Sweet Mother of Hetalia! WE'RE WHERE NOW!
by Penguinqueen423
Summary: This is just a funny/fluffy story I don't care if people hate the concept of the fan fiction, my friends and I decided to write because the idea struck like lightening, and I was bored as hell. Enjoy, and wish me luck on writing this foreign thing ! Rated T for language, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fan fiction is mainly for humorous purposes, I nor do my friends own Hetalia, just thought I'd clear that up. Anyways, it's just fluffy/comedic/mildly perverted stuff, so just bear with us on this. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Kari's P.O.V.**

"So what should we do when we get to my house?" I asked to my friend Becky, the wind lightly blowing the hem of her baby blue sundress as we walked down the street.

"Hmmmm…" Becky hummed thoughtfully, her somewhat blue-ish grey eyes glancing away; the slivers of sun rays that sliced through the dully clouded skies glaring off of her glasses when she tilted her head up. "I dunno, anything you feel like doing." She finally answered, shrugging her shoulders; the light brown medium length braid that hung over her collar moving with her shoulder while her bangs that had been adorned with purple streaks and a pink flower were blown back by the breeze.

"I don't know what I feel like doing, that's why I am asking you." I explained; keeping my light brown eyes focused on the path ahead despite the glare off of my glasses making me squint a little.

"Well I don't know, so we'll have to think of something." Becky replied.

For a few seconds, we walked in silence; our minds trying to think of something to do to avoid boredom. Eventually, I suddenly felt my can of mace being plucked from the hem of my flowing knee-length skirt that I hide under my indigo long sleeved shirt.

"I SPRAY YOUR HANDS WITH MACE!" Becky exclaimed at me in her adorably high voice, and harmlessly spraying my palms with the chemicals.

"Oh my gosh, Becky…" I chuckled, my tone hinted with disapproval; after all, I was the 'straight-guy' of my 'sisters.'

"Mwahahahah! I spray you with your own mace~!" Becky laughed, spraying her hands as well with the stuff. "Ooooh shhhhhit…" She cursed silently.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I got mace in the cut I have on my hand." She answered blandly, both of us bursting out in laughter at what we call a 'derp-moment.'

"That's not good; we'd better get the mace off of our hands at my place." I suggested, and we continued on.

Thankfully my house wasn't far, we managed to get there around three-thirty just as the sun was completely swallowed up by the clouds; no surprise that it'd look like winter in the summer if you live in Oregon. Once Becky and I thoroughly washed our hands to get all of the mace off, we sat down in my tidy yet rather empty room around my square tea table; turning on my laptop, and watching a few funny videos of PewDiePie on Youtube.

"Okay, now what should we do?" I asked to Becky after catching my breath from laughing up a storm.

"Wanna go bug Kiri?" She suggested casually.

"Sure, let's go!" I mused, getting up to slip on my comfy pair of flats while Becky a text; she too putting on her blue flats as well.

A few more minutes passed before Becky flipped on her cell phone to read a text message, turning to me and confirming that we were to meet our friend at the elementary school she lived by; the usual spot for our get-togethers. After saying goodbye to my mom and brother, we left out the door.

"I'm so happy the three of us can spend time together again, now that I actually have the time to now that school's out for the summer." I joked as we walked down the street.

"Yay! I'm happy too~! I get to stalk you both all day!" Becky cackled in a comedic fashion.

"Right." I replied.

"Mwahahahah! You two are my bitches!" She smiled widely. "Actually I'm Kiri's bitch and you own both Kiri and I."

"Leave me out of the inside joke, please." I said, shaking my head in disapproval but still chuckling anyways. "I honestly have no idea…"

"That's because you're a bubble-head!" Becky chimed.

"Yup!" I responded, another laughing storm hitting us as we were only five minutes away from my house.

**Kiri's P.O.V.**

After waiting five minutes just playing on my laptop in my room, I got up from my bed; grabbing my iPod and cell phone, before slipping on my tennis shoes, notifying my parents that I was leaving to meet up with Kari and Becky, and heading out the front door. Placing the earbuds securely into my ears, I put my playlist on shuffle as I made my way to the big playground of my old elementary school that I had seen and attended since it was built in the wetlands behind my house; I'm sure going to miss the forest that used to be there, my older brother and dad even made their own mini golf course in the woods there, too. Once I skipped through a few songs, I settled with **Bodies **by **Drowning Pool**, bobbing my head to the hardcore rhythm as I strolled. Occasionally as I walked, I would brush away a couple strands of my dark brown hair that hid my face from the world; not really having any effect seeing as how my bangs would always end up recovering my eyes and little button nose. I think my facial features are the only physical details visible so people could tell that I was a girl, aside from the fact that I kind of swing my hips due to being a bit curvier; my black skinny jeans being the only proof that I have hips due to my brother's oversized worn out black pirate sweatshirt completely engulfing my upper body and then some.

Just as I thought, Becky and Kari still haven't arrived at the playground yet. Checking the time on my cell phone, I still had quite a bit of time left to spare. Shrugging, I located a good spot against a brick wall; sitting down, bringing my knees as close as they could to my chest, pulling my sweatshirt over them until only my feet were sticking out before pulling the hood over my head and hugging my legs tightly to form a shadowy black ball. After the first song was over, I closed my eyes to take a brief nap while letting a few metal songsplay loudly. It wasn't too long before I got quite comfortable, only to feel something tapping on my head outside of my hood, and something lay on my shoulder. Despite not really wanting to look up to see what was disturbing me, I lifted my head up slightly; my sleepy eyes opening to find six men staring down at me where I curled up.

Politely shutting off my iPod and removing my earbuds, I slowly stood up to avoid giving myself another seizure like usual before stretching a little. Turning to face them, the one word that came into my mind, was "cosplayers." The six men had to be, they were dressed up like Canada, England, America, Prussia, Italy, and Germany from Hetalia; they must've been really good cosplayers too, especially if they were _men_. Being a cosplayer myself, I didn't find this to be awkward at all; simply putting on a grin to let them know that they could talk to me.

"Uh, pardon me, sir…" The boy dressed like England politely greeted, I couldn't help but let out a giggle, all of the men looking at me with puzzled expressions as I scoffed.

"_Sir? _Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but, I am actually a _miss_." I chuckled, laughing a little harder to see them react to my confession. "Whooo~! Anyways, what can I help you gentlemen with today?" I asked after calming down.

"We're kinda lost; can you tell us where we are?" The one dressed like America asked.

"***Classified***, Oregon. You're currently at the playground of ***Classified*** Elementary school." I answered casually; ignoring the boy dressed as Italy that was seemingly staring at me with a puzzled face.

"Ve~! Germany, why doesn't that girl have a face~?" He asked childishly, his demeanor seeming to match Italy's perfectly.

Man, these guys must've been die-hard Hetalia fans to be _this _good at acting and dressing up. They almost convinced me that they were actually the real characters, especially since I never heard anyone sound so similar to the voice actors, or even have the same physical features…then again, they probably had a lot of practice and had lots of time on their hands to put their costumes together. As I prodded at the thoughts about these men, the one dressed as Germany seemed to scold the Italy cosplayer about his absurd and irrational question.

"Anyways, thank you for the directory miss…?" 'England' said.

"Kirsten, but you guys can just call me Kiri for short." I answered. "And your names? Real names, please."

"Matthew Williams, but I'm known as Canada."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, also known as the Awesome Prussia!"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, but I am addressed as Germany."

"Arthur Kirkland, but you can call me England."

"Alfred F. Jones, a.k.a The Hero, or America!"

"Feliciano Vargas~! But everyone calls me Italy~!"

"Well it's great to meet you guys, though I guess I already know ya." I joked sweetly.

"You've heard of us?" Germany asked with an arched brow.

"Yup, I'm a fan of Hetalia. Though, I'm one of the calmer types." I replied, humorously. "Anyways, Italy, to answer your question; I do have a face, but I just hide it behind my hair."

"Ve~ but why would you hide?" Italy asked with a look of worry.

"No reason, I just don't normally like to make eye contact; been that way for a heck of a long time." I shrugged. "Anyways, it's good that I'm not a stranger to you lot; that wouldn't do at all now would it?" I joked with a smile, and then my eyes wandered over to Becky and Kari just appearing from the corner of the brick wall I sat against. "Oh hey, there are my friends!" I chimed.

Going passed the guys; I went over to greet the two people I addressed as my 'sisters' from time to time, Becky being the youngest, me being the middle, while Kari was the eldest.

"Hey, Penguin~!" Kari greeted, Becky joining us in a group hug for a brief moment.

"Glad to see you guys made it!" I grinned joyfully. "And I've got some people you might wanna meet." I added, gesturing over to the countries.

Becky froze, her eyes wide and face blank in shock; Kari slightly skeptical whether they were the real deal or not.

"What…the…fuck?" Becky questioned, tilting her head to the side as she just continued staring at them.

"_Those guys can't possibly be the real characters._" Kari whispered to me as to not offend the guys.

"_They told me their real names, and their identities seem to be a perfect match._" I whispered back. "_Shall we have them prove it?_" I suggested, my tone not hinting any humor then due to their confusion.

"_I guess, but how come you're not totally freaking out right now?_" Kari asked.

"_I just went along with it; I actually think that this is really cool!_" I replied happily.

"_So what could we do to find out whether it's really them?_" She questioned to me.

"_Maybe we should_ _ask England to summon Russia with the spell he used in episode thirteen._" I suggested, Kari nodding before we both approached the group; standing next to Becky who was still analyzing them individually. "Boys, I'd like you to meet my friends; Kari and Becky." I presented, Becky not even flinching when I pat her on her back while Kari simply waved to them.

"Hello, um…it's nice to meet you. I'm curious, I hope you don't mind me asking, but; how do we know that you are the real Hetalia characters?" Kari asked, being polite yet managing to keep it straight forward.

"Could you try to summon Russia?" I requested to England, "I could go find a stick so you can draw the summoning symbol in the bark chips around the playground." I offered.

"R-R-Russia?" England, America, Prussia, Canada, and Italy exclaimed in fear; Germany seeming to make one of his famous "Oh shit" expressions that I always laugh over.

"It'll be a solid way to prove it." Kari shrugged.

"Alright, alright…I'll need a stick to properly draw the summoning circle though." England submitted with an audible sigh.

"You got it. Kari, Becky, can you guys stay here with the guys until I get back?" I asked to the two.

"Sure, I guess." Kari answered.

"Aiight, I'll be back soon." I dismissed, and walked off to go look for a suitable branch.

**Becky's P.O.V.**

I was stuck in my place just looking at them, I had no idea what the hell was going on. Why and _how _did some of the Hetalia characters get to our world, and _here _of all places? I mean, I knew that in the past my 'sisters' and I have joked about meeting the Hetalia guys in real life and thinking of what we would do if we actually met them, but this…this was like a total acid trip or something! As Kari casually talked with Prussia and Germany in German which I had no clue what they were saying, I turned my attention to the others that weren't engaged in conversation; my eye was twitching! This was such a mind-fuck!

"Soooo…" I began, gaining a bit of attention from England and Italy. "How did you guys get here?" I decided to ask.

"A spell of mine went wrong, causing the lot of us to pop up apparently near Kiri where she was sitting. Strangely enough, we seemed to have been separated from a few of the others that should've been in the same place." England answered.

"Who's all missing?" I questioned curiously.

"We're missing China, Japan, Spain, and Romano; the others that I'm stuck being around are back at the world complex I'm afraid." England answered with a grimace.

"Sup, I'm back with the stick!" Kiri called to us, holding up a thick sturdy branch in her left fist.

"Ah, splendid; if I may also have a spell to conjure up the others to our location before casting a spell to bring us back home." England proclaimed as he accepted the stick.

Moving down to the bark chip covered ground near the play structure; he began to draw some kind of pentagram while holding a small brown book. It wasn't a satanic pentagram, that's for sure; not like he could do such a thing anyways. After finally finishing the symbol, England stood outside of the circle, closed his eyes, and began the spell.

"Santo, Rita, Meata, Mater, Ringo, Jonah, Tito, Marlon, Jack La Toya, Janet, Michael, Dumbledora the Explorer…" He began chanting; Kari, Kiri and I having to try and not laugh at the beginning.

But pretty soon, the ground began to shake more and more while the symbol started to glow brightly each time England chanted the verse. Kari and I had the same reactions to this strange thing, Kari watching in astonishment with a hand over her mouth; Kiri just smiling as a way of expressing her excitement, as I just stood, unable to actually know how to react to this.

"I have summoned you from the depths of hell…SHOW YOURSELF!" England commanded to the glowing symbol.

Both mine and Kari's jaws dropped as we saw a figure arise from the circle, and reveal itself as the florescent green light faded.

"You called?" Russia asked with a childish smile.

Kari and I froze, astonished at seeing the actual Russia standing in the circle while we realized that the characters were real! Kari backed up and took out her cell phone, pretending that it was her mom on the phone to create a distraction.

"Guys, uh, we need to go. NOW." She finally announced.

"Right, c'mon Kiri, let's go." I nodded quickly, and grabbed Kiri's sleeve.

"Oh, okay. Bye guys, I hope we see each other again~!" Kiri waved, fumbling a little when Kari and I dragged her away; booking it to her house as fast as we could.

While we sat in Kiri's room, we all took a moment to recalculate what we just saw before Kiri decided to turn on the TV.

"Who's up for Left 4 Dead?" She suggested.

"OH, I AM!" Kari cheered.

"Sweet, let's do this!" Kiri mused, and set up her TV and Xbox 360.

For the rest of the time up until six o'clock, the three of us took turns doing Co-op on Left 4 Dead, watching more PewDiePie videos and listening to music on Youtube, and having some quality bonding time like we always do whenever we get together. By the time I got home, I decided to go straight to my room; not really wanting to speak to any of my family members at the moment, I turned on my laptop to go on and Tumblr for the long night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Alright everyone, you have your groups situated; gadgets activated courtesy of South Korea, and your main targets. Meet back at the base at one-eight hundred hours, let's move out!"_

"_Hahahaha! Yo, Britain! What's with the military accent, dude?"_

"_Shut up, America! Just go with your group!"_

* * *

**6:00 a.m.**

The sky was dull and grey with clouds, the wind whistling in the air and the temperature still down to a chilly degree; Spain complaining about the gloomy weather as he knelt behind the bushes with England, Prussia, Finland, and China. While England kept a close watch on Becky's house, Spain and Finland made sure no one looked at them suspiciously; Prussia and China monitoring the sound detecting equipment while looking for other ways digitally to stalk their assigned target.

After about an hour or so watching Becky move about the house through the windows, the group ducked behind their hiding place once she came out the front door; headphones over her ears, radio music blaring, and her hair down freely to her hip.

"Target is now mobile, gather the equipment, and let's follow." England commanded in a low tone, creeping out from the bushes and leading the group closer until the sound recorder began picking up the traces of Becky's music.

"Prussia, knock it off, aru!" China scolded quietly at Prussia when he started head-banging to the current song playing.

"Oh c'mon, gramps. Live a little!" Prussia retorted with a childish pout.

"Aiya, for once could you be serious?" China hissed.

"Shhh! Quiet, she'll hear you!" Finland shushed them, ending with both Prussia and China frowning like little kids and folding their arms.

"Look, will all the lot of you just be quiet? Becky's going into that convenient store; Prussia, aim the recording device to the store and increase the frequency distance so we can pick up whatever conversation she's having." England commanded, the others nodding before getting into position.

"You wouldn't believe how much you can find out about a person from their name, aru." China proclaimed as he continued scanning the computer screen.

"What do you mean?" England asked curiously.

"I typed in Becky's full name on Urban Dictionary, and the definition seems to tell a lot, aru!" China answered.

"Guys, here she comes!" Prussia alerted, the group dipping behind the bushes again as Becky walked out of the convenient store with a Slurpee in her hands.

After walking away from the parking lot and down the sidewalk, the boys then followed closely before having to push Finland into the library that Becky had gone to with a walkie-talkie and a small camera clipped to his shirt; the Finnish man nervously making his way in and ducking behind a few nearby bookshelves.

"Finland, what's she doing?" England's voice buzzed through the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Becky's reading the dictionary right now, I'm not sure why though." Finland answered quietly. "Oh, wait-! Now she's going over to the fantasy books section."

"Interesting, we both seem to enjoy the same literature." England said.

"Nein! I call dibs on this one!" Prussia objected loudly, a librarian shushing Finland assuming that he made the sudden outburst.

Waving an apology to the person, Finland warned the others about keeping their voices down when talking into the device. After about an hour, of watching Becky read fantasy stories and browse the manga section; the group took a break while she was simply reading a purchased book and having a cup of coffee.

"I honestly think that Becky will be a wonderful person to bring back with us, she seems nice." England proclaimed.

"She's really cute, too~!" Spain mused cheerfully.

"Ja, but she reads too much…though I guess the awesome me could make an exception." Prussia stated hesitantly.

"Didn't think I'd hear such a statement from a dunderhead like you." England scoffed coldly with a smirk.

"You think a twerp like you can be a better boyfriend for the fraulein? Kesesese~! We'll see about that!" Prussia sneered.

"Like she'll ever like a hooligan like you, she'd be better off with a true gentleman like myself." England shot back, the lightening between the two probably sparking radically enough to be seen by the others.

"I wonder how the others are doing…" Finland wondered, "I hope they're finding out as much about their targets as we are."

"Fusososo~! I bet they're all doing just fine!" Spain chuckled.

"They'd better be. Especially since it's required for the next part of the plan, aru." China mumbled impatiently, suddenly becoming alert when he saw Becky get up from the table she was at and move out of the building. "Guys, she's on the move again, aru!"

"Blast, we'd better get a move on as well." England lamented, grabbing his binoculars while the others gathered the equipment.

Once Becky had gone back home for a bit, she appeared outside of her house again to wander off. This time, Becky had walked to a nearby pond; feeding the ducks, relaxing in the grass, and climbing a tree to simply people-watch. Luckily for the boys, they managed to spy on her without getting caught in her sights while they hid behind the fences. Eventually, Becky climbed down the tree around the time the sun began to dip down into the horizon; strolling back home and going on the internet again.

"China, keep a tracker on any websites Becky is known on." England commanded.

"It looks like she goes on 'deviantArt' a lot; from the looks of it, so does Kiri, aru." China responded.

"Alright, someone contact America's team; they'll need to know that for information." England noted, Spain quickly taking out his phone and texting the message.

"Sent it." Spain announced briefly.

"Awesome, now we shall see what kind of things Becky likes!" Prussia mused with a fist pump.

"Very well, but remember to keep the equipment steady; otherwise..." England began, not realizing that the men weren't paying attention.

_BOOM!_

"What the hell was that?" Becky asked to no one in particular, looking up from her laptop screen trying to figure out the noise; shrugging it off after a couple seconds.

**8:00 p.m.**

"Hahahahahah! Dude, what the hell happened to you?"America laughed as the group of five entered the lobby of the World complex; each covered in black ashes and coughing out smoke while their clothes had been chard.

"_Someone _wasn't paying any attention to the status of the equipment, causing the machinery to malfunction and spontaneously combust." England answered with an annoyed and angered tone, shooting a leer towards Prussia who was still wheezing from the smoke.

"Well don't look at me! You didn't say specifically that I had to watch over the equipment!" Prussia retorted with a glare of his own.

"I got a little distracted, so it's probably my bad." Finland proclaimed bashfully.

"Same here, amigo." Spain slightly chuckled.

"Aiya, I'd better go fix the stupid things now." China grumbled; taking the now totaled electronics in his arms and trudging up to his room.

"So, how much info did you find on your target?" Russia asked happily.

"Well, we found out quite a bit; specifically that she likes to wander around a lot, read, and go on the computer. Other than that, she seems like a suitable girl; what about the rest of you lot?" England replied.

"Kari seems like a very interesting person, I like that she is so quiet and peaceful." Japan answered.

"Ve~! I like her, she's a pretty girl~!" Italy chimed.

"Not much my type…but she really is pretty." Romano grumbled while pretending not to care.

"I was asleep for most of the mission, but it is true; she seems quite pleasant to be around." Greece commented.

"What about that other bloke-I mean-bird…!" England stuttered slightly, still remembering that who they encountered the other day was indeed a woman.

"You mean Kiri?" Canada said to the British man, his polar bear Kumajirou in his arms as he sat on the couch. "I think she seems like a nice person, especially since she helped us out yesterday."

"She seems like your type, bro. But I want to see if I can figure this puzzle out, I've got enough brains for it!" America stated confidently, a scoff coming from England at the statement.

"Like you could even figure out how to play a game of solitaire, let alone do a puzzle without any help." England sneered.

"Oh yeah, well this puzzle I _will _solve, then rub it in your face when I show my true brain power!" America claimed. "But no doubt this one's going to be a challenge, especially since her mood is so unpredictable. Sheesh, even figuring out her music makes my head hurt."

"Ohhonhonhon~! I'll believe that Germany isn't a bastard before I believe that you have any brains in that arrogant head of yours." France laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well challenge accepted!" America beamed, folding his arms and putting on a childish smirk.

"Mein gott, they're seriously missing the point, aren't they?" Germany sighed.

"True that, eh." Canada frowned.

"Then it's settled, we'll get them tomorrow night!" America announced ecstatically.

* * *

**A/N: Alright folks, that's the end of chapter 2. Sorry if it sucks so far, I'm not really used to this thing yet. Also, yes, it's crappy; it's kind of supposed to be. I'm not exactly taking this too seriously because this was meant to be funny and at least give me something to do. Anyways, stay tuned if you want for more to see what happens, see y'all soon~!**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Blegh! Another sunny day outside.'_ Kiri thought as she looked out her bedroom window in a grimace. _'Meh, I'm not really in the mood for doing much today anyways; I'm feeling rather sluggish today.' _

Shrugging off the disappointment, Kiri turned her head back to face her laptop's screen; logging onto her deviantArt account once again. Clicking on the Youtube tab, Kiri securely placed the headphones over her ears and the hood of her sweatshirt over her head; clicking on a funny video to play while she browsed on the deviantArt tab. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate on the surface of the cabinet she used as a desk at the foot of her bed, immediately grabbing the device to find that she had received a text from Becky.

_Becky: We're on our way to your place for a sleepover! =D_

_Kiri: Okay, see you then! ^^_

_Becky: Okie-dokie!_

Closing the message, Kiri then returned to her normal online activities; then a familiar word caught her eye while she was checking her deviantArt inbox, a sudden feeling of reoccurring shock striking her heart right when she took a better look at it. The sight of a few notices of Hetalia fan fiction showed up, bringing her mind back to her and her friends' first encounter with some of the countries.

'_I wonder what happened to them after the girls and I left…' _Kiri thought, emptying her inbox ASAP at the memory while her ears started burning. _'Yikes, I guess the shock of seeing the real thing is catching up to me.' _She chuckled nervously, trying to shake off the reaction before it got to her.

Deciding on texting Becky again, Kiri opened up her contacts of her cell phone and started to click away on the flipped keypad.

_Kiri: Say, do you and Kari still remember us meeting a few of the Hetalia dudes a few days ago?_

_Becky: Uh, yeah. Why?_

_Kiri: No reason, just wondering…actually, I kind of wanted to talk about that with you guys after we're done chillin' at my house if that's okay._

_Becky: Sure, that's fine._

_Kiri: Cool, I guess I'll talk to you later then. Bye._

Closing her cell phone again, Kiri selected the Youtube tab; playing some funny 'Let's Play' videos before curling up and closing her eyes.

'_I can sleep through anything and all, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep __**and **__laugh at PewDiePie failing at karaoke.'_ She thought, a chuckle making its way out of her lungs while listening to the horrible sounding video.

Kiri's lips pulled into a shaky grin as she tried not to laugh at the cracking vocals of the Swedish "LP-er" that was singing **Bohemian Rhapsody **by **Queen**.

"Oh dear gosh, why does he even think it's a good idea to sing a girl's song?" She said to herself while letting out her laughter. "Boo! I'm tired…" Kiri yawned, burying her face in the wide fluffy pillow her elbows had been propped on.

'_Luckily its summer vacation, otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to gain back the lost hours of sleep this morning.' _She thought drowsily, her conscience mentally beating her to a pulp for her "idiocy."

_Ding-dong!_

"Whoop, must be them." Kiri noted out loud, leaping off of her bed and making a dash downstairs to answer the door. "Hey you two!" She greeted warmly to Kari and Becky; stepping aside so that they could enter the house.

"Hello, Miss Penguin~!" Kari greeted back.

"Honey, I'm home~!" Becky cheered, all of them lightly chuckling at the happy call.

"Anyways, go on ahead and place your things up in my room, and then we can figure out something to do." Kiri instructed, and followed them up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

"So, what do we do now?" Becky asked after placing her things randomly on the carpet of Kiri's bedroom.

"How about we start off with a game of Left 4 Dead 2? It may seem like a stale thing, but it'll be a good thing to start things off, eh?" Kiri suggested, plugging in a couple remotes into her Xbox 360 and placing the disk into the system.

"I love Left 4 Dead, count me in!" Kari boasted, sitting crisscross on the floor against the side of Kiri's bed.

"Sounds fine to me, I'll just watch and play after one of you guys." Becky shrugged, taking her laptop out of her bag and powering it up.

During the Dark Carnival campaign, Kiri and Kari sat down on the ground while Becky had taken a seat between them; Kari constantly speaking German whenever startled by an infected, and Kiri simply laughing or "cursing" between her teeth at the screen whenever caught by one of the specials, Becky occasionally blurting out a random word or two before turning her attention back to her laptop.

"Penis!" Becky 'yelled' with a fist pump while Kari and Kiri watched their stats of the campaign, all three of them bursting out into hysterical laughter at the immaturity.

"Good gosh, Becky…" Kari sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

"It's kind of stuffy in here; I'm going out for some air, I'll be back in a sec." Kiri proclaimed, getting up to leave and entering the hallway.

Puffing out a sigh to try and cool her body down, she glanced over to the window in the spare bedroom near her room after swearing to hear a whisper and to spy something out of the corner of her eye before it disappeared.

"Huh, that was weird…" She mumbled to herself, whipping her head around to face her room again once the outburst of Becky and Kari laughing rang in her ear. "What the heck is going on in there?" Kiri exclaimed, peeking her head through the doorway to see her room a complete mess; Becky horizontally sprawled on top of Kari in a mini dog pile while laughing the air out of their lungs.

"Pillow fight!" Kari managed to say, grabbing the nearest pillow on the ground near her and throwing it right at Kiri's face.

"For pete's sake! I leave for less than five minutes, and you two make it look like a hurricane wrecked the place!" Kiri chuckled, grabbing the pillow and chucking it back to the laughing duo.

"We'll help you clean up." Kari assured, managing to push Becky off of her smaller frame before standing up and straightening her denim pencil skirt.

While Kari and Kiri restored the bedroom to how it once was, Becky stood watching and rocking on her heels as the two finished putting everything back. Kiri calming down once her bedroom wasn't wrecked anymore before all of them agreed to move out to their usual hang out spot at the nearby Elementary school. Grabbing the mini white speakers, cell phone, and iPod; the girls announced their exit to Kiri's parents before leaving the house and walking into the now grey outdoors.

"Thank the lord the sun isn't out right now." Kiri grinned with a sigh of relief; happy that she didn't have to bring along the giant black golf umbrella Kari had lent her.

"You just really aren't a fan of sunlight are you?" Becky questioned humorously.

"It's not really the sunlight, I don't mind the brightness; it's just the heat and how it affects my skin." Kiri explained, "After all, sunlight is wonderful for plant life. And I do love my plants, especially my flowers~!" She mused in delight.

"It's too bad that you're caught between two worlds, that seems to be the case with you a lot." Kari noted.

"True that, like how I couldn't eat breakfast during the school year because if I ate I'd feel like I was getting stabbed in the stomach; even if I didn't eat, I'd feel so hungry that I would for some reason puke my guts out." Kiri responded blankly.

"Why does your sexy belly hate you so?" Becky lamented in a comedic fashion.

"Beats me, my doctor said that due to my chronic anxiety, I might've been giving myself an ulcer. Thankfully my blood test results came in, and it said that I don't have one!" She replied.

"Oh my gosh, yeah; that's really good news. But I'm sorry that you're hands are tied between eating or not in the morning." Kari said, "I know how you feel, especially during finals after not eating anything and snacking on that jalapeno pepper."

"Well at least you know where I'm coming from when I speak in metaphors." Kiri concluded.

Too wrapped up in their rolling conversation, the girls hadn't even blinked an eye to the rustling bushes that seemed to appear in the middle of a cross walk; not even the fact that the shrubs were emanating hissing noises.

"Dude, these girls are crazy!" America laughed, "They need to come back with us, and party!"

"We can't just snatch them away now, you git!" England hissed, "Besides; we need to get their belongings packed before we bring them back with us."

"True, we need to keep monitoring their actions; sooner or later we will figure something out." Germany proclaimed.

"Aw, that's no fun!" America pouted. "Maybe we should split up!"

"Ve~? What do you mean?" Italy questioned.

"Simple! Half of us go and pack all of the girls' stuff while they aren't at Kiri's house, while the other half stays and keeps an eye on them!" America explained.

"Wait…you mean, we have to go to each of their houses, ransack their rooms, and meet back here?" England questioned with the expression of absolute shock.

"You aren't looting their houses, dude! You're just packing their stuff for them and leaving the room like it was!" America retorted. "Seriously, England…what did you think I said?"

"I hate the idea of invading someone's privacy, but I guess it will make the process run by quicker." England grumbled. "Fine; Italy, Japan, and Romano go to Kari's house; Prussia, China, and Spain will go to Becky's; while Sweden, Russia, and Germany go over to Kiri's. The rest of us will keep watch, and meet you back at the playground where they normally meet." England instructed.

**Break.**

"What the heck happened to all of my clothes?" Kiri exclaimed right when the three re-entered her bedroom. "Even the outfits in my closet are gone!"

"Oh no! That isn't good at all." Kari said with concern. "Do you think your parents could've decided to clean out your room?"

"No, they would've said something if they did. But I'll look on the bright side, at least my room isn't a mess right now, and thankfully whoever did this only took my clothes." Kiri proclaimed, "Ugh! But now mom's probably going to force me to go clothes shopping." She frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out. You seem to be more comfortable looking for stuff at the mall when we're with you." Becky suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, it looks like I'll have to look for new boots to go with one of my outfits; the person or people who looted my room took all of my good shoes apparently." Kiri added. "Boo! I'm not looking forward to visiting the mall, especially now that summer's here."

"You just hate clothes shopping, don't you?" Becky joked.

"Hate it with a passion." Kiri sighed, "Of course I can make an exception sometimes, like my dad said; I'm close-minded when it comes to picking out clothes, and that certainly means butting heads with my mom on that department."

"Yeah, but remember what your dad said about the other half of the argument." Kari noted while scanning the room for any other missing items.

"That it's also partly my mom's fault for wanting a daughter to dress up like a doll?" Kiri asked, recalling her previous conversation with her father. "Anyways, let's just do something fun to take our minds off of this. Besides, it's not that big 'a deal." She shrugged.

"Sure, let's do something fun!" Becky chimed.

"My laptop, Wii, and Xbox are still here; not all hope is lost!" Kiri cheered triumphantly in a comedic fashion, trying to lighten the mood with some humor.

"Woot!" Kari rooted.

"Alright then, Becky; it's your turn to play co-op with Kari, I'm going to be on my laptop working on my fan fiction." Kiri said, hopping onto her bed while tossing down two pillows for Kari and Becky.

"Yay! Zombie killing time!" Becky cheered happily.

"Woot!" Kari cheered along with enthusiasm.

**Around midnight…**

"Have a good night sleep, guys." Kiri bid as she entered the room; carefully making her way over to her bed so she wouldn't accidentally step on Kari or Becky as while they set up their blankets and pillows on the floor.

"We hope you have a good sleep, too." Kari replied.

"Good night~" Becky chimed, after putting the device away and crawling under the covers.

"G'night." Kiri finally said, and got comfortable under her black cotton comforter while Kari turned off the lamp that stood upon her white dresser.

Outside of the house, The Axis and The Allies including Canada, Prussia, and Romano; waited behind the shadows casted by the plants surrounding Kiri's home; creeping into action once they saw the last light go out and the house was now completely dark. Managing to sneak inside after picking the lock of the side door that lead inside the garage, and getting passed the door that lead into the laundry room; the men snuck up the stairs, trying not to make any noise besides light creaks between every few steps. Startled by one of the household cats rubbing up against Canada's leg, he took a step back and caused a barely audible creak from the carpeted floored hallway; none of the others even noticing the light sound. The little unnatural sound, however, did manage to reach an ear; Kiri's eyes snapping wide open in surprise to the sudden alert. Hearing the tip-toed steps getting closer, she reached for the crowbar that she had placed between her nightstand and the side of her bed; getting out from under the covers with the metal tool gripped in her hands ready for defense as she crouched on the mattress.

Stealthily managing to get off her bed with her weapon equipped, Kiri snuck over to the doorway of her closet on the right side of her bedroom door; hauling the heavy object over her head and ready to bring it down on the intruder. On the opposite side of the door, France shuddered at the Haunted Mansion stone welcome sign that hung by a clear colored tack; reading the words "We've Been Expecting You" before lightly pushing the partially ajar door open. Signaling the others to be quiet and follow him in berfore tip-toeing into the entrance and scanning the room with satisfaction for the successful break in. In a flash, the crowbar was brought down forcefully onto France's skull; nearly scaring the living day lights out of the others as the French man fell to the ground, and Kiri sprung out from her hiding spot ready to probably bludgeon the others.

"Wait-wait! Stop! It's just us!" America frantically hissed, holding his hands up in defense while some of the other men hid behind him.

"Oh for the love of-! What the heck are you guys doing here?" Kiri hissed back at them, clutching her heart and lowering the crowbar to her side so she could calm down.

"We're here to take you back home with us, aru." China answered quietly, "Some of the other guys already packed your stuff and situated them into your new rooms, aru."

"W-wait a second! What about Becky's, Kari's and my parents; how do we explain this? Simply leave a note saying 'Hey, we were kidnapped by anime characters.'?" Kiri objected.

"Not to worry, love. Your families will be notified with an excuse as to why you three have gone missing, and the gentlemen and I will take care of the rest." England reassured.

"Fine, but can you all just wait out in front? There are a few more things I need to do before we leave." Kiri requested.

"Very well then, meet us out in the drive way when you three are ready." England nodded, and led the countries out of the house; Prussia dragging France out along with them.

"Pssst! Kari, Becky!" Kiri silently called to them while turning the lamp light back on, Kari and Becky slowly reawakening from the wakeup call.

"What's the matter, Penguin?" Kari asked while rubbing her eyes.

"This better be good, otherwise I'm going to probably kill something." Becky mumbled.

"Grab your stuff, I guess we're being kidnapped…or just adopted, I have no freaking clue." Kiri explained while taking out a spare duffle bag from under her bed, packing away her laptops with their chargers, headphones, iPod charger cords, cell phone charger and a few other things from her bedroom and around the house that she treasured dearly; Becky and Kari helping her carry some of the carry-on bags downstairs after turning out the lights.

"Okay, we're all set to go." Kiri announced to the countries once they were all out on the front driveway of her home.

"Very good, now jump into these potato sacks, und we'll carry you off." Germany instructed.

The girls exchanged cautious glances, hesitant on whether or not to trust the men.

"Ve~! Don't worry pretty bellas, we're not going to hurt you~" Italy assured them with a smile, the trio then confirming with each other before actually placing themselves into the three individual sacks.

After securing the "cargo," America slung Kiri over his shoulder; Canada stopping his brother, insisting that he'd carry her instead and holding her bridal style to assure that she'd be comfortable. England carried Becky, while Japan simply carried Kari; Germany, Russia, and Romano carrying the left over luggage on the way to who knows where into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, folks~! I hope you all are sticking to this, if not, that's okay. I wasn't really expecting much from this anyways, it's all just for $h!ts and giggles~! In other words, I will get working on the fourth chapter shortly, so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Becky's P.O.V.**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

I mumbled between my teeth as I opened my eyes, instantly feeling pissed off from being awoken from my peaceful sleep. Glaring over at the source of the obnoxious noise to see an alarm clock reading six o'clock, I lazily reached over to the nightstand it was on, before yanking it right from the outlet it was plugged into.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"I yelled, sitting up in the bed I was lying on and throwing it against the wall; curling back up and burying myself under the covers after watching the stupid thing hit the floor.

Though I was hoping to get more sleep without being interrupted, someone decided it would be a good idea to bust into my room. Hearing my door being kicked open with a loud boom, I just plain stayed under the blankets; not even bothering to check on what it was until I heard a familiar voice.

"Bloody hell, what is going on in here?" England exclaimed.

Deciding that I probably wasn't going to sleep that much and feeling hungry, I sat up again; my eyes widening in shock once I realized that this wasn't my house, _or _my room.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I? This isn't my room!" I yelled in complete shock.

"Calm down, love. No, this is your new room; your new home is basically here in the World Complex with the rest of us countries." England explained, trying his best to calm me down without raising his voice to me.

"Complex? You mean like an apartment?" I asked, finally managing to gather my nerves and keep my mind straight.

"Yes, this is like an apartment; however, only some of us countries reside here in other rooms on different levels. We are expecting a few more people to take up resident in this place, but they won't be around just yet." He replied, "If you wish, after breakfast you may take the time to set up your new room."

"Sure, why not…wait…you brought my baby, Timaeus right?" I questioned in a slight panic.

"Who's Timaeus?" England asked me with a puzzled expression.

"My laptop, I need my baby!" I answered frantically.

"Ah yes, your electronics; not to worry, we've made an appoint to pack up all of your belongings and brought them here for you." He assured to me.

"Thank god…" I sighed in relief. "Are Kiri and Kari awake yet?"

"Yes, Kiri is in the kitchen with everyone else, and Kari is still in her room getting dressed; want me to escort you?" He offered, offering a hand to me in a gentlemanly fashion; typical England.

Accepting his hand, I got out of bed, putting on a jacket and some socks before following England to the main kitchen and dining room; the scent of something yummy leading the way. The kitchen looked very fancy to me compared to my house, there was an island in the middle of everything that had a few tall barstools around it; Kiri, Canada, America, and Germany preoccupying some of them while France was cooking breakfast on the clean stove, some of the others sitting down in the living room connected to the kitchen watching TV.

"Guten morgan." Kari greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Heyo~!" I greeted to her.

"Guten morgan…" Kiri greeted back, raising her hand up and waving without even raising her head from the counter.

"You und Kiri speak German?" Germany asked in a bit of surprise.

"Ja, ich spreche Deutsch sehr gern! Deutsch macht spass~!" Kari answered happily.

"I can only understand a little bit and make observations to get the gist of most of it, but I'm just learning from Kari at the moment until I take a class or something." Kiri replied.

"Ich bin ihr Deutsch Tutorin." Kari added.

Yawning a bit before sleepily tilting her head up only to expose her dark brown bangs that covered her eyes, Kiri let out a deep sigh before speaking again. "Well, I should be able to take my two years of language if we get into another school around here." She added.

"Not to worry, you three will simply be enrolled into the Hetalia Academy, aru." China interjected, propped up on his elbows as he faced the three of us, sitting backwards on the couch while his back was turned towards the TV.

"I've never heard of it, will we have to wear uniforms?" I asked curiously.

"Hai. Here, I will show you what the uniforms look like." Japan answered, taking out his cell phone and clicking a few buttons before handing his cell phone to Kari, Kiri and I to take a look.

The boy's uniforms consisted of a blue blazer or sweater, tan sweater to go under the blazer, white undershirt with a black tie, and a pair of plaid dark blue pants. However, the girls' uniform consisted of mainly red instead of blue; there were two different lengths for the high waist red plaid skirt, one was short while the second was above the knee length; including a white short sleeved or long sleeved white button up shirt and black tie, along with wide matching suspenders for the skirt, or light beige sweater and a red blazer to go over the white button up shirt.

"Huh, well those look like nice uniforms. At least I don't have to go clothes shopping for next year, so I don't have any complaints. Think I'll take the mini-skirted version with the sweater and blazer, I need to learn how to properly sit in a skirt." Kiri commented contently over my shoulder.

"I think I'd prefer the longer version of the skirt and have the sweater and blazer; especially since I get pretty cold in the winter." Kari mused.

"I'll have the same version Kiri's going with." I decided, closing the phone before handing it back to Japan.

"Splendid, now all you three need to do is give us your measurements before the next school year starts." England announced.

"Breakfast is ready~!" France chimed, two large trays of croissants, chocolatines, French toast, and fruits balanced on the palms of his fanned out hands.

"Hang on a sec; can someone tell me what time it is right now?" Kiri requested as she craned her head up a little.

"It is almost seven o'clock; why do you ask?" Germany wondered after glancing at his wrist watch.

"Crap, I can't eat until _nine _o'clock." I heard Kiri complain as I started munching down on the croissant I had on my plate.

"Oh, and why is that, mon cheri~?" France asked with a slight pout.

"Due to my stomach being an anxiety induced time-bomb in the early morning hours, unless I want to feel like I'm getting impaled in the gut by a railroad spike; it's best if I don't eat until later. Till then, I'm stuck feeling like I'm going to freaking puke." She explained in an irritated tone, clutching her stomach a little bit as she sat slumped in her seat.

"M-maple; that sounds horrible…!" Canada shuddered.

"Dude, not allowed to eat breakfast? THAT _IS _HORRIBLE!" America exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh well, I'm more of a lunch, dinner, and dessert person anyways." Kiri lazily shrugged.

As I was continuing to listen in on the conversation while eating the really delicious foods, I suddenly noticed Spain, England, and Prussia gather into a huddle in the corridors nearby. Not really thinking it was a big deal, I turned my attention back onto the fruits I was digging into; ignoring the fact that the three were beginning to argue and start practically strangling each other, thinking that it was pretty normal for them to get into an argument. Finally after the mini bit of mayhem passed, Prussia came up to where I was sitting on the couch near the TV; taking a seat next to me and flashing his normal smirk.

"Hallo, fraulein~!" He greeted.

"Yo." I greeted back casually.

"Guess who you get to go on a date with today!" Prussia said ecstatically.

"Lemme guess…Someone who doesn't look like shit, right?" I answered jokingly, most of the people including Kiri and Kari laughing a bit.

"Kesesesese~ How adorable~! Come on, try again!" Prussia's smirk widening as he scooted closer to me.

"Hungary?" I responded curiously, earning a few awkward stares from some of the countries in the room. "What? I'm bi." I said bluntly with a shrug, most of the countries not caring after finding that out; England, Spain, and Prussia starting strangely at…nothing?

"If I may just stop the game of charades, Becky, you will be spending the day with Prussia as decided between him, Spain, and me." England interjected after clearing his throat.

"Okay; well, I still need to get ready. I'll be back out in a few minutes." I nodded, getting up from my spot on the couch, placing my dish in the dishwasher, and walking into the bathroom of my studio sized room.

**Down in the Lobby…**

* * *

"Kesesese~! Watch me win this one, losers! Und prepare to get school'd on how to actually get a woman!" Prussia sneered confidently at England and Spain; dressed in a trendy pair of skinny jeans, jacket hoodie, and high top sneakers, waiting in the lobby for Becky to show up.

"Now see here, you git! This isn't the usual wild tarts you find drunk and desperate at a bar, she's a woman who needs to be put in good hands!" England retorted angrily.

"England's got a point…even though he is a bit of a puta." Spain mumbled.

"Of course I know she's different, the awesome me knows just how much she'll need to be woe'd to come around~!" Prussia proclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try that with your classless arse; tomorrow, I call dibs on spending the day with her." England declared.

"Aw, c'mon! That's not fair!" Spain whined childishly.

* * *

**Becky's P.O.V.**

As I made my way out of the elevator in my favorite pair of jeans, combat boots, and a black shirt that said "I'm sorry, I can't hear you over how awesome I am!" I began to hear arguing while I strolled into the lobby.

"Okay, ready~!" I called as I entered the room; stopping in my tracks to find England strangling Prussia, while Spain was hitting England on the head with a tomato, and Prussia strangling England back.

After a couple seconds of just standing there and staring, the three turned their attention over to me once they realized that I was watching. Prussia putting on a grin as he let go of England's neck, turning to me and extending a hand for me to take; England then snapping his sights to Spain, and starting to give him hell for wasting food.

"Kesesese~! Nice shirt, fraulein!" Prussia commented. "But I bet you're not as awesome as me~!"

"Bet you I sure as hell am!" I shot back competitively, both of us laughing on our way out. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked as we got into his car.

"We're going to the carnival that just opened up today!" Prussia answered ecstatically, putting the keys into the ignition and turning the car on.

"Woot! I love the carnival!" I mewed, Prussia glancing contently at me like a father or mother happy to see their kid getting excited to go their favorite place.

While we were at the carnival, Prussia and I walked along the boardwalk; occasionally his arm would link around mine, but I didn't really care that much. As I finished getting more tickets from playing one of the booth games, he disappeared while I was in the middle of playing Roll-a-ball.

"Oh, there you are Prussia." I said as I walked up to the prize booth, setting the big ole' pile of tickets I racked up on the glass counter.

"Don't look! I have a surprise for you~!" Prussia said to me, hiding something right behind his back after I was done choosing a couple fun trinkets and toys with the tickets I've earned.

"Okie-dokie!" I simply grinned, covering my eyes with both hands like a child.

"Kesesese~! You can open them now~" He finally announced to me.

A huge smile made its way on my face when I saw what he was presenting, in his hands was an adorable fluffy plush teddy bear with a light blue ribbon bowtie.

"Thank you~!" I squeaked, pulling Prussia into a big hug before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh my god, it's SO CUTE! That's so sweet of you, I MIGHT JUST GET DIABETES!"

After letting go of the probably strangled albino, his face wasn't pale anymore; in fact, it looked like one of Spain's tomatoes! I couldn't help but laugh, and then I decided to see what other expressions he could make with his funny face. Taking him by the arm and dragging him over to the rollercoaster, I continued laughing while we were waiting in line because he was frozen, I even had time to take a picture with my phone before he noticed what was going on.

**Break.**

"You should've seen the look on your face while we were on the ride, it was funny as hell!" I chuckled, Prussia looking at me slightly embarrassed and still pink in the face.

"Scheisse, that was crazy…" Prussia mumbled as he sipped his coffee.

After having fun at the carnival until it closed for the night, he drove us to a nearby café to grab some actual food; not realizing that it was already midnight, we made a pit-stop to gain back some energy.

"Hello, I will be your waiter for the evening; may I take your order?" The male waiter greeted, glancing to me and flashing a smile.

"Can I get a Swiss mushroom burger with curly fries, and a coke?" I requested as he took our menus away.

"Sure thing; and for you, sir?" The waiter addressed to Prussia, his seemingly friendly tone changing when he turned his attention from me.

"I'll have the same thing." Prussia answered.

Personally I thought it was strange that he'd order the same thing as me, or at least be surprised that I'd get that big of a burger. Once the waiter left, I decided to ask him something.

"Why did you order the same thing as me?" I asked.

"I-uh…wanted to try something new." He simply answered.

An awkward silence fell between the two of us, at least until the food arrived; the waiter broke the silence and gave me another smile, winking at me before leaving us to eat our food. As I ate my burger and drank the soda casually, I began to notice a slight change in Prussia's behavior; especially since he was being awfully quiet for such an arrogant and outgoing country. Shrugging it off and just downing the meal like he was, he eventually started talking again when we were done eating.

"Well, thank you very much for the teddy bear, it's so adorable!" I said with a smile.

"Ja, no problem! A frau like you deserved an awesome present from someone like me." He replied, his signature smirk finally reappearing.

Finally the good time was coming back to us, we even managed to exchange funny and memorable moments about ourselves and our friends; it really made me forget about the awkwardness we felt just a few minutes ago after the waiter showed up! Eventually, the same waiter that served us came back with the bill; Prussia insisting that he pay but I objected and we ended up splitting the bill. Everything seemed fine, at least until I brushed the small pile of dollars he placed on the tray to place some of my money; revealing some scribbles in pen.

"What the…?" I murmured as I took a closer look at the receipt; making out the words 'Call me' along with a phone number. "Kill the son of a bitch." I said with a frown.

"With pleasure." Prussia replied, cracking his knuckles as he got up to go and confront the bastard.

A few minutes passed before Prussia escorted me out of the building, both of us feeling pretty damn happy as we laughed all the way home from that little event. I guess I can say that I feel at home already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiri's P.O.V.**

* * *

I felt so much better that I got a good night's sleep, especially since yesterday I felt like I was literally dying from the lack of slumber; an outer body experience I have had at least once during sophomore year. The kitchen seemed pretty empty seeing as how it was nine thirty and breakfast had pretty much ended, but that was fine to me; I could enjoy a cup of coffee in peace and just relax in my favorite sweatshirt, and knee-length gym shorts without a worry. Then the silence was broken by what sounded like frustrated whispers outside in the living room; it wasn't my business, but I could hear it was audible from my hearing standards, I could even tell from the tone and dialog that it was Germany hiding somewhere and talking to himself. Setting down my mug, I calmly walked to the source of the noise; just as I predicted when I peeked my head around the archway frame, Germany looked as if he was about to jump right out of his skin when he saw me looking right at him.

"Heilige scheisse!" He exclaimed; his shoulders still tensed up even after getting passed the shock. "Um…hallo, Kiri…"

"Sup." I greeted back casually, my expression still blank from being so mellow. "Sorry for scarin' ya, I just thought I heard something." I proclaimed apologetically, hopeful that Germany would calm down a bit from my intrusion.

"I-I wasn't scared! You just surprised me is all…" He stuttered, I tried not to scoff at his reaction; especially when he turned his head away from he, it was pretty freaking hilarious. "Anyways, I was just thinking…"

Germany paused for a moment, so I just simple stood next to him tentatively waiting until he finished. I got ready to back away due to the uneasy vibes coming from him, like when my own dad acted like he was agitated and I felt like something would go wrong; nevertheless whether I knew Germany was like this pretty much all the time, I wasn't just going to let my guard down.

"Since you've recovered from the lack of sleep after yesterday und all, I was wondering if you'd perhaps like to go see a movie with me, und get something to eat afterwards." Germany finally said.

"Sounds great, what movie are we going to see?" I replied contently.

"W-well, that's what I wanted to also ask you…" He added.

"Hmmmm…How about…Lovely Molly?" I suggested, "Hope you don't mind horror."

"Not at all, I'll see what time it starts, und tell you after." Germany instructed.

"Yes sir." I answered, and returned to my seat to resume enjoying my coffee.

The silence didn't stay long after my little chat with Germany, some of the other residents began showing up around the living room and kitchen; a few watching the TV, and most just scrounging around for a late breakfast after just getting up. Just when I was about to take the last sip of my beverage, and feel even more at peace…

"OMG, LIKE, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" The shrill yell nearly making me spill the hot liquid in a bit of shock.

Looking up from the rim of my mug, I saw a very quaking Poland in front of me; probably thought I was some sort of alien by the way he looked at me.

"Ah, Poland; I see you have met little Kiri, da~?" Russia said childishly with his usual warm grin.

"That's a girl?" Poland asked, his green eyes still analyzing me like some sort of thing you'd see from a freak show.

"You wouldn't be the first to mistake me for a dude. Heh, reminds me of my grandpa when he asked me if I was really turning into a man." I chuckled.

"Woah…then we, like, need to totally fix that. I totally lost my cool there; anyways, I am the best person for the job! Come with me, I know just what to do." Poland said, taking me by the hand and dragging me back to his room.

I didn't really mind this sudden behavior of Poland's, despite the fact that I thought that he'd be shy towards me; I guess it's just that calming vibe I give off, I really have no idea.

"I guess I could use the help, I'm going to the movies and a dinner with Germany today after all." I submissively said; shrugging as he continued on down the halls.

**America's P.O.V.**

* * *

_**5:30 p.m.**_

It seemed like throughout the whole afternoon something had Germany acting more OCD than usual, whatever it was; it had him so worked up that his face was pink as the frosting on my donut!

"What is that kraut so riled up about this time?" England asked to me as we watched Germany pace around the lobby nervously.

It was almost like he was getting ready for a meeting with his boss, especially since he was dressed in his usual brown blazer, pants, button-up dress shirt, tie, and dress shoes. I sure as hell didn't know what he was so worked up about, but it must've been pretty nerve-wracking to have to be something other than Italy screwing up again. Turning my attention away from the stressing German, I looked to my right to see Japan aiming a camera at the lobby elevator.

"W-What's going on, Japan?" Canada asked Japan.

Japan simply pointed, and almost on cue the doors opened. The sight made me drop my jaw and nearly my donut, it seemed like the same with my bro Canada, and it made even Germany stare wide-eyed. In the doorway of the lobby stood Kiri, none of us could believe it; she really did have a face! A beautiful face I might add, she had the facial features of a doll; round heart-shaped head, one beauty mark on the corner of her left eye with another on her right cheek, very elegant almond-shaped dark brown eyes that were highlighted by black eyeliner, and full lips that curled into a cute little smile; not to mention the adorable dimples included. But I also saw the reason why Japan wanted to take a picture; Kiri sported a black mini hat that had black feathers and ruffle trimming, a black double-breasted long coat with shoulder padding to give it that princess look, a black rose choker around her neck, a black Lolita skirt with double layer white ruffle trims, black leggings, and a pair of black wedge heels that looked to be five or six inches without the platforms. Aside from her face, she was curvier than I could've imagined; unlike Kari's slender frame and Becky's more cutely full shape, Kiri was one curvy hour glass for a tomboy!

"Holy crap…you're Asian?" Was all I could say, earning a head tilt from her as she walked by me and a smack in the back of my head from England.

"Don't mind America; anyways, are you ready to go?" Germany politely said to Kiri; shooting a quick glare at me for just asking a question.

"Yup, all set." She answered with a nod, and just like that; they were on a date.

I saw how it was; Germany thought he could get a head start before me, the Hero! Not on my watch, this means war!

"America, what's wrong?" Canada asked with his hand lightly rested on my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, nothing! I was just going to go for a drive over to McDonalds!" I half-truthfully answered; man I could sure go for a good burger.

"Try not to get a stroke from all of that greasy crap, fat arse." England snorted, and left to go back up to his room.

After sticking my tongue out at that stupid Brit, I stopped by my room to grab my favorite binoculars before heading back out to my car, and following Germany's trail. While I watching them from behind a random parked car near the theater entrance, I observed closely and listened carefully as the two began conversing with one another; now would be my chance to find out some ways to beat Germany at his game!

"So how are you feeling today?" I heard Germany ask to Kiri as I watched and listened.

"Certainly feeling better than yesterday, that's for sure." She answered, "I no longer feel like I'm literally dying."

"Gut, I'm glad that you are feeling better." Germany simply said.

"Thanks for asking. How are you today?" Kiri asked back, only her way of asking it seemed much friendlier.

"I'm fine, danke. However, Italy's been slacking off again during our daily training sessions." He responded.

"He seems to do that a lot; just be patient with him, you know, baby-steps like what you do with Japan." She suggested calmly. "But I see where you're coming from with being annoyed with his lack of progress, that was how it was in my last Aquatics class during second semester; almost everyone besides the people I knew in that class relied too much on flippers and ended up struggling."

"At least you understand slightly, I barely meet anyone who can relate." Germany replied.

"Like my mom said; you can only control so much, but you can't control everything or everyone." She added.

"I never knew much about your family life, what was it like?" He asked.

"You know the 'like father like son,' or 'like mother like daughter' phrase? Imaging the two being mixed into 'like father like daughter,' 'like mother like son,' and 'like brother like sister,' that's how it was in my family in short terms." Kiri explained briefly.

"I see…for me it was more 'like father like son.'" Germany said.

"I can see why, you and Germania shared quite a lot of similarities. That would explain why Prussia is a lot more like his grandpa Fritz."

I couldn't believe it; someone uptight and lame as Germany was actually having a normal conversation and was even starting to _smile_. Before they could say anything else, they entered the movie theater; where they go, I go with them. Just like any movie or comic book protagonist, I successfully snuck my way into the movies undetected; nothing can stop me now! Except maybe the fact that Germany and Kiri went into a horror movie theater section, even just seeing the sign of what movie was screening made me turn pale. I wasn't about to chicken out now, the hero never backs down!

Swallowing my fear, I snuck into the still lit room; taking a seat two sections behind them so I could continue listening to their conversation while they were waiting for the movie to start.

"So, you like horror movies?" Germany asked, making Kiri chuckle at his question.

"Are you kidding? I _love _scary things; movies, games, stories, you name it!" She answered cheerfully; this chick is crazier than I thought! "What about you; what kinds of movies do you like?"

"I mostly read, or just watch whatever's on TV. I'm not picky." Germany answered with a shrug.

"It's good that you're comfortable watching anything. I think the only things I can't stand watching are chick-flicks, dramas, and probably soap operas; I could never understand those things, not even when I was a little girl." Kiri said.

This was perfect; I was getting easy information off of this! I couldn't help but feel a little jealous though, especially since I wasn't the one here to prove how much of a hero I can be with her. Then the lights began to dim, and the trailers began rolling; just watching the advertisements for _other _horror movies nearly got me to jump out of my seat, why couldn't have she have chosen a comedy instead? Finally after enduring some of the terrifying things before the actual movie, I let out a deep breath to calm my racing heart; so far so good, Germany hasn't made any moves yet. However, I couldn't take watching the movie any longer; I quickly got up from my seat, and booked it out of the theater.

"Maybe I'll just wait for them outside." I said to myself; I think my ego just got nicked.

**Break.**

The wait was a bit long, but it was worth it to stay on their trail; especially since they stopped at a nearby restaurant, I was practically starving to death! Grabbing myself a spot at a table near where they were sitting; I continued observing and listening over a good ole' burger, some fries, and a milkshake.

"That was fun! Thanks for taking me to the movies, Germany." Kiri said casually.

"I'm glad you had fun, it wasn't that bad of a movie." Germany replied.

"Good, I wouldn't have wanted you to sit through a movie that you wouldn't like." She said modestly before giggling slightly; I think that made both Germany and I blush a little, it was so cute!

"W-well, I would've sat through it even if I didn't like the genre for you." He proclaimed.

"Aw, that's sweet; though I think it's best that you put your two cents in the next time we hang out, especially if I choose something; you have a right to state your opinion and any suggestions that will help us make a decision we both like, yes?"

"J-ja, sure."

"Here's your bill, have a great day you two." The waitress bid as she set the bill down on their table before walking away.

"I've got this." Germany insisted as he reached for the paper.

"You paid for the movie, I'll get it." Kiri interjected while reaching out as well.

My eyes practically popped out of my head; Germany's hand was on Kiri's, both on the check and they were both practically frozen at this.

"Uh…S-sorry." Germany apologized before curtly looking away to hide how flustered he was.

"No, it's my fault. Um; here, I'll pay for my half of the bill, okay?" Kiri suggested, seemingly more mildly surprised than anything.

"R-right; that will work just fine." Germany replied awkwardly.

"Cool, glad we figured that little dispute out." She responded contently, taking money out of her wallet along with Germany and setting it onto the check for the waitress to pick up before leaving the place.

Oh great, they already went on one date and their already hitting it off! This wasn't good; when it's my turn, I need to get ahead before Germany can make another move.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kari's P.O.V.**

"I hate uniforms." Becky complained as her, Kiri, and I studied the Hetalia Academy student handbook in the living room.

"I'm just going to wear shorts or tights under the skirt, hah! Let's see 'em try to get a panty-shot now!" Kiri scoffed. "You know, I actually think quite a bit of these classes are interesting; unlike the limited amount we had back at ***Classified***." She added contently.

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss my favorite teacher." I sighed, remembering all of those hilarious moments of acting like an idiot in front of Ms.***Anonymous* **and how much of a great person she was.

"Say Kari, are you still planning to take German again?" Kiri asked me.

"Yeah, I plan on learning how to speak it fluently; I'll need to if I'm ever going to travel to Berlin." I answered.

"Very nice, I'll do the same; best to know so whenever we're playing Left 4 Dead, I can understand you and respond properly." She chuckled.

"Yeah, buddy!" I grinned, adjusting the reading glasses on my face before turning another page in the book.

"I guess I'll just wear tights underneath, too. I just hope that no one tries to touch my ass like in freshman year when I last decided to wear my ruffle skirt." Becky suddenly said.

"Did you ever find out who it was?" Kiri asked.

"No, but I wish I knew so I could've shoved my boot up their fucking ass!" Becky replied.

"Word choice, Becky." I casually reminded her.

"Penis!" Becky squeaked, making Kiri snicker at this.

Simply smiling and shaking my head in disapproval, I returned to reading my book before suddenly heard a voice call from the corridors.

"Who the hell said that?" We heard England shout in shocking anger as he stormed into the room, making all three of us laugh in unison.

"What's so funny?" America questioned anxiously.

"Vagina penis!" Becky yelled, making England's face turn bright red and causing America to laugh with us.

"Speaking of organs; I wonder what the Anatomy class at the academy is like." Kiri commented.

"Ohhonhonhon~! It certainly does sound interesting, oui~?" France interjected.

"Settle down, France; this isn't Sex Ed we're talking about, Anatomy is way different." She joked.

"In Sex Ed, you learn more about the penis and vagina~!" Becky chimed, causing America and Kiri to burst out laughing again.

"That is just your favorite word, isn't it Becky?" I asked through a chuckle; what can I say, even the straight man of the group has to laugh sometimes.

"Yes!" Becky replied childishly.

"What is going on in here?" Germany demanded, seemingly annoyed but not completely angered like England by the noise.

"Becky's yelling her favorite word again because Kari told her to mind her choice in vocab." Kiri explained, gesturing to Becky and me by slightly cocking her head in our directions.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to shout something even more inappropriate!" I retorted with an embarrassed yet humorous tone.

"Of course it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault just because Becky likes to spontaneously yell…"

"Penis!" Becky chirped, making Germany's face also turn a shade of brick.

"Exactly." Kiri concluded, seeming to be completely calm despite laughing and being a little crazier just a minute ago.

"I love how people react to that; especially if it confuses them, it's hilarious!" Becky laughed.

"It really is, actually." Kiri agreed, covering a hand over her mouth as she giggled in amusement.

"Wirklich. Ich verstehe manchmal euch nicht." I simply commented while shaking my head slightly. "That reminds me, I need to go to the library and catch up on my German."

"Think I'll just stay here, I need to find Canada; I haven't seen him anywhere since we arrived." Kiri said dismissively.

"And I still need to unpack my stuff and set up my room." Becky claimed.

"I'll go, you might need my help." Germany insisted.

"Cool, you could help me correct any errors in my translation." I suggested casually.

"Alright, you two have fun." Kiri bid to us with a happy smile.

"Danke~!" I replied.

"Bitte~!" She said back. "Be sure to teach me some phrases when you get back, please." She added quickly.

"Sure thing!" I responded as Germany and I left the living room.

* * *

**Japan's P.O.V.**

It wasn't my usual intention to snoop, but I couldn't help what I just heard. I had just recently caught the sound of Kari talking to Germany, saying something about going to the library with him. Normally I would just shrug off the invite as a friendly gesture, but just by how he said it like he was trying to impress her made me feel a little; dare I say, jealous. Those two didn't have much in common other than the fact that both knew how to speak German, and both seemed relatively active as well as hard working, but from their different vibes; the comparison made me wonder. I watched as they left for the nearby library, and decided to follow them; a little monitory observation couldn't hurt, especially since I need to confirm my suspicions.

At the library, I borrowed a pair of binoculars from America; keeping close and hiding behind bookshelves to watch the two closely. Since there was a mandatory voice volume rule, I could barely hear what Germany and Kari were saying from their table as they conversed with one another. I managed to make a guess of what they were doing, Kari was using hand gestures to demonstrate more enthusiasm; while Germany seemed to simply nod, point something out in a book that was opened between them, and quietly explain it to her. I also noticed that she was writing down what appeared to be notes inside a hard cover black book, it must've been what he was explaining to her.

* * *

**Kari's P.O.V.**

"Oh, so that's how you'd say it!" I silently proclaimed in enthusiasm. "Danke für die Hilf!"

"Bitte." Germany replied casually.

This was a nice study day, especially if it was catching up on one of my favorite subjects. I probably should've asked Japan if he wanted any manga from here, too; hopefully he doesn't feel bad. Just like Kiri, my conscience would've bugged me until I cleared it, so I took out my cell phone and sent him a quick text asking if he wanted a manga or two. After only a few minutes of sending the text, I heard a little unfamiliar tune chime a few feet away from where Germany and I were sitting. Both of us looked back to see someone's back facing us while frantically fumbling with something in their pocket, and we instantly recognized who it was judging by the slightly startled voice.

"Japan, what are you doing here?" Germany asked to the person's back, causing it to stiffen in shock.

"O-oh, konnichiwa, Kari-chan, Germany-san." Japan greeted back nervously. "What a surprise to find you two here as well!"

"It is quite a coincidence! I just sent you a text, and I didn't even realize that you were already here with us!" I laughed. "So, what brought you here to the library?" I decided to ask, noticing how Germany's question wasn't answered.

"I-I was just looking in the manga section as usual, but I haven't found anything yet. I was about to just go back to the complex since I couldn't find any good ones today, so I will see you some other time." Japan replied.

However, due to my oh-so-special talent of being able to know when someone's telling the truth or not, I gave his a skeptical look before he could turn away and leave.

"Are you sure that's all you came here for?" I asked in suspicion.

"H-hai. But I really should get going; I need to go back to my apartment to feed Pochi and Tama." He proclaimed, and left in a bit of a rush.

"Who are those two?" I asked curiously.

"Pochi is his pet dog, and Tama is his cat." Germany explained.

"Oh, got it." I simply responded. "Did he seem a little off to you?"

"Ja, Japan normally isn't that tense about things like this." He replied concernedly.

"Well, the library is getting close to closing time; maybe he just lost track of time and got a little startled by that?" I suggested thoughtfully.

"Maybe, then we should get ready to leave as well." Germany said, getting up from his seat and grabbing the small stack of books to put back on the shelves.

"Do you need any help with that?" I offered as I got up from my seat.

"Nein, I've got it." He declined politely, and placed the books back in their right spots.

**Break.**

Back at the complex, I sat down on the floor of Kiri's room along with Becky and Kiri; all three of us laughing as we watched one of PewDiePie's newest videos, this one containing jump scares that kept practically giving me a heart attack!

"So, did you learn anything new at the library today?" Kiri asked to me after the video.

"Yeah, Germany helped me with my translations and phrases! Somehow we ended up finding Japan, and we found out that he was there too right after I sent him a text!" I briefly explained.

"Oh how funny! Don't you love it when you run into friends unexpectedly at a random place? I always feel so happy when it happens to me~" She chimed; seeing as how I knew Kiri for quite a few years, I was used to hearing her dialog and tone of voice change spontaneously from time to time, I simply grinned and nodded in response.

"It was a nice little run-in, but he didn't seem too happy about it for some reason." I noted.

"Really? What did he say?" Becky asked curiously.

"Well, he said that he needed to go back to his apartment to feed his pets; this was right after Germany and I found out that he was actually in the library with us." I answered. "Before he explained why he was in such a hurry, Japan told us that he was looking for manga; nothing out of the ordinary. But I knew something was wrong, so I tried asking him again to make sure and he just confirmed."

"Knowing you, I thought that you would've kept pushing him until he told the truth." Becky commented.

"I plan to later; my conscience isn't letting up on me right now because I didn't earlier." I responded.

"Need Becky and I to go with you?" Kiri offered.

"I'll be fine; I think it's a matter that I can handle on my own." I replied with a reassuring nod.

"Alright, let us know how it goes afterwards, okay?" Becky requested.

"Sure thing." I confirmed before getting up, and leaving the room.

After closing Kiri's bedroom door once I left, I started down the hallway to the main living room to see if I could find Japan. Thankfully, there was a room directory on a posted plaque on the wall. Making my way up the stairs to the second floor, I located the door of Japan's room and politely knocked.

"Oh, hello, Kari-chan." Japan greeted with a small grin.

"Hey, Japan!" I greeted back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Is there something you wanted to discuss?" He replied with curiosity.

"Yes actually, there is~!" I answered, "It's about Germany and I running into you at the library today, do you have a second?" I brought up playfully.

"H-hai, please; come in." Japan timidly invited, moving out of the way so I could enter his room.

"Thanks, I will." I smiled, and walked through the open door.

Japan's room was just as I imagined; at least, in terms of what Kiri had explained to me in his character and learning about the Hetalia countries from the anime. There were multiple posters of other anime characters outstretched on the walls and ceiling, a plethora of manga books and anime volumes filled the shelves, and there were plushies and all kinds of anime merchandise placed neatly all around the room. Thankfully the room was clean; I would've gone insane if it was a total mess due to my OCD! In the middle of the room was a small tea table with a few cushions around it, just like the one I had back at home! Both of us sat down on our knees at the low table, letting a few minutes pass by before I spoke up once I stopped spacing out.

"Right then, how long were you at the library for?" I decided to question.

"Well…I was there for at least two hours or so, I might have lost track of time while I was browsing." He answered calmly.

"Okay, so that would mean that Germany and I were there for at least four hours because we arrived at around three thirty, what time did you get to the library?"

Japan paused momentarily at my question, probably just trying to calculate his answer before speaking. Then again, I did notice him out of the corner of my eye back at the library whenever I looked back at the great clock near the front check-out counter; he was probably jealous that I spent the day with Germany instead of him. I continued dwelling on the thought until Japan stopped thinking, and right when I decided to be the straight forward person that I am.

"Japan…" I said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You were spying on Germany and I weren't you?" I asked bluntly, resulting in Japan shifting his eyes down remorsefully. "It's okay if you were, I'm just wondering why."

"I…I guess I got a little jealous…" He finally admitted. "I wanted to spend some time with you today, but I didn't want you to have to cancel your plans with Germany."

"It wasn't a date though, Japan. He simply volunteered to help me on my German language studies, nothing more." I explained. "You didn't need to be jealous, or even spy on us; you just could've asked if we could make plans to hang out on another day." I suggested with a sincere tone. "But I understand if you were a bit shy to ask." I added.

"I would have, but…you and Germany seemed so close that I didn't want to interfere." He sighed.

"That's really polite of you, but to be honest; I'm surprised that we didn't completely kill each other today." I joked, making him look up to me in a surprise. "So next time, don't worry about it!" I reassured with a grin, happy to see Japan return the smile.

"Hai, I will." He responded contently.

"Great, I'm glad we could have this talk! See you tomorrow, Japan." I bid to him as I got up to leave.

"Sayonara." He replied.

After closing his door, I felt myself feel relieved from my conscience as I walked back to Kiri's room; happy that I managed to work things out. Once I opened the door, I was greeted with a rush of toasty warmth and the sight of Kiri and Becky happily listening to music while drawing in their sketchbooks.

"Hey Kari, how'd you talk with Japan go?" Kiri greeted.

"Just fine, thank you!" I answered, taking a seat on the opposite side of them and got lost in my own little world.

At least until Becky threw a pillow that hit my face and knocked off my glasses; that snapped me right out of my zone instantly.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Becky declared, grabbing another pillow off of Kiri's bed before chucking it right at Kiri.

"ROAR!" I yelled playfully, smacking Becky on the top of her head with another pillow.

Both Becky and I ended up laughing and rolling on the floor, while Kiri just sat calmly and stared; being the substitute straight-guy of our trio, since I was currently in the middle of going crazy.

"You guys completely tore up my room again, and this time I was here." Kiri simply said; her tone partially hysterical in a comedic manner; we both knew she really wasn't mad since it had happened before.

"We'll help you clean up, right Becky?" I insisted while starting to put back the pillows that had been thrown everywhere.

"Of course, I'll start picking up some of the other stuff around on the floor." Becky nodded, and packed away some of the clutter on the carpet along with Kiri.

"Thanks, guys." She smiled while straightening out her black bed comforter.

"What are friends for?" I remarked warmly. "Plus, it's our fault that we completely wrecked your room." I laughed.

"It's no big deal, you guys are my soul sisters; I can't be mad at you two!" Kiri proclaimed, "Besides, since when do I get legitimately angry about things?"

"True that." I agreed, "I still need to organize my room!" I snickered; the last few nights I was always too exhausted to unpack my clothes after spending hours with Becky, Kiri, and some of the other countries.

"Need some help?" Becky offered.

"No, I just have my clothes to put in the closet and I'll be all set." I dismissed, and bid them a good night before leaving back to my own room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I might actually want to do this for Halloween some time in my life, it sounds really fun! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"A tea party? Dude, this is so girly! Why are we doing this?" America protested as he examined the invitation in his hand.

"We have to attend the gathering because as gentlemen, it is only the upmost polite and responsible thing to accept an invite to a tea party; especially if all the women worked so hard to put it together." England explained strictly.

"You're just saying that because Becky's going to be there, aren't you?" America scoffed.

"W-what? No! I am simply attending this tea time because it is the gentlemanly thing to do, not to mention that whoever set this up had gone through the trouble." The British man retorted. "Besides, isn't the reason you're attending just because Kiri is going to be present?"

"Pffft, yeah well, only so I can impress her in showing how much of a real man I am." America scorned.

"Ohonhonhon~! I can't wait to see what the precious angels of the complex have put together~!" France mused.

"Kesesese! I bet I can be more of a gentleman than that thick-browed Brit!" Prussia joked as some of the male countries started to the main dining room of the complex.

"I think this tea party sounds very pleasant, da?" Russia grinned optimistically.

"I guess, but I can't stay long; I have important work to do." Germany said curtly.

"Ve~! I can't wait to see what the lovely bellas have prepared~!" Italy chimed.

"Shut up! I can't believe we're actually doing this, I feel as stupid as the tomato bastard!" Romano huffed, looking to the side to hide the tint of pink crossing his cheeks.

"I actually think it's really nice of the girls to invite us, eh?" Canada lightly commented.

"I was looking forward to some tea and sweets before composing my new piece on the piano anyways, so I guess this will do." Austria proclaimed, adjusting his glasses before reaching for the door handle to the dining room.

Once the doors had opened, all the men standing on the opposite side of the open doorway were greeted with eerie lighting from a few candelabras that had been placed across the long table; the candle light enough to illuminate the horror before them. Practically all the men were speechless; all of the girls of the complex were sitting down at the table, tea cups full of steaming crimson liquid in front of them, silver plates presenting a brain with a knife stabbed into it that had a stream of red leaking down the incision, a silver platter assorted with grotesque bright red human hearts, another with severed fingers that still had the nails attached, dead cockroaches on another plate that had multiple eyeballs on sticks, and a large dish that was still covered by a round cover sat all around the table. When some of the countries looked back at the present girls in their seats, and their eyes had finished skimming over the happy yet maniacal and dark expressions; they noticed that three girls were missing; one at the end, one of the left, and one on the right were empty seats.

"Welcome~!" A voice greeted to their side, making America, Austria, and Germany jump a bit at the surprise before turning their attention to Kiri who was dressed in her previous make shift Lolita outfit. "You're just in time for the main course!" She said with a smile, holding her hand out for one of them to take.

"Indeed, they are." Kari added; Japan taking a picture of her in the black and white gothic maid outfit with headband and pipe curls on the side of her head as she stood in the same pose as Kiri; hand outstretched in a welcoming fashion. "Please, won't you join us?" She offered.

"We sent you all the invite, and we welcome you all to have a seat~" Becky giggled creepily, standing in between Kiri and Kari in a tuxedo with a chain necklace and mini top hat as they waited for a willing volunteer to accept their welcome.

"Nii-san~" Belarus bellowed like a ghoul.

"Join us~!" Belgium gestured to Romano and Spain. "We've been waiting for you all to start this wonderful feast~!"

"C'mon boys, won't you join us ladies for a cup of boiling blood~?" Seychelles smirked after taking a sip from her cup.

Japan was the first to hesitantly accept Kari's hand, and willingly let her guide him to a seat at the table. As Kari was preoccupied setting Japan up with his cup and plate, Germany was the next to allow Kiri to seat him; England following as Becky assisted him as well. While some of the more stronger-stomached countries took their seats, a few had either fainted or ran to the lavatory to try and avoid vomiting on the floor.

"Alright, is everyone properly seated?" Kiri called, wanting to make sure before revealing the final dish.

"Everything is set!" Becky reassured, cuing Kiri to stand up from her seat.

"Okay then; please, enjoy the treats placed around the table. Just don't forget to have a slice of the main course~" Kiri announced, and lifted up the lid.

Practically all of the men at the table went wide-eyed at the final dish, quite a few even fleeing from the room with pale faces and sick stomachs; Kari even getting up from her own seat to help escort Japan from the dining room as he held a hand to his gut and over his mouth. The main course plate had an entire line of entrails still perfectly in a zigzag formation, and still dripping with red.

"Austria? Austria, are you okay?" Hungary asked concernedly while shaking an unconscious Austria's shoulder.

"Germany? What's the matter, you look kind of pale?" Kiri asked to the German as his eyes locked with the "food" before him.

"J-ja, I'm fine…who's idea was this anyway?" He questioned after snapping out of the trance.

The girls all exchanged quick glances before giggling at his question, confusing the remainder of the guys at what was so humorous.

"Our apologies, gentlemen; I am afraid to say that the answer is classified between us women." Liechtenstein answered.

"What do you mean?" America asked.

"We want you guys to find out who the mastermind behind this tea party massacre is, that's what we mean." Kiri explained with a wide grin as she took a bite of a severed finger.

"We just thought it would be funnier to see your reactions when you find out." Becky smirked.

"Was? But how are we supposed to find out when we don't have any information to go on?" Prussia detested.

"You have statistics; just go by the most possible to the least possible." Taiwan simply said.

"Challenge accepted; its boys vs. girls after this tea party is over!" America declared confidently.

"Yeah that's great, now please sit down and enjoy some of the treats." Kiri dismissively instructed.

America reached out a shaking hand to one of the dead roaches, retrieving at least one cockroach, and one of the eyeballs on a stick before quaking as he dared taking a bite out of one of them.

"…Wait a minute…it's just cake!" America exclaimed in shock after eating a bite out of the eyeball.

"Well no duh; what did you think we had to do to get this stuff? Go around murdering people and harvesting their organs?" Kiri sarcastically joked, her tone not of the hurtful but rather comedic kind.

"So we really aren't eating actual hearts?" Russia asked as he looked up from the red glob on his plate.

"Nyet, brother Russia; it's just cherry gelatin with pieces of strawberries." Ukraine explained. "Th-they do look a bit life like though…!" She added while prodding her piece of brain cake.

"They do actually hold quite an eerie resemblance, but what is the tea und the entrails made of?" Germany asked.

"Go on ahead and try them, and feel free to use the sugar if you find your cup of blood too bitter." Kiri insisted; a warm grin forming on her full bright red lips, making Germany turn his head away from her to hide the blush forming on his foundation.

"Danke, I guess there's only one way to find out now…" He concluded; grabbing the knife beside the serving platter and slicing a piece of the entrails before placing it on his plate.

"If Germany is trying some of it, then I'll try some too!" America declared valiantly, helping himself to a section of the intestine as well.

"My, these treats are positively well prepared," England complimented to seemingly no one in particular. "Whoever made these must have had some practice."

"Kari, why did you just put a handful of jelly beans into your cup?" Kiri asked in a straight voice.

"You know…I have no idea." Kari replied blankly as she continued staring down into her cup.

Becky, Kari, and Kiri sat silently for a moment or two before bursting out laughing.

"I feel like an idiot right now!" Kari said through her laughter. "I think I'm just going to take out the jelly beans now." She said, and stuck her hand down to her wrist in the crimson liquid before bringing up the half dissolved candies. "Eww, now it just looks like mud."

"Kiri, can you please pass the sugar?" Becky requested.

"Sure thing." Kiri replied, and passed sugar bowl to Becky.

"Thank you~!" She mewed while accepting the little bowl, using the teaspoon to stir the white crushed crystals into her cup before taking a sip. "…Kari, are you sure you put sugar in the bowl?"

"I think so, why?" Kari replied as she reentered the room.

"Because this is actually starting to taste like blood." Becky answered.

"It's just pomegranate green tea, isn't it?" Germany asked to Kiri.

"Eyup, but I think Kari accidentally mixed the sugar with the salt." Kiri suggested dismissively; knowing that everyone makes mistakes and that Kari could be considered a bit of a bubble-head from time to time.

"Oh, I did? Oh no!" Kari laughed, covering a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "I'd better fix that right away then." She proclaimed, and took the bowl back into the kitchen to place actual sugar into it.

"The entrails turned out nicely." Vietnam commented as she ate another bite off her plate.

"Dude, it's like a pig in a blanket! This is awesome!" America cheered with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you git! It's rude and just plain disgusting!" England scolded, and shoved a napkin over America's mouth.

"So big bruder, what do you think of the brain cake?" Liechtenstein asked to Switzerland as he swallowed a bite of the pinkish-red treat.

"I think…it tastes like cake…" Switzerland simply answered.

'_He could've used a bit more detail than that…' _Kiri thought after picking up the light conversation.

**Break.**

"So, did you like the tea party?" Becky asked excitedly as she gave England a big hug.

"O-oh, yes of course! It was splendid, thank you." England replied sheepishly.

"Great, I'm glad you did~!" She grinned; letting the Brit out of her grip before walking back to her room.

"I guess the tea party was pretty cool, especially since it had some good food." America admitted while rubbing the back of his head. "But now we have to solve the mystery of who the mastermind was."

"There's no way I'm going back into that room!" Romano protested.

"Don't be such a coward, you stupid Italian!" America shot back.

"You're the stupid one, hamburger bastard!" Romano leered.

"What the heck are those guys fighting about?" Kiri asked as she stood by Canada.

"They're trying to find out who was in charge of the tea party earlier, but I'm not sure why they're fighting." He replied quietly. "I tried making a suggestion earlier, but I just got ignored again."

"I'm sorry, dude…" Kiri frowned sympathetically. "Would it help to talk about it?" She offered.

"Y-you really want to listen to what I have to say?" Canada asked in slight surprise.

"Yeah, you deserve to be listened to like everyone else." She nodded, and gestured for the Canadian to follow her. "C'mon, walk and talk with me."

"T-thank you for inviting me to hang out with you, I'm actually surprised that you noticed me in that crowd back there." He stuttered. "Normally, I never really get seen by anyone."

"Pffft! Like you could ever be invisible to me, dude." Kiri chuckled as they strolled. "Don't worry, I know how you feel; to be invisible to people and all."

"Y-you really do?" Canada gasped in joy as his cheeks lit up a bit.

"Eyup, through both years of middle school; practically everyone but the few friends I've made and the teachers never saw me." Kiri replied, "It does get irritating sometimes; like those times when one of my classmates would sit on my desk while I was working or just resting me head to talk to their buddies. I tried asking them politely to get off, but they just ignored me."

"I've never met anyone who actually related to me, so this is what it feels like to be understood!" He smiled.

"Oh come on now, I'm sure I'm not the only one who can sympathize with you." She laughed modestly.

"No one normally does, actually; all everyone sees of me is an invisible gap." He proclaimed.

"Try to think optimistically about it then." Kiri suggested, making Canada look up in a bit of puzzlement.

"W-what do you mean by that, eh?" Canada asked; not following how invisibility was a good thing.

"Sometimes things or people that cannot be seen, turn out to be the most distinct among a crowd. Or if you're ever playing a game of dodge ball during gym, you'll most likely end up being last on the court; I know it's happened to me on multiple occasions!" She listed, feeling content at Canada's growing smile as she explained his fault's benefits.

"I never thought of it like that…t-thanks, Kiri!" The blonde cheered quietly as they stopped in front of Kiri's bedroom door.

"No problem, Canada! I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We can even hang out some time if you'd like~" She offered; now standing facing him while her hand turned the knob on the door.

"…I-I'd like that a lot…!" He bashfully answered with a slow nod, squeaking a little in surprise when Kiri gave him a friendly hug.

"Awesome! And if you ever need someone to talk to, me or one of my soul sisters are all ears~!" She declared, entering her room before closing the door; leaving Canada standing speechless in the hallway completely frozen.

* * *

**A/N: Time to end the chapter here, folks. My apologies for the random event, but things will get better if things haven't formed into shape yet; more will be on the way! Thanks for reading, and please stay tuned in~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July, everyone! I decided to put a time skip on this, so it will be kind of leaving off last chapter in the beginning; just thought I'd say. Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

"I GIVE UP!" America shouted in dismay, dramatically dropping to his knees and slumping on his elbows.

"I can't believe this, the answer should've been simple; there aren't that many women in this complex who could have done such things!" England proclaimed with a sigh of defeat as his hand rubbed his temple in anxiety.

"It's only been a day, and you guys have already asked all the girls?" Kiri questioned.

"Hai, none of the girl countries would tell us, and you three are the only girls left." Japan answered.

"So, which one of you was the mastermind behind the tea party?" Germany questioned, his tone in full "interrogation mode."

Kiri, Kari, and Becky exchanged quick nods and glances before letting out an array of laughter.

"Ve~! What's so funny?" Italy asked in confusion.

"What's funny is that there was actually more than one person behind the gothic tea party!" Kiri answered through her giggles.

"W-what?" America exclaimed.

"Yup, we'll put you out of your misery. It was the three of us who were behind the tea party massacre! MWAHAHAHAH~!" Becky admitted in a comedic evil tone.

"W-wha?" Japan gasped, not expecting Kari to be involved in such a horrific thing.

"Yep~! I helped brew the tea, and decorate some of the treats; Kiri looked up the recipes, baked and decorated them, while Becky assisted her in baking and helped get the costumes, tables and props set up." Kari explained.

"S-so, you were the one who mainly baked?" Germany asked to Kiri.

"Yeah, but Becky helped me out with some of it." Kiri answered. "All three of us actually thought of it during our last tea party we had at my house before all this happened." She added.

"Normally our tea parties consist of a community bowl of noodles; sometimes Becky makes elephant ears, and most of the time we just make our own food, have tea, and some assorted veggies and fruits." Kari explained. "But this one was a definite go, especially since it just plain sounded awesome!"

"You cook as well, Becky?" England asked to the shortest of the three.

"Yep, as long as I know what I'm doing and have the things I need to make stuff." She answered.

"Hey America, can you guess what day it is?" Kiri questioned anxiously at the American that was still on his knees with his face implanted on the ground.

"What?" America muffled.

"Don't you remember? It's Fourth of July, dude!" Kiri cheered lightly with a grin, clapping her hands together childishly to further express her excitement.

"Oh right! AHAHAHAH! Of course the hero wouldn't forget such an important day for the USA!" America rooted, immediately jumping up from his slump to stand tall on his feet.

"That's the spirit! C'mon, we need help setting up the barbeque!" Kari instructed, and walked off with America; Japan insisting that he wanted to help too before following them.

"I should go help them set up the rest of the activities; Kari even planned on setting up a face painting booth." Kiri insisted.

"I'll go with you. But, could you perhaps explain this, Fourth of July thing to me?" Germany requested as they walked off.

"Sure, well you see…" She began to explain before they disappeared down the corridor that led to the backyard of the complex.

"Hey England, let's go help them!" Becky suggested at the saddened Brit who was looking down at the ground.

"I don't want to…" England curtly said.

"Well too bad, you're coming anyways." Becky proclaimed, taking a hold of England's arm and dragging him outside to help the others.

"I really don't think that I'd be welcome to this celebration, love." England mumbled as he was frozen and lightly turning pink in the face as she continued pulling him along.

"Just because this is the day that America gained independence from you doesn't mean you shouldn't celebrate with everyone, you should be happy for him!" Becky simply said.

"Fine, but I swear I'll knock that git on the head till next week if he rubs his victory in my face." He sighed, and submissively agreed to assist the others in setting up the party.

Eventually, all of the countries in the complex had joined outside in the complex backyard, conversing, dancing, and freely running about in merriment. While Kiri was getting her face painted at Kari's face painting booth, Germany, America and England were watching over the barbeque; Becky enjoying a water fight with Spain and Prussia along with a few of the other wild countries.

"Happy Fourth of July, brother America!" Canada bid with a smile.

"Thanks, bro! Enjoying the party so far?" America grinned, not being so obsessive over making sure that the meat was cooked perfectly on the barbeque as Germany.

"Y-yeah, it's great! But I was also wondering, have you seen Kumajirou anywhere?" He asked concernedly.

"Uh, no-pfffft-sorry Canada, I haven't seen him." America snickered; Prussia, Cuba, and Russia also trying to hold back laughter as the Canadian continued talking.

"W-what's so funny?" He finally asked, noticing that the men's eyes were focused on the person crouching on the picnic table behind him.

Slowly, Canada turned around; his eyes practically popping right out of his head when he was staring face to face with a pure white pale face, two thick lined black beady eyes, and a wide toothy smile that literally stretched from ear to ear on the sides; the owner of said face also wielding a butcher knife in their grasp.

"OOGA BOOGA!" The person bellowed, causing the poor Canadian to shriek and flee for dear life. "Oh dear, looks like I'll have to go get 'em."

"Nice one, Kiri!" Prussia cheered.

"Thanks, but I hope Canada will be a good sport about me scaring him." She replied in a bit of amusement and embarrassment. "I also should tell him that Kumajirou is right here." Kiri added, holding up the polar bear that was in her left arm.

"Who was that?" Kumajirou asked to Kiri.

"That was your owner, Canada. Let's hope I didn't make him wet himself from my little stunt." She answered, before leaping off the table to pursue said Canadian.

**Break.**

"Hey, Japan!" Kari greeted as Japan took a seat at her booth.

"H-hello, Kari-chan." Japan greeted back with a slight grin.

"What would you like me to paint on your face?" Kari asked casually, waiting patiently as Japan hesitated briefly.

"I'm not sure, surprise me." He simply said.

"Okay then, give me a second to set up the palette and I'll get started." She proclaimed, and filled a few spots on the plastic white palette with paint. "Alright, now please hold still so I don't accidentally mess up…"

Not really understanding how the face painting procedure worked, Japan just sat and complied with her advisement. What surprised him the most besides his "personal bubble" being shrunken, was the fact that Kari's face was so close to his as she brushed on the white paint. Throughout the entire time she was trying to make conversation, Japan had completely spaced out; fortunately for him, the white paint that completely covered his face hid the rising blush on his cheeks.

"Alright, finished!" Kari announced, snapping Japan out of his trance before presenting him with a mirror.

Japan's shocked expression quickly returned when he saw his face painted to look like a geisha's; Kari snickering as she tried not to laugh at his "despair."

"I also wanted to ask you something…" Kari said, managing to grab Japan's attention away from the horrible shock that paralyzed him. "What was the _real _reason you spied on Germany and I at the library? Besides the jealousy factor." She pressed.

"W-well…I…" Japan stuttered.

"Yo Japan, can you help me out with the salmon?" America called from the barbeque.

"H-hai! I'll be right there!" Japan quickly called back, practically jumping out of the seat and bolting to anywhere but where Kari was.

"Never thought I'd see anyone get that excited over fish." Kari commented to herself out loud. "I find it ironic that Japan of all people would be the first to do that."

Later when the food was done cooking and everyone filled up their plates, Kari and America took as many oreos as they could get from the snack table; stacking up all the fillings into one single oreo before taking a picture to capture that hilarious moment.

"Becky, are you sure you'll be needing that much mushrooms on your burger?" Kari asked as she stared down at the plate covered in a mountain of mushrooms.

"Yep, I'm making my own Swiss mushroom burger!" Becky answered.

"Okay then, as long as you're going to eat all of it." Kari shrugged, and focused back on her food.

"I'll eat it, England cooked it after all~!" Becky smiled, earning a bunch of shocked and scared looks from practically everyone at the table.

While Becky chewed down the first bite, the watches stared in suspense as she finished chewing.

"Well, how did it turn out?" England asked nervously.

"Yummy~!" Becky cheered, the "audience" gasping in surprise at her response.

"R-really? You think my cooking isn't terrible?" England beamed in elation.

"Tastes fine to me." Becky proclaimed casually, and happily continued to munch down the burger.

"I'm glad England's found someone who won't gag at his cooking." Kiri grinned as she finished squirting ketchup on her hot dogs.

"Ja, even though I would've never guess it was a burger in the first place." Germany commented.

"Why, did he cook it too long?" She asked, taking a seat at the table diagonally from the German.

"The patty somehow ended up forming a black shell from overheating, I think that's what happened; I'm not sure." He explained, his light blue eyes shifting over to Kiri as she lifted the hot dog to her lips.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Maybe it was just overexposed to the smoke." She suggested, before taking a large bite.

Germany's eyes remained practically glued on Kiri as she ate each of the hot dogs on her plate in three bites, his face red as a cherry by the time she finished swallowing the last bite and uncovered her mouth from behind her forearm she had held up courteously.

"What's the matter?" She asked him casually, tilting her head to the side when Germany didn't immediately answer her. "Dude, you suffering from heat-stroke? You're face is as red as a stop sign."

"W-was? U-uh, ja- I'm fine…" He finally responded, mentally slapping himself silly for thinking of such perverse things.

"Need something to drink? I was going to go get a soda, so I can get you something while I'm up." Kiri offered while gesturing to the cooler.

"J-ja; if you could get me a beer, that'd be nice." He said shyly.

"Okay~!" She grinned, a childish tone in her voice making his blush grow darker from such a cute thing.

**Break**

"Time for some football!" America cheered.

"We call being team captains!" Becky and Kari called instantly.

"Aw! Oh alright, pick your teams, girls." America pouted childishly.

"I pick Canada!" Kari claimed, the Canadian's eyes widening at this since normally no one noticed him until he said something.

"W-who? Me?" Canada squeaked.

"Yes you, I'm picking you first to be on my team." Kari restated; Canada's expression reading content as he made his way over to Kari's side.

Finally once the teams were sorted, everyone got into positions to start the game. During the trials, Kari and Becky proved to be the more competitive on the field; maybe not like Prussia or America where they pretty much slaughtered everyone, but a sportsman like competitive. Even after the game ended, Kari and Becky's competitive sides still lingered, the duo still playing till they collapsed in exhaustion. As things calmed down and the fireworks started, Becky sat down with England in the grass while occasionally playing around the fireworks; Kari and Japan watching peacefully on the roof of the apartment to watch the louder and brighter fireworks. During the booming and brighter fireworks, Germany glanced about suddenly noticing Kiri's absence after asking both America and Canada if they saw her. After a bit of searching, Germany managed to spot a silhouette behind a tree; peering around to see what looked like some sort of black ball against the trunk of the tree.

"Where are you?" He sighed, asking silently into the air as he continued scanning the area.

"Who are you looking for?" A voice suddenly asked him, making the blonde slightly twitch in surprise; looking down to see the ball suddenly stir a bit.

"W-was das?" Germany exclaimed, jumping back a bit as the now animate object grew limbs.

"It's just me, dude." Kiri assured him as her head finally popped up from under the large hooded sweatshirt.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry, I didn't know for a second there; I was actually looking for you." Germany explained, "Why aren't you watching the fireworks?"

"Really bright and loud fireworks give me seizures." She simply answered, looking back down at her feet before bringing her knees up to her chest.

"That's still no reason to be here all by yourself." Germany said in his normal stern tone. "Would you mind if I joined you?" He asked.

"Fine by me; sorry if I bore you to death though, I just can't think of anything to say with all the noise." Kiri proclaimed as he sat down beside her in the grass.

"Don't apologize when there's nothing to be sorry about." He insisted, his tone of voice making it sound more like a command than just a dismissal.

"Alright, just don't blame me if the awkward silence gets to you." She joked, trying to lift the mood a bit as they stared up at the empty starlit sky.

* * *

**A/N: And we're done with chapter 8! Stay tuned for more, and have a great Fourth of July!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Man, that was some party!" Kiri sighed as she took a seat on the carpet of Kari's room.

"It was, remember when you almost got hit by that honeybee firework nearly hit you?" Kari boasted while pouring tea into three teacups.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't jump outta my seat like Becky when she accidentally dropped a lit one right next to her." Kiri laughed. "Plus the look on your face when Becky actually grabbed my bra straps instead of my shoulders was just as priceless as you running away." She added before taking a sip from her cup.

"That is the first time I ever did that to you, normally I would grope ***Anonymous***, or ***Anonymous*** and they wouldn't even care because they do the same to me. Hell, they even bite me." Becky said casually.

"Yeah…I'm going to miss the others, a lot of them helped me regain my trust for the male gender and had helped build it up since I got out of middle school." Kiri suddenly proclaimed with a soft frown.

"True, but you're stuck with us for the rest of your life." Becky claimed.

"Indeed you two are, we're soul sisters for life. And even if one of us dies before the others, the two remaining shall gather around a weegie board and contact the third member from beyond the grave~!" Kiri instructed with an exaggerated ghostly tone at the cliché paranormal thing.

"Heh, yeah; that'd be hilarious!" Kari chuckled.

A long pause filled the room as the trio sat around the little square table drinking the freshly brewed tea equally, what had felt like an hour passed by before Kiri cleared her throat.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Kiri asked to them.

"Sweetheart, you can tell us anything; no permission required." Becky said in a firm tone.

"Alright…well, you know how I've been in constant 'stoner-mode' lately?" Kiri started, waiting for Becky and Kari to nod in confirmation. "I've been staying up on nostalgia trips, and end up practically crying myself to sleep for the last few days we've been here." She continued.

"I will admit, I've been missing my family too since we've been 'kidnapped' away from home." Kari responded.

"I still remember them; my mom, dad, bro, and pets; along with the rest of my relatives that I am aware of." Kiri added, her voice softening with the reminiscence as her head began to tilt lower until she was staring down into her teacup. "I hope my mom will be okay, hopefully her and dad aren't too torn up about us leaving so soon."

"Me too, but I'm really going to miss hearing them downstairs from the kitchen; dad laughing at my brother while my mom just sat on the couch reading and smiling…" Kari said in a flatly as her own eyes drifted down to the carpeting.

Another momentary silence fell upon the three, Becky seeming to be completely indifferent by this nostalgic conversing.

"Aw man, I really hope that England wrote down the address of this place so they could send us mail on that note the boys left on the night they took us from home. I feel like I got sucker punched right below the center of my ribcage at the thought of my family getting so worried sick!" Kiri finally said as she sniffled, small tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"I know, I miss mine too. I hope dad's not making freaking out too much, either." Kari empathized.

"I was supposed to help my parents with the housework this summer, and since my brother's away and too busy to help; who will help them while I'm gone?" Kiri questioned herself while using the oversized sleeve of her black pirate sweatshirt to wipe away a few stray tears. "My dad can't perform all those tasks by himself, his medical condition won't allow it!"

"Plus, wasn't that your only job to do this summer?" Becky interjected.

"Yeah, but who said I was in it for the money?" Kiri whimpered slightly.

"You're a good kid, Kiri." Kari said in a comforting tone.

"I hope I was, even if I did act a bit closed minded to my mom whenever she asked me to go clothes shopping, or reconsider something." Kiri said glumly; her pebble sized tears dripping onto the carpet as she continued to cry. "I didn't want to make their lives anymore difficult than it needed to be with a horrible attitude, nor did I want them to stress about the family funding; not after overhearing all the arguments involving my dad's constant overspending."

"I may not be able to actually relate to that, but I know where you're coming from." Kari responded bluntly, being in the manner to where it wasn't rude at all.

"Thank you for answering so truthfully." Kiri replied with a sniffle. "Although, I think the only thing I'll be happy about not being home is that I won't have to constantly tolerate my mom barging into my room doing something obnoxious anymore."

"Your mom and my dad are so alike…" Kari proclaimed with a light chuckle. "Both of them are just so hyper and protective, and not to mention stubborn."

"Yeah, and my dad and your mom; laid-back and funny in their own calm ways." Kiri grinned weakly. "They were both all of our second families…" She added before once again wiping her eyes.

"You guys are lucky that you have families that actually love you." Becky finally said, "My relationship with my family was fake from the very beginning."

"I remember you saying that, but in what way is it fake?" Kari asked curiously.

Becky let out a deep sigh as the other two gave her urging glances to continue, taking a few seconds to form the words in her head before finally speaking again.

"Well, you guys know how my mom and dad are actually cousins, right?" She continued, both Kiri and Kari nodding. "My family practically hates each other, and if anything; I'm thrilled to be free from that house."

"Oh yeah, I remember that you also needed a place to stay since there was no place to go that was close to you." Kari noted.

"Yeah, but also my relationship with my family is fake is because one day when I was little; I was sitting down on the couch in the living room, and was accused of lying when I would never do such a thing. And my grandparents where in the same room…that's when my grandma looked at me straight in the eye when she said, 'She's an Altizer, and Alrizers always lie.' I felt all the hate and disgust from both of my grandparents, all because I was under my dad's last name." Becky explained dully.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Kiri sniffled, Becky moving over next to her and consoling the 'middle child.'

"I don't know, I guess it's because my mom's family just doesn't like my dad's side. I don't blame them, my dad was an asshole who deserved to burn in hell." Becky spat in contempt. "I really do envy you guys, you both have dads that love you truthfully."

"I'm sorry…" Kiri murmured under her tears, offering a hug a Becky to comfort her.

Accepting the condolence, Becky allowed Kiri to give her a hug, Kari also joining into the embrace as well.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short, and...well, a bit more emotional than usual. However, there will be more antics later, don't worry~!  
Anyways, please be discrete with this chapter; it's based off of an actual conversation that BadBlackCatXV, Kari, and I had during one of our bonding moments.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just a heads-up, folks; since Thursday, I have been determined to be the youngest of BadBlackCatXV and Kari due to my birthday being a few months after theirs…so yeah, just thought I should let y'all know why it'll say "youngest" for Kiri later on.**

* * *

**Germany's P.O.V.**

It felt like I was standing there for hours since I entered the Laundromat closest to my bedroom in the complex, I just couldn't stop staring at it as I held it between the index finger and thumb of both of my hands. It was a pair of black nylon panties with red ruffles on the front sides, black lace, and a tiny red bow in the center of the front on the waistband. I tried thinking of whom the pair of underpants could've belonged to, but my mind was unable to think because they were too damned focused on the piece of lingerie!

"Oh hey, there's my missing pair of panties!" I suddenly heard Kiri muse from the doorway to my left.

I felt my blood boil and rush straight to my face as my jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide; there was no doubt that I was turning red as Italy's pasta sauce. Even as she stood in front of me with that innocent smile while, I was too flabbergasted to do or say anything.

"Can I please have them back?" Kiri asked sweetly, managing to snap me out of my shock.

"U-Uh, there's-there's a stain still on the fabric! I'll rewash them for you, I-I insist!" I quickly proclaimed, stepping back a little since she was standing a bit too closely.

"A stain? That's odd, I wonder how that happened. Oh well, guess I'll leave ya to it then~! Danke, Deutschland~!" She said dismissively, before turning around and waving back to me as she walked out of the room.

I can't believe she bought it…just like that. After a few minutes of letting my heart slow down a bit, I looked back at the panties, a warm stream leaking from my nose as I continued staring. Finally wiping away the blood, I carefully placed Kiri's panties into my pocket before continuing on with my own laundry.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Did you find what you were missing?" Becky asked to Kiri as she entered her bedroom.

"Yeah; Germany found them, but said that he'd rewash them for me since he told me that they had a stain on them." Kiri answered nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Kari and Becky snickered at the perverted moment that flew right over Kiri's head; eventually the laughs calming down to a snicker once the two thought that it was just a coincidence that Germany found her underwear.

"Kiri, did you even remember getting a stain on those pair of panties in particular?" Kari asked with an 'are-you-serious' look, not even believing that someone like Kiri could be _that _gullible.

"No, I found it a bit strange how my panties have gotten stained in the washer and dryer machines though…" She said obliviously.

Becky and Kari slowly looked at each other, straining themselves not to laugh until they lost the hold. Kiri tilted her head while watching them crack up; still unaware of what the problem was despite being the second most perverted person in their trio.

"What? What is it?" Kiri exclaimed with a slight smile.

"Hun, Germany lied to you just to get a hold of your sexy panties!" Becky appointed.

"But for what reason would he have to…?" She began to ask.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hello, i-is Kari-chan in there with you?" Japan's muffled voice called from behind Kiri's bedroom door.

"Yeah, come in." Kiri called back from where she and the others were sitting.

There was a slow and hesitant click of the doorknob before Japan sheepishly poked his head in, his face red as a lingering stream of blood ran down from his nose.

"I-I believe these are yours, Kari-chan…" He stuttered, turning his head away as he tossed a pair of hot pink floral print panties that had two fluorescent blue corset ties on the sides of the front, along with matching waistband and hems onto the bedroom floor.

"Alright, thanks Japan." Kiri added after he closed the door.

Turning her head back to face the two, it was her turn to bust out laughing along as Kari lied on the ground curled in a ball; dying of embarrassing silent despair. While Kiri and Becky were still laughing, Kiri went over to Kari's curled up form before comfortingly patting her on the back.

"Oh relax, it's not so bad…at least you got your panties back!" Kiri chuckled as she wiped a stray tear from her watery eyes.

"Oh gosh, I'm dying on the inside…" Kari murmured.

"Knock, knock! Anyone home~?" A flamboyant voice called through the other side of the door.

"Come on in!" Kiri welcomed cheerfully.

"Like, guess who~!" Poland greeted, the door swinging open for his "fantastic" entrance.

"Sup, Poland!" Kiri greeted back.

"Heyo~!" Becky waved, Kari raising a hand up and weakly waving at the blonde.

"Have you three, like, heard about the totally wicked party for tonight?" Poland announced. "Prepare your best dresses, makeup, nails, and junk~! Like, everyone's going to be there!"

"Sounds like fun, normally I wouldn't attend parties, but this one sounds promising." Kiri proclaimed, "Sure; I've got the dress, shoes, accessories and nails, but I'll need help with my makeup."

"You could also, like, use some help with your hair." Poland claimed, setting into the room and kneeling beside Kiri to do a thorough examination of her dark brown shaggy mop of hair.

"Really? What do you suggest?" She asked curiously, holding up a few strands of the long bangs that covered the top half of her face.

"Just leave the hair and makeup to me, I, like, totally know what I'm doing~" Poland assured.

"What time is the party?" Becky questioned.

"Like, at eight! C'mon, we cannot waste any time! We only have, like, four hours to prepare!" Poland pressed. "Kari and Becky, you two meet me and Kiri back at my room for makeovers; Kiri, grab your dress and get changed into it before coming to my room." He instructed.

After a bit of hesitation, the girls nodded in agreement before doing as told.

**~Time Skip~**

Music played loudly in the background of the complex lobby, everyone showed up dressed in their best party attire as they casually conversed, danced, or just lounged on the modern-styled chairs and couches with a drink. A circle had gathered near the stage that America had set up for the karaoke machine and microphone; some of the guests freely singing and dancing on stage to a selected song, or dared reluctantly to embarrass themselves in front of the crowd.

"_Ha ha ha ha ha!"_

_"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!" _

"_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want…!"_

_"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want~!"_

"_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!"_

"_I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah~!"_

Heads turned their gazes to the stage where three girls were singing **Wannabe **by the **Spice Girls**; one wearing a purple shorthaired wig, tuxedo-like party dress, black strap heels, and smokey eyes; the other wearing a button up white blouse with an embroidered black cross and rolled up sleeves, a blue, white and black layered skirt, a tiny pirate hat perched on her head, and no shoes; while the last one that had been singing her verses rather shyly sported short, medium brown choppy hair with light and dark streaks and an ahoge that seemed to playfully bounce on the top of her head, thick black eyeliner around her eyes, a natural pink tint to her lips, a strapless prom dress that was white with a black lace pattern top, fluorescent pink bow that tied in back that accentuated her hourglass curve while the rest of the dress was black and ruffled at the hem that just reached above her knees, black fishnet tights, and black wedge heels.

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
(Gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is~!" _The three continued to sing and dance to the song as the song kept blaring from the stage, some of the countries even cheering for the trio as they did.

"Woah! Who are those three?" America exclaimed in amazement.

"From the sounds of their vocals, it's Kari, Becky, and Kiri." England proclaimed in awe, the other men in the circle also watching as the girls finished their singing until they left the stage.

"Woo-hoo~! That was awesome!" Kari cheered.

"Yeah, it was…" Kiri nodded with a shaky sigh of relief as she looked down at the fizzy liquid that filled her cup.

"You okay, hun?" Becky asked concernedly.

"Yeah, just still a little stressed out is all. Plus, I'm not really used to these kind of parties with lots of people…" She answered.

"Neither am I, it's too noisy." Becky sympathized.

"Maybe we should try and find Japan and those other guys." Kari suggested, Kiri and Becky simply shrugging before agreeing to the idea.

After a bit of searching, the three managed to locate The Axis and The Allies near the now empty stage not to far from where they previously stood.

"H-Hey! There you guys are!" Canada greeted, waving to make himself more visible in the cluster.

"Sup, Canada!" Kiri greeted back while openly giving him a friendly hug.

"Group hug for Canada!" Becky cheered, signaling the other two to practically tackle the poor Canadian.

"Why stop at Canada? Group hugs for everyone!" Kiri purposed with glee.

"Even France?" Kari asked.

"Hell yeah!" Becky whooped.

"Don't forget about Belarus, everyone gets a hug!" Kiri reminded, and the three set off to hug all of the party guests.

**~Another Time Skip~**

"Alright, potato bastard! I dare you to go up on stage, and sing a certain song." Romano commanded to Germany.

"Fine, what is it?" Germany grumbled, hesitantly leaning in towards Romano when the Italian signaled him closer to listen.

"W-Was? Nein, I'm not doing that!" Germany detested profusely with a deep red face.

"It's a dare, you have to do it whether you like it or not! Now get your ass on stage!" Romano sneered; the lightening electrocuting between Germany and Romano sparking a bit before Romano fled behind Spain.

"Fine, but only if it will get you off of my case." Germany mumbled with a deep sigh, and made his way to the stage.

"_Lock eyes from across the room  
Down my drink, while the rhythms boom  
Take your hand and skip the names  
No need here for the silly games…" _He began to sing, the crowd beginning to laugh and cheer as Germany kept his eyes on the lyrics in the screen.

As the blonde continued embarrassing himself further, Becky stood next to England and Romano as the two were cracking up holding a video camera with a wide grin on her face; Prussia cheering his little brother on along with France and Spain; Austria and Switzerland shaking their heads in disapproval. Finally, a large amount of catcalls, laughs, and cheers came from the crowd when Germany began to sing the verse…

"_I jizz right in my pants every time you're next to me  
And when we're holding hands it's like having sex to me  
You say I'm premature I just call it ecstasy  
I wear a rubber at all times it's a necessity!"_

Fortunately for Germany when he got off the stage, Kiri had been ushered into another room by Kari; sparing him even more embarrassment that would've surely killed him. Later, the girls had managed to convince Canada to go up on stage to sing **For Your Entertain **by **Adam Lambert**, the three girls having to give him most support to get up and sing such a bold song. Kari went up to sing **Nice, Naive, and Beautiful **by **Plumb**, Japan admiring from afar at her melodic voice and skills on the acoustic guitar as the mood darkened with the sad yet beautiful song. Kiri, with a bit of encouragement, sang **Sleep Tight **by **The Creepshow**; the mood and atmosphere sinking lower while Germany, America, and Canada began to actually worry over the song's message that was being sung through the youngest of the three soul sisters. And Becky in the end lightened the darkening mood by singing **Fuck You **by **Lily Allen**, England and Prussia getting a real kick out of Becky's comedic approach to such a seemingly serious song while she sang up on stage.

"Alright, make room on stage! It's the hero's turn!" America announced before running on stage, the song **Fire In The Kitchen **by **Manafest**.

"_We got it, we got it, we got it going on, and yo we got it, we got it, now march to the drums, YO"_ America began to sing, showing off by doing as many dance moves as he could while singing.

"_Hey(hey), Ho(ho),  
Now we're gonna rock it,  
'Till the lights go out (out),  
There's fire in the kitchen again  
Hey(hey), Ho(ho),  
Now we're gonna rock it,  
'Till the wheels fall off,  
Oh-oh-oh..we got it goin on!"_

Luckily for America, not very many of the audience members noticed his mess-ups while rapping; only a few catching the mistakes and letting out a few giggles.

* * *

**To Be Continued Next Chapter…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Continuing From Last Chapter…**

* * *

"Alright people, it's time for a game of Truth or Dare!" America announced in the lobby.

"Oh come now, America, not this childish game." England lamented.

"Childish? We aren't playing Duck-Duck-Goose, England; now that's child's play!" America retorted.

"True, plus I think I'd rather play this than Would You Rather or I Never." Kiri sided while carefully seating herself between Kari and Becky within the large circle.

"Then we'll get a chance to hear everyone's dirty little secrets~! Mwahahahahah!" Becky cackled humorously.

"Very funny, Becky." Kari chuckled. "Yes, as if everyone here's going to pick truth; it would make the game a bit more of a social gathering than a game."

"That's the spirit~!" Italy cheered, "Now let's play~!"

"Right then, let's start off with…" America mused, rubbing his chin in thought as he scanned the people within the circle. "Kiri, truth or dare?"

"Truth is fine." Kiri replied calmly.

"Okay then…what is your secret fetish?" America beamed.

"I honestly don't know; I never took the time to find out." She answered, "However my zodiac sign indicates that my fetish is hedonism."

As Kiri took her turn to pick someone from the circle, Canada murmured to himself as he hid his reddening face behind Kumajirou's fluffy head.

"Canada, you feeling alright?" Kiri asked in a concerned tone after daring Kari to do a random action.

"Y-yeah, I just-just need something to drink is all…!" He stuttered, quickly stumbling onto his feet before scurrying off.

For a moment, Kiri furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips at the sudden move; putting the concern off to the side for later once it was Kari finished running around the lobby yelling "I'm a banana!" and it was her turn to choose someone.

"Okay Becky, truth or dare?" Kari asked to Becky after reseating herself.

"Truth, I feel like being lazy." Becky responded with a grin.

"No problem, let's see…what is your opinion of England?" Kari questioned, Becky analyzing the British man for a brief moment.

"I'd tap that~!" Becky answered, her grin widening before cracking up along with Kiri, France, and America.

"Of course you'd say that, Becky. I was already expecting you to answer with that." Kari said with a slight smile. "Okay, your turn."

"Okie-dokie~!" Becky chimed, scanning her options briefly. "England, I dare you to dress like a pirate and act like one for the rest of the party!"

"Bloody hell, you can't be serious, love!" England objected furiously, making Becky laugh even harder to the point where she fell on the floor.

"C'mon England, it's not that bad." Kiri proclaimed, "Besides, at least it'll give you a reason to turn up a pint." She added optimistically.

"I suppose you have a point…fine, I guess I haven't a choice." England grumbled, "Now it's my turn." He announced. "Hey, kraut-breath!" The Brit called to Germany who instantly glared back.

"What?" Germany mumbled in annoyance.

"I dare you and a girl from this circle to go up on stage and do a duet." England commanded.

"Fine, whatever." The German responded curtly, "But who am I going to go up with?"

"This one, here." Becky instantly answered him by standing up, bringing Kiri along with her and lightly pushing her towards Germany.

Despite barely even applying any force, Kiri stumbled on the wedge-heeled platform shoes; instinctively grabbing onto the closest thing for balance, which happened to be Germany's stiffened shoulders.

"Whoop, sorry man; not used to walking in these things." Kiri quickly apologized, letting go even before she had regained her balance. "Do you want to pick the song?" She offered to the already blushing German, waiting patiently for an answer until he simply shook his head.

"You can choose." He mumbled, and the two were already on stage.

"Okay; from the looks of it, I'm the red lyrics, you're the blue, and the purple lyrics are the verses where both of us sing together." Kiri explained after skimming the instructions on the screen.

"Ja, I got it." Germany nodded, his tone blank as he preoccupied himself by shifting his eyes over Kiri's form as she set up the song.

"If I mess up, I'm really sorry! I'll make sure to do my best~!" She assured sweetly to him.

"It's fine, there's no need to apologize; everyone makes mistakes." He coaxed, trying to sound comforting as he began to notice how nervous and flustered she was behaving while the attention was on them.

"Yeah, you're right…well, here we go." She sighed, the beat of **Opposites Attract **by **Paula Abdul **sounding through the speakers.

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" America screamed frantically at the computer screen, squeezing the life out of Kiri as she sat in his lap while controlling the first-person game. "I hate Slenderman! Get him away, holy crap!"

"Dude, I think Slenderman's cool! And at least he dresses properly, talk about sophistication." Kiri laughed, America continuing to panic as they played Slender on her laptop.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THIS FREAKY THING, I MEAN LOOK AT IT! HE HAS NO FACE!" He exclaimed in terror.

"I actually thought that's what made him not so scary, he has no face. Now Jeff the killer has quite a nice face, I like his smile just as much as his outfit." Kiri proclaimed calmly, "Actually, I just like both because they're funny to me~!"

"FUNNY? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Says the man who is screaming like a little girl and having a spas-attack." Kiri chuckled, relieved that America had finally quieted down to just whimpering and shaking as he held onto her while they continued onto finding all the notes in the forest.

"To be honest, I agree with brother America; Slenderman does look really creepy, aside from the fact that he doesn't have a face and all." Canada commented beside the two.

There was a slight silence in Kiri's room aside from the game's "music" and America's spontaneous freak-outs, before Kiri decided to pop the question that had lingered in her mind.

"Ya know…" She began, her dark brown eyes still focused on the screen. "You two are like brothers to me, even if the girls and I have only hung around here for a few weeks." She proclaimed with a grin.

America and Canada's hearts slightly sunk at this platonic announcement, yet still managing to smile back at the focused Asian for such a warm gesture.

"I…we, are happy to hear that, Kiri." Canada said in a semi-happy tone. "Isn't that right, America?"

"Yeah…sure, I am too…" America nodded, "But…what makes us like brothers to you?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you remind me of my adopted older brother from back home. So full of humor, not caring about what others think, not to mention you appetites for patriotic foods and fast food~!" She described. "Then Canada reminds me of my soul brother, ***Anonymous* **in some ways; very laid back, pretty quiet and responsible~!"

Despite feeling like they were subtly rejected by Kiri, they eventually let the thought of having three little soul sisters sink in; feeling better about this turn of event, and grasping a new sense of responsibility.

"Can you tell us something though?" Canada asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kiri replied; ignoring the fact that Slenderman had caused the game to end in a game over.

"Who is the oldest to the youngest of you three?" He questioned in curiosity.

"Ah, very good question." She responded quizzically, "Kari is the oldest sister because her birthday is in the beginning of the New Year in September; Becky is the middle child because hers is in November, and I'm the youngest because mine comes last in April; so technically the three of us are only a few months apart age-wise." Kiri explained, America somehow managing to follow most of the explanation despite zoning out a bit.

"Oh, I get it! So from now on, America and I are your new soul brothers!" Canada beamed in silent confidence.

"Eyup, that's how it's gonna be~" Kiri nodded cheerily, "Now give me a hug~!" She jokingly commanded with open arms towards the two.

"Group hug!" America cheered, unintentionally nearly crushing both Kiri and Canada with his strength; Canada on the other hand being the only one to mind the suffocation, Kiri simply went along with it and pat America on the shoulder to let him know that they were getting crushed.

"Now that we've got that all settled, how about a couple of horror movies?" Kiri offered, America quaking a bit at the idea, but accepted in order to keep his pride in tact.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again, folks, had to make this one brief. Anyways, there will be more to come, and hopefully this story will last till the next school year starts~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Japan's P.O.V.**

It has been practically a month since the girls have been brought to the complex, and only a few weeks since Kari has asked me the second time why her and Germany found me at the library at such a close proximity. Lately Kari hasn't said a word of it since the barbeque, but I can't help but feel like she hasn't forgotten. I have already told Germany the truth, and since I have gotten to know Kari much better, I figured it was time I cleared my conscience. I took a deep breath as I hesitantly tried to get Kari's attention; tapping her on the shoulder and making her look up from her black notebook.

"Hey Japan, what's up?" Kari greeted.

"I-I…about that time at the library!" I managed to get out.

"Yeah? What about it?" She asked with an interested expression.

"Well since I've gotten to know you better, I decided to tell you the real reason why I was at the library." I admitted.

"Oh! Well…how about we go to your room to talk about it in privacy?" She suggested politely.

"Hai, we can discuss the matter over some tea." I agreed, and led her to my room up on the second floor.

Right as we were a few feet from the door, Kari did something I wasn't expecting. Just before she even took a step through the doorway, Kari instantly slammed the door shut before spinning around and looking at me.

"Uh, Japan; how about you wait out here while I go and boil the tea water?" She insisted rather quickly.

"Oh…um, sure if that is what you want." I answered awkwardly, I wasn't sure about why she acted so spontaneously.

"Great, uh, please wait here a moment~" She instructed, and quickly ran into my room, slamming the door shut.

As I awaited her return, I noticed that there were some muffled noises from behind the closed door; it wasn't just Kari's voice either there was someone else in there. A few seconds later Kari exited the room, making sure I did not see anything past her slender frame.

"Kari-chan, what is the matter?" I asked concernedly. "You have been acting strange since you took just one look into my room."

"Who, me? Nonsense! I'm fine, there's just something that needed to be fixed in your room…one of your scrolls on the wall was crooked, so I straightened it for you!" Kari hastily explained.

"A-Arigato, but I can get it; allow me." I assured, and managed to move passed her to open the door.

"No, don't look…!" Kari yelled, her voice trailing off as my eyes grew big as dinner plates when I saw what used to be my room.

It was a disaster! There were pieces of women's clothing everywhere, someone had written and carved profanity all over the walls, furniture had been flipped or misplaced in a horrible fashion, my poor dog Pochi was running about in a pink dress with matching painted paws, my cat Tama clung onto the paper lamp hung on the ceiling, and Becky was in the corner going completely mad! After seeing all of this, I fell limp and blacked out.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Woah man, what a mess." Kiri said nonchalantly as she walked by Japan's room. "The heck happened here?" She asked.

"Becky." Kari answered as she continued cleaning off the explicit words scribbled on the walls.

"Ah, I see; no wonder I saw her looking at a game manual this morning." Kiri proclaimed, entering the room and gladly assisting Kari with cleaning up the mess.

"I thought that was a map of the world, I thought this was China's room!" Becky claimed, just snapping out of her crazed state.

"Dude, that was an old game manual of Spore; not a map of the world." Kiri explained, "Did you O.D. on your medication again?"

"Yeah, I think I did." Becky answered.

"Then we know why you went crazy. Now, Kari, you take care of Japan until he wakes up. Becky, you and I will stay here and clean up Japan's room." Kiri instructed.

"Okie-dokie~!" Becky replied, getting up from the floor and picking up a few things lying around.

Sometime after Japan's black out, the Asian eventually came to; confused at how his room was no longer a disaster and how he ended up on his bed when he collapsed on the floor.

"Welcome back to the living, bro~!" Kari greeted warmly as she sat at a distance from his sleeping mat.

"Hai, it is good to be back." He greeted back as he sat up, rubbing his head while trying to recall what he was doing before passing out.

"So, you were telling me the real reason you were at the library at the same time Germany and I were?" Kari asked, Japan looking at her in slight surprise as if she had read his mind.

"R-Right, that…" Japan murmured, getting up from the mat and sitting on his knees. "The real reason why I was conveniently at the library, was because…because I was jealous." He explained briefly with a bit of remorse in his tone.

"Yeah, but was that the only reason you had to spy on us?" Kari responded, making Japan look up at her straight in the eye. "Tell me the truth."

"No…there was also another reason…" Japan added as his eyes drifted to the floor, "It is because…I wanted to make sure that he didn't try anything funny or unusual."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Japan." Kari said, making him once again look up.

"I guess you're right, you two do seem more like siblings or just friends." Japan sighed in a bit of relief.

"Yeah, so it's all good!" Kari reassured him.

"Hai…" He nodded in agreement, his smile fading in realization of something though. "May I ask you something as well?"

"Hm?"

"Why was my room such a catastrophe when I saw it earlier today?"

"Becky apparently went insane due to the effects of her anti-depressants, thought this was China's room, and then decided to wreck everything." Kari explained in a flat tone, Japan glancing around oddly at the now tidy bedroom. "Don't worry, Kiri and Becky cleaned up the mess while you were still out." She assured him; Japan letting himself let out a small sigh of relief from the news.

"How nice of them, it's good to know that they take responsibility and don't expect others to clean up after them." Japan proclaimed.

"Yup, they were taught manners and such, so no worries~!" Kari smiled with a small shrug.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Japan suddenly proclaimed, calmly getting up from his position to the teapot on his shelf.

"Oh right, the tea!" Kari said, also standing up to accompany Japan to retrieve water from the kitchen.

**Break.**

"Becky-chan, you didn't have to make anything up to me; there is no need to do such a thing." Japan proclaimed modestly, looking at the plate of cake in front of him.

"No, I insist; I wrecked your room, so I'm making it up to you whether you like it or not." Becky persisted sternly.

Normally not being the one to argue, Japan simply stayed quiet and took a bite off his fork.

"This is very good cake, Becky-chan; arigato." He complimented with a content tone.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that I could make up for what I did to your room." She grinned in satisfaction, and left the dining room.

'_I suppose if Kari-chan is going to be here, I might as well get used to her friends as well.' _Japan thought, lightly grinning as he continued devouring the slice of cake.

Meanwhile away from the dining room, Becky had decided to hand out slices of cake to some of the other countries; especially to England who had offered her an invite to his currently held tea time in the backyard of the complex. Much to the Brit's surprise, his invitation was much appreciated with a bear hug from Becky that nearly knocked him out of his chair.

"Rendezvousing with England again, Becky?" Kiri said from the doorway, smiling at England who was still sitting with Becky in his arms.

"Yup~!" She chimed, playfully nuzzling against England as he froze.

"Hope you don't mind hugs, England. Becky's a hugger, a real cuddle-bug." She giggled, hoping that England wouldn't push Becky away due to his 'tsundere' attitude.

"N-No, not at all…" England mumbled, turning his head away as a pink blush powdered across his face.

"Good, then I'll just leave you two in privacy. Have fun~!" Kiri waved, and strolled back into the apartment.

"Thanks, we will~!" Becky said back, still not moving an inch from the Brit.

"Are you going to let go anytime soon, love?" He asked.

"Heheh! No~" She giggled.

"Very well. If you're going to sit like that, at least sit in a position where both of us can be comfortable." England suggested.

"Okay." Becky nodded, and carefully moved until she was situated on his lap.

"…_That's not what I meant, but close enough.' _He thought with a small sigh.

Back in Japan's room, he and Kari continued their conversation over tea; the two taking occasionally glances out the window to see England and Becky still sitting outside with each other.

"Becky-chan has taken quite a liking to England, hasn't she?" Japan chuckled lightly as he held his cup.

"Yeah, they'd make a cute couple." Kari agreed. "I hope he treats her right though, she went through a lot in the past."

"England is a very good friend of mine, you can trust him to take care of your middle sister." Japan assured calmly.

"Good, but I'm still keeping an eye on them." Kari proclaimed firmly.

Japan's expression lightened at Kari's protective and responsible side, confirming that she really was the oldest of the three.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry making this short, my ideas are running short again. Not to worry, believe it or not, this is helping me build up the plot and pace things out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **I really hope that things don't get too OOC in this chapter, I'll do my best to stick to the character's personalities to my greatest ability, and I give credit to my editors BadBlackCatXV and Kari for helping me with the fluffiness in this. Please enjoy~!**

**Germany's P.O.V.**

"You guys, I think I love L," I heard Kari confess from the living room as I sat reading the newspaper in the kitchen.

"I call dibs on Mello~!" Becky also cheered.

Curious of what those two were blabbering on about, I peeked into the living room through the archway to find Kari and Becky obsessing over manga with stacked piles around them; Kiri's attention focused mainly on some video game she was playing on the big screen TV.

"I'm sorry. I should probably be quiet," Kari continued in a quieter tone as she continued reading the comic. "But I absolutely love his skinny waist. I just want to bite it. Well, not really. I will just stick with wrapping my arms around it and squeezing it."

"Not to worry, Kari; you're among friends who can relate to fangirlism as well." Kiri assured comfortingly without taking her focus off of the first-person shooter.

Ah, that's right; these three are what Hungary and Japan would call "fangirls." I can even recall my first encounter where Kiri had said she was one of the calmer kinds, but there has to be a different reason for that…other than why she doesn't get as hyped up as much as her friends do. I also remember just how she looked before Poland gave her a haircut, especially the first time I actually saw her face, at least now I can see it…

"Hey Germany, wanna play a round of Co-op with me?"

I jumped a bit as my thought was immediately interrupted, turning around to face Kiri looking straight up at me with her usual warm grin while holding a soda in her hand. I hesitated for a moment, I never really was much of a "gamer" like she was, nor did I have any experience playing one…

"C'mon! It's a first-person shooter; you've got good aim with a gun right?" She pressed childishly.

"…Fine, I'll give it a try." I agreed with a slight sigh; sounds easy enough, how bad could this game be?

"Okay then, take a seat and here's your controller." She instructed as I made my way to the carpet in front of the TV, handing me a game controller while I sat down.

"_Danke_." I nodded, "So, how do you play this, Left 4 Dead 2 game?" I asked curiously.

"Here, I'll show you…" Kiri said, suddenly placing her hands dangerously close to mine as I gripped the orange glowing device in my grasp. "You use the left analog stick to move your player, the right to aim the crosshairs; use the LT button here to do a melee shove, heal a teammate, or give them health boosts like pills and adrenaline shots, and the RT button to use your weapon, heal yourself, or use the health boosts. Also the LB button is what you'd press to crouch, and RB to do a one-eighty spin; and remember that the arrow pad is your inventory, it's self-explanatory as well as reloading, using something, jumping, and switching between primary weapons and secondary weapons."

"Seems simple enough…okay, let's begin." I concluded, deciding to play as Nick while Kiri selected Ellis.

"You can choose which campaign to play first, and if you'd like we could start on easy." She offered politely to me as we sat on the floor.

"Hm…what difficulty do you usually play on?" I questioned.

"At times I'll play on Easy or Normal, but that's when I'm the most seemingly reckless; right now I've been playing on Advanced and building up my skills~!" Kiri mused.

"Well, I guess we can go on with Advanced." I answered.

"You sure you can manage?" She asked with caution.

"_Ja_, I can handle it."

"Oh and, one more thing…try not to be in front of me when I shoot, I have a horrible habit of friendly-firing." She warned nervously; I sighed and simply rubbed my brow at this, but I guess everyone makes mistakes…after all, this _was_ Kiri I was playing beside; who knows, maybe she could be of some use during the game because of her experience.

**Later…**

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE _VERDAMMT_ TEAMMATES? THEY JUMP RIGHT INTO MY LINE OF FIRE, WHAT THE HELL?"

"I told ya the A.I.s were idiots."

"_Ja_, but you didn't mention them being reckless too!"

"Whelp, that's them for you; but they can be useful at times."

"LOOK OUT, INCOMING PROJECTILE FROM THE FRONT!"

"From the wha-whaaaaah!"

"_VERDAMMT_ HOARDS! UND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOTS?"

"I'unno…"

In merely a few seconds the screen faded to black with the mission failed music playing, the cries of our survivors becoming muffled as they were still being pounded by the infected and that stupid charger that took out Kiri's player. On the second try, Kiri had proven to be a good help despite accidentally shooting me or the A.I.s on account of her trigger finger and fast reflex; most of the time clearing the way and taking out the witches like a front line soldier, but also taking the most damage because of it. Sooner or later however during the one of the game's crescendos, I was being swarmed again while Kiri moved ahead; chopping down zombies in her path easily with a katana.

"Hang on; I'll shoot 'em off!" She said, moving from her spot next to me as her player continued shooting at the zombies with an M16 rifle.

I had been so focused on pushing back the zombies and shooting them, I didn't notice that Kiri had actually moved behind me until I felt something soft squish on the back of my head and I saw the sleeves of her black pirate sweatshirt extended out to the TV's direction in front of me.

"Epic zombie killing massacre~!" She cheered happily as I sat completely frozen and slack jawed, my face already beginning to heat up and probably change color as I realized what was being pressed against my head.

Despite the loud noise from the gunfire, I managed to pick up the traces of snickering in the area, specifically from where I had seen Kari and Becky reading their books.

"Um…I think I've played enough video games for today..." I proclaimed once the swarm had finally died.

"Okay, are you sure?" Kiri asked with a slight look of confusion as she returned to her spot beside me.

"_J-Ja_, I just remembered this thing I needed to…oh look, Italy's calling me over there!" I confirmed, and quickly got up before retreating to my room.

_Verdammt_, someone saw the blush! _Scheisse!_

**Break.**

"_Bruder_, trust my awesomeness! Just remember the lines I've told you, they'll work!" Prussia assured me just outside of the living room.

With a grumble I stepped into the den, reluctant to actually trust someone like my brother about the subject of this "flirting," but I guess it wouldn't kill me to try. After all, Prussia was my older brother and had more experience with girls I suppose. Just as I left her, Kiri was still playing her game; Kari and Becky also still sitting from a distance reading obsessively over the manga they called "Death Note." Taking a seat next to Kiri on the floor in front of the TV, she greeted me with a quick and welcoming smile before turning her attention back on shooting some zombies. It was another one of those stupid moments where it felt like time slowed down, apparently such moments disable my ability to even utter a word.

**Strike One!**

"S-So…" I stuttered, locking eyes with Kiri after the game paused and her attention turned back to me. "Do you come here often? Because I'm about to come here right now." I managed to straighten out my voice, so hopefully she got the stupid joke Prussia had told me to say.

"…But you're already sitting next to me." She responded blankly, her head tilting to the side as she kept looking me in the eye.

**Strike Two!**

"Well, would you like to go back to my stable?" I asked, still emphasizing the suave tone so she could at least catch on to what I'm saying.

"Why?" Kiri asked in puzzlement.

"So you could ride my pony." I hinted; just when I was feeling success from her slightly moved expression…

"I didn't know you had a pony, Germany~! Here I thought that Poland was the only person who owned a few." She laughed; Becky nearly laughing herself to death at my second failure as I covered my reddened face and Kari rocked back and forth in a fetal position.

Most likely, those two were mocking me for my embarrassments.

**Strike Three!**

"You're like a cream puff…hard to get into...but once you do it's like a dream...silky und smooth." I marveled.

"…I like cream puffs~!" She chimed with a goofy wide smile and chuckle, my expression completely dead-panning at that point.

As I suspected, my brother's pick-up lines didn't work.

**EPIC TRIPLE FAIL.**

"Look Germany, I don't think it was a very good idea to listen to Prussia in my opinion." Kari advised. "Maybe it's best if Becky and I help you get closer to Penguin instead…"

"Who?" I asked with an arched brow.

"You know, Kiri; that's one of her nicknames." Kari pointed out, gesturing over to Kiri who was a good few feet away from us and out of ear-shot.

"We also gave her the nickname Shinigami Kyung, she gets to be a character in the Death Note fan fiction we're thinking up~!" Becky added.

"She has even more nicknames too!" Kari enthusiastically added. "Like Penguin Queen, Shinikyung, Critter, Cupcake, and even more that I really can't think of right now."

"Back on the subject, how do you two plan on helping me exactly? You were mocking me just an hour ago after watching my failures, what do you know that I don't?" I remarked stubbornly.

"A lot," Becky retorted with a smug yet innocent grin. "Kari and I are Kiri's older soul sisters after all, hello!" She added. "We know things that you don't about Kiri, so compared to us; you're a noob."

It's true, even though Kiri and I have become friends in a fairly short time, there were things I still didn't know about her besides not knowing every single one of her hobbies or interests. Nor did I know anything about her past even though she knew mine and already knew so much about me, but I didn't know what was behind that seemingly mellow and happy-go-lucky side of hers.

"Fine, tell me what I must know." I mumbled in submission, shifting my eye sight away from the two; mostly Becky because she was giving me that 'I-knew-you-would-say-that' smirk.

"_Aber, ich muss dich warnen, Herr Deutchland."_ Kari warned obsequiously. "If you think all these lovey-dovey verbal signals are like walking through hell, just wait until the physical contact begins."

My eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, and Kari continued. "Words aren't enough to get your feelings across to her. To allow her to understand, you must get all touchy-feely." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "She is quite dense when it comes to all this romantic business." She laughed. "But I am one to talk!"

"_W-Was_?" I exclaimed, taken aback by the caution as my face began to heat up again and my shoulders tensed. "You aren't insisting that I start acting like France, are you?"

"Actions speak louder than words, _mein Freund_." Kari explained, avoiding my question. "And don't bother with those pick-up lines. She is a complete literalist at times."

"Oh, so that's why…" I noted, "Anything else?"

"Penguin likes hugs, she's a pretty lovable person; it doesn't even seem to bug her when I squish her face~!" Becky described.

"_Ja_, but would she allow such a gesture from a man?" I questioned skeptically.

"She doesn't mind, I remember her telling Kari and I about some of her guy-friends back at home doing those things." Becky shrugged. "Which means under those circumstances; you'll have to up the ante a bit." She added. "Kiri probably isn't used to guys hugging her by the waist, so you can try that; maybe she'll actually respond."

"Th-There has to be another way to do this without the awkwardness!" I pressed, hoping that I could get more information without having to go to such lengths.

"Well, you could try partaking in the activities she does, or just flirt with her." Becky suggested casually.

"F-Flirt…?" I stuttered, how was I supposed to know how to do that towards a literalist?

"Compliments basically; c'mon I do flirt all the time and people flirt back whether they realize it or not~!" Becky shrugged, laughing again at how flustered I was becoming over this 'task.'

Kari snickered.

'_Compliments…that doesn't sound so bad.'_ I thought to myself; Kari and Becky suddenly moving away from me for some unknown reason as I stood in the kitchen.

"Sup, Germany! Looking for something?"

I immediately spun around to see Kiri looking up at me, curiosity written pretty visibly in her expression and that odd little head tilt of hers. I wish she wouldn't look at me like that…she looks like a _verdammt_ puppy!

"_N-Nein_, I was just…thinking." I stammered and turned away from her, pretending like I was in deep thought.

There was only silence after that, aside from the rustling of her over-sized sleeves fluttering in the air as she padded over to the refrigerator. Knowing that Kiri wasn't looking at me anymore, I turned my head slightly to watch as she obtained an apple. I didn't really think much of it…until she held it up to her ear and tapped on it with the flat of her palm, what was even stranger was that she had the look of intense focus on her face as she continues lightly toying with the fruit and shook it as if there might have been something inside. Finally after a few seconds of inspection, she finally shrugged and washed off the apple in the sink; for some odd reason twisting off the stem before abandoning the removed thing in the garbage. The awkward atmosphere around us that Kiri didn't appear to be aware of grew as I stared while she took her first bite out of the apple with a loud crunch, a bit of apple juice leaking down the side before she licked it off along with the source of the leak.

"What?" She suddenly addressed to me, raising one of her tiny little eyebrows that hid behind her parted bangs.

"Mh…! N-Nothing…" I grunted, keeping my vision right on her.

"…Alright then." She responded passively, her face blanking once again as she shrugged and walked back to the living room.

"Extreme Nuzzling~!" Becky broke out excitedly, her and Kari hugging each other while seeming to bash and rub their heads together like what America would call, football players or something.

I continued to observe the three, an idea beginning to spark as I analyzed Becky and Kari doing their "Extreme Nuzzling." Seeing as how amusing Kiri and her friends find it, maybe if I mimicked the gesture she'll get the impression I want her to notice! Once I had finished strategizing this procedure, Kiri had disposed of her apple while Becky and Kari went back to their reading. First step, be a man and go sit next to the target; a task that was easily accomplished. As I warily took a seat on the couch next to Kiri, I gathered up the strength to get into close contact; hopefully just thinking about how Italy's way of greeting someone will decrease my embarrassment while doing this.

As I tried to stop myself from shaking, I placed my hands on Kiri's shoulders, and turned her towards me so we were facing each other directly. While she began to stare up at me and smile warmly, I readied myself for a few brief seconds.

"E-EXTREME N-NUZZLING!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, wha-?"

_CLONK!_

When I opened my eyes after tightly closing them, I saw that Kiri had fallen back onto the couch cushions from impact. I froze in shock as she leaned upwards, rubbing the large red mark that I had accidentally created on her forehead with her right hand while spontaneously laughing.

"Nice one, dude!" She cheered with a giggle; giving me a thumbs-up sign with her left hand, the other still resting on the big red circle. "Holy crap, it's still throbbing!" Kiri chuckled, "Great aim too; I haven't had a well-aimed injury since that one time I got roundhouse kicked right on my wrist." She babbled as I stared at her, not really sure of how to react to her at this point; Kari and Becky laughing as well.

"_Es tut mir leid! Bist du okay?_ _Ich hole dir Eis! Schell_!" I fretted, quickly getting up from my seat and retrieving an ice pack from the freezer.

"_Danke_, Big Guy~!" Kiri chimed in gratitude to me as I handed her the ice.

…Was that a pet name she just called me?

"Just keep the ice on your forehead so it doesn't swell, okay Penguin?" Becky advised behind me.

"Okay~" Kiri assured, and simply held the ice pack to the bruise.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Pe…Kiri?" I asked in concern, hopeful that she, Becky, nor Kari heard my 'mistake.'

"Eeyup," Kiri answered, and leaned back against the couch comfortably.

"_Gut_, again, I apologize; it wasn't my intention to do that." I concluded briefly before starting over to the archway; unfortunately something grabbed onto my arm and stopped me from leaving.

Turning my head, I saw Becky looking rather serious at me as she kept a firm hold; this might've been the most serious I've seen her to be honest.

"KISS THE BOO-BOO," Becky commanded dramatically, using her free hand to point over to Kiri who was still lying on the sofa.

"You can't be serious!" I hissed at her silently, my teeth clenched as my face turned pink.

"Yes, I am serious…go." She responded with a stern tone; like I had a choice, she was probably going to bug me into oblivion if I didn't do what she said.

"…Fine." I muttered with a sigh, and lazily made my way over to Kiri's resting form.

Leaning over her to the side, I planted a light peck on the darkened mark. But as I stood up, I felt something brush against my cheek, and I looked down to see Kiri grinning again; still wide awake when I thought she was sleeping. As I turned to exit, I placed a hand on my face where I felt that slight tickle feeling; turning my head to glance back at Kiri again before…

_BONK!_

"Ow! _Schiesse_…!" I blurted, now clutching the part of my face that was hit by the wooden side of the archway; my complexion turning red with embarrassment as I heard Becky crack up at my reckless action while I rushed back to my room before anyone else could see what happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I've never done a beach scene before, so excuse me for not being able to directly identify the setting…but I've been to a beach before as well as a boardwalk, so this should be okay. I'd also like to thank my editor Kari for helping me out with a scene! Enjoy~!**

* * *

The air was alive with the scent of salty, and sweet aromas from the lively boardwalk that posed as a border between the sand and the sidewalks. The hustle and bustle of the beach-goers chit-chatting somewhat clouding the soothing sound of the waves lightly crashing on the shore, as the music nearly blocked the rest out, and people of all ages and kinds strolled as far as the eye could see…

"There'd better not be any nudists around here." Japan murmured glumly, his dull brown eyes scanning the area as he exited the car with the other Asian countries; Kari also stepping out, content that she had carpooled with the safer drivers instead of taking up Italy's offer for a ride.

"Yeah, let's hope. I highly doubt we'll be seeing any because this is a public beach, especially because it's a boardwalk too." Kari assured.

"Aiyaa, what's with all the smoke?" China complained, fanning his flat hand in front of his nose to try and clear away the pale grey clouds.

"Either it's the smell of barbeque, some burning pot, or just tobacco." Kiri answered in a bored tone; a black golf umbrella loomed over her as she held it, while another was cupped over her mouth and nose.

"How would you know that, aru?" China questioned shockingly at her.

"Kari and I went to a boardwalk last year when we went to California." Kiri explained blankly.

"We saw a ton of potheads and drunks there, most smoking or selling marijuana." Kari nodded.

"Heck, there was even a doctor that used medicinal weed." Kiri added, "They had good stuff at the boardwalk though, you'd be surprised at the craftsmanship some people have at these things."

"Ja, well, just don't get too close to the suspicious ones around here…" Germany warned, "This is normally where the weirdos are most common."

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud, West!" Prussia laughed as he leaped out of the van.

"Si, just have fun, amigo~!" Spain grinned as he hopped out of the back of Italy's car.

"Oui~ Now let's all hit the changing rooms into our swimsuits, non~?" France suggested with a wink as he had already began scouting out passing by girls.

"Alright, finally!" Becky whooped ecstatically.

"Ve~! That's the spirit~!" Italy cheered as well, Romano grunting in annoyance at his brother and folding his arms.

"Just don't ask me to share a stall with any of you bastards while changing, otherwise a shit storm's gonna be rolling in!" Romano threatened.

"This is going to be so much fun~!" Belgium smiled as she carried her bag.

"Ja, I can't wait to take some pictures!" Hungary giggled as her vibrant green eyes wandered over to Austria.

"Bet you can't wait to see Germany without a shirt, right Kiri?" Becky joked as the girls walked to the changing rooms.

"You know I never pay attention to other people's physical appearance." Kiri retorted in a serious tone, making sure to close up the umbrella before entering the medium sized hut.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." She responded with a blank face.

"By the way, I thank you and Kari for helping me choose which bathing suit to bring." Kiri praised as she closed the curtain of the individual booth.

"No problem, it'll really be a nice change from your usual thing." Kari replied from her stall.

"True that." Becky agreed.

"Right then, I'll meet you guys outside I guess." Kiri concluded, and started getting ready.

While most of the girl countries were out and about mingling with the male countries out on the sands, a few had decided to start splashing and swimming in the cool ocean water as some began collecting seashells or playing with the fish and crabs.

"Taiwan, be careful of stingrays!" China warned to his sister as she swam farther away from shore.

"Shut up, teacher!" Taiwan retorted, giggling along with Vietnam as they stood up to their hips in the water.

"Ve~! Germany, look I caught a crab-OUCH! GET IT OFF OF ME, IT'S ATTACKING!" Italy cried as a crab latched onto his cheek with a blunt claw.

"Hold still, Italy." Germany coaxed as he approached the whining and flailing Italian.

"Hey, England; I should totally bury you in the sand, dude!" America beamed.

"Are you saying you're going to bury me alive?" England exclaimed in hysteria.

"What? No! Just lay down in the sand while Canada and I make a sand mound on top of you!" America explained, "C'mon, it's fun!"

"Over my dead body, bloody git!"

"Oh! You can bury me in the sand!" Becky called as she bounced up to them in her patriotic American flag bikini that showed off her bust and hips.

"Awesome, we have a volunteer!" America smiled, and the two went off with Canada following behind.

"Wait, America! Are you sure it's such a good idea to bury her that close to where the tides crash?" The Canadian asked concernedly.

"And a proper lady shouldn't be showing that much skin in public!" England scolded with a blush as he ran after the three.

"I will never understand how people have the indecency to be in the nude." Japan mumbled blandly as he slowly shook his head in disapproval.

"I love the feel of sand on my feet~" Kari mused with a hand shielding the sun from her big light brown eyes as she stood next to Japan in her simple black one piece.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Kari-chan. I didn't see you there," Japan greeted her with a small grin, "It is good to know that someone like you understands human decency as well...so I don't have to talk to myself." Japan babbled sincerely.

"I'm glad we have something we can relate too, and I'm always happy to listen." Kari smiled back contently. "What's wrong with Italy?" She asked suddenly, her eyes switching over to Italy who was still whining despite Germany ridding the smaller country's face from the agitated crab.

"I'm not really sure anymore, after reading the vibe I just decided to block them out." Japan replied with a poker face.

**Break.**

After a few long minutes of chatting with Japan, Kari went over to check up on Becky; laughing uncontrollably as America blew off a scolding from England while Becky was buried from the neck down in a heap of heavy moist sand.

"Kari, help! I can't get up!" Becky chuckled, struggling to move under the solid mound.

Grabbing a hold of Becky's forearm and wrist, Kari managed to pull Becky's upper torso up from underneath the sediment. Finally Kari assisted Becky up to her feet, laughing again as Becky brushed off the sand that was stuck to her skin and bathing suit.

"I got sand in my cleavage!" Becky giggled, cupping and bouncing her own breasts; laughing even harder when Kari buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Where's Critter?" She suddenly asked.

"I thought she was with you." Kari answered in puzzlement, Becky only shaking her head in response to this.

"Is she with Germany?" Becky questioned.

"No, I just checked. She must still be in the changing room." Kari suggested.

"C'mon, let's go get that critter out of her shell." Becky reckoned, and the two started over to the dressing rooms.

It had already seemed like Hungary and Liechtenstein were already trying to talk Kiri out of the hut when Kari and Becky arrived, the three watching with a worry as Becky made her way inside.

"Hon, are you okay?" Becky called through the locked door of the stall Kiri was hidden in.

"Eeyup." Her voice responded from the other side of the door.

"Are you going to come out anytime soon?" Becky asked bluntly.

"…I'unno…" Kiri mumbled hesitantly.

"Feeling self conscious?"

"Eeyup."

"You don't have to be self conscious, most of the people at this beach are probably feeling the same way!" Becky insisted.

Unlike Becky who was quite happy with her small amount of pudge on her belly, Kiri would always worry about the small roll of fat that made itself at home between her navel and hips; the concern of muffin top being the main issue despite her friends constantly telling her that a muffin top was a highly different thing from what Kiri had thought and it was just apart of her natural curve to balance out her bust. And despite knowing that her long legs were mainly muscle from an entire year of swimming, she generally felt uncomfortable showing off her thighs due to the faint stretch marks that rooted from her lower hips.

"…Well, when you put it that way…" Kiri murmured thoughtfully with the notion, "Eh, what the hell." She finally concluded with a small shrug, and opened the door. "Right then, let's get out into the sand or wherever." She sighed in a tired tone, rubbing her drowsy eyes from the sunrays while the lack of sleep covered up most of her nervousness.

Outside of the hut, Kari, Liechtenstein and Hungary waited patiently until Kiri and Becky exited through the door. As Kiri stood in the sunlight, under her clothes hid a black bandeau bikini top, and a black short swimskirt; a silver skull choker around her neck, a carved wooden skull bead bracelet around her left wrist, and a black and white mini bead skull bracelet on her right wrist.

"There she is!" Kari grinned. "You look great!"

"Really? Thanks!" Kiri giggled modestly. "I hope I don't get any awkward stares from anyone." She worried.

"Honey, people will look at you because you look sexy." Becky said in encouragement.

"Riiiiiiiight…" Kiri scoffed, scuffing the toes of her black Nike sandals in the soft warm ground.

"If you won't believe us, then let's see what Germany thinks!" Becky suggested boldly, running off before Kiri or Kari could stop her.

"If anything, I guess I could take _his _word for it. I highly doubt he'll approve of this though." Kiri muttered to herself as she watched Kari chase after Becky; deciding to recede back into the hut out of sight while Becky with the help of Prussia dragged Germany over.

"C'mon, West; you know you can't wait to see~!" Prussia encouraged jokingly as he continued pushing his younger brother forward.

"Oh great, she's hiding again!" Becky frowned, letting go of Germany's arm before storming into the changing hut.

"Kari, can you please tell me what these two are going on about?" Germany asked impatiently, his arms still folded and his head slightly tilted down while his army cap shaded his eyes.

"You'll see in just a second…" Kari simply answered, deciding it would be best to not rush Kiri in her time of shyness.

"C'mon hon, get out there and strut your sexiness!" Becky encouraged in a comedic fashion.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if I run back in here crying from an insult." Kiri retorted, and reluctantly padded out from the shaded hut. "Well…what do you think?" She asked, remaining silent as Germany stared with a light blush at her, his eyes scanning her body up and down.

"Y-You look wunderbar, Kiri." He finally answered with an awkward cough as his eyes darted down to analyze her form again.

"Really, man? You mean it?" She asked in a bit of surprise at the flattering compliment.

"Hon, his eyes aren't staring at your face, of course he means it." Becky reassured while grinning at Kiri. "Now let's go get some food!"

"Oh, sounds great~" Kari smiled; the trio walking side by side towards the boardwalk in search of anything that may just catch their attention.

"Something concerns me…" Japan suddenly proclaimed as he and Germany watched the girls eat lunch.

"The thought of Italy or Romano trying something on those three?" Germany asked.

"Well, that is one reason for my concern." Japan replied.

"You're right, they're barely even on the boardwalk und yet I'm already worried about them encountering strange people on the way." The German admitted, his ice blue eyes darting to the groups of stoners and drunks prowling the docks in suspicion.

"They should be fine, they are in a group after all. As long as they stick together, there should not be any trouble." Japan assured to both Germany and himself, the two turning their focus back on setting up camp while most of the other countries were off doing _fun _things.

**Break.**

As the sun began to sink towards the horizon, Kari sat at the docks of the semi-empty beach; her mind preoccupied in religion since it had been a while since she had last spent time with the lord. Like Kari, Japan had also moved away from the countries for a moment of peace; more because of the fact that Spain, Prussia, and France started flashing other people and he wanted to get away from it. While Japan strolled along the seaside, he stopped a short distance away from Kari who was staring off into the sunse. Kari didn't seem to mind Japan's approach as he walked up to the end of the dock, Kari only looking back for a moment to see who it was before turning her attention back to nature.

"The sunset and the ocean look gorgeous…" She breathlessly commented in awe, the sparkling water reflecting to add a twinkle in her light brown eyes.

"Hai, nature truly is beautiful." Japan agreed as he sat down next to Kari.

After the sun finally disappeared and the shades of dawn faded to night, Japan and Kari strolled back to the campsite together in silence; the soft crashing of the waves and the chirping of crickets being the only sound.

"Hey, Japan…" Kari finally spoke up, the two locking eyes when Japan turned his head in response. "I had a great time talking to you." She finished with a grin.

"Arigato, it was very nice talking to you too." He responded nervously, glancing down at the sand for the rest of the way.

Until the silent duo returned to camp, the peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by some of the more arrogant countries deciding to play mocking games to test bravery. Once the groups of rowdy guys were gone, Japan and Kari joined their friends around the campfire.

"What a bunch of idiots." Kari mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"It is most annoying and a bit unnerving to see them do such things." Japan murmured with a nervous shudder.

"I'm going to laugh my ass off when they catch colds." Becky smirked, snuggling more into the blanket she was wrapped up in.

"Indeed, I shall do the same and give them quite the lecture." England mumbled, as he took a sip of tea.

"Say girls, you three all have at least one nick name for each other, right?" Canada asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Becky replied.

"Some of us are trying to figure out what nick names to give you guys, do you three have a preference?" Canada offered.

"To be honest, what we call each other always seems to switch…" Kiri said while scratching her head. "I normally call Kari, Strawberry or Ninja; while normally I just call Becky, Angel…or just Becky because her full name's Rebekah."

"Yep, I call Kari, Strawberry most of the time; Kiri is Critter." Becky explained.

"Then I call Kiri, Penguin or ShiniKyung, and Becky is Angel~" Kari mused.

"ShiniKyung? Like…a shinigami?" Japan asked.

"Mhm! She's our little shinigami~!" Becky mewed while tussling Kiri's hair.

"Are there any other nick names you three have? Perhaps ones that are not used very often?" Germany questioned, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in intrigue.

"Well normally this would be a pet name, but I'll answer to being called Sugar Cookie." Kari grinned. "Sort of like how I'll call Kiri, Doll or Dolly; it's more of a pet name. Another example would be calling Becky, Little Devil." She continued.

"Little Devil? If I may object, I think that Shortcake would be more…suitable." England interjected politely.

"Then that's what you can call me." Becky shrugged. "Yay, I got another nick name~!"

"Eeyup!" Kiri chuckled, and chugged another one of her diet sodas.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt random ending, folks. Not to worry, more will be on the way soon. For now, I'm taking a break due to a mind block. I'll update as soon as I can, feel free to put your opinions in a review, maybe give me and my editors some idea of what you loyal readers would like to see, ect. Thanks for reading, later bros!**


	15. Chapter 15

**9:00 a.m.: Subjects secured inside monitored chamber.**

* * *

"Alright, they're in the room, und the door is locked." Germany inquired as he entered the monitor room.

"Did you allow them to retrieve any essentials?" England asked.

"Ja, I made sure that they had everything they needed." The German confirmed, and stood beside Japan while the others had their eyes on the screen.

The giant monitoring TV showed Kiri, Kari, and Becky looking curiously about in a plain beige room; Germany, England, America, Japan, and Canada watching observantly.

"I really shouldn't have stayed up on that horror binge last night." Kiri yawned with slight regret.

"Why; how long did you stay up?" Kari asked concernedly while setting her guitar case down carefully on the carpeted floor.

"Till a little passed three o'clock." The other answered groggily, Becky sitting down next to her and hugging her. "Thanks, Becky." She responded lazily.

"No problem, hun." Becky chimed, she herself still feeling a bit sleepy as well from being woken up at seven in the morning.

"Well no wonder you're so tired, I'd be exhausted after staying up that long!" Kari lectured, sitting with her knees tucked under her legs while lightly strumming her Ovation acoustic guitar.

"Is it okay if I play some music and rest a bit more, please?" Kiri requested, courteous as to not interrupt Kari's practice.

Becky nodded and grabbed her journal and started to write down random things that really have nothing to do with anything that was going on.

"Sure, go ahead. I need to tune Sebastian and practice a song, though. May I do those real quickly, please? Then you can play your music as loud as you want." Kari suggested.

"Sure thing, sis. Go right on ahead." Kiri nodded, and curled up with her back against the wall while Kari began to test out the strings.

"I didn't know Kari-chan could play the guitar." Japan noted, "From the way it sounds, she must have impressive skills with it." He added while staring in awe.

"Dude, why is she yelling at her guitar?" America questioned with a laugh.

"It appears that all three of them have some sort of connection with their favored objects." Germany observed in a bit of intrigue.

"_Oh, I feel your heartbeat  
And you're coming around, coming around, coming around  
If you can love somebody, love them all the same  
You gotta love somebody, love them all the same  
Singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat…" _Kari lightly sang as she strummed the song **Heartbeat **by **The Fray** on her guitar.

Japan and the others listened contently to the melody, Japan even drifting off as he watched Kari peacefully play the song without a trouble while she continued singing the lyrics.

"_Ooh, ooh  
I know the memories are rushing into mind  
I wanna kiss your scars tonight, baby  
'Cause you gotta try  
You gotta let me in  
Let me in…"_ Despite fighting back some giggles due to Becky throwing off Kari's focus, the eldest of the two simply stopped playing her instrument before looking at Becky with a comedic disapproving expression.

"Did you really have to do that?" She asked rhetorically to Becky who had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Yep, did it work?"

"…Yes." With Kari's response, Becky whooped with a small fist pump; Kiri who was curled up in her own space lightly clapped at Becky's accomplishment.

"I'm going to play a song, if that's okay." Kiri declared, plugging her red iPod nano into a pair of small white speakers and setting it down.

"No, I hate your music." Kari joked.

"…Okay." The youngest simply responded, removing her hand from the gadget before simply staring blankly at it.

"Uh…Kiri knows that Kari was just joking, right?" America pointed out.

"I…I don't think she really can tell the difference. Denmark tried joking with her about not being able to use the stove, a-and she ended up asking me to help her use it because of that." Canada explained uncomfortably.

"She's a literalist, that's why she can't tell the difference even if you make it obvious that it's a joke." Germany interjected plainly, watching as Kari and Becky cleared up the misunderstanding to Kiri.

"Alright, if you say so." The younger simply responded with a casual shrug, and briefly scrolled through her playlist.

"So, Miss Penguin, what song are you going to play?" Kari asked curiously.

"**Hatredcopter **by **Dethklok**." Kiri answered while lying on her side with her back turned to Becky and Kari as the song began, the heavy metal music loudly playing through the speakers.

"How the hell can she sleep to metal music?!" Germany, America, and England exclaimed in unison.

"What's all the noise down here?" Prussia burst in, Spain following close behind through the door.

"Bruder, this isn't any of your business; get out!" Germany commanded sternly.

"Kesesesese~! Nein, we're bored. Und what better way to entertain ourselves than to mess with a stick in the mud like you?" Prussia retorted with a smirk.

"Hey you wankers, this is a _private _study! No outsiders allowed!" England hissed, Spain simply grinning widely and tussling the Brit's blonde hair like a little kid.

"Loosen up, chico~! We're just looking for something fun~!" Spain excused innocently before brushing passed the men to look at the screen.

"How did you know we were in here?" Japan questioned; almost right on cue, Vietnam, Hungary, and Belgium scurried into the room.

"Sorry, brother Japan; but they got passed us after Ukraine accidentally told them." Vietnam explained apologetically.

"Relax, guys! The more the merrier!" America cheered warmly to the intruders.

There was a long and awkward pause in the monitoring room, nobody even realizing that the music has completely stopped during the bickering. When everyone's eyes looked back at the neglected screen, things got even more awkward once their view was bombarded with the scene of Kiri, Kari, and Becky sitting in a circle formation around Kiri's cell phone; each of them sitting cross-legged and supporting themselves stomach down on their elbows or with their arms folded under their chins.

"What the bloody hell are they doing?" England shuddered, the eerie silence continued as they all stared at the monitor.

This silence continued on until the three broke down laughing, Kiri placing her phone back inside her sweatshirt pocket and placing her hood back over her hair.

"_Whenever life get you down  
Keeps you wearing a frown  
And the gravy train has left you behind  
And when your all out of hope  
Down at the end of your rope  
And nobody's there to throw you a line~" _A sudden chime erupted from Becky's phone broke the silence in the room.

"_If you ever get so low  
That you don't know which way to go  
Come on and take a walk in my shoes  
Never worry 'bout a thing  
Got the world on a string  
Cause I've got the cure for all of my blues (all of his blues)" _

Another pause had everyone slightly anxious to hear the rest of the line, the girls already snickering at what was about to come up next.

"_I take a look at my enormous penis  
And my troubles start a-meltin' away (ba-doom bop bop)  
I take a look at my enormous penis  
And the happy times are comin' to stay (be-doo)" _

Everyone except Germany, England, Japan, and Vietnam started laughing as well. Finally when the song finished, Kiri powered up her laptop to allow Kari to practice playing **Still Alive **on her guitar. Despite being so laid back, Kiri once again became very bashful when singing along, even with Kari and Becky singing as well she could only force out a few of the lyrics from her voice.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've used my vocal cords for singing." She chuckled nervously after the song ended.

"You sounded fine!" Becky assured, "I honestly thought I sounded horrible."

"No, your voice wasn't constantly muting like mine was." Kiri praised.

"I wasn't doing to well either since I didn't know the lyrics, plus I had to constantly restart the song because Sebastian was being an idiot and didn't play the right cord." Kari grumbled as she glared at her guitar.

"I wish I was braver about singing like you guys, but for some reason I just can't." Kiri praised to them.

"I just don't care what people think, that's what helps me." Becky shrugged.

"Well, I guess I could give it a try my way." Kiri mused hesitantly, "May I see the laptop so I can find a suitable practice on Youtube?" She requested.

"Sure, it's your computer." Kari granted while lightly sliding the white Mac book to Kiri.

"Thanks." She grinned, and briefly typed the video in particular in the search bar.

"What'cha watchin'?" Becky asked from behind Kiri's shoulder.

"I'm using this clip from Metalocalypse for a reference; I found some tips on Youtube on how to do…whatever I'm about to do, sorry, I do a lot of questionable things; this is one of them." Kiri babbled in response. "Can I borrow a hairbrush please?"

"Sure, you can borrow mine." Becky suggested, removing a thick brush from her bag before handing it to Kiri.

"Thank you~" She replied while accepting the brush into her grip. "Alright then, I remembered the line; I think I can do this." Kiri added, taking a deep breath and starting the clip where she had paused it.

"What is she doing?" Canada questioned as everyone's attention was on the monitor.

"I dunno, but she looks really nervous about it…" America observed, "C'mon, sis! You can do it!" He cheered.

"She can't hear you, you moron." England pointed out curtly; the American pausing for a second before taking in a huge inhale, only to be stopped by England who didn't want to hear the outburst that was about to escape. "Oh no you don't, you git!" England scowled as he kept his hand pressed against America's mouth, a muffled 'What?' escaping through the Brit's hand.

"When you both are done arguing, I'd like to be able to hear what is going on right now." Germany scolded with an intense glare, the two shutting up and calming down so the screen was heard clearer.

Despite the background noise from Kiri's computer, the countries grew slightly anxious as they waited for Kiri to start whatever she anticipated to practice. What happened next was enough to knock Japan out of his chair, and make England nearly hit the ceiling.

"PRICE CHECK, CLEAN UP ISLE SIX; ROTTED BODY LANDSLIDE! AND DON'T FORGET OUR SPECIAL SALE ON EVERY BONE BROKEN CHICKEN! HURRY! ENJOY OUR TASTY HAMMER SMASH FACE, ON ISLE THREE!" A deeply demonic voice boomed through the speakers in the monitoring room, shocking the countries in before the voice stopped.

Germany's eyes were wide as his jaw dropped and slightly twitched, flabbergasted while England mimicked the same reaction; America had the look of as if he just about had a heart attack before bolting out of the room, yelling something about needing to stop the monitoring session due to Kiri possibly being possessed. Canada was frozen and speechless along with Spain, and Japan had the look of complete terror etched subtly on his face. Prussia was laughing and applauding the sudden change in volume. Hungary stood slightly surprised by this and simply watched, Vietnam slightly taken back by the spontaneous loudness, and Belgium applauding cheerfully as usual.

"How was that, was that good?" Kiri asked after clearing her throat.

"Great, you did awesome!" Kari praised. "You pull it off pretty well."

"Whoo! You go, girl!" Becky cheered.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a completely freaked out America running into the room while flailing his arms in hysteria.

"DON'T WORRY, SIS! THE HERO SHALL SAVE YOU FROM THIS DEMON THAT HAS POSSESSED YOU!" He heroically claimed. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, DEMON; LEAVE KIRI ALONE! GO AWAY!" America bawled at Kiri who was simply standing casually.

"Possessed…?" She asked coyly, tilting her head to the side into an unnatural angle before rolling her eyes back into her head as she was turned towards America; her mouth opening wide as a high pitched blood curdling screech was produced.

This initially made everyone witnessing jump, America especially as he recoiled at this; Kari and Becky even hugging each other tightly in fear as Kiri simply giggled.

"Hahah! Sorry, I'm just kidding; of course I'm not possessed!" She reassured America, "That's what screamo is, you're supposed to sound like that!"

"Y-Yeah, but…you, a-and your normal voice…IT MAKES NO SENSE!" America stammered in fright and confusion.

"And the way you giggle so cute and innocently just makes it even creepier!" Becky squeaked while still clinging to Kari.

"I'm surprised that screeching like that doesn't damage my voice as much as exhale screaming does." Kiri rambled on thoughtfully, feeling proud of how much her practice was paying off.

**2:00 p.m.: Subjects appear to be acting a bit more distant from each other than at the start, interactions limited at their own will.**

* * *

Hours passed within the chamber, just like the girls' conversations and frequent antics, the three of them sitting separately in their own little worlds. Kari continued practicing on her guitar while Becky was on her laptop she dubbed Timaeus; not paying any attention whatsoever, and Kiri was simply curled up into a ball like a little pill bug.

"Hey Kiri, can I ask you something?" Kari suddenly asked, halting her steady strumming immediately.

"Sure, go on ahead." Kiri nodded with a welcoming grin.

"Do you ever find yourself falling for fictional characters, but never real people in your life?" Kari questioned hesitantly, Kiri pausing for a moment to form her answer.

"A little, but it doesn't show that much." She simply replied.

"Okay. I find that it happens to me. I just feel like something is wrong because I never develop crushes on people I know like everyone else. Just fictional characters and icons." The other had explained concernedly.

"So do a lot of people, it happened to me and it's completely normal for Becky, so don't worry about it." Kiri assured nonchalantly.

"Okay. Thank you. Maybe I feel like guys are too immature now, and I fall for cute, soft-spoken characters because most guys in real life are not like that."

"Me too, especially since you know how I was back in middle school when my trust for guys plummeted. Still, I know where you're coming from."

"I guess I just need a way to channel my hormones. I am not attracted to any guys because they are not someone I would like to be in a relationship with. So my hormones must find a release, and I guess the only way they can is developing feelings for fictional characters that fit the kind of guy I want to be with." Kari continued on.

"At least it gives you a picture of what kind of person you'd want to be with in the future, think of it that way. To be honest, I've been trying to think of Germany as someone closer than a best friend; yet I can't think of him as a soul brother, or anything else. It's been kind of making me sad that I can't figure out what I feel anymore. I think it's because of my OC in my last fan fiction, I just had that big of a connection." Kiri frowned slightly.

"We both have relationship conflicts. In the past and now, the kind of guys I have been attracted to are guys like my character Arsi, and L. To combine the traits of those two, they are soft-spoken, kind of socially awkward, intelligent, very kind-hearted, a little shy, and are total cuties. Most real-life guys are not like that. They are mostly loud, immature, flirty, and do not have a soft heart." She stated.

"I know exactly what you mean, mainly why I got along with dudes who were juniors or seniors. Mature guys are more my type, or at least the ones that can actually say they care about me."

"We can support each other. Out of the three of us, I think I have the biggest issue with talking about what bothers me. I am always there for everyone else, and I use that as an excuse to not focus on myself."

"True that, just let Becky and I know whenever something's bothering you, and we'll be more than happy to listen." Kiri grinned at Kari, hoping to lift her spirit a bit with kindness.

"I love you so much. You are such a blessing." Kari smiled, the sisterly bonding creating a better connection between the two.

"You are, too. Both you and Becky~!" Kiri chuckled, another silence putting a pause on the good mood.

"May I please admit something?"

"Sure."

"I feel like I must because you said what you feel about Germany. I really have this strange attraction to L from Death Note." Kari admitted truthfully.

"Who doesn't? Trust me, you are not alone in that department. I know the whole thing is pretty foreign to you, but I should say something to help you feel more comfortable. On deviantArt, it is highly common for girls or guys to be in love with an anime or cartoon character, they even admit it. So don't worry about it, you are definitely not alone."

"Thank you. I am glad it's not just me. I guess I just have two fears: the first one being that I will never be attracted to a real person, and the second being that I am afraid of being like those people who are swallowed up by the fictional world that it becomes their life. And considering my obsessive-prone nature, it is possible."

"Becky and I will help you get over your fears," Kiri reassured. "After all, you are helping Becky and I get out of our shells, too. As for the second fear, I'll make sure to help you cope with the fangirlism without drowning in it."

"Yeah. This is all totally foreign to me. We'll have to fill Becky in when she's not in her own little world. That way you two can help me. It is a weird feeling." Kari buried her face in her knees.

"Then it's good you have us for support, especially since we've both experienced such a thing; increasing the chances of helping you out." Kiri smiled kindly.

Kari raised her head from between her knees and gazed at the girl in front of her. "Also, can I tell you something that depresses me about this fangirlism?"

"Go ahead," Kiri responded.

"I feel like I will never end up with a guy like the characters I fall for. But I need to know that God will give me the perfect guy." Kari sighed.

Kiri added her words of wisdom. "Then trust God. Trust me, fangirlism isn't a religion. Think of it as a way of finding out your potential significant other's traits that you may find in someone in the future."

"You are so wise. I just got a chill when you said that," Kari smiled slightly. "Do you know why? Because God said that through you, how do I know? I can hear God's voice."

"Indeed, I hear it a lot," mused Kiri. "Especially through these really good short films that I've been watching lately, he channels a message about it to my mind."

"I am happy for you. Only God is fulfillment. And you know, I just think of fangirlism as dating without the pain!" Kari's smile brightened into a full grin.

Kiri's eyes lit up as well. "Exactly, think of it like that!"

Kari took a deep breath in relief. "And I feel so much better about what I think about L. I now understand it is natural that I can use to help me."

"I'm glad, I'm happy we could have this talk."

The two friends embraced, thankful for the heart-to-heart that they could share together.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**4:00 p.m.: The subjects have once again interacted all together.**

* * *

"Okay, now I get it." Becky concluded, her ocean blue eyes still looking up at the ceiling.

"That was more difficult to explain than I thought." Kari proclaimed.

"Indeed, it was a task easier said than done." Kiri huffed while still curled up against the wall.

Kari paused. "Yes, it was easier said that done because I DID say it," she added dryly.

"I know how you feel; this whole fangirl thing." Becky commented.

"You can relate, too?" Kari asked curiously.

"Well, you know how I sort of obsess over Timaeus from Yugioh?" Becky began with a sigh.

"Yeah?" Kiri nodded and gestured for her to go on.

"He…was all that I had when I was a kid. Since I never had a dad, I pretended that he was a father figure to me…" She continued, "I pretended that he would do all of things a caring dad would do; tuck me into bed, kiss me goodnight, taught me to not be afraid of the dark, and told me not to care of what people thought of me."

Another brief silence filled the air; Kari and Kiri tentatively listening while Becky went on.

"He was everything I had. He was my support." Becky murmured, her tone a bit shaky from the tinge of sadness.

"God really is amazing. He saw you needed a guardian angel, and He sent one to you." Kari claimed with a blank face still plastered on her expression while Kiri was already sniffling and fighting back tears. Kari's emotions, while not readily displayed, still stirred deep inside her at times. So deep, in fact, that they were almost impossible for her to find.

"I still remember a dream I had where I was with Timaeus at a carnival, and we rode a Ferris wheel. We then saw all the different people below us, each of them having a different emotion…each connected to each other to make a whole, and he explained that I can't keep living in a fantasy; I have to go and find other people to help me."

"And then you met us." Kari added.

"Timaeus wasn't just my fatherly figure, he was my entire family. Because I knew the love my family gave me was fake from the start. Everything was fake." Becky admitted.

"I remember you saying that…" Kiri finally spoke up, wiping tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "How you said that you were neglected and attacked in Louisiana, how you said that they never cared about you even after they came back…I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." She sobbed.

"Don't be sorry, and if you were in Louisiana; you'd literally be in hell." Becky proclaimed gravely. "Alone, I hated everything and everyone; I was terrified to go outside, I never slept, I skipped school, and I had daggers under my pillow…I was afraid to sleep because I was molested, and I didn't want the same guy who molested me in my sleep to come back and finish the job."

"At least you had pets to keep you company." Kiri put in almost silently.

"Yeah, I had a gay cat named Tobi who was an Egyptian Mau and two Chihuahuas."

"I liked when you told us about Tobi~" Kiri chimed through her tears.

"He was an epic cat! My sister gave him to me, he guarded the house at night, and made me laugh…doors and walls weren't his best friend though. He'd always run into them. He also really liked using the newspapers that I laid out in the kitchen to potty train the dogs, but he would slid down the kitchen on them, I even made a play structure for him out of cardboard that he absolutely adored. He was a pig though. On the night my sister and mom left with my step-dad, Tobi took my steak that I was going to have with left over mashed potatoes." Becky rambled, the mood slightly lightening at the bit of humor and nostalgia.

The whole time, Kari sat silently with her kneed tucked under her, staring at the floor. At first, it might appear that she was not listening to her sister's confession, but the opposite was true. She wrapped her brain around Becky's explanation and attacked it from all edges. Throughout this dissection, she dug deep within her for emotions lost that she longed to feel again. Just a taste was all she wanted: to be there for her two soul sisters and understand their pain. But this is a tough thing to do when one has lost the ability to feel.

While the trio went silent again, the countries stared speechless as what they had just found out sunk in; all of them feeling surprised at discovering that such a happy-go-lucky person like Becky bore such a past. Both rooms remained quiet, an overwhelming realization hitting the observers like a thrown javelin in the Olympics.

"You guys know how it's easy for me to trust people now?" Kiri suddenly questioned.

"Mhm. I also remember when you could barely trust anyone back when I first met you," Kari answered, Becky giving the youngest a bit of a confused look as to ask what she was getting at.

"Well, I don't know what it's like to have a crush on someone; mostly because I'm blind to stuff like that, but also I think it's because my trust towards the male gender has been shot down to hell too many times." Kiri started, her head tilted down to stare at the carpet. "Since Kindergarten, and all the years of Elementary school, it was shot down every time I tried to raise it back up to the point where nearly all of my trust in both genders fell."

"But then high school came, and you found an amazing group of friends!" Kari objected.

"Yeah, but…I feel bad that I rarely make friends with dudes my age." She paused after the last statement. "Remember when ***Anonymous* **totally threw a diss back at those jerks after anime club in freshman year?" Kiri stammered, "When one of the guys asked if I was interested in dating his friend while ***Anonymous* **and I walked out of the school building, and ***Anonymous* **said 'I might be' to them? That was hilarious!"

"Oh now I remember! That really was funny, especially when you said those two douchebags got freaked out by him." Becky laughed with a grin.

"I wish I was there!" Kari laughed with a cheerful expression returning to her face.

"As funny as that was, those idiots didn't know how much a joke like that can hurt. But then again, it's happened to me before in Middle school; supposedly boys didn't know better." Kiri proclaimed thoughtfully. "How…maliciously childish." She muttered in a dull tone as her usual grin wilted into a grave blank line.

"It's true, because someone could really be hurt by that. However, you shouldn't hold a grudge." Kari protested politely.

"I can forgive those who have hurt me in the past, but…I bare I horrible burden, a curse for having the blessing of the heavenly virtue kindness. I can forgive, but I can never forget." Kiri confessed glumly, "And with such a blessing, but it has also become a curse. It leaves my soul easily hurt, and like cancer, the wound takes much longer to heal than it should."

"I see what you mean," Kari replied, "I wouldn't be able to relate though, except for when you get slapped or punched, you turn the other cheek. That's what I taught myself. Ultimately, it saves a lot of pain from happening, at least for me."

"It had taken my a while to stand up for myself, but once I did it felt great, I was the one that taught myself to stand up for myself and others who could not." Becky explained.

"Yeah well, it's just the way I was taught; and with my blessing came a price…a price that was paid in my lack of anger. Ultimately ending up taking away my component to be angry, along with the traces of feeling anything above annoyance or irritation," Kiri explained, another long pause drifting around the atmosphere before she finally lifted her head again. "And I guess since I've been looked down upon by both genders, and the majority of guys I got along with when I was a kid were my brother and cousins is probably the reason I can't tell a platonic gesture apart from flirting."

"Sounds possible," Becky shrugged. "You're just not that easy to read, and sometimes things like flirting fly over your head. You need a more straight forward approach or just a nudge in the right direction."

"I suppose, but what about knowing you have feelings for someone? How am I supposed to know if I'm kind of, well…oblivious to those things?" Kiri asked while tilting her head a bit.

"What is your type?" Becky questioned quizzically.

"I dunno, I don't know what it's like to be attracted to someone, it's…perplexing." She mused while furrowing her little eyebrows. "Kari, what do you think?"

The older of the two thought briefly for a moment, the countries watching over them anxious to hear her answer.

"You have such a soft and sweet personality. I think you would need someone to balance you out. You need someone who is strong and protective, someone that would fight for you and never give up," Kari stated philosophically. "I have this theory about how soul mates complete each other."

She opened up her journal to a blank page and drew a heart right in the middle, and the other two girls leaned in closer to get a better look. Kari began to draw a squiggly line down the center of the heart, almost as though it had been once broken and was now healing. Then she continued explaining.

"The two halves of the heart are the soul mates, and the line splitting it into two pieces represents the personalities of each of them. The two halves are like puzzle pieces; they fit together perfectly despite their jagged lines. Where one half goes in, the other half goes out to fit perfectly into the other. And, in the end, the two become one. One love, one mind, one soul. This is like how two soul mates fit together. For example, if one person has a quiet and shy personality, the other will be more outgoing and open to balance the other person out. The outgoing person will teach the shy person to be more open, and the shy person will teach the outgoing person to stop and listen." Kari paused and gazed into Kiri's beautiful almond eyes. "In your case, you have a soft and gentle spirit. You need someone who is a fighter, someone who will recklessly love you and never back down. Personally, I believe that he is a guy who is harsh and cold on the outside, but on the inside, he is waiting for someone like you to melt his heart and teach him to love."

Kari sat back and let her words sink in to the other two girls.

Becky blinked, her mouth twitching at the corners; she slowly put her head down and started giggling. Soon she bursted out laughing, she held onto the table and falling to the side and onto the floor.

She started gasping for breath as she laughed herself to tears. She slowly and I mean slowly started to calm down from her laughing fit. "I think I just blew up one of my lungs."

"Now you know how I feel when I laugh too hard." Kiri responded with a laugh of her own. "And at least you don't feel like you're going to puke after laughing that hard, it's a horrible feeling." She then frowned slightly, grinning once again as Becky regained composure.

Outside of the monitored room, Germany kept a leather-clad hand over his heated red face while America, Prussia, and Spain teased him about Kari supposedly pointing out his "soul mate." Hungary, Vietnam and Belgium talked contently among themselves before sneaking out of the room, mischievous glares in their eyes that darted to England, and Japan as they exited with wide smirks.

"Hey guys, do you know when we can leave?" Kiri suddenly asked while pointing at the door.

"I don't think they said, specifically," Kari replied hesitantly.

"Oh, well then…should we try to ask if we are allowed to leave?" Kiri replied nervously, obviously beginning to act a bit fidgety as she picked under her nails.

"Oh blast, I forgot that they were still in there!" England exclaimed right when he got back into the monitor room, dropping his tea and plate of scones before dashing straight to the observed vesicle.

Becky stared at the door for a moment and walked up towards it; putting her pale hand on the doorknob she grasped at it and turned the knob slowly waiting for the clicking sound of the lock. She opened the door and smiled at the girls behind her.

"Okay lets get going." She mewed proudly.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't commented on any of these chapters for a while, but I'd like to thank all of you loyal readers who are still following the story; it is much appreciated. Oh! And I'd like to give credit to my editors Kari, and BadBlackCatXV for helping me with the settings and some dialogs of the characters.**

* * *

"This is bloody ridiculous! Let me out of this chair!" England protested while trying to squirm out of the chair he had been forcefully tied to.

"Hold still, bro! I don't wanna, like, mess up the face paint!" Poland coaxed while trying to calm the fuming Brit.

"I've got this." Hungary proclaimed, removing her metal skillet from behind her back and bringing it down right of England's head; knocking him out instantly.

"Thanks, Hungary. You totally would not believe how much this guy lost his cool. He wouldn't stop complaining about putting on the wig." Poland went on while finishing the fake scar on the now limp England's face. "There, now he looks just like Becky's favorite character. I totally did a wicked job on giving him that much hotter hipster look, too~"

"So why are you turning England into a woman?" Hungary asked brashly.

Poland was appalled at her statement. "I am not turning him into a woman! I am transforming him into a totally fabulous anime character!" He squealed. "She is going too, like, absolutely ADORE IT~!"

Hungary raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that—" she paused and indicated to the unconscious but artistically made-up England, "—THIS character is her favorite."

Poland froze and sputtered out a lame excuse before changing the subject. "We wanted to make the girls happy. They have been positively down-in-the-dumps as of late. Japan is just around the corner getting all gussied up for our little sugar cookie, Kari. Go see for yourself. Go on! Run along, now!" He shoved Hungary out of the way.

Over on the other vanity of Poland's room, Vietnam busied herself in creating dark bags under Japan's eyes while Taiwan concentrated frustratingly on getting the black contact lenses over his dull brown orbs.

"The hair is fine, but don't you think changing my eye color is a bit much?" Japan questioned, trying his best not to blink while Taiwan steadied the contact over his left eye.

"Nii-san, you need to hold still or I won't be able to help you!" Taiwan pouted, huffing in a bit of impatience when Japan's teary eye once again shut at the last second.

"Gomenasai, nee-chan," Japan apologized. He seemed more at ease than England at the idea of cosplay. Maybe it was because of his national background, or maybe it was something else…

"…Oh! I've got it~!" Taiwan suddenly mused. Using her index finger to keep his upper eyelid open while her thumb kept his lower lid pinned before lightly placing the contact into the surprised Japan's eye without warning. "There, all done~"

"Arigato," Japan gave Vietnam and Taiwan a bow in gratitude once he was finally off of the studio chair, turning around to take in his appearance in the vanity mirror. Taiwan's skills in the beauty department transformed Japan into an almost perfect copy of L from Death Note. "Do you really think she'll like it?"

"Of course she will, you're cosplaying as her favorite manga character after all~!" Taiwan assured him. "And," she added, "You look adorable! Who could resist you, nii-san? Now we need to figure out what to dress Germany as…" She mused while tapping her chin with her fingertip.

"I don't think adorable is what we were going for…" Japan/L muttered, ruffling his wig, only to be scolded by Taiwan as she hurried over with hairspray to fix it.

"We can find out about that later!" Belgium dismissed with a wide and excited grin, "Becky's in the kitchen having breakfast. Get England and Japan out there so they can see!" She urged.

"Alright, you heard Belgium. Now get out there!" Poland pressed, practically pushing Japan out the door along with England who had just awoken from being knocked out. "Work your strut, hot stuff!"

"Well, I suppose it is better now than never…" Japan/L murmured to himself, balancing himself as England leaned on him with an arm over Japan's shoulder. His face was beet red at the comment Poland made. "Hot stuff" was not the desired look for his cosplay, either.

After England finally came to, the cosplaying duo lingered in the archway that lead from the corridor to the kitchen-slash-living room. Quickly exchanging nods, England dressed up as a rather dapper Timaeus stepped in first, Becky's eyes growing wide at the sight of the relatively accurate cosplay. He mustered up a forced smile; still absolutely disliking the idea while Becky stared before her eyes flooded with tears of joy. Despite the odd looks the two earned from this sudden surprise, England/Timaeus still felt obligated to comfort Becky with a hug. But a hug was an understatement. Becky full on tackled him, sending him to the floor. She was giddy with laughter, her eyes wide in the amazement that he would do something so special for her. Even his eyes, which at first glance looked uncomfortable and distraught, shone with love and contentment deep inside.

"Becky-chan, have you seen Kari-chan anywhere?" Japan/L asked nervously after Becky pulled herself together.

"Where have you been, Ryuzaki?" the voice belonging to Kari crooned slyly from behind him, appearing on scene almost as if she had a cue. The adoring reaction that the countries expected from her did not come, and there was no surprise in her voice as she laid her eyes on her favorite character come to life in the form of Japan. But there was a certain sparkle of delight in her voice that caused everyone in the room to turn and look at her.

Shocked expressions fell on the faces of everyone in the room as the person who they assumed was Kari confidently strolled into the room, for once enjoying being the center of attention as she messed up everyone's minds with a surprise of her own. When she approached Japan/L, she wrapped her arm around him without hesitation and tucked her head into his shoulder. All Japan/L could do was stare with his eyes wide in astonishment. It suited his costume well.

Standing before everyone was Kari dressed as none other than Light Yagami. Everyone was dumbfounded at not only her boldness, but at how she had planned her own cosplay in advance. Hungary immediately brought out her camera, fangirling over the chance to capture some yaoi from this cosplay clash.

Kari/Light turned to Japan/L pulled him in with a mock force. "It is a shame that you broke free from those handcuffs so quickly. I was only beginning to have fun," she stated coyly. Hungary went nuts at this statement.

"Quite a coincidences there, Strawberry. But I have to say that I approve of this." Kiri grinned nonchalantly as she made her way to her favorite spot on the barstool at the island counter.

"Yeah, buddy. You know I support the Light and L pairing," Kari/Light stated with a smile.

"I support knight-shipping~! Too bad I don't have a Yugi costume," Becky mewed while still clinging to England. "You two should kiss like a real yaoi pairing~!" A huge grin spread across her face.

Japan's cheeks were flushed with a pink shade at Becky's suggestion, Kari simply covering her face in her hands in embarrassment while Hungary encouraged them along with Becky.

"Too soon Becky, too soon." Kiri mumbled as she witnessed this spectacle.

However, behind the embarrassed expression on Japan/L's face, Kari/Light caught a glimpse of a small smile at the corners of his mouth. She swallowed her pride and kissed him softly on the cheek. Becky and Hungary squealed at the cuteness.

"You know, Japan, you really do make a cute L," Kari/Light whispered in his ear. He blushed harder and murmured, "Still not the look I was going for."

"How the bloody hell did you know about the surprise?" England/Timaeus questioned.

"Poland's door was open and I saw what was going on; I heard a noise and wanted to check up on you guys to see if everything was okay." Kari explained simply, "Also, my black wig has been gone for a couple of days, so I figured something was up."

"Oh, I see. S-so, how long do Japan and I have to stay dressed like this?" England/Timaeus asked to Poland, seeing as how asking Hungary would interrupt her from taking pictures of Kari/Light and Japan/L.

"Like, all day!" Poland beamed, laughing at England/Timaeus's expression when he said that. "You should totally see your face, it is hilarious~!"

"Why you little-!" England/Timaeus growled in anger as he strained to practically kill Poland.

"Bro, at least you and Japan have the guts to do something like this for my sisters. Where we came from, it'd be difficult to find guys who actually like or at least heard of anime or manga." Kiri proclaimed, hoping to calm the angered Brit long enough for Poland to wander off and away from possible danger.

"I suppose you have a rational point. But you can't be serious and expect me to wear this thing all day!" England/Timaeus objected, pausing briefly once he had just realized something was amiss. "Wait, I noticed something…Hungary, can I speak to you for a moment?" He requested to the Hungarian, too impatient to wait and instead dragging her away from the kitchen before she could respond.

"WHY THE HELL DOESN'T THAT KRAUT, GERMANY HAVE TO DRESS UP?!" England/Timaeus exclaimed outrageously, not even caring if practically everyone heard his sudden outburst.

"Well, see…Kiri didn't specify what anime character she fangirls over, and we didn't have time to do that before the girls and I sent you and Japan out to spend time with Becky and Kari." Hungary explained, "You can ask Kiri if you want, but leave out the part where he'd dress up for her. It's supposed to be a surprise." She added firmly.

"Very well then." England/Timaeus concluded with a nod, turning back and entering the kitchen to find said German silently talking with Kari and Becky; Kiri too busy resting her head on her folded arms, lightly sleeping and oblivious to the murmurs and hisses sounding on the other side of the room.

Taking the opportunity to talk to Kiri, he quietly walked over to where the Asian was dozing, tapping her on the shoulder to not disturb her too greatly.

"What's up, dude?" She greeted in a sleepy tone, lifting her head up to face England/Timaeus.

"Sorry to interrupt your rest, miss, but I must ask you something." He proclaimed to her.

"Sure thing, bro. Ask away." She replied openly.

"Alright, I need to ask you, are you a fangirl of any anime characters?" he asked.

"Believe it or not, Germany's the only anime character I fangirl over. I hope he doesn't mind that I am, but it's not like I'm all over him or anything. I at least keep my distance." Kiri rambled. England being the polite gentleman that he is, managed to listen to everything she actually said.

"…Well, thanks for your time, love." England/Timaeus briefly ended the conversation before leaving to the still mumbling group in the den.

"So, Tea Cup, what'd you find out?" Becky addressed to England/Timaeus as he just joined in.

"Tea Cup?" he asked quizzically with a raised thick brow.

"That's my new nickname for you~!" She mewed. "Anyways, what did Critter say?"

"She said that Germany was the only anime person she was a fangirl of…" he grimly informed, his head hanging low at this turn of event.

"Then it looks like I won't have to sit in a ridiculous costume." Germany lightly chuckled with a rare smirk.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU F*CKING ARSE!" England/Timaeus suddenly shouted.

"England-san, please calm down…!" Japan/L implored, trying his best to keep England from attempting to murder the other country.

"Hey Germany, there you are!" Kiri greeted randomly, appearing right behind the German and giving him a bit of a shock. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh it's you, Kiri. What is it you needed to tell me?" He responded, curious of why Kiri had spontaneously become so perky.

"Well, I hope it's okay, I don't have to call you it if you don't want me to…but I came up with another nickname for you~! Is it okay if I sometimes call you, Shepherd? If it makes you feel better you can call me, Sheep." She explained, stuttering a bit over her excitement and concern if whether Germany might yell at her or not.

"I…I suppose it is fine, it could be worse, und at least it isn't an indignant pet name." Germany stammered, looking slightly away hesitantly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"At least she's not calling you Teddy," Becky interjected, England/Timaeus snickering at the thought of Germany's pride being completely shattered because of the nickname.

"Ja, but don't let it get out to anyone else. Especially to Prussia, if he hears a word of it…!" Germany leered, stopping right in his sentence when a sudden 'Kesesesese!' interrupted his speech.

"C'mon, dude; time for a costume change!" America announced; with the help of Prussia, Denmark, and a few of the other male countries, grabbed Germany and dragged him off to Poland's room. The echoing of Germany's ranting and protesting fading away through the halls while the girls and Japan stood completely dumbfounded.

During the silence, Liechtenstein appeared into the scene with a sheep horn headband and a clip on fluffy puffball tail in her hands. Quietly and calmly, the young blonde walked over to Kiri before tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hi, Lili. What's up?" Kiri casually greeted with a grin.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you und Germany were talking about, so I thought I'd lend you these for the day." Liechtenstein proclaimed while giving the accessories to Kiri.

"Danke, these will actually go perfect with an outfit I can use for the rest of the costume~" Kiri mused, bowing her head in gratitude to the young country before going off on her own to her room.

**Break.**

"Go on now, West. Go on und find your little Schaf~!" Prussia smirked, with some effort managing to shove Germany back into the living room.

"This is ridiculous…" Germany grumbled in complaint, leaning against the wall that was parallel to a full size mirror with his muscular arms crossed.

Opening one of his light blue eyes, he took in his appearance through the reflection. Pointed German shepherd dog ears stood up from his head, a brown dog tail that clipped onto the back of his uniform breeches swayed from side to side with each movement, a red dog collar around his neck, and brown clawed dog gloves that engulfed his hands; he was the spitting image of his given nickname.

"J-Ja, but I was forced into it…!" Germany/Shepherd retorted as a blush started to appear on his face, keeping his eyes closed to avoid having to look at himself in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, you look so cute~!" Becky cooed suddenly, the familiar sound of Kiri giggling reaching his ears and catching his attention.

"Hahah! Baah~! I'm a sheep." Kiri chirped with a playful smile.

Without looking back, Germany gazed at the reflection of Kiri standing in the doorway near him dressed in a light yellow short-sleeved hooded shirt that had a picture of a little lamb and the word 'Sheep' embroidered on it above the pockets of the thin top, a pair of denim Capri pants, a fluffy tail clipped to the back of the pants, a pair of curved horns on her head along with a pair of floppy black ears, and sporting a black silk ribbon tied around her limber neck in a neat bow.

"Dude, you look awesome~!" Kiri/Sheep complimented to Germany/Shepherd as she entered the room, continuing to grin up at the taller country when she stood in front of him.

"D-Danke…you look very nice, too," he shyly replied, shifting his stance so he now stood a little ways from the wall he was previously leaning against. "So, what would you like to do for the day? Seeing as how Japan, England, und I will be stuck with you three."

"Well…Japan and Kari are off having a walk; England and Becky went somewhere for tea time…how about we play some Left 4 Dead or Dead Rising?" Kiri/Sheep suggested.

"I suppose practicing some Left 4 Dead sounds _gut_, let's give it another try." Germany/Shepherd answered with a lighter tone.

"Awesome, I'll fire up the Xbox and then go get my glasses," she proclaimed.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." he noted as he took a seat on the couch and accepted the controller.

"Yup, I mostly wear them when I can't see the TV, when I'm reading, or when I need to see long distances," she explained briefly before scurrying off to her room, making it back to the den in record time with a pair of thick-framed black glasses on her face.

In the light, a bit of fog could be seen clearly on the lenses; her round head shape creating a seal to lock in any warmth radiating from her face, and causing her glasses to fog up constantly. Mumbling a bit of a curse at herself, she removed the glasses, untangling a few strands of hair from the metallic folding pieces that got caught before finally wiping off the smears using a cloth.

"Sorry about that, these darn things always do that whenever I put them on." She chuckled nervously after taking her seat next to him.

"Don't apologize, you don't have control over it happening." Germany/Shepherd insisted while waving a hand dismissively.

"Yeah, you're right." Kiri/Sheep agreed with a small sigh, retrieving her controller before starting the campaign.

**End of Part One…**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading; I hope you all enjoyed. I also give credit to my editors BadBlackCatXV and Kari, those two are very awesome to work with and I am glad to be collaborating with them. Leave a review or favorite, perhaps follow the story; more coming your way in the future~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Don't you just hate it when the skeletons you hide in your closet run away?**

* * *

Nearing the early afternoon, Kiri/Sheep and Germany/Shepherd had decided on a break from Left 4 Dead 2 after constantly struggling with the final stage of Dark Carnival. While Germany/Shepherd was cooking some _Wurst_ in a pot and waiting for the water to boil, he watched as Kiri/Sheep contently ate her beef ramen noodles without stopping to let the soup cool down until the bowl was completely empty and still steaming a bit.

"Careful, I don't want you to go _und_ burn yourself," he scolded, furrowing his eyebrows in incomprehension at how Kiri/Sheep managed to not burn her tongue or blister her lips from the piping hot sustenance.

"Don't worry, dude, I'll be fine." She grinned, strangely feeling a bit touched at Germany/Shepherd showing concern for her.

"Are you sure? You're burning up." He noted while placing his hand over her forehead, the fog on her glasses thickening at the increased warmth from the boiling noodles.

"I always get like that after eating soup," she chuckled dismissively. "I just need something to drink and I'll be alright," she assured to him, opening up a cold can of diet soda before taking a few swigs.

Despite having spoken and probably not even ending the conversation, both of them seemed to go completely silent afterwards, an awkward silence beginning to fill the air until Germany/Shepherd turned his attention back to making his lunch.

"Hey, Shepherd…" Kiri/Sheep spoke suddenly.

"_Ja_, _Schaf_?" Germany/Shepherd replied without looking away from his current task.

"I hope you don't mind me asking…I know it's probably none of my business or anything, but I'm just wondering…" she stammered nervously before sighing and smacking herself in the forehead for messing up, "have you ever had a skeleton in the closet?"

"I-I don't believe I have," he answered half truthfully. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, mostly because whenever I have a secret that I normally hide, the skeletons in my closet seem to run away, and I lose them," she somewhat responded jokingly. "But I suppose that's sort of a good thing, isn't it?"

"In some aspects, I suppose. However, normally it's best that some doors are left unopened," he stated.

"I know, but what if you were the one who opened the door and let all of your skeletons, would that make you a bit too extroverted, or just trusting?" She asked quizzically.

"Where are you going with this, _Schaf_?" Germany/Shepherd questioned in a bit of impatience.

"S-Sorry, I'm beating around the bush…" Kiri/Sheep mumbled pathetically. "I guess what I'm getting at is if you ever lied to keep a secret safe, or if you only told your personal secrets to those who you trust that will still accept you for who you are?"

"_Und_ just why are you asking me this?" he pressed, turning the stove off before

looking down at Kiri/Sheep.

"The reason I'm asking you this is because I wanted to know if you could tell me… what that blank room was for since you seemed to be the only one who saw it. The one that Kari, Becky, and I sit in. It looked like some sort of interrogation room or something," She admitted, slightly shrinking back in her seat as if waiting for Germany/Shepherd to practically scream his lungs out at her for asking such trivial things.

Almost for a half second Germany/Shepherd felt his heart stop, the dread of actually telling Kiri/Sheep the truth of why they were placed in that empty room making a small bead of sweat drip from his temple.

Scheisse_, what am I supposed to say?! _He thought frantically, unable to turn away from her as his mind raced to answer her question.

What seemed like an eternity to Germany/Shepherd passed by before he stopped arguing with himself, taking in a deep breath and sighing in defeat at the mental dead end he had found himself in and looking down again to see Kiri/Sheep patiently waiting for him to respond with a friendly expression etched on her face, as if she was silently telling him that it was okay to say the truth no matter what it was.

"I guess you would've found out sooner or later…" he spoke in a low tone, clearing his throat before speaking again. "The truth is…" Germany/Shepherd began; only to be interrupted by…

"OBJECTION!"

Germany/Shepherd jumped in surprise, his head whipping towards Kiri/Sheep in astonishment. However, Kiri's mouth was shut and her head was turned to the doorway. Germany looked to the doorway, as well.

"I knew something was going on here!"

Kari/Light suddenly burst into the room with her arm extended and her finger pointed towards Germany/Shepherd. "I just figured out everything! I knew there had to be an explanation on how Japan and England knew what characters Becky and I liked!" she proclaimed, glaring at Germany/Shepherd sternly as he stared back at her with the look of total disbelief.

"B-But how did you…?" Germany/Shepherd stuttered in clear shock.

Kari/Light smiled smugly. "Simple, really." She placed her hands on her hips and glanced over at Kiri/Sheep. "Little Critter," she addressed her, "You know that day when we were in an empty room for over six hours? Well, the countries actually had mics and cameras set up to observe us. So, in reality, they heard our _whole_ confessions that we made to each other."

Kari/Light's brow furrowed and her eyes boiled with malice. She was especially sensitive to her issues with attraction and relationships, and the fact that the countries intentionally spied on them during the confession completely shot her trust for them.

"But-but I—we—" stammered Germany/Shepherd, unable to fight back due to utter shock.

"SHUT UP, I AM NOT DONE TALKING!" bellowed Kari/Light. Her anger boiled over like a pot of oatmeal on the stove, and she made no effort to hide it. In the heat of the moment, she figured it would serve him well to see a side of her that is rarely displayed. She was sick of her passive and polite nature. Kiri/Sheep was cowering in the corner, her eyes moist with fresh tears ready to spill over.

Her steaming hot temper that most people didn't know about took over. "Did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?" she hissed murderously. Normally, this like would cause a few chuckles, but this moment was no laughing matter. "You want to know how I found out? Well, first off, why the _heck_ would we be placed in a freaking _blank room_ for _hours_? Huh? And if that wasn't obvious enough, the next day England and Japan are dressed as the favorite characters of Becky and me! And guess what? _We only mentioned our love for those characters inside the blank room._" She pounded her fist against the wall for emphasis. "Yes, I understand that I did mention L once when I was reading the manga, but it was not enough for you to conclude that he was my favorite character. I might have had another character that I loved even more. The conclusion only came when I _poured my freaking heart out _inside that room. Even worse for you guys, _you_, Germany, didn't initially dress up as anyone because Kiri never mentioned any specific character of her liking during our time in the room. That only proves that you guys found out then."

Germany/Shepherd's mouth gaped. Her logic was perfect, and his own temper failed to burst through because he was caught between a rock and a hard place. "But-but that is o-only speculation," he sputtered. "Y-you have no proof."

"You are pathetic. You know that, right?" Kari/Light growled. "And, oh, by the way, I _do _have proof." She reached into her string bag and pulled out a tiny microphone. "Even if you didn't have cameras, you would still be able to hear everything we said with this." She held up the bug for all to behold. "Where did I find this, you might ask? Well, some idiot of yours left it in the room just waiting to be discovered."

She took a step towards Germany/Shepherd, and he flinched back. Tears were spilling over in Kiri/Sheep's eyes, but with the adrenaline rushing through Kari/Light's veins, she felt no regret.

The hand with the bug in it lifted, and she threw it at Germany/Shepherd's face. Then, she swiftly turned around and headed for the door. Once she reached the doorway, she stopped and said softly, "_Ich habe gedacht, ich dir vertraut habe_." Her voice, boiling with anger a moment ago, was now quiet and gentle. It sent shocks of remorse through Germany/Shepherd. His face softened, and Kiri/Sheep's tears began to flow like a faucet. She didn't understand the words, but Kari/Light's shattered tone of voice sent her flying over the edge.

With that, Kari/Light left the room. Just when Germany was about to make a move to console Kiri/Sheep, she hopped off of the barstool she had been sitting on before bolting out of the kitchen and disappearing into the nearest corridor. Despite the millions of words buzzing in his head like an angry hornet's nest, all Germany/Shepherd could let out as he started after her was a simple…

"_Halt!_" Germany/Shepherd shouted; the small thumps that subtly echoed in the hallway stopping instantly as Germany/Shepherd also stopped running. "_Bitte… komm zurück,_" he choked out, his eyes now staring down at the floor as he was left standing alone and full of remorse. He closed his eyes, hoping to simultaneously shut out all the emotions crowding his consciousness.

A few seconds as silent as a mid-summer night ticked by until the sound of shuffling footsteps slowly got closer to where he stood. Soft sniffles could be heard as the steps rounded the corner of the hallway. When Germany/Shepherd finally reopened his light blue eyes, he nearly jumped to see Kiri/Sheep standing right under him with her face still moist with tears that dripped from her eyes and landed on the floor her feet stood on.

"W-Why did you come back?" he questioned.

"Because I didn't want to be rude and cut you off…" Kiri/Sheep sobbed with her hands still slightly covering her face. "What did you want to say to me?"

"I don't understand…" he muttered, "Aren't you angry at what we have done?" Germany/Shepherd stood looking down at Kiri/Sheep until her sniffling subsided, and she craned her neck up to look him directly in the eye.

"Me, no. You would've found out eventually, and like I said, all of my skeletons run away from my closet every-so-often," she answered with a shrug, "Plus, I don't like getting upset at my friends because; excuse my language, it hurts my heart like hell."

"Well, at least you don't hate me or the others involved in the operation… right?" he inquired.

"I couldn't legitimately _hate _anyone really, no matter how much they annoy me. I might _say _that I 'hate' something or someone, but I truly don't hate them so much that I'd say I wish they were dead or anything," Kiri/Sheep explained, her speech still a bit shaky and much choppier than usual.

"But, you… you ran away from me when I tried to explain myself. Wouldn't that mean you were upset with me?" He questioned in a bit of puzzlement at her.

"To be honest, I wasn't really upset at you or anyone. I think that I was just crying because I've never seen Kari so angry, and I'd probably react the same way if I saw Becky that angry too," she responded while looking down and twiddling her thumbs, "And I suppose… I just really don't like seeing other people upset, because then I feel really sad too."

"So, you'll forgive us?" He reckoned, though pessimistically assuming that the answer would be no despite all Kiri/Sheep had already explained.

"I'm probably going to hold a grudge, but…yeah, man, it's cool, I guess." Kiri/Sheep nodded, "Will that be all? If so, I would like to retire back to my room if we are finished speaking for now." She stated with a yawn, the tears that had dried now becoming grains of sleep in her eyes.

"_Ja_, I suppose that will be all. Will you be available to talk more later though?" Germany/Shepherd wondered while shifting his eyes to the side.

"Sure, dude…oh, and just so I can let _another _skeleton out of the closet because it goes with the other skeleton that escaped already, I should let you know that…" Kiri/Sheep informed before standing tip-toed and motioning to Germany/Shepherd to lean down a bit to her level. The German's face turned a bright red when the secret was whispered to him. "Just thought you should know. The rest I'll leave to you to find out on your own."

And on that note, Kiri/Sheep turned on her heels and walked solemnly back to her bedroom; leaving the German standing flushed and dazed by what she had just revealed to sink into his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter was kinda short, but this was probably the best place to stop it at. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and please stay tuned in for more~! Also, thanks again to Kari for helping me with this chapter, next up I'm gonna need a lot of help from both of my editors.**


	19. Chapter 19

"_Iced caramel Frappuccino with extra caramel and whipped cream?" _The Starbuck's employee called out while setting the beverage on the counter.

"That's mine. Thank you, ma'am," Becky claimed to the barista, taking her drink and nodding in gratitude before joining England/Timaeus at a table near the large window.

"This is quite a pleasant evening, love." England commented randomly as he stared out the window; a hot cup of black tea cradled near the palm of his hand.

"Yup," Becky simply agreed, placing the green straw through the opening of the lid and taking a sip of the Frappuccino.

The two continued people watching from the window in silence, peacefully drifting mentally as customers and on-goers passed by. England/Timaeus's uncovered eye wandered over to Becky's profile while she was still looking out, a faint smile gracing his lips at the thought of doing something to make her happy.

"We've got quite some time before the day ends, Shortcake," England/Timaeus proclaimed while fully looking towards Becky. "What would you like to do for the remainder of the time?"

"Whatever you want to do, I dunno." Becky responded with a shrug before turning her attention back to watching the people on the street.

"Really? Splendid, how about a trip to the nearby library? There's this book I have been dying to read," England/Timaeus boasted.

"What genre of literature is it in?" Becky asked curiously.

"It's this wonderful fantasy novel I've been hearing so much from my friends, I simply couldn't pass up the chance to read something they give so much positive reviews on," he explained.

"Cool, we can head over to the library whenever you'd like," she replied casually.

"Alright, I suppose we have a date then." England/Timaeus nodded in agreement, slightly chuckling nervously at the idea of calling their time together a 'date.'

"Okie-dokie." Becky grinned, finishing of her iced drink before throwing it away and waiting for England to finish his tea. "So, who recommended the book to you?" She asked warmly; the question making England/Timaeus pause for a moment and freeze just as he was about to take a sip from his cup, worried that he would be made fun of if he had said the truth.

"W-Well…" He started hesitantly, "I don't expect you to believe me, but my fairy friends and Flying Mint Bunny told me about it; they absolutely urged me to read the novel, so I couldn't possibly refuse." England/Timaeus proclaimed truthfully, bracing himself for impacting mockery after what he just said.

"It's nice that you can count on them for a good recommendation for things." She commented warmly.

England/Timaeus gave her a slightly puzzled look, not expecting Becky to react so normally about something like imaginary friends. Unlike most times where he was laughed at or completely rejected by some of the other countries, England/Timaeus felt a bit joyous over finding someone who didn't treat him like a freak or a maniac for once.

"Um…hey, Shortcake…" He addressed to Becky.

"Yeah, Tea Cup?" She replied, quickly returning to reality after zoning out.

"Thank you for not making fun of me when I told you about my _friends_." England/Timaeus continued, "I'm glad you're one of those people who don't laugh in my face about liking mystical things and such."

"It's fine. You're not the only one who talks out loud to imaginary friends." Becky grinned. "I didn't really have a lot of friends as a kid, so I needed to use my imagination."

England/Timaeus's thick brows furrowed and his content grin wilted, remembering the bonding conversation Becky and her soul sisters had shared in that blank room clear as day. Out of the blue, England/Timaeus's cell phone vibrated; his expression faltering down to a gravely serious leer at the text message he had just received.

"What's wrong, Tea Cup?" Becky asked concernedly when she noticed the troubled expression written on his face.

"Oh! N-Nothing, love." England/Timaeus proclaimed while waving a hand in dismissal. "Just… thinking, I suppose."

"Something's troubling you, and you can tell me if you'd like," Becky offered sincerely.

"I'm sure, Shortcake. Please, it's no big deal," he insisted.

"Alright, I guess…but don't think that we're done with this conversation," she responded with a hint of determination.

"W-What?" England/Timaeus stuttered.

"Exactly!" Becky laughed. "Confusing people is fun," she mewed childishly.

"Y-Yes, it is rather amusing once in a while, isn't it?" England/Timaeus agreed while laughing slightly.

**Break.**

After a short walk over from Starbuck's, the duo eventually entered the great local library. Upon entering, England/Timaeus stared down at the marble floor when odd looks from people began getting to him; Becky simply remaining indifferent at the questioning glances shot at her as they walked to the fantasy genre section.

"I'm going over to the manga section while you're busy finding the book, come find me when you're done looking." Becky briefly informed to England/Timaeus, the British cosplayer simply nodding in agreement before watching Becky stroll down the aisle.

"Wait a minute…" Becky suddenly paused in mid-step when the realization hit her, turning around and walking back to face England/Timaeus. "Wait here, I have a surprise for you." She commanded playfully, and bolted down until she disappeared into the women's bathroom.

"What the devil kind of surprise could be in the loo?" England/Timaeus murmured to himself.

After a few minutes of standing alone, Becky surprised him with the sight of her dressed up as a human version of Flying Mint Bunny, a headband with floppy mint green ears on her head, a pair of feathery wings strapped onto her shoulders, a fluffy tail clipped to the back of her mini skirt, and a matching green corset. This made England/Timaeus's jaw practically drop right to the floor as his emerald green eyes grew wide at the sight, Becky laughing at his reaction before standing on her toes and leaning closer to the astonished Brit and giving him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You've done so much for me, and I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated it," Becky/Bunny claimed while pulling away from him. "Also, I know why you were acting so down at Starbucks."

"W-What? That's preposterous. You couldn't tell since you're not psychic!" England/Timaeus retorted quietly, keeping his voice down as to not disturb any of the other people reading or studying.

"I don't have to be psychic, because I already knew even before you dressed up your sexy ass like Timaeus," She stated with a slight smile, chuckling at the baffled and blushed look England/Timaeus was giving her before continuing. "I already caught onto the whole monitoring thing that a few minutes after we were placed into the room, and also because I know an interrogation room when I see one. Plus the fact that America burst into the room confirmed my prediction, aside from the fact that you dressed up as my favorite anime character."

"I-I-I…You just-I…!" England/Timaeus stuttered as he tried grasping onto words, slightly flailing his arms in his hysteria. "Oh, alright…yes, it's true," he sighed in defeat. "We were just trying to find out more about you, and I guess your eldest didn't approve of the procedure," he grumbled nervously.

"What happened? What's going on?" Becky pressed anxiously.

"It looks like we'll have to cut our time out a bit short, love; let's leave it at that." England/Timaeus answered briefly, only to be interrupted the ringing of his cell phone. He listened for a moment, and then ended the call without so much as a word. "We best go now, our presence is required at the complex."

"Wait, you have to tell me what's going on!"

"Just come with me. It will become known to you soon enough."

"Okay, let's go," Becky agreed, taking England/Timaeus by the hand and dragging him back to the car.

Right as the pair entered the lobby, they were only greeted with the flowing waves of a fresh rumor. The murmurs of Kari's outburst and the ten counties' observational monitoring floated about from country to country. Sides were also being taken on whether to sympathize with the girls, or the countries that watched them. Before Becky even had a chance to ask what was going on, Kari appeared into the scene, her brows furrowed and her mouth pulled tight with her face tinted fire truck red, looking a complete wreck in the aftermath of her rage. Her face was streaked with the dried remnants of tears. Without even a word, Becky immediately understood the situation, instinct kicking in as she attempted to console the oldest of the trio, Kari informing Becky that she needed help in coaxing Kiri out of her room and to attend the meeting that was about to be called.

**Earlier…**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is not Penguinqueen423 writing this chapter, but it is me, Kari, writing this as a guest post! We needed a different perspective on Japan and my character. I hope my writing is okay! This is my first time writing for a story in four whole years. Also, this is the first of two parts that I will be writing. The second part will come next chapter. Thank you Kiri and for editing! You guys rock!**

**Part One of Two:**

* * *

"Whoa! Dude! Did you see Kari? She was having a major freak out moment!"

Japan/L jumped slightly as America burst into the main living space with the rest of the countries. _So something really was the matter with Kari_, he mused after recovering from America's outburst. Ever since she appeared to everyone dressed as Light, her actions had been quite strange for the usually polite and engaged young woman. No, it was not the yaoi that she had encouraged between their characters, but it was something much deeper. Although she played a convincing role of Light-slash-male seducer, something in her eyes seemed detached. Something in the way she spoke, walked, and gestured signaled a preoccupation. It was as though she was walking through a fairy tale, a dream that no longer existed.

During the time when most of the countries left the presence of Japan/L and Kari/Light, she had hastily excused herself from the room, leaving Japan alone and in deep thought. While she had desperately attempted flee in a swift manner, she could not completely smother the torrent of emotions that had broken through the floodgates at that single moment. Japan/L almost had to catch himself from slipping out of his chair when he caught a glimpse of the expression etched across Kari/Light's face. He shuttered just thinking about it.

And now he was about to find out the cause of such mayhem.

He sat up straighter in his chair as America continued his dramatic retelling of the "Epic Story of Kari's Explosion," personally titled by the American himself.

"It was freaking scary, man! She was, like, possessed! Who knew our little Kari could set a fire that hot. And on _Germany_, the king of the tightly-strung! Bro, was it a sight to see…" America smiled smugly, like he had just been the first to preview a highly anticipated world-premiering movie, and he was returning to rub it in his friends' faces.

"C'mon! Get to the point!" pressed Prussia as he entered the room. "I am dying to hear about how Germany got his ass kicked!"

"Keep your shorts on, dude. I am just building anticipation," retorted America.

Several other countries including Russia (along with Belarus, Ukraine and the Baltics), France, Spain, Canada, and China gathered around and seated themselves on the couches in the living room. Japan fidgeted as bodies wedged themselves between him and the couch, for there was not adequate space for all to be seated. Inwardly, he encouraged America to continue with his explanation; he was concerned for Kari's well-being, and he wished for more information to aid him in his developing plan to assist her in any crisis she might be facing.

"Well…" America began, "I was looking around for Kiri to ask her if I could catch a glimpse of her horror movie stash and maybe have a movie marathon when I heard shouting, no, more like _shrieking_, coming from the T.V. room down the hall. It was insane, I tell you! Kari was totally chewing out Germany like there was no tomorrow. I heard her say something like, 'we only mentioned our love for those characters inside the blank room' and I was like, 'Oh, that is why she is mad.' Then I heard her open the door and I was all like, 'Oh, crap, she's coming!' and I hid in the closet in the hallway. You know, the one that holds all of our coats and stuff. She was muttering something in German. It sounded like a bunch of cuss words, but who knows?" he laughed. "German always sounds like a bunch of cuss words!"

"_Du Amerika, was hast du gesagt!? Das ist nicht wahr! Sprich das nicht, du scheisskopf!"_ Prussia bellowed.

America laughed again. "See what I mean?"

Murmurs bubbled and popped like bubble wrap around the room.

"Why was there a blank room, _aru_?" questioned China.

Canada quivered. "But, America, don't tell about why—" he started, only to be interrupted by a sweetly sinister voice that came from the large man who was squishing Japan/L into Ukraine's ample bust.

"Why is poor Kari so upset?"

Everyone glanced and Russia, then silently turned to America while giving him their utmost attention. The air was as tight as the E string on a violin as America's answer was eagerly awaited.

"If you would excuse me," Japan/L mumbled politely. He got up from his chair before America could continue with the explanation that Japan/L desperately refused to become caught up in.

"Apparently she found out that—"

He hastily exited the room and leapt up the stairs and away from the crowd. With the speed and stealth of a mouse, he hurried down the hall in the direction the dorms belonging to the ladies of the complex. Although his feet were carrying him in the direction of Kari's room, his reasoning repeatedly reminded him of two things. First, a closed space such as her room would not be of help when her emotional state was on the edge, and it was highly unlikely that she was there. Second, if she actually was there, being in the same room with her would be like pulling the pin on a grenade with the weapon itself still inside one's mouth. Japan's passive nature would not instigate such a confrontation, and he would not be stepping foot in Kari's room if he knew she was present at this time. He just had to check something for himself…

Gently, he opened the door and entered. He observed the almost overly tidy space. Everything was either parallel or perpendicular to the walls, including the neatly ironed and folded shirts and books stacked on her shelf. However, something stood out like a sore thumb. He had to double-take when he looked upon the floor and noticed a pile of clothes sprawled sloppily over by the built in-closest. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be Kari's Light costume along with the wig and chest binder. Japan/L blushed involuntarily when an unwanted image of Kari throwing off her costume and streaking out of the complex naked trolled his inner imagination. He quickly suppressed his hormones, erasing the image in the process, and walked over to her closet where her costumes and unusual clothing items were kept. He rummaged through articles of clothing such as a traditional German Dirndl, two pairs of medical scrubs, and a white shirt and blue jeans that he assumed to be pieces of an L cosplay of her own. His search was for her favorite costume of all time: Yuki Nagato from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, which also happened to be her first ever cosplay. It was missing. An empty hanger hung in its place. Over at her shelf, three foam heads stood proudly. One was for the black wig that Japan was wearing. The second was for her Light wig, and—the third? The foam head that her artistically styled Yuki wig usually called home was bare, as well.

Japan/L returned to the pile that consisted of the Light cosplay and pawed through it. Her wig cap was missing, too.

Before leaving, he neatly placed the shirt, jacket, pants, and tie in the closet, and the shoes and accessories in a straight row by the shelf. Finally, he neatly replaced the wig on one of the foam heads and pinned it into place. While gazing at it, he pondered whether he should go searching for Kari. He gently brushed the wig with his fingers, shook his head in defeat, and walked out, stealthily shutting the door behind him.

_One more thing… _he thought to himself.

Arriving momentarily at the nearest bathroom shared by the resident females, he was greeted with a horrific sight. Water tinted with grey was splashed along the sink, countertop, and mirror, creating unsightly stains. The sight was not improved by the eyeliner, eye shadow, foundation, and other various and foreign beauty instruments scattered across the counters. Towels, also covered in grey blotches, were strewn across the floor and bathtub, and an open jar of honey that Kari used to wash her face with lay on its side, spilling its sticky contents all over the sink and onto the floor.

Japan/L slowly backed out of the room and booked it before his heart gave out at the sight. At least his suspicions were confirmed.

As he entered the hallway, the sound of violent arguing sent Japan/L screeching to a halt, and he began to rethink his idea of heading back downstairs. Curiosity overtook him, however, and he discreetly inched his way over to the staircase. He crouched down. His body was fully hidden by the drywall and railing, so he would not be discovered. He needn't strain his ears, either, to register the angry voices due to the incredibly high volume of the quarrel.

"Take a chill pill or six, Belarus! It's not like we were trying to hide it or anything!" America's voice protested defensively.

"A WOMAN'S PRIVACY IS LIKE A VAMPIRE'S LAST DROP OF BLOOD! WHO CARES HOW OBVIOUS YOU WERE?" The sound of a knife being removed from a sheath stung Japan/L's ears and the twistedly insane voice of Belarus growled intimidatingly. "And besides," she continued, "anyone who messes with friends of my brother—" There was the sound of a thump, and America squealed. "—messes with ME! Right, Baltics?"

"Uh, right!"

"S-sure!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I AM GOING TO HAVE YOUR, GERMANY, ENGLAND, AND JAPAN'S ASSES HANGING FROM MY FRONT DOOR!" she roared. Japan/L sunk deeper into the wall at this threat.

"B-but," squeaked America, "you forgot about Canada."

A hush fell upon the crowd, and a small gasp emitted from somewhere in the room which was followed by a long stretch of silence

"Who?"

There was an even longer pause before the arguing escalated once more.

"Invading the girls' private lives like how you did is absolutely not acceptable!" emphasized China.

"I agree, but Kari's reaction was a little on the extreme side, don't you think?" added Ukraine.

"_Se equivocan, amigos_! They just wanted to learn more about _las se__ñi__oritas_! How else were they supposed to do that?" Spain objected.

"Yeah, What Spain said!" America called out.

"No, all of you are wrong," retorted France, "The women of this world must be treated with the highest respect, _non_? And that is not how there were treated in the observation room."

"How about we all just settle our differences and get along?" Canada timidly pointed out.

Just then, Japan/L felt the slamming of a door and thumping of feet coming from down the hallway. He froze in place and he glimpsed Germany trudging wearily towards the staircase with his shepherd costume hanging by his side. Once he passed in front of Japan, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face the shocked Japanese man.

"Uh, Japan? _Was machst du?_" he asked in a tone of defeat.

"I would recommend that you do not go down there now, _Doitsu-san_," Japan/L responded, using his head to gesture downstairs. "It appears that the other countries have found out about the observation, too, and are now taking side on—"

"_Hallo_! Who's up there?" called Prussia from below.

Caught off guard, Japan/L's feet slipped out from under him, and he somersaulted painfully down the flight of stairs. Making a complete spectacle out of himself, he shakily stood up, struggled to regain balance, and fell face-first once more into the tile floor.

"Ah. _K-konichiwa, _everyone. W-what are you all doing on this fine afternoon?" he sputtered awkwardly.

"Well, we were _trying_ to gather a search party for Kari, but _some people_—" Belarus, who was speaking, gestured violently at the other countries with her knife, "—think fighting is a better idea."

"Fighting is never the answer!" Canada cheered weakly.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? It is best to leave someone alone when they are upset. It allows them to process chaotic situations more clearly," Japan/L pointed out. The truth is, Japan actually just wanted to avoid a blunt confrontation between Kari and the countries. He feared it would end the way her argument with Germany went. Personally, he couldn't take any more of the tension.

"He has a point…" China agreed.

"It has been settled already, so stop trying to change people's minds, Japan, okay?" America interjected. "Teams, onward into the great beyond!"

And with that, the countries filed out the front door and began their search for Kari.

As she was about to close the door, Ukraine spoke up, "You coming, Japan?"

"No, thank you. I think it would be best if I stayed."

Ukraine gave Japan/L a sympathetic look and quietly closed the door behind her. Letting out a heavy sigh, Japan/L sank into a fluffy armchair in the living room while ruffling his wig. Unfortunately, he couldn't remain enveloped in the armchair's comforting warmth for long because his stomach began to gnaw painfully at his insides. The stress-induced stomachache steadily grew worse until he could not stay comfortably seated much longer. He decided to get up and go for a walk to calm his nerves and ease his pain.

He gingerly stood up, wincing at the pain, and carefully made his way to the front door where Ukraine had been recently standing. He grasped the cool handle with his soft hand, turned it, and opened the door. The cool evening breeze flowed across his face and tickled his senses. Sweet relief like a refreshing wind swept over him, and he inhaled the fresh scent of pine trees and newly fallen rain. With one foot in front of the other, he let himself become lost in the vastness of the outdoors as he made his way to wherever his feet chose to take him.

**Break.**

For an hour or so, Japan/L allowed his subconscious mind to be the guide on his renewing stroll. His mind and soul became lost in the cotton candy clouds that had God painted in the sky just for him. As he absorbed the beauty of the early evening, he noticed his stomach ache begin to disappear like the sun behind the horizon on a midsummer night. Eventually, he allowed his mind to peel itself from the wondrous sky and drift in and out of recalling past conversations and encounters with Kari. His favorite was that night during the fourth of July when the two sat on the rooftop together watching the fireworks blossom overhead in utter brilliance. Brief conversations took place, such as foreign food preferences and commonly shared hobbies like cosplaying. This is where Japan learned about Nagato being Kari's favorite costume, and how she wore costumes according to her mood. He remembered the promise she gave him that she would let him see her adorned in the costume one day. Other than that, a comfortable silence had surrounded them that night as they absorbed the beauty of the fireworks. It was the closest Japan had ever been to being on a date, though he assumed that Kari would have had many other similar outings with other men. He was slightly ashamed of the fact that his own dating experience was as close to zero as a young man could get. Despite this thought, it seemed as though he could still feel the warmth of her head on his shoulder from that night.

Before he knew it, he had arrived at a nearby park that he frequented. He came here whenever his mind became too cluttered and required the peace and serenity of an ordinary life to rest, renew, and reorganize.

This time consciously aware of his surroundings, he strolled across the grassy meadow and around a play structure that was singing with the laugher of small children and barking dogs. He trekked through the loosely sprawling pine forest, finally breaking into a sizable clearing that was home to a vast lake. Its glassy surface reflected the powdery whiteness of the clouds and the never-ending blue of the sky, only to be suddenly interrupted by the ripples created by a fish tail, a duck's beak, a lone leaf, or even a faraway fishing boat yearning to catch the night's supper. At certain points along the shoreline, great boulders announced their presence between the fragile shoots of cat tails and soft blue maiden cane sprouts, and the aspen leaves that fell gracefully from towering trees contented themselves in resting peacefully atop these smooth, grey monuments. The glory of the scene took Japan/L's breath away and all five of his senses were caressed by the beauty of the earth in its natural state.

Attempting to gain control of his motor skills during his state of awestruck wonder, he managed to take a few steps forward to the edge of the lake. He let his eyes trace the ripples and reflections waltzing lazily across the surface until they reached the shoreline that was jutting out slightly about forty meters away.

Once his eyes reached the shore, he gasped aloud. Inside his mind, mixed emotions flooded his consciousness. They overcame any contentment spurned by the beauty of the lake and blocked out any feelings of tenderness and sentimentality. Now, all he felt was the violent urge to either make a run for it, or run straight toward what was making him feel this rush.

Kari was sitting on her knees in the rough grass by the shore just behind the paved path that surrounded the lake. She was dressed in her Yuki costume, as he had expected, and she appeared to be reading something. The sun glinted off her glasses, so he could not decipher her emotions from the look in her eyes. She was too far away to read her body language, anyway. All Japan knew was that she was all he wanted to see, while at the same time being exactly what he did not want to see.

He settled his dilemma by choosing to remain rooted to his spot like a fig tree, acknowledging neither of his options. However, this option became less and less appealing the longer he stood there because his knees began to ache like never before. He had to do something. After much wrestling within his brain, he finally chose to approach Kari/Yuki. It had been several hours since her outburst and for someone as sweet as her to remain enraged for such a period of time seemed highly unlikely, though he must carefully test the waters before diving right in to the heart of the issue.

He slowly approached her, stopping about five meters away and debating whether or not to proceed. He studied her face. Her costume makeup was dramatically different than it had been for her Light costume. Her face was softer and more feminine.

"_Ossu."_

Kari/Yuki exhausted the extent of her Japanese with that single phrase, but the familiarity of it instantly put him at ease. So at ease, in fact, that he responded in his native language, as well.

"_Konbanwa, Kari-chan. Dou shiteta?"_

Kari/Yuki took her nose out of her book and looked up into his eyes. In her own eyes, he expected to see a tug-of-war of thoughts and emotions cascading through the caramel latte and chocolate swirl of her eyes as she struggled with responding to his question. However, he could register no emotions within them except for a blank stare that signaled no form of understanding. Oh, right. She doesn't speak Japanese.

Instead of repeating himself in English, he interpreted her lack of reaction as an invitation to come have a seat and join her in the shady grass, so he acted upon it. For a few minutes, the pair sat in silence with Japan/L soaking up the birds' cheerful melodies and Kari soaking up the words of her book. Out of nowhere, she shut her book and placed it in her lap. This sudden action startled him slightly, and his head snapped in her direction. Maybe he was a little jumpy after everything that had taken place today.

Kari/Yuki tilted her head slightly. "What brings you here, _Nihon-kun?_" she questioned affectionately. No trace of anger was present in her speech. Her manner coincided with the wonder of the day. She was perfectly polite and cheerful. Almost too cheerful…

"Today is a beautiful day. It is a perfect opportunity for a nice walk in the park, don't you agree?" He shifted nervously, but he maintained a smooth and unwavering tone of voice.

"Yes, absolutely gorgeous." She leaned in, appearing to be quite engaged. Either she was truly over the horrific events of the day, or she was exceptional at concealing her hidden emotions.

Just then, he realized what had brought him to this spot in the first place. He once more recalled the night that the two had spent on the roof. She explained to him her favorite thing to do when she was upset. She informed him of her love for walks within nature, and how it caused her to feel closer to her Creator. He wasn't so convinced of the reality of this Creator she spoke of, but somehow, after arriving at this spot, he, too, felt a greater Presence begin to surround him and cover him in a warm blanket of unsurpassed peace. It was something he had never really felt before, but he liked it. He craved it. It intrigued him. She also told him that this was her favorite spot to abide in when she was dressed in her Yuki costume because she could lazily enjoy a good book while remaining in character nonetheless. His subconscious mind had led him here. There must be a reason why.

Japan/L continued the light conversation. "I had a stomach ache, so I chose to go on a walk."

"I am sorry about your stomach ache," replied Kari/Yuki. "I get those quite often, too. I have a pretty sensitive stomach. Anytime I get nervous, upset, or eat the wrong things, my stomach acts up. In fact, I can really only eats grains, fruit, and vegetables and some dairy without stomach problems. Meat and sugary foods are especially bad for the pain." She laughed quietly. "At least it keeps me healthy, along with my daily running!" She smiled. "Good choice on going for a walk."

Wow. They sure had a lot in common.

"I get stomach aches a lot, too," admitted Japan/L. "I reasoned that a relaxing walk would ease the pain physically as well as mentally."

Kari/Yuki paused a bit before responding.

"Mentally?" she asked innocently. She took the book in her hands and let it rest safely on the grass beside her. Japan/L looked upon it and noticed that it was her Bible. It was small, leather-bound, and quite old based on the wear of the leather, the faded pages, and the slight tear up the binding. It was obviously well loved by multiple generations.

Japan/L inhaled deeply, preparing himself for the phrase he was about to utter. He looked Kari/Yuki straight in the eyes and mustered up all the courage he could.

"Are you okay?"

Seconds ticked by. Then she broke.

All he could do was sit and stare as the floodgates burst behind her eyes, and tears began streaming down her face like torrents of rain accompanying typhoon season. Her shoulders collapsed inward as she leaned forward and buried her face in her hands, as though she was trying to hide all her shame and sorrow from the shocked man sitting in front of her. She looked so small and fragile in such a vulnerable position. It was a stark contrast to the strong passion usually displayed in her manner. If Japan/L was not restrained by the inhibitions he was raised to possess, he would have wrapped his arms around her in complete protection. Letting her bury her face into his shoulder, he would have disregarded the stains that her makeup would leave on his shirt only to let her release the dammed up emotions ready to burst forth in the form of tear drops soaking the clothes on his body. But he must not let himself become caught up in fantasy in such a vital moment for Kari.

Through her fingers, he glimpsed slivers of her face that were twisted in the agony from within. The waves of emotion bursting through her shattered soul cornered Japan/L, and he became consumed with her mind and with this moment. She didn't even attempt speaking, and he didn't attempt to push it since her body was raked with sobs that appeared to be causing her physical pain.

Just before he mustered up enough courage to place his gentle hand upon her shoulder, he was nearly knocked backward by a brute force. Fortunately, there was a tree behind him to catch his imminent fall. Dazed and confused, he lay propped up against the tree, and he stared in shock at the cause of the blow. Kari/Yuki was pressed up against him with her legs folded underneath her and her arms tucked tightly between her body and his. Her face was buried in the bare skin of his neck, and he could feel her damp tears running fluidly down his neck, becoming one with the collar of his white shirt upon reaching the fabric. As though the tears themselves were not enough to release her emotions, she, hesitantly at first, slid her hands down Japan/L's body and, once she gained confidence, she wrapped her thin arms around him, squeezing him with what little strength she had left. It took him several moments to recover from her sudden moment of passion, but, in an overwhelming overflow of love and compassion, Japan/L, too, wrapped his strong arms around Kari/Yuki and buried his face into her hair.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Penguinqueen423 here, again, I didn't write this chapter; Kari did! So if you want to leave a review saying you enjoyed this chapter, that'd be fantastic because she worked hard on this and she hasn't written in a long time; big applause for her, everybody~! And remember to stay tuned in for the next chapter, Kari's going to do the honors of writing chapter 21 before I take over and keep on collaborating with my editors.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey, everyone! It's Kari again, not Penguinqueen423. This is the last installment of my two-part sequence. Sorry for the ****incredibly**** long wait. School has started up again, and due to my absolutely insane study habits, my amount of free time has been reduced to practically zero. I hope that my preoccupation with my studies has not hindered my ability to write and create a solid plot, and if it has, I apologize greatly. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Part Two of Two.**

Whether it was seconds, minutes, days, or years, Japan/L couldn't tell, but eventually Kari/Yuki's sobs subsided and were replaced by soft hiccups. She was still pressed against him, but the strength of her grasp around his body had weakened to the point where her arms were merely resting on him. Even though her grip on him had slackened, he felt no need to loosen his grip, as well. In fact, he entwined his fingers in her lavender purple wig and gently pressed her closer to his heart, wanting to not only make her feel safer, but to reassure himself that he was her protector, her guardian angel. He could feel the subtle but abrupt contractions of her diaphragm with each sudden intake of breathe caused by the hiccups. She lifted her head and rested her chin upon his chest so that her face was tilted up towards his. However, her gaze was directed past his head, seemingly focused on the intricate designs lacing through the textured bark of the tree he was resting against. Japan knew this look of concentration was a front. She was thinking about something.

Several times, Kari/Yuki opened her mouth to speak, but each hiccup stopped her. Her brows were furrowed in deep thought, which was a stark contrast to her pathetically disheveled appearance made prominent by the streaks of black eyeliner staining her face, the bloodshot veins criss-crossing her eyes, and her nose and cheeks left beet red from her exhausting break down. Japan/L glanced down at his shirt where her face was previously buried. It, too, was stained with the black, brown, and peach-colored remnants of her costume makeup. Instinctively, he removed his hand from her wig and used his thumb to gently wipe the faded streaks from her under eyes. A final tear trickled down her cheek and became caught by his thumb still lingering upon her face.

"I can't believe it."

He jumped slightly as she choked out her first sentence in what seemed like hours, days, or years.

She cleared her throat and repeated her words once more. "I can't believe it." She winced. "Germany…" She trailed off, removing her hands from around him and buried her face within them. But he would have none of that. He quickly wrapped his fingers around her small wrists and pulled them away from her face.

"Kari_-chan_, it's not—"

"No."

She stood up so hastily that he didn't even have time to snatch at her arms, ankles, or wherever he could get his hands on to stop her. In fact, his arms were still frozen in place, desperately clinging to her last traces of warmth.

She continued. "Stop," she barked sternly. "Let me talk."

He blinked.

"I-I mean…" Her face softened along with the tone of her voice. "Please. I need to talk. Just please. Let me."

He didn't reply. She accepted his unresponsiveness as an invitation to continue, and she sat back down.

"I need to get this out," she sighed wearily. "This is going to be a long one. Are you alright with listening, Japan? Um, _Nihon-san?_"

"_Hai._ Uh, y-yes," he stuttered, not sure how to react to her sudden wish for a moment of openness between them. He always viewed her as a kind but closed-off young woman. Never would he have imagined her inviting him into the murkiness of her world and her mind. Now was his chance to really solve, or, in reality, finally begin the endless puzzle that Kari was to him. What did she want to say?

She gazed at him intently with her large marble eyes, her mouth a thin line in thought. After a few moments of scrutiny and apparent consideration, she scooted close to him. He momentarily became a statue of ice upon her sudden contact as she positioned herself next to him, leaning her back against the tree. However, her body heat slowly melted him, and he returned to a state of childlike curiosity, the need to know and to understand this woman consuming him. He looked down at her, waiting.

"Where do I start?" She leaned her head against his slightly bony shoulder. "I apologize in advance if there is any confusion regarding what I am going to tell you. I always have a difficult time putting my thoughts into words." She sighed. "I hate language. It is so—imprecise. I prefer metaphors and analogies. But my so-called philosophical moments confuse those who are too content with being blissfully ignorant and refuse to look beyond the superficial to see the deeper meaning of things. "

Japan/L continued to stare down at her, attempting to look slightly annoyed as she quietly trailed off. She was obviously stalling.

"Sorry. I got distracted."

Right.

Kari/Yuki took a deep breath and then began. "I can't take it anymore!"

The words themselves carried the power of M4 assault rifle, but her weak and shaky voice sent the impact crumbling like an emotional movie scene ruined by a character's clumsy act.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't control my anger. It is like a snake following me wherever I go. It bubbles up inside. You know when you add baking soda to vinegar? Just like that. More and more baking soda keeps being added. I guess the pressure got to be too much for such a small container, and the bottle exploded today, huh?"

Japan/L methodically worked through this new information.

"You must have needed it," he stated simply. "But I never would have guessed that you had all that bottled inside."

With that last statement, he tried to send subconscious vibes urging her to explain further. He longed to know more, to not only understand her, but to feel her, to experience these emotions with her.

"I know that for the most part I look calm and collected," she continued, "but nothing could be further from the truth. I like to compare Becky to being like the ocean, so calm and beautiful, but so fierce and dangerous at other times. I kind of feel like that sometimes, too. Except for my fierceness and power is rarely seen. It builds and builds until it explodes. I knew the day would come. I have been terrified of it happening."

She still wasn't getting to the point, but at least she began to open up.

"Like a volcano." Japan/L gazed hypnotically at the glassy surface of the lake.

"Yeah. A volcano. A beautiful and serene mountain with such power and destruction concealed inside." She blinked. "Eh, sorry for that. That was a little too descriptive."

"Everything is okay. You said it perfectly."

"That's good. I felt like I was rambling for a sec."

Well, yes, but whatever. Better not force her to say anything too fast.

There was a brief moment of silence as she intently overlooked the floating panes of glass that made up the surface of the lake. Her brow was furrowed in deep thought. He only noticed this out of the corner of his eye because he, too, allowed his gaze to remain fixed on the gentle ripples methodically circling the occasional minor disturbance in the water. She then looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to trace the subtle curves of his face with an almost tangible sensation. His skin prickled. She silently urged him to ask her to continue. He turned to look at her, as well, but just as he tilted his head in her direction, she hastily averted her eyes and stared intensely at her left kneecap.

Her left kneecap was obviously not that interesting. She was being frustratingly difficult. Then again, she most likely has never opened up to anyone before. He mustered all his strength to push her with what little force his personality would allow.

"Just say it."

She closed her eyes.

"I promise I will just listen," he whispered. "_Onegai."_

Her eyes remained closed. He was desperate.

"Please."

Opening her eyes, she hesitantly accepted her cue.

"I can't contain the guilt."

Ouch.

"The way I exploded on Germany. I can't seem to forgive myself. I'm so stupid. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have acted before letting my anger die down. But what did I end up doing? I created a freaking mess. I'm a freaking idiot."

Japan/L opened his mouth in protest, but Kari/Yuki interrupted him before he could speak.

"And don't tell me that I am not, because I am. You said you would just listen, right?"

He sighed, defeated, but willing to do what was best for her. She continued.

"I just can't control the bad things I do. No matter how hard I try, they always come back. It is killing me. I just want to show Jesus how much I am thankful to him for saving me from punishment in hell. But I never feel like I am good enough. I want to do what is right, but I can't. I feel like a failure. I'm worthless."

It took every ounce of self-control for Japan/L not to pounce on her and pound her into dust. In fact, if anyone other than him was present at that moment, she would be a very lucky woman if she was not thrown into the depths of the lake for saying such a thing.

He only stared at her, his eyes wide in astonishment. She glanced up at him, but she swiftly looked away upon glimpsing his appalled expression.

"I am trying to forgive myself. Before you came, I was reading Romans 7 and 8 in my Bible." She gently picked up the Bible that lay beside her. "I can totally relate to Paul as he was writing this. In chapter 7, he talks about how he feels powerless over the control of the bad things that he does. He says that all he wants is to do good, but he never seems to fully separate from the bad things that he does. This is how I feel. All that I want is to do good. But it is like an alter ego takes over and makes me do all these bad things that I don't want to do. It sickens me."

Japan/L remained silent.

"But then I read chapter 8. I realized that I no longer have to be controlled by my sinful nature, see. The Holy Spirit is in me. He controls me with the power that rose Jesus from the dead. Because of Jesus' sacrifice, I don't have to worry about being controlled by the bad things I do. I am free."

A pause, then she continued."

"I guess I just see what I horrible person I am."

No, you are not.

"But I'm far from perfect."

We all are.

"I guess that's okay, though."

Of course it is.

She smiled painfully. "Easier said than done, though. It is just an ongoing struggle that I need to settle with God's help. It is harder than it seems. I feel like I don't deserve the freedom. I guess I don't, but that is the beauty of it. Grace, I mean."

A minute or so was spent in silence as Japan/L struggled to wrap his mind around what she was telling him. He has never heard this message before. He knew of the God that the Americans talked about who damned sinners to the fiery depths hell, but he had never heard of the loving God who offers the gift of mercy, grace, and freedom to those who accepted it with all their hearts. This would take a while to sink in.

Suddenly, something in Kari/Yuki's expression changed. There was a strange hesitance. Her eyes widened slightly, and her brows unfurrowed. She turned her head and looked him straight in the eye. Her stare burned his like a hot iron. She opened her mouth.

"Why did you do it?"

The observation room. His eyes misted slightly, and this startled him.

"I am so sorry."

The grief and sincerity that poured through his simple apology crumbled any remaining walls around her heart. She fell into him like a rag doll. But then her muscles tightened. She must not be used this type of contact. Neither was he.

"But why?" she pressed.

He couldn't see her expression. That was okay, though. He didn't need to.

"Just be honest," she persisted. "I can take it."

He sighed. "Truthfully, we just wanted to know more about you, Kiri, and Becky."

The sensation of her eyelashes softly brushing against his chest could be felt through his thin white shirt. She blinked twice.

"That's it?"

She was obviously taken aback. What had she been thinking? Did she really assume that there was malicious intent woven into the countries' act of observation? Even Prussia wouldn't go that far. Sure, some of the countries were maybe not the brightest or most considerate, but it was completely without the intent of discovering the girls' deepest secrets. However, the plan did run astray and became an unintended spy session on a group therapy-like confession.

"Yes. That is it."

"Oh."

She thought for a moment.

"I guess I maybe jumped to conclusions, then, huh?"

"Not at all," he replied honestly. "It was our fault. We did not think through the possible pain we might cause you three. We invaded your privacy. You have every right not to trust us anymore. I accept my punishment."

"I am not going to punish you," Kari/Yuki stated calmly, although there was an edge of defiance laced within her words, "or England anyone else who was involved. Too bad I can't say the same for Germany. I already did a number on him."

"He is tough." Japan/L forced a smiled and let out a slight chuckle. She returned this gesture with a similar giggle, but then instantly sobered up.

"That doesn't excuse what I did," she grumbled.

"No, but you live and learn."

"True. And I sure learned."

Until now, he didn't notice that her painfully tense muscles had relaxed, even if it was just the slightest. She had somehow fit herself comfortably against him, her fingers gripping his wrist. Her hand was close to his, but he didn't have the courage to close the space. After several moments of silent debate, he pulled his arm out of her grasp, only to wrap it around her, resting his hand on the top of her purple wig. He gently pressed her head into his chest. She didn't resist, although her breathing halted for an extended period of time before it returned to its normal steady rhythm. With her hand's resting place abruptly relinquished, she simply wrapped her arms around his relatively narrow waist. Upon that action, however, she let out a crisp burst of laugher. What was that for?

She looked up at him, her arms still resting around him.

"Do you want me to tell you why I love L so much?"

Where did that come from? Oh yeah, he was still in costume. But wait, didn't she already explain why she loved L in the observation room?

"You may, but I thought you already said why when…" He trailed off, not wanting to mention the room.

"That was only the beginning," she explained, avoiding the subject as well. "Honestly, what I said really wasn't about L. It was actually about my doubts about the way my brain works."

"Your brain works fine," he responded.

"I know." She squeezed him. "Thank you. But there is a much deeper meaning to why I like L. It is actually all thanks to Becky, really. No sarcasm intended. So you want to know? It's pretty personal, just to warn you."

"Only if you feel comfortable telling me," he obliged.

"I do," she insisted. "Let me start way back. Like, ten years ago." She took a deep breath and began. "Would you believe me if I said I used to be the most outgoing, sociable, and extroverted person out of everyone I knew?"

He thought for a moment. "It does seem to contrast your current personality, but I do not doubt it."

"This was when I was about nine or ten years old. I used to be the girl that everyone wanted to be friends with. I loved people, and they loved me. But all that changed when I was twelve. Everyone around me began to change. Those who used to be my friends turned their back on me. All seventy-five students wanted nothing to do with me. I did have one best friend, thought, that I knew for three years. Or at least that's what I thought. Since I assumed she was my best friend, I shared with her the things that make me vulnerable. They called me some nasty things, things that I never knew twelve-year-olds would dare say. My self-esteem became next to none. She then told everything I said to those who turned their backs on me. Then they turned right around to make my life a living hell. They fed off of it. I was gullible. Once the nasty emails started, I thought things couldn't get any worse. Because my supposed best friend was relaying information to these people, they could hit me with personal insults where it hurt most. These emails were signed by all the people who hated me. The worst part came when I found out that the email address these letters were sent from was hers. The one who I thought would help me through all this was the one leading my torture. During this time, I met Kiri, but I didn't know her too well. She did give me hope, though. Now I know these things are childish, but this isn't why I became the way I am. This is just where it all started.

"Things changed from then. The next year, I became dark and nasty. I changed my look and personality to hide my vulnerable interior that I was targeted for. I became overpowering. I won't go into details about how I acted, but let's just say that I am not proud of the things I did and said. I abandoned God. I didn't realize that I was slipping into a depression so deep that it would take me five years to dig myself out.

"By the end of the year, the depression became so heavy and exhausting that I couldn't even keep up my fierce act. But I still had the strength to fake that I was alright. No one knew anything. The next year, I would struggle not to cry in class. Even if I tried crying, the tears would never come. I chose to keep pretending that I was outgoing, but instead of being fierce, I became the social butterfly. I did anything to keep others from seeing what I was becoming on the inside.

"By the time high school began, I didn't even bother to put on a mask. I couldn't. I was through with the constant hopelessness, so I chose to give up on emotions altogether. I assumed that feeling nothing would be better than this. But boy, was I wrong. The medications that my parents had me take for my condition didn't help either. They made me feel numb. I became a lifeless skeleton.

"The next years were spent swimming in a trench, so to speak. I lost all feeling, emotion, love, and care. By the time I realized the mess I was in, it was too late. I forgot how to feel. I used schoolwork as my outlet. It was my excuse not to have friend and to not deal with my problem. I don't tell many people this, but that is why to this day my study habits are through the roof. It became second nature to torture myself with schoolwork as a distraction. I was stuck, but I didn't know how to get out. I didn't care. I couldn't care.

"It all came crashing down about six months ago. I broke down and cried for the first time in five years in front of one of my teachers. I chose to drop her class so I could have time to deal with the hellhole I was in. It was the hardest decision of my life. But it was worth it. To this day, I still see her and talk with her. I owe her a lot.

"I threw away my medications. Then I got together with a friend, and she gave me the biggest metaphorical slap in the face that I ever received. She woke me up to the mess I was in. Ever since then, she has helped me regain my stability and work towards becoming a strong young woman. Then I turned back to God. That was the best day of my life."

Japan/L was stunned. Kari/Yuki continued.

"You are probably wondering what all this has to do with L."

Yes he was.

"And that happened when Becky came in. She is truly an angel sent from God. Once we got to know each other better, she forced me to read Death Note. The truth is, she wouldn't stop bothering me until I read it." She grinned. "And I am glad that I did. I totally fell for L. I don't know why, because he is a total freak. But after not feeling anything for a number of years, feeling like this for a fictional character is so weird for me. It is illogical, and I run on logic. That angers Becky. It wasn't until later that I found out why she introduced me to Death Note, and it is the reason why I love L so much."

She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. It didn't appear that she was going to let go anytime soon.

"She knew the whole time that I would fall for L. It was all part of her plan. She showed me L in order to get me to actually _feel_ something. She used his character to break my emotions free. I love him because he was the first taste that I got of true emotions. Being able to expression my emotions through what I feel about L has helped me learn to regain my other emotions. I am forever thankful for her and for the risk she took." She giggled. "But now I have this sick obsession that I have to deal with."

"Wow." That was about all Japan/L could say. He was dumbfounded. "I-I am so happy for you. I-I mean, that you are better. And about L."

She laughed even louder. "You don't have to react. It's a lot to take in. But it all makes sense, doesn't it?"

He nodded.

"I have one more confession to make," she admitted. "I have never had anything that resembles a love life. That means I have never had a boyfriend, my first kiss, or even held a guy's hand."

Now that struck him. All the painful thoughts about the things he assumed she had done with guys swirled down the drain. Something that resembled relief swept over him. But then he began to wonder how such a beautiful and charming young lady would not involve herself with men. They were probably crawling all over just to get to her.

"It is fine," he reassured her. "Honestly, I have never had any relationship with a woman, either. I am most likely as inexperienced as you are."

"At least I am not alone." A strained silence passed before she spoke again. "But I think we are really pushing that statement with what we are doing right now, don't you think?"

He examined the situation. The two of them were sitting up against a tree before a glorious lake. They were leaning comfortable against each other. Her arms still tightly wound around him. He didn't even realize this until now, but both of his arms were around her, too. When did this happen?

"Probably," he replied simply.

"It's just fictional love feels so safe. Real love scares me," she confessed. "I will be an adult soon, but I still feel like a little kid."

He silently agreed.

"May I call you out on something?" she quipped suddenly.

"If you must."

"You smiled when I kissed your cheek at the complex earlier today."

She noticed?

"It's okay to have feelings, too, Japan," she insisted.

"I guess I need to learn that, as well," he admitted. "We can learn together."

"Yes!"

Kari/Yuki stood up swiftly and sprang high into the air with a fist pump to emphasize her exclamation. Complete enthusiasm and joy radiated from her. It was contagious. She grabbed Japan/L's hands and pulled him to his feet. She stood on her tiptoes and grinned mischievously.

"So," she cooed, "How did it feel when I kissed you on the check?"

"…"

"Yes, I am trying to torture you. You know you loved it. You had the cutest little smile."

She traced a smile on his mouth with her index finger, and his faced burned redder than a sundried tomato.

"Sheesh," she expressed. Her face also flushed. "There is something about you, Japan." She released his hands and looked down as she placed hers on either side of his waist. "You have a nice waist."

No comment.

"You liked it when I kissed your cheek, didn't you?"

She caught him.

"Yes," he replied sheepishly.

"You're smiling, Japan."

Oh. He was.

"We learned a lot from this whole, ordeal didn't we?" she asserted. "I suppose it had to happen."

"I couldn't agree with you more," he mused. He rested his hands gently on her shoulders. She had quite a boney and slender frame despite only being slightly shorter than the average Caucasian, and her muscles were extremely tense, though not from anxiety. She seemed to be in chronic pain because of it. He cradled her face with one hand and stroked it with his thumb, and she closed her eyes. Her skin was incredibly soft.

"Japan?"

"Yes?"

"You really do make a cute L."

Before he could even register what happened, the only sensation he felt was the warm caress of her lips upon his. It was tangy, yet sweet. It was urgent, yet patient. He wouldn't have care if the earth fell from beneath them and left them suspended within the vacuum of the cosmos. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to breathe. At that moment, he would have sold his soul just to keep her here, locked in his embrace, lips fastened like the final stroke to a long-awaited masterpiece.

She finished with one last kiss, the wings of a butterfly brushing his tender skin. It was over just like that. He yearned for more.

"I have created a mess," Kari/Yuki proclaimed. "We need to fix this. Do you have the authority to call a world meeting?"

He just stood there with his mouth slightly open.

"Give me your phone." She reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cell phone. "Time for a meeting at the complex. Let's get this settled before World War III breaks out."

Her fingers hovered over the keypad.

"Japan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for dressing up as L."

He looked down at his feet.

"You are welcome."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here I am again, taking over the keyboard once more. Not to worry, my soul sisters/editors are still around and putting their own ingredients into this magnificent soup of a story plot~!**

* * *

**Present Time….**

After managing to convince Becky that Germany wasn't the cause of her pain and sorrow, the dynamic duo made their way to the door of the third member of their sisterly trio. They gingerly knocked on the white wooden door to be met with silence.

"Kiri, are you okay?" Kari asked concernedly. The brunette's voice was a bit shaky due to her mind still distraught after spilling out her heart and tears to Japan. She had changed out of her costume and was now sporting her usual knee-length denim skirt and a black ribbed sweater.

"…Yeah," Kiri simply answered, her voice just barely audible through the barrier.

"Can you please come out here?" Kari requested politely, pressing her ear against the door to listen better.

"I don't want to, what if everyone's mad at me?" she fretted in a tone full of trepidation.

"No one's mad at you, hon. Trust me, you didn't do anything to upset anyone," Becky assured to the youngest.

No response was heard from the "barricade," a sign meaning to them that Kiri wasn't all that convinced enough to leave the sanctuary of her bedroom.

"Critter, no one is angry at you or Becky. If anything they're probably mad at me for starting this whole mess," Kari admitted sincerely while rubbing the dust left by a shriveled up tear from her lower eyelid.

"Is this something that absolutely requires my presence?" Kiri replied insecurely.

"Yes, we need you to come with us to the meeting so we can straighten this disaster out," Kari briefly explained, knowing that Kiri wasn't the type to go against friends let alone her soul sisters. The two waited patiently while the third took a moment to think.

Time seemed to slow down into a gastropod's pace as the area grew so silent that a pin could be heard being dropped on the wooden flooring of the hallway. Below, everyone began to gather in the great dining hall for the meeting. The stressful quietness shattered like a layer of thin glass when the doorknob clicked, and the door creaked open just a sliver.

"Okay then, let's go and clear things up. Let's just hope that everyone isn't murdering each other about this," Kiri joked blandly. Becky and Kari simply nodded before the trio walked to the conference with Kiri following behind them. Her head tilted down to stare at her feet as she twiddled her fingers anxiously.

The sounds of muffled voices streamed out from behind the double doors of the great hall. The noises coming from inside were so loud that it could be heard without even pressing an ear against the thick lumber of the door. Just as Becky and Kari opened the door a crack, Kiri simultaneously froze when her ears were met with the reality of the situation and just how severe it really was. Her chronic anxiety began taking a toll on the youngest of the three, causing her to lightly shake as a random throbbing began in her temple, and her generally warm body temperature was increased to an uncomfortable heat. Looking down at her now profusely sweating palms, Kiri mindlessly wiped her hands on the fabric of her old worn out grey shorts before stuffing them back into the pockets of her grey zip-up sweatshirt; her friends looking worriedly at her sudden pause as they patiently waited for an explanation of some sort.

"What's the matter, Critter?" Becky asked, "Aren't you coming in with us?" Kiri simply looked down at her feet as she shifted awkwardly, unable to look up at them when she replied nervously.

"Uh…is it okay if I maybe just stay out here until the yelling calms down…oh, but I don't want to attract any unwanted attention to myself if I go in when it's quiet…" She pondered anxiously, the throb now beginning to ache the more she became stressed over how to enter the room without earning any looks.

"Want to just stay out here and have one of us come get you when we get things settled?" Kari offered, not needing a whole lot of evidence that Kiri was already contemplating on staying outside.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine…" Kiri stammered while quickly nodding her head, folding her hands together again to twiddle her thumbs.

With that decided, Becky and Kari entered the ferociously bickering conference of clearly agitated countries, Kari looking over at the sillier middle soul sister as if giving her permission to advocate. With a wide smile, Becky inhaled until her lungs were completely filled before letting out a shout that turned everyone's attention towards them.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Becky screamed out, all of the countries immediately halting from their previous actions and sitting down in their seats. "Thank you for focusing your attention on the awesome me~!" She mewed contently.

"Hey! That's my line!" Prussia exclaimed from the far side of the conference table.

"Too bad, because it's mine now," Becky giggled. "Now I ask you all to bring your attention to Kari while I go and get Little Critter," She announced, handing the spotlight over to Kari before casually walking back to the slightly opened doors.

The entire room went as still as a graveyard once Becky managed to silence everyone. All the awkwardness and focus was thrust onto Kari causing her to look down bashfully. The sound of the grandfather clock ticked the seconds that slowly melted away, everyone seeming to become more and more anxious for the meaning of the abruptly called meeting. Japan could sense the stress emanating from Kari's fidgeting form. His eyebrows furrowed in concern at the loss of courage to speak.

"Uh, Kari-chan…" Japan uttered, trying not to shrink when everyone's gazes fell upon him. He had also changed out of his costume. "I don't mean to offend, but…I think that everyone is waiting for an explanation to why you have called us together for this conference." He continued calmly.

Once again everyone's eyes darted over to another noise, the sound of the double doors clicking shut indicating Kiri and Becky's entrance being the new focus. Becky gazed blankly at the stares she was receiving while Kiri stared down at her feet, her ears burning and tiny drops of sweat dripping down her brow as Becky guided them to their seats lateral to Kari.

"Yeesh, what's up with you two? Take a chill pill already, and loosen up!" America remarked impatiently from his seat.

"Look, we all know why we're here," Belarus interjected, her dull indigo eyes glaring at America, Germany, Japan, and England. Canada was lucky enough to be spared the piercing daggers being speared into the four other countries in charge of the observational monitoring. "So let's make this brief and think of a proper penalty for those filthy snoops!"

"That won't be necessary, Belarus," Kari finally announced from the other side of the table. All heads turned towards her upon hearing the sound of her voice, which was still slightly shaky, but getting stronger with confidence with each word. "The reason for the sudden call to this conference was so we could clear up the mess I have made, and so that all of us could come to a solution without needing any secrecy. We all know what secrecy did to us last time." She continued, referring the observation room. Japan and most of the other countries let out a sigh of relief when Belarus simply grumbled and put her knife away.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Becky asked.

"Well, what we must do is use this koosh ball and—" Kari instructed while indicating the multicolored ball in her hand.

"Oh my gosh, she's got a koosh ball! That's so cool!" America cheered, earning disapproving looks from nearly everyone in the room.

"As I was saying," Kari resumed after clearing her throat, "we will use this koosh ball to take turns testifying our opinions on the situation." She finished. "This will allow us to work things out more smoothly. But first, I must address what the actual reason we are here today. This meeting was set so we could settle the conflict brought on by the secret observation set up by several of the countries. I also need to apologize for the mess I created with this. It wouldn't have been so much of issue if I hadn't have overreacted. Who knows? The issue might have been settled without everyone else finding out and taking sides. So with that said, raise your hand if you would like to go first."

Romano was the first to raise his hand and stand up. Kari then instinctively threw the ball to the other end of the long table before taking her seat. After managing to catch the ball in his raised hand, Romano cleared his throat, his copper brown eyes piercing needles sharply at Germany and Spain.

"I say that the potato bastard got what was comin' to him, and that Kari did what was best by giving him what for!" Romano claimed boldly.

"Okay, so that's one person siding with Becky and me," Kari announced calmly, trying to remain unbiased despite her obvious opinion on the situation. "Critter, do you know your position in this argument?" she asked to Kiri.

"I—I don't know, but I know that I don't want this to turn into a big production of some sort. There has to be a way to work this out. There's no room for pointing fingers in this situation," Kiri stated warily with a distraught tone of sadness.

"So you're neutral on this?" Kari asked. Kiri simply nodded in confirmation at her question. "Okay, anybody else on the peace-makers' side?"

Canada hesitantly raised his hand along with Ukraine, Japan, Belgium, Italy, Monaco, Seychelles, and Finland, with Liechtenstein raising her hand as well before looking at Switzerland.

"Fine…I'm on the peacemakers' side, but only to stay neutral and because I don't give a damn about this whole thing," Switzerland sighed in submission, raising his hand to Liechtenstein's content.

"Right then, now does anyone else want to say their opinion?" Kari offered openly to the other participants.

Germany raised his hand, Romano throwing the koosh ball full fledge and laughing immaturely when he managed to directly hit the German between the eyes. Despite his irritation showing, Germany stood up and calmed himself to speak.

"I know that we're all taking sides, _und _I'm really in no position to side on this argument…" He began, his ice blue eyes glancing over at Kiri who was twiddling her thumbs nervously under the table while looking down at her hands. "But I believe that I have the right to defend myself when I say that the only reason we set up the monitoring session, was merely out of observation to obtain information that would come in handy."

"And, like, not to mention the fact that the girls and I worked so hard on those cosplays!" Poland interjected.

"Poland, sit down!" Lithuania coaxed in a low whisper.

"Well I'm siding with Kari on this one, if they wanted information they could've just asked!" Turkey proclaimed boldly.

"Not to mention that it's just plain rude, _und _ungentlemanly to invade a woman's privacy, for good intentions or bad," Austria added as his purple orbs leered at the two German brothers, Prussia and Germany returning the glare from the other end of the table.

"_Ja_, but I never heard _you _ask them any questions!" Prussia retorted defensively at Austria and Turkey.

"And it most certainly wouldn't have killed _you _to ask questions yourselves!" Hungary shot back, loyally defending Austria by joining her ex-husband to spite Prussia along with her wish to make it up to the girls for partaking in the observation.

"Well I stand for Japan when I say that they weren't intending to bring all of this emotional distress on them, and that it was a mistake," Greece objected, for once actually seeming to pay attention to the conference.

"And I say that the British jerk finally got his just desserts for being a big meanie and a snoop!" Sealand's little voice chimed from England's seat, the sudden outburst catching nearly everyone's attention to find the little micro nation sitting comfortably in England's assigned seat at the table.

Almost right on cue, the said British man entered the meeting room in his usual clothes instead of his previous costume.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I was just—HEY WAIT! WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SITTING IN MY SEAT?" England exclaimed at his younger sibling. Sealand stuck his tongue out at England before jumping out of his seat and running off.

"You should at least thank me for covering you!" Sealand called over his shoulder as he left.

"Look, just go and watch anime or something. This doesn't concern you." England scolded, furrowing his thick eyebrows down at his younger sibling before the micro nation stormed furiously out of the meeting room.

"How very nice of you to join us, England," Russia bid pleasantly, his intimidating aura giving the Brit shivers as he made his way to his seat.

"So, what have I missed in my absence?" England inquired concernedly.

Kari briefly explained to England the course of the meeting.

"We have been establishing valid arguments for each side of the conflict," she continued, pausing briefly with wide eyes when she realized something. "Who has the koosh ball?"

Heads turned to look expectantly at Germany who was sitting uncomfortably in his seat, the koosh ball nowhere not be seen. Before anyone had a chance to ask, everyone's eyes locked onto Poland and America, the duo's hands clasped firmly around the koosh ball while rubber strands stuck out illusively between their hands. America and Poland grunted and leered at each other angrily, the two resembling little kids who were fighting over the newest toy in the kindergarten class.

"Dude, let go! I saw it first!" America growled as he pulled the rubber ball towards him, Poland just barely managing to yank the koosh ball back to him due to their strength differences.

"I just wanted to see it for a few more seconds, like, chill out already!" Poland retorted as he clutched the rubber toy to his chest.

"Will you two knock it off?! We have a very important argument to work out!" England scolded impatiently, already infuriated by the fact that Sealand had practically replaced him in the meeting.

"NO!" America and Poland yelled back in unison as they continued struggling to gain the toy.

"Don't just stand there like a nincompoop, discipline your underling like a true parental figure is supposed to!" France commanded dramatically.

"You're not the boss of me, you bloody frog faced Frenchman!" England bellowed harshly enough that venom could've dripped from his words.

"All of you sit down, _und _shut up!" Germany roared at the bickering countries, standing up from his seat and threatening to bash a few heads together at any moment.

"Who the hell died and put _you _in charge?!" Denmark detested.

"Why don't you shut up, and sit down? None of us want to put up with this right now." Norway mumbled dully, Iceland nodding in agreement at his older brother's input.

The meeting took a dive that even a submarine would be jealous of. Almost everyone but the peacemakers, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Becky became involved. The room was filled with the many bellows, curses, and arguing of the participants in the meeting, rough-housing even beginning to take over as England made the first punch right on France's stubble-lined jaw. Soon, almost everyone began to try and tear each other apart, Romano even managing to pelt tomatoes rapidly at Germany, while Spain and Netherlands were close to snapping one another's necks. Belarus made a few attempts at slitting America's throat with her jagged edged knife, the American just barely managing to dodge the swing of her blade in mere seconds. Hungary was to the point of fury when Prussia started beating up on Austria, Prussia's face meeting abruptly with the Hungarian's frying pan like many other times.

Kari's view turned to see Kiri hiding under the table to avoid the many objects being thrown around, Becky kneeling beside Kiri and comforting her while Canada tried keeping Ukraine and Italy calm. Infuriated by being constantly interrupted when simply trying to make things right, Kari tried raising her voice so that it could be heard over everyone's yelling and all of the clatters. Though failing to do such, Kari looked around for the nearest breakable object, finding a worn out looking wooden chair backed up against the wall, gripping it with all the strength her toned yet slender form could muster up before bringing it over her head. In practically half a second, everyone froze no matter what they were doing previously, the room now silent as a forest in the dead of an eerie winter night.

Everyone's gaze locked onto the source of the horrible cringing _crack _that could've been heard on the other side of the world. Kari stood with the remains of the old chair she had practically broken to bits over the solid oak table, her expression serious and holding the threat of being ready to hurt someone if they dare interrupt her.

"SHUT THE F—"

"—F*CK UP!" Becky finished for Kari without hesitation. Kari blinked, but quickly resumed.

"You are all acting like idiots for turning this argument into practically World War III," Kari resumed sternly, "_This _is _my _mess, and _this _argument is something _we _need to resolve _together_." She stated firmly, her light brown eyes piercing a sharp glare at everyone who was within range.

"Um, I think I may have an idea…" Canada proclaimed nervously as he raised a hand.

"Go on," Kari permitted.

"Why don't we all just be more trusting towards each other, you know, open up a little?" He purposed.

"Who's stupid idea was that?" Romano questioned bluntly, the poor Canadian sinking back in his seat after the hurtful comment.

"I actually think that Canada's idea is very rational, I don't see anything bad about it at all," Kiri argued, "To be honest, I think that it would be a very good idea. Then it'd be like you guys don't have to put us under interrogational stress and surveillance just to find out about us." She explained, fiddling with her earlobe and lightly scratching her neck as she spoke while fog began to build up on the lenses of her thick glasses from her anxiety.

"Huh, I guess that's a pretty good idea," England admitted.

"That's a perfect idea! Why didn't anyone think of that sooner?" added Romano.

"Seriously, Romano?" growled Kari.

"It was Canada's idea," Kiri pointed out.

"Who?" Most of the countries asked in unison.

"The guy who's standing right next to me. The one who mentioned the idea in the first place, and the guy Romano just insulted a minute ago." Kiri added, reinforcing the existence of Canada by pointing at him intensely with each sentence.

Everyone was silent, confusing stares focusing on the seemingly illusive Canada that was nervously shifting in his seat, Kari then clearing her throat to gain back the attention.

"As much as I think the idea could work, what reasons would the three of us have to trust any of you after what happened?" Kari questioned in a serious tone, everyone looking at each other worriedly at this question that they really didn't have an answer to.

Finally after much hesitation and consideration, Japan stood up calmly from his seat to announce his solution.

"There isn't really a reason, nor do we have any answers to your question, Kari-san." Japan answered sincerely, "but why don't we at least try what Canada suggested. Even Kiri-chan appears to support the idea," He added.

Kari soon found it in herself to calm down, smiling at Japan and nodding in approval at his brief speech. Becky and Kiri also gave a small grin at this solution, most of the countries also agreeing to this as well.

"Alright, yeah," Kari agreed brightly. "Let's just put this past us all, and get to know each other better. We'll open up to our best ability to you all, and not be so secretive with how we're feeling," she concluded. "All in favor?"

"_I!" _Everyone cheered with their hands raised, Germany even grinning crookedly while the others happily agreed to the conclusion of the quarrel.

"Oh, and one last thing."

There was silence once more as all eyes turned to Kari. She took a deep breath.

"Germany?"

The crooked grin on the German's face was instantly wiped off. What could she want now?

"_Ich m__ö__chte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Verzeihen Sie mir, bitte._"

Kari's head hung low as her extremely formal and sincere apology lay suspended in the air, hoping silently that Germany would grab ahold of it and forgive her for everything. She had never addressed him with _Sie_ before.

Germany looked her straight in the eye with his piercing blue gaze. "_Ich vergebe dich_." But then he paused and swept his gaze over the plethora of countries before him. "I forgive you."

Kari grinned and laughed in relief, half wanting to run over and tackle the intimidating German. He must have reverted to English so everyone could hear his apology. It was over. The conflict was resolved.

With that being situated, and there being no boundaries to stop the girls from being their true selves, Becky spontaneously turned to face Kari. She put her hands up to the level of Kari's bust and making a groping motion with the air between them. Unable to control her reaction, Kari gasped. Her face immediately twisted in horror and her eyes went wide before she bolted for the doors.

"What happened?" America questioned curiously when he noticed Kari's hasty retreat.

"You're in for a wild ride." Kari simply replied before closing the door behind her.

"W-what?" Canada stuttered in a bit of shock, not even noticing that Becky was giggling in her spot, Kiri looking worriedly at the door where Kari had exited through.

"Wait, Kari? Where are you going?!" She called before instinctively running to catch up with her older soul sister, opening the doors without closing them after leaving through them.

"I wonder what Kari meant when she said that we'll be in for a _wild ride_…" England pondered suspiciously, running his hand through his hair as he glanced at Becky with curiosity. "I guess we'll all find out sooner or later." He murmured to himself with a shrug.

**Later That Night…**

"Hey, Becky…" Kari addressed as she held her mug of warm tea.

"Hm?" The middle sister replied, her metallic turquoise eyes still glued to the screen of her laptop.

"Why did you finish the sentence for me during the conference? The part where I almost said the F-word," Kari asked curiously.

"I did it because I didn't want you cussing. It doesn't suit your character." Becky simply answered in a straight voice.

"Thank you. I wouldn't want to do anything more that I might regret," She said gratifyingly.

"No problem, Sugar."

Out of the blue, Germany stepped into the seemingly deserted yet cozy living room, Kari glancing up from her own little Macbook Air to behold the towering German.

"Sup, Germany?" Kari greeted casually.

"_Hallo_, do you by any chance know where Kiri is? I need to thank her for not getting angry at what happened the other day," Germany asked.

"Is there any _other _reason you want to know where she is~?" Becky hinted with a smirk.

"_Nein_, that is all I need to tell her, _und _that's it." He retorted firmly, his light blue eyes glaring right at Becky who slightly backed off at his stern answer.

"Becky's just kidding. Don't get too mad at her for it." Kari proclaimed dismissively. "Anyways, Critter went back to her room. She should still be awake at this hour, normally in the summer she stays up pretty late."

"_Danke_," Germany uttered with a nod.

"_Bitte schön,_" Kari replied, and turned her attention back onto her laptop.

It was within the hour of 10 p.m. Almost everyone was isolated in their apartments, leaving the halls dark, cold, and empty. The only sound was the light thumping of Germany's black military boots on the hard wood flooring, his footsteps coming to a halt when he reached the white door of Kiri's room. A sliver of light shined brightly under the door, a sign that Germany took that meant she was still awake. Quietly, Germany knocked on the door, careful not to accidentally disturb the "neighbors." Immediately the doorknob clicked, the door swinging inward to reveal Kiri standing in the doorway, a sleepy look on her face and her glasses had been removed. The blonde German's jaw dropped and his eyes widened once he realized what she was wearing, his icy gaze sticking like glue on the short red silk and black lace negligee that nearly showed the black lace trimming of her boy shorts.

"Hey, Germany. What's up?" Kiri greeted casually, rubbing her almond shaped eyes as she waited for Germany to speak up.

"Uh…" He uttered, his expression still slack-jawed at the sight before him; Germany having to practically pry his eyes off of Kiri's curved frame just to look at her face. "I-I just n-needed to talk to Prussia…" Germany lied, Kiri tilting her head in confusing at his reason to be at her door right when she was about to go to bed. "_J-Ja! Das ist alles_! I needed his help for the grocery list, but I accidentally went to the wrong room. _Es tut mir leid_. _Also_, _gute Nacht!_" And with that said, Germany hurried off.

"Okay, bye-bye…?" Kiri muttered, still rather confused about what Germany said to her before closing her bedroom door. "Since when did Germany and Prussia go grocery shopping together?" She asked herself with a puzzled frown, "Whatever, they probably ran out of beer or something."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Some of these events and antics are based off of what happened in real life, laugh at your own accord~!**

* * *

"What the crapola am I looking at?!" Romano yelled from the open doorway of Kari's room, his copper eyes wide open at what his sight was met with.

"Bwuaaaah! Becky, what are you doing?!" Kari yelped as she backed away from Becky, her eyes wide as well as she stared down the approaching creeper.

"Here kitty-kitty~!" Becky cooed eerily as she slowly stalked towards Kari, the space between them shortening every step she took towards the eldest soul sister that was trapped against the wall.

"Ohhonhonhon~ This is quite extraordinary, oui~?" France snorted while smirking at the sudden spectacle.

"What in the name of bloody hell?! Becky, stop that this instant!" England snapped, a tinge of jealousy just hiding beneath the authority in his tone.

Despite his command, this encouraged Becky seeing as how England was too stunned and flustered to even move or turn away. It was like watching a predator toy with the prey, Becky tracing her fingertip slowly on the smooth skin of Kari's square jaw. No one could really do anything to stop Becky from "sexually harassing" Kari, Germany not even being able to take any actions due to the horror he was witnessing before him.

"Why are you all standing there? Someone help!" Kari exclaimed, her bewildered gaze turning to see Japan's face painted red with a hand clasped over his nose and mouth; England with a blush that spread across his nose and his mouth agape, while Germany just looked appalled at this.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Kiri chimed from behind the boys, Germany being the first to snap out of the trance and turn his head. "What are you guys looking at? What's going on?" She asked like a curious child, standing on her toes and swaying a little at an attempt to see passed the taller countries blocking the doorway.

"_Nein, _don't look!" Germany barked, meaning to cover her eyes with his hand, but accidentally ending up smacking her square in the face in his panic.

Kari suddenly realized that the youngest had arrived, her hazel brown eyes darting to meet Germany's gaze, mentally telling him "Get her out of here!" As if reading her mind, Germany nodded obediently before mindlessly placing his hands on Kiri's shoulders, and leading her away to the living room.

"What happened? Why'd you hit me in the face again?" Kiri questioned anxiously, puzzled from being so hastily rushed out of the scene without warning.

Once Germany ushered Kiri to take a seat on the couch as he sat down in the armchair next to her, his expression softening while looking over to her. He mustered up all of the sanity he could gather that remained from witnessing such odd behavior. As she calmly opened up her soda and took a few swigs, Germany let out a deep sigh, preparing to explain what he and the others saw. Anxiety throbbed in his temples, and his palms sweat stressfully as if he were a parent who was about to have the 'sex-talk' with a baby.

"Well…" He began, biting his lower lip nervously because of what he was about to tell Kiri. "Kari _und _Becky were…well actually Becky was…" Germany stuttered, tripping over his words to describe what happened and why he had accidentally slapped her. "Look, I didn't mean to hit you." He finally admitted, "But I didn't want you to see that Becky was acting like France." Germany simply put.

"Oh that? Becky does that to Kari all the time," Kiri proclaimed while waving a hand in dismissal, knowing all too well that Kari and Becky were just friends, but to others looked like a couple, Becky only pretending to sexually harass Kari to get a kick out of the other's reactions. "Becky only does that when she gets bored, and when I'm not around."

Suddenly a wave of repulsion and astonishment shot through the German's system, especially how Kiri had said it so…casually! He couldn't stop staring at her in complete incomprehension as the blonde struggled to find the words to describe how he felt about this. Finally, Germany gave up on even making a face and looking so surprised; the German letting out an audible grumble as he buried his face in his hands.

"What's wrong? You look upset," Kiri commented concernedly.

"I just don't see how on earth you can tolerate such behaviors from Becky," Germany answered solemnly through his fingers. "_Und _further more, I don't get why or how you haven't been influenced, _nein_, tainted from being around her for so long."

Well that was harsh, Kiri thought in the back of her head, but kept a straight face as she stared at Germany.

"I'm sorry," she uttered in a forlorn voice, her eyes falling to gaze at her hands.

"See there you go again with apologizing, I told you not to say sorry unless you really did something to upset me." Germany clarified sternly, the smaller Asian pouting like she was about to cry as her dark brown orbs looked up to meet his ice cold glare.

The two continued scrutinizing each other, though Germany seemed to be glowering down at her, his frustration began to subside the longer he dwelled around Kiri's presence as well as the fact that she was giving him that remorseful look that resembled a begging puppy. Letting out a sigh, Germany pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the left over anxiety that had lingered, once again meeting the Kiri's gaze with a softer expression on his strong features.

"_Es tut mir leid,_" he mumbled suddenly. "I was just concerned that you would've probably changed who you really were because you were exposed to so much bad influence." Germany's cerulean blue eyes looked away from Kiri as she became troubled by his words, the guilt of what he just spilled out branding itself in his head.

"That's okay," she replied calmly. "But you don't have to worry about me. I've hung out with Becky for a long time; I barely gained any influence from her aside from more feminine hormones. That's about it," Kiri proclaimed with a small shrug.

"What do you mean by feminine hormones?" Germany questioned with his brows furrowed ever so slightly.

"What I meant by that, is how Becky managed to bring me out of my shell since we first met in freshman year. In fact, if it weren't for her, I probably would've remained asexual and prudent," Kiri explained, her calm and generally mellow tone now reminiscent yet mono-toned. "And I guess if I hadn't met so many good guys in high school, my trust for the male gender would've remained stuck in the lowest layer of Hell," she uttered with a cynical chuckle, the creepy and unknown noise making the hair on the back of Germany's neck stand up a little from hearing her tiny cackle. "To be honest, I have to thank high school in general to tell you the truth."

Germany listened tentatively to her ramble, not even caring that Kiri seemed a bit too open on such a personal topic. Once she paused to make sure Germany didn't have any comments or was still listening, he quietly coaxed her to go on with her confession.

"If I didn't meet so many nice people, or if I didn't have so many great friends; there would've been a good possibility that my trust issues wouldn't have improved as much as they did," Kiri added dully. "But that's all in the past."

"_J-Ja_, right." Germany nodded, taken slightly back from the thought of Kiri having such an issue. Especially, how much he's seen her interact so well with the countries.

"Oh! One last thing," Kiri beamed spontaneously, the German's mind being dragged right back onto Earth from her sudden announcement. "Kari, Becky, and I thought it would be great if you and a few of the other countries would like to join us for a day at the mall. Normally I'm not one for going to the mall for anything, but this is just for fun, and to open up a bit." She concluded optimistically.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, so I guess I'll tag along." Germany conceded with a slight grin forming on his lips.

"Wonderful~!" Kiri chirped, and got up from her seat on the couch. "I'll go tell Kari and Becky to get ready to go." She claimed before excusing herself to confirm with her soul sisters on the plan.

**Break.**

"Where are they? The girls said they'd be ready and thirty minutes ago!" England complained with his arms crossed, and tapping the toe of his converse shoes; he along with the other countries that decided to come along also dressed in their street-clothes instead of their usual military uniforms.

"Like, sorry for the wait!" Poland called from the top of the stairwell.

Germany, Prussia, England, Spain, France, America, Switzerland, Italy, and Canada looked up to see Poland posing flauntingly in a pleated mini skirt, stockings, and a pink sweater over a white button-up shirt; a few strands of his medium length blonde hair pinned back by a few hot pink hairclips to match his sweater.

"Hit it, Becky!" He cued, the song **I'm Sexy and I Know it **by **LMFAO **blasting loudly from the top of the stairs suddenly as Poland danced his way down.

Germany, and England stared light-lipped at the Polish transvestite, Japan with a completely deadpanned expression as usual while America, Prussia, France, and Spain cheered and fist-pumped to the beat as well as rapping along to the music; Canada wanly standing in confusion with Kumajirou is his arms as he just stood awkwardly staring. Next came Becky, shaking her hips and waving her arms while dressed in a Misa Amane costume.

"I'm sexy and I know it~!" Becky giggled in a singsong voice as she continued strutting her stuff, her ego boosting up at the heated looks she gained from Prussia, Spain, and England. "Wiggle-wiggle-wiggle-Yeah!" She whooped with a few pelvic thrusts.

"Oh gosh, Becky…" Kari sighed disapprovingly as she died a little inside and followed Becky downstairs in her favorite blue traditional German dress that went to her knees, and had her light brown hair up in a bun that was pinned up with a cherry blossom hair accessory.

"C'mon Sugar, dance with us~!" Becky encouraged.

Humoring the middle child of the trio, Kari started dancing along with Poland and Becky, but ended up dying a bit more on the inside after a few mere movements. Germany then looked up to see Kiri chuckling passively while slightly shaking her head with a slight smirk. Germany's heart skipped a beat at the very sight of her sporting fingerless leather gloves, a black leather jacket that had been unzipped down the middle to expose the skin of her collar bone along with a sparkling fake rhinestone leather choker that was securely around her sturdy neck, a top that resembled a double-breasted military jacket that hugged the curves of her hourglass shape, a pair of black skinny jeans that clung to her muscular legs, and a pair of black combat boots with multiple silver studs on the sides. Germany covered a hand over his mouth as if he were coughing in hopes to cover the pink that had now been appearing across his nose and spreading on his cheeks, his cold eyes failing to turn away from Kiri as she approached the group with Hungary, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Taiwan, and Vietnam following not too far behind all dressed up for the occasion.

"Lookin' good, ladies!" America whistled admirably.

"Thanks, bro." Kiri grinned softly, her mellow and nonchalant side showing through as she gave America a high five.

"Damn straight we look good!" Becky chimed, "We're sexy!" She added, earning her a disapproving yet amused glance from Kari, the others just giggling or smiling while Kiri shrugged plainly at the compliments.

"It applies more to you guys," Kiri proclaimed apathetically, "I'm not really much to look at." Her brunneous orbs looking down distractingly at the ground as she tapped her foot.

"Honey, you're drop-dead gorgeous. How many times do I have to keep telling you that?" Becky pointed out firmly.

Kiri let out an airy giggle at her older "sister's" fact, shaking her head once again as if to disagree with the comment.

"Right, we best leave if we are ever going to arrive at the mall for the afternoon." England suggested formally, everyone exiting the lobby casually out to the front of the complex.

After splitting up into different groups and packing into their vehicles, the groups soon arrived at the local shopping mall; Becky deciding to carpool with England, Canada, America, and Vietnam; while Kiri carpooled with Kari, Germany, and Prussia; the others claiming to meet them in some part of the building sooner or later. Upon entering the mall, Kari and Kiri led the German brothers to an elevator after being told to meet the others at the main fountain on the first floor, Kari and Kiri then pretending to hold guns or a melee weapon while standing poised for attack at the closed doors of the lift.

"Alright," Kari started. "Once this elevator opens up, get ready to _move_." She instructed with her arms raised up like she was holding duel pistols.

"Get the gas cans scattered around, and gas up the car." Kiri added while motioning with her arms and hands like she was gripping a baseball bat.

Germany and Prussia exchanged puzzled glances, but quickly shrugged. Germany hesitating on whether or not to join in while his older brother had already decided to play along, finally deciding to join them seeing how much Kiri was smiling at this activity.

"…Kari," Kiri finally said.

"Yeah?" Kari responded.

"Why isn't the elevator going down?" She asked.

The space within the elevator was filled with nothing but silence between the four of them, until Kari and Kiri began laughing uncontrollably at Kari's mishap. Prussia soon started to crow as well, Germany even letting out a deep chuckle from the contagious crack up. While holding her sides, Kari wobbled over to push the button; Kiri doubled over and still tittering, Germany looking quite amused, and satisfied to see the girls looking much happier than usual.

"Hey you!" Kari greeted playfully as the four approached the rest of the group.

"We be here~" Becky greeted back lazily, now wearing an unzipped black jacket over her shoulders.

"Indeed you are, long time no see." Kiri nodded, covering her mouth with her hand as she coughed slightly due to recovery from previous laughter.

"You cold, Becky?" America asked curiously.

"No, I just thought that I would take Japan's feelings into consideration." Becky replied bluntly.

"Shouldn't you be doing that for England?" Spain inquired with an arched brow.

"No, I don't much care for his feelings—yet." She hinted slyly; England glancing over to Becky, his emerald eyes full of concern as the memory of her 'thank you' wrapped around his subconscious.

"Oh, did Japan decide to join us too?" England wondered, slightly confused at the sudden announcement of another joining their party, the much bigger blob of puzzlement stowed away in the back of his mind.

"Becky, can I talk to you for a second?" Kari requested politely.

"Yeah, sure." Becky agreed, and casually walked away from the group along with her eldest.

While the two soul sisters quietly conversed with each other in private, Kiri and the others stood watching curiously yet concernedly until Taiwan turned everyone's attention to Japan's arrival.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you all do not mind me joining you." Japan bowed.

"Not at all, I certainly am not complaining." Kiri smiled warmly, but her grin almost immediately receding when she could still hear the silent whispers from her companions.

"Is something the matter, Kiri?" Germany questioned her, realizing that she was suddenly in distress.

"I don't know…" She muttered nervously while placing the tip of her finger on one of the corners of her lips. "I'm really worried about Kari right now."

"What? Why's that?" Canada wondered. "Is she upset about something?"

"Well…" Kiri started, but her explanation was cut short when Becky and Kari returned to the circle.

Kari then turned up a sweet little smile upon approaching them, Japan returning the grin along with Liechtenstein, Taiwan, and Belgium. Kiri on the other hand, felt another needle lodge itself into her already wounded heart, and her grin wilted like a dying flower. After knowing Kari for who knows how many years, the youngest of the three knew darn well and good that the smile being presented was forced, and knowing it further increased her concern. Chin up, Kiri. Chin up, her conscience advised.

"You okay, Critter?" Becky questioned in concern of her friend, the others expressing their concern as well with slightly worried glances.

"Yeah…more or less, actually." Kiri replied blandly with her head tilted down. "What I'm wondering right now is, where are we going to go first?" She asked curiously.

"Oh! I know what we should do!" Poland beamed cheerfully. "Let's go try on dresses! I know this wicked clothes store that sells a whole lot of hot styles 'n' junk~!" He suggested excitedly.

"Cool, go on ahead and lead the way then." Kiri shrugged; America, England, Prussia, Spain and France deciding to split up and do something else on their own prerogative instead.

Meanwhile in the dress shop of Poland's choosing, everyone who hadn't temporarily parted ways scattered about the boutique in search of something to try on, or even purchase.

"Hungary, have you seen Kiri anywhere?" Germany questioned while scanning the interior of the store.

"She went out, I'm not sure why though." Hungary recalled worriedly.

The rather puzzled German scratched his head, straining to look out at the entrance for any traces of the missing party member. Finally, his glacier aqua eyes locked onto to Kiri's form that was leaning against the railing. The Asian was looking down at the tip of her boots, a rather cheerless expression sketched across her soft features as she stared down. Despite the all around buzzing of the passing people, Kiri immediately perked up at Germany's approach; the German slightly confused by this sudden reaction, and instant eye contact that had been locked between them.

"Uh, hey…" He shyly greeted with a raised hand.

"Hello." She replied casually, granting Germany permission to stand next to her by nodding before continuing to stare at the bright red sign of H&M.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You've been looking a bit more depressed than usual." Germany sincerely commented; his brows furrowed at the shorter Asian next to him in question.

"Well for one, and please don't tell Poland I said this, but I absolutely can't stand H only because it looks like a unicorn threw up on the walls, and I've had too many mental break downs to actually _like _being in the store." Kiri admitted directly. "Plus, I keep feeling like I'm getting more and more frustrated about absolutely nothing, and I have no freaking clue why." She added

"I'm sorry to hear that." Germany sympathized, awkwardly patting her on the back in an effort to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it, dude. I just hope that I didn't hurt Poland's feelings by not sticking around, but then again, there really wasn't much for me to look at in there anyways." Kiri sighed in a dissatisfied manner.

"There you guys are~!" Belgium chimed, a small bag clutched in her hand as she merrily made her way towards them.

"Hello, did you find something you liked?" Kiri grinned back, practically shoving her sadness into a closet and hiding the fact that she was even upset.

"Mhm~!" Belgium hummed with a nod, presenting the purchased article enthusiastically. The rest of the group followed out of the shop, some carrying bags while the rest remained empty handed for the moment.

"What are we going to do next?" Liechtenstein asked sweetly.

"Well if you all don't mind, is it okay if we go to Hot Topic, and that Spirit Halloween store that just opened up here?" Kiri requested thoughtfully.

"I didn't know you like shopping at Hot Topic, Kiri." Canada noted, "You don't strike me as the type of person to wear clothes from there."

"Eh, normally it's the skinny jeans I buy from there, I also had a black dress and a few other items." Kiri clarified, "Right then, let's get going." She added before ushering the group to their next destination.

"Hey Becky," Hungary called as they entered the store.

"Hm?" Becky responded calmly while still browsing the items published on the walls.

"If you could describe you, Kari, and Kiri's styles, what would they be?" The brunette asked curiously.

Becky stopped walking to momentarily think, scratching her dark brown hair in the process until she put a clear answer together.

"Okay," she finally started, the others besides Poland and Switzerland actually listening intently. "Kiri is tomboy with a hint of girl; Kari is conservative one, and I'm the sexy ass b*tch who doesn't give a f*ck." Becky pointed out casually.

"Why did I already know you would say something like that?" Germany mumbled; his snide remark drowned out instantly by the loud metal music that was now playing over the speakers of the store.

While the remaining members of the group browsed the merchandise within the black walls of Hot Topic, Kari curiously picked up a bottle of body spray while Kiri stared blankly at the accessories.

"Huh, roasted marshmallow…" Kari read aloud quietly to herself, opening the vial that had the "tester" sticker before aiming the nozzle at her slender wrist, and using a bit of strength to ever so slightly— "BWAAAH!"

Upon hearing Kari's surprised squall, Kiri immediately spun around to see what was the matter. To her relief, Kari was laughing; a chuckle beginning to escape from Kiri as well despite not really knowing what was so funny.

"What the heck did you do this time, Kari?" Kiri wondered as she made her way to Kari's side.

"I just sprayed myself in the face with perfume!" Kari managed to reply through giggles, Kiri breaking out into hysterical laughter once she found out. "Here, wanna smell?" Kari offered while holding the bottle up.

Without realizing it, Kari had accidentally released a cloud of the sweet scented liquid right into Kiri's face; the duo laughing even harder at the mishap to the point where they nearly lost their balance.

"Just like the good ole' days, right Kari?" Kiri relished as she wiped a tiny tear away from the corner of her almond shaped eye.

"Yeah, just like old times!" Kari nodded with a slight cough.

Meanwhile from a distance, Germany couldn't help but lightly smile to see both of them so happy, Japan also feeling content to see Kari smile brightly and to hear her laugh so generically.

"You certainly have taken quite a liking to those two, haven't you boys?" Hungary smiled brightly at them, unable to help herself from slightly teasing them due to noticing what their gazes were fixated on.

"_Ja_, but I don't have any idea what to do." Germany sighed, his eyes closing momentarily from the pang in his heart, and ache in his temples.

"Oh? What is it you are having trouble with?" Hungary asked with her head slightly cocked to the side.

"It's nothing, really." He fibbed; the German's eyes opening once again once he realized that Kiri and Kari had ran off again.

"Are you sure there is nothing Hungary and I could do to help, Mr. Germany?" Japan questioned with the miniscule hint of skepticism in his voice, waiting patiently for an answer as Germany hesitated briefly.

"_Nein_, I can figure it out on _mein _own." Germany declined stubbornly.

"Hey Germany~!" Becky chimed suddenly.

"What is it now?" He grumbled impatiently, shifting his azure eyes to glare at what was supposed to be the much shorter form.

Germany's eyes shot open in astonishment when he set his view on the image that met him, the pigment of his cheeks flushing multiple shades of red that spread across his nose and to his ears as his gaze darted up and down the tantalizing sight.

"Look Germany, I'm a police person!" Kiri beamed, completely ignoring the fact that Germany was eying her like a piece of meat as she adjusted the black vinyl and polyester cop hat. "Dude, check it out! Handcuffs~!" She added brightly. The innocence in her tone and her rather 'fitting' ensemble making a lump form in Germany's throat, and his lungs constrict from the oxygen that was taken away.

"You a happy man now, Germany?" Becky teased when she noticed the now flustered and blushing German.

Germany didn't answer, but excused himself to leave and wait outside the store to "cool down."

"What's wrong with Germany? I hope I didn't offend him or anything." Kiri fussed worriedly as she watched Germany leave the store.

"Sweetie, don't mind him," Hungary reassured her, "He just really liked that hat on you is all~!" She grinned, this explanation making Kiri tilt her head in confusion; unable to catch what Hungary was getting at. "Oh, not to worry! I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Okay." Kiri shrugged, but made sure to keep an eye on Germany just in case her suspicion was correct. "But why does he look so troubled?" She whispered to no one in particular with an intrigued pout.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Continuing on From The Previous Chapter…**

* * *

Despite leaving Hot Topic and isolating himself from the group that was still within the shop, Germany was unable to let the blood boiling under his skin cool down to let his face return back to its normal pigment due to the perverted fantasies running through his head from the image that had practically branded itself into the tissues of his brain. After what seemed like forever, he finally reunited with the exiting group.

"_Guten Tag, Deutschland_!" Kari greeted as they started towards him.

"_Hallo_," Germany greeted back casually. "So, where are we going now?" he inquired curiously.

"To the Spirit Halloween store if it's okay with everyone," Kiri spoke up in a sheepish and considerate tone, her voice once again changing into a different side of her personality.

"Fabulous! Now I can totally, like, start looking for a wicked chic Halloween costume for this year~!" Poland cheered enthusiastically.

"Okay then, let's not waste any time getting there," Germany grunted and turned on his heels to lead the rest of the group.

While they were all preoccupied yammering to one another, Kiri and Becky walked beside Germany, an invisible anticipating tension building up every time Kiri miss-stepped and accidentally bumped into Germany's arm.

"Sorry!" she apologized for about the one-thousandth time while swerving slightly like a drunk driver on a road, before finally managing to catch her bearings and walk straight once again.

"You know," Germany said while looking down at Kiri, "there's really no need to say sorry _every _time you bump into me, people do that all the time. So, it really doesn't matter," he proclaimed.

"I know," Kiri sighed, "but I can't help it. What else am I supposed to say besides excuse me or I'm sorry?" she questioned, her expression saddening as she felt a pin prick her heart from mistaking that the much taller German was angered by her habit.

Germany didn't respond, but continued walking with his eyes targeting the bright signature sign of the costume store. He glared up at the grim reaper that sported a tar black robe with fringed edges, piercing hawk-like eyes, and a sinister boney smirk that stretched to its pointy, prominent cheekbones.

"What are you going to dress up as for Halloween this year, Kiri?" Liechtenstein asked softly.

"I'm making my own costume actually," Kiri beamed proudly. "This'll be the first costume I'm going to be using liquid latex on, aside from maybe if I even decide to join the annual Zombie-Walks back in ***Classified***," she explained, sensing the smaller country's intrigue at this creation of hers. "It's a surprise," Kiri informed cautiously, "but I'll tell you as long as you don't tell anyone else, because then only you, Becky, and Kari would know."

"I won't tell anyone," Liechtenstein swore honestly.

"You promise?" Kiri pressed. Smiling at the reassurance of Liechtenstein's agreement, and whispered the secret to the young nation once she was sure that everyone had split up to browse by themselves.

"Oh wow~!" Liechtenstein gasped with a tiny grin."I wish you good luck on putting your costume together, and I'd be willing to help if you'd like," she offered kindly.

"Thanks, Liechtenstein. That's really sweet of you~" Kiri giggled, and the two soon caught up with the others to join in on looking for costumes.

"Yo, dudes! The hero's back!" America trumpeted loudly at his arrival through the store archway with his arms raised in the air.

"Must you be so loud, mon cher?" France complained with a whip of his wavy blonde hair. "Honestly, I don't even know how England doesn't get a migraine from how much you yell obnoxiously."

"Just shut up already, frog face," England leered.

"Sup, bros," Kiri greeted as the rest of the party entered the store.

"Sup, sis. Whatcha doin'~?" America mused with a silly smirk while leaning against Kiri.

"Planning for the future," She simply answered as her dark chocolate colored eyes scanned the multiple packed nurse costumes on the rack. "Hey Germany," Kiri addressed to the much taller German next to her, "which do you think would suit me best?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Germany questioned in a rather flustered manner, "_und_ just what did you mean when you said that you were planning for the future?"

"Okay, so I had this idea for when I maybe get a boyfriend, and if I'm lucky, a husband. The idea was that whenever that special someone gets sick, I'd dress up in a nurse costume and take care of him," Kiri boasted ambitiously with a smile, "I'd even make my grandma's homemade chicken noodle soup, and feed it to 'im~!"

As Kiri resumed with her browsing, Germany couldn't help but let his mind wander at the thought of just seeing Kiri in a cute little nurse's dress with that warm and loving smile. A playful grin appeared unnoticeably on his face as he allowed his mind to run, his face heating up while a coral red built up on his complexion.

"_ACHOO!"_

The loud noise that came from Italy's sneeze snapped Germany out of his imagination, a frustrated growl leaving through his clenched teeth as he whipped his head to look at the sniffling Italian rubbing his little reddened nose.

"You okay, Italy?" Becky asked comfortingly.

"_Ve…Si, grazie_," Italy sniffed in response. "I think I might be getting a cold though," He proclaimed worriedly. "I'll probably end up missing a few school days this week, but some pasta and bed rest should make me feel all better~"

Germany's eye twitched a bit, a rather unusual idea crossing his mind when realizing whatever Italy had caught might be contagious. A light bulb could've been seen over his head when he came to a conclusion, his highly built form spinning around to tower over the smaller country with a scary aura slightly emitting around Germany.

"Italy, give me your cold!" Germany commanded gravely, his being still grimacing at the thought of being sneezed or coughed on.

"V-Ve?!" Italy squeaked in fright.

"Don't get your hopes up, Germany," Becky intervened. "You and Kiri aren't together—_yet_." She emphasized rationally.

Germany then shot Becky a strange look, his eyes narrowing slightly due to being a bit puzzled just by what she meant.

"Just what are you saying?" He interrogated as his grip loosened from the collar of Italy's button up shirt.

Becky smirked at Germany's coy reaction to what she was implying, and for his sake, made sure Kiri had wandered off before revealing to Germany what she meant.

"You have a crush on her~!" Becky sang.

Germany's face practically lit up in flames instantly, the crimson pigment spreading to his ears and down his neck.

"Don't say that so loudly!" He hissed at her almost desperately. "_Nein_, I do not!" Germany denied falsely.

"Yes you do, you're just upset because you don't know how to tell her," Becky pointed out smugly.

"_Nein!_ Now will you just stop it already?" He detested.

"Nope, you _like _her~!" She retorted playfully.

"_Nein._"

"Yes."

"_**Nein.**_"

"Yes!"

"_**Nein!**_"

"_Nein!_" Becky repeated. The quarreling opponents now nearly butting heads with each other, Germany's eyes now colder and more soul piercing than usual staring angrily down at Becky's silverish blue ones.

"_Ja!_" Germany defended, nearly about to flip his lid.

"_Nein! _You are a disgrace!" Becky exclaimed dramatically.

"Well I like her! _Und _there's nothing you can say to change that!" Germany finally roared at Becky.

"Okie-dokie then~! So how do you plan on telling her?" Becky beamed, laughing at the immensely discombobulated look Germany pulled once he realized what he had just practically said out loud for the world to hear.

"Why you…!" he snarled furiously, Becky immediately making a beeline to wherever her soul sisters were for safety.

Oblivious to where Becky was leading him, Germany continued chasing the much smaller girl through the costume store with an intention to catch her. Because of his intense training and much more muscled structure, Germany had already caught up with Becky; his strong arms stretched out the closer he got, ready to grab her. Right as Becky began to run out of breath, she quickly ducked behind Kiri, who was now wearing a red and black general's hat on her head.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Where's the fire?" Kiri nonchalantly laughed with her hands raised in defense.

"Germany had something to tell you~!" Becky answered with a smug grin as she looked at the disgruntled German glaring straight at her for leading him into her trap.

"Alright, what is it you wanted to tell me, big guy?" Kiri asked to Germany; his fury subsiding momentarily when he made eye contact with her.

"I-uh…I just wanted to tell you that…" His voice trailed off as he searched his brain for something to tell Kiri aside from the option of confessing. "I just wanted to tell you that I thought you looked really nice in that police hat. _J-Ja_, that's it!"

"Oh…well, thanks…?" Kiri hesitantly responded with a tinge of skepticism. "So…" She began awkwardly, "what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I planned on going as a vampire like last year, nothing special really," Germany answered as the thought of getting back at Becky for confusing him faded away slowly. "Although, Hungary, Prussia, and Italy have been pestering me to wear a different costume that they have chosen."

"Really? Is it a surprise?" She asked enthusiastically while bouncing on the heels of her studded combat boots.

"I guess so, since they really haven't told me what it is yet," he proclaimed as he rubbed the back of his neck mindlessly.

"You'll find out sooner or later, especially since Halloween's not to far away~" Kiri assured him optimistically. "Now c'mon, it looks like everyone wants to get moving to another store."

"Ah, _j-ja_! I'll catch up with you in a second." Germany stuttered, offering to return the hat Kiri held in her hand before she scurried off to join the others.

Confirming that the group had continued on, a blissful smile graced his lips as he gawked at the military hat; his grin widening progressively at the image of Kiri in the police hat from the last shop.

"West! Quit your day dreaming, _und _get out here already!" Prussia yelled to his younger brother.

In a hurry, Germany placed the hat on a random hat rack before striding out of the costume store, glancing back at the abandoned and misplaced hat before rushing to catch up with the others.

**Break.**

"You aren't seriously expecting us men to go in there, are you?" England questioned outrageously as his shamrock green eyes looked up at the giant red and white sign of the risqué lingerie boutique Frederick's of Hollywood.

"If you don't feel comfortable coming into the store, than just stay out here." Kari suggested calmly with one foot through the archway entrance.

"_Arigato,_" Japan sighed with relief. He fidgeted slightly as she held his gaze a little longer than socially acceptable, only to swiftly turn her head and march into the shop.

"I think I'll just stay out here, I wouldn't want to cause any disturbances," Germany nodded.

"You and Japan are just afraid of jumping my sisters because of their sexiness," Becky joked perversely.

Japan couldn't help but rant about such an explicit accusation, Germany also going on hysterically about that he wasn't implying anything when he said "disturbances."

"You know you want to," Becky smirked, and left the two with completely baffled looks on their faces as she walked into the store. "We already know what goes on in your mind, Germany, and, Japan, I see the way you look at my Sugar."

"Your… Sugar…?" Japan mumbled hesitantly. "Oh…"

"Are you sure you actually want to go in there, _Schwester_?" Switzerland questioned warily.

"_Ja_, I'll be okay, _Bruder_," Liechtenstein grinned reassuringly to her older brother.

"I'll meet up with you guys in a sec, I'm going to go and get a burger!" America announced while pointing over to a nearby burger shack towards the food court.

"Okay, have fun! Remember to not take candy from strangers! Especially if they have moustaches!" Kari bid and walked into the store. She opened her string bag and stuffed her purchases from the Halloween store safely inside: a black witch's hat and a matching robe.

As Becky was busy trying on corset of her interest in one of the two changing booths, Kiri and Kari stood patiently waiting to see how it looked on her. The rest of the girls perused about curiously through the articles of lingerie on display, Poland happily going about trying on the many glamorous high heels and garters.

"Even though there's not much to look at on me, I'm feeling kind of confident right now," Kiri spontaneously said to no one.

"That's good because you honestly are beautiful," Kari complimented. "You have a really nice hourglass shape."

"Thanks, but I still don't have much to show off. Unlike you, Becky, and the others; I've really got nothing." Kiri shrugged with her modest reply, Kari cocking her eyebrow as if to say "who me?" at Kiri's subtle compliment. "But at least I don't feel self conscious in this outfit."

"You shouldn't be at all. Becky and I tell you how gorgeous you are all the time. But words are just words unless you choose to truly and wholeheartedly embrace them. We can't tell you that you are beautiful and have that be it; you have to choose to accept it yourself," Kari explained sincerely.

"It's true, and I know you two mean it when you compliment me, and I mean it when I say you guys look amazing too. I think it's just because my self esteem and ego migrated far away from me over the years," Kiri acknowledged.

"Everyone feels that way sometimes, and everyone is beautiful in their own way," Kari informed philosophically. "And remember, physical appearance is only a small aspect of what makes us all unique, special, and worth getting to know. Our culture has just blown it up to make it as if it's the _only_ factor that determines our worth. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Everyone is like a multi-faceted diamond. There are so many angles and faces that make our true selves. Physical beauty is just one of those may facets."

"Yeah, but then the media makes everyone feel like crap because they have this stupid image of what humans are, quote unquote, _supposed _to look like," Kiri brooded.

"Exactly. And it is not just the media. It is also the inward human desire to obtain perfection. The media is just feeding off of it. No one is perfect, though. And if everyone was the same, it would get so boring!" Kari promulgated.

"Right, and no matter what you look like or who you are, there's always a reason for people to feel self conscious about," Kiri supposed conclusively. "Thanks for having this talk with me, Kari. I needed that." She sighed with a bit of satisfaction.

"No problem, I'm always here to listen and to give some advice when you need it," Kari smiled sweetly.

"And so am I whenever you have something to say," Kiri returned warmly.

Later, Kari was able to find a store employee that was available to assist, Kari also having found a suitable corset to her interest, and a relatively traditional one at that.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have a corset that I'd like to try on please," Kari requested politely to the young store employee.

"Yes, ma'am. Is that it?" The woman inquired with a finger pointing to a red renaissance corset with black stripes along that piping that could be reversed into a solid black color.

"Yep, this is it," Kari confirmed, and allowed the employee to loosen up the strings. Her cheeks flushed a little at the idea of adorning sexy lingerie, but she had earlier decided that she would take more risks, and this was a start. With her being the conservative and philosophical type, going out on a limb like this was a stretch, but she justified her actions by telling herself that it is not like she goes walking around in her underwear for all to see.

Once the young woman returned the corset to Kari, and instructed her to just call if she needed help tying the back, Kari nodded in agreement before entering the roomy stall. Meanwhile, Becky made conversation with Hungary, Vietnam, and the female worker, while Kiri, Liechtenstein, Taiwan, and Seychelles looked about curiously at the many different bras and panties on one side of the store.

"Geez, it's warm in here." Kiri mumbled under her breath, before removing the jacket that hid the straps of her top.

From outside of the store, Germany's eyes shot open widely as his face became flushed with red when he discovered that Kiri was actually wearing a corset the entire time, the realization hitting Germany like a brick that she was now indecent without the jacket. The next moment, Kari stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh my god, you look so sexy!" Becky boasted, instinctively wrapping her arms around Kari's slender waist that was shown off with the formfitting bodice.

"It certainly suits you, Kari," Kiri mused.

"Thank you," she mumbled shyly, slowly inching back into the dressing rom. "I really like it. I think I will get it."

Once she had changed out of her corset and paid at the front desk, she turned and noticed that Becky was still wearing her corset as she walked out the door.

"Looking good, hot stuff," she commented jokingly, although the compliment itself was sincere. As she came up beside her she grabbed her around the waist and squeezed her tightly. "This makes me want to hug your waist even more!"

"You really like tiny waists, don't you, Frau?" Prussia commented humorously.

"Gyahh…" squeeked Kari, not realizing that she had proclaimed that statement loud enough that the other countries could hear. "I-I mean—It's not like—" She turned to Becky for help, only to receive a mischievous grin from the latter.

"Sugar Cookie has a fetish for thin waists," Becky blurted out to her embarrassment.

"B-b-b-but—" she stammered, "you're not supposed to say things like that out loud!"

_So that is why she enjoyed hugging my waist so much_, Japan thought as he watched Kari frantically try to hush Becky. _Also explains the comment she made when we were talking._

"I suppose I was expecting that when she mentioned why she really likes L," Japan murmured to himself with intrigue. He also resolved not to tell her that he had glimpsed her in the corset when she had tried it on. That would end badly.

**Break.**

As the group's day at the mall continued, yammering with each other and even the whole party joining into the conversation, most of the countries were content with their purchases from the stores they had visited. Poland carried quite a prideful haul as expected, and America munched on another one of the burgers he had bought from the food court with a cold drink. The others held lighter bags of their purchases, while some remained empty handed due to their "tight budgets." Suddenly when Kari made the mistake of walking ahead in front of Becky, a wide perverted grin bloomed upon Becky's features with that sly glare in her eyes.

"I'd tap that," She purred, gawking at Kari's behind that seemed to stick out naturally no matter what skirt or pair of pants she wore.

"DYAAAH!" Kari flailed her arms right as she realized what Becky was gawking at, making a run for it and hiding next a public potted plant with her back facing the group while she was crouched down in a fetal position.

Simply giggling, Becky playfully ran after the eldest of the three. Sneaking up on Kari, Becky lightly brushed the tips of her fingers on the denim fabric of Kari's pencil skirt. The distraught brunette shot straight up, and ran for the hills—in other words, anywhere away from Becky for the current moment.

"Becky, what the hell did you do this time?" Kiri interrogated coolly, placing her hands on her hips and looking at the middle child expectantly.

Without saying a word, Becky calmly approached the youngest of the trio; everyone immediately becoming completely dumbfounded at what Becky had done next.

"What?" Kiri asked passively, not even flinching when Becky grabbed her breasts through the cloth of her corset. Kari gasped and increased the space between her and Becky by another twofold before disappearing altogether.

"Wow, your boobs are firm," Becky commented intriguingly.

"Becky, cease this obscene behavior this instant!" England scolded.

"I don't get it, what the hell's going on?" Kiri frowned, confused more by why Germany's nose had spontaneously spewed out blood, and why England and Japan were making such a fuss.

Having her fill of amusing reactions, Becky let go and stepped away.

"Alright, I'm done," Becky laughed. "I swear on Timaeus's soul," she assured to all of them.

"Wow, sis. I'm surprised you didn't even notice Becky did that to you!" America laughed outrageously.

"What'd she do? Oh yeah, that. Well, I honestly expected her to do that sometime or later. I just don't care, it doesn't surprise me that she'd do it," Kiri shrugged with a bland tone in her voice.

"How would you feel if someone else were to do that to y-OW! Bloody hell!" England cursed as Germany slammed his fist on the Brit's head.

"If anyone is going to touch those, it's going to be me," he murmured possessively, feeling a tinge of envy from Becky's "action."

"I honestly understand why Kari would flee, but I find it a bit strange at how exaggerated her reaction seemed," Japan pondered observantly. She didn't seem to mind when I comforted her before the meeting was held, he thought perplexingly. "I will go and find Kari, you may go on ahead if you want." He claimed, and was off to search for Kari.

"Thanks Japan, we'll see you two at the jewelry store. That is where you wanted to go, right Spain?" Kiri inquired nonchalantly.

"_Si_~! I wanted to get something special for little Roma since he couldn't be here with us~!" Spain boasted dreamily.

"Aww, that's sweet of ya, bro," Kiri praised while giving Spain a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Japan scanned his surroundings everywhere he went, not even accepting the notion of giving up and just waiting for Kari to return to the group on her own. Searching within the boutiques displayed, and even looking around the whole food court, he finally spotted his companion. Kari calmly sat on one of the stones that bordered around the main fountain with her back turned towards him as she stared indifferently down at the varieties of fish that inhabited the waters, Japan steadily approaching her to not cause yet another commotion.

"There you are, Kari-chan." He said calmly to her, Kari's shoulders tensing up a bit upon hearing Japan's voice. "I was looking all over for you, are you alright?" Japan asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kari replied, although Japan certainly didn't buy it, and she was hiding something; something that had to do with him. But at least she didn't burst into tears like the last time he inquired about her condition.

"I know that Becky startled you quite a bit, but we need to catch up with the others," Japan rationalized.

"It's not what Becky did, I personally don't care what she does. I guess it is just in my nature to react the way I do, even though I don't have much of an opinion," Kari confessed, "but what really kind of bugged me was that I didn't know that you would be joining us, even after you said that you wouldn't. N-Not that I have a problem with you being here, or anything! I was just surprised!" Kari stuttered, trying to say as much as she could without insulting Japan or making him feel bad. "I just thought you maybe had a certain reason for being here. I don't know…"

"Actually, Becky forced me to join in because she placed me in the trunk of the car before you all left," Japan explained uncomfortably. "But please, continue with what you were going to say." He insisted after glimpsing her shocked expression.

Kari remained silent, refraining from speaking until she managed to gather the words so she would make sense. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, Kari turned around to look Japan straight in the eyes, the feeling of remorse in her light brown marble irises as he stared into them.

"My problem is that I really like you Japan, but that's what I'm afraid of," She uttered, too scared to explain in further detail the extent of her fears when Japan looked at her with a puzzled face.

"S-sorry." She shook her head. "I don't want to scare you. Shall we go?"

Understanding that pushing her wouldn't be right, Japan dismissed the topic. Finally when Kari was convinced Becky wouldn't try anything else, the two met up with the rest of the group to the promising looking boutique with the finest jewels. Once they stepped in, Kari and Kiri were the first ones to let out a largely amazed gasp.

"What? What'd you two see?" America pressed eagerly, following the duo to where this astonishment was found.

"BUBBLE WRAP~!" The two cheered like little children, the countries staring at them in incomprehension to why they would be so hyped up over something like bubble wrap when they were surrounded by such fine jewelry.

"I don't even want to ask anymore." Germany mumbled, completely head-palming while Japan was deadpanning next to him.

"I do not wish to know either," the Asian said blankly.

"Dude, bubble wrap kicks ass!" America boasted.

"Watch your language, Alfred F. Jones!" England scolded.

"Look who's talking, hypocrite~" France sneered.

After finding the special little tomato necklace for Romano, Spain purchased the accessory with a bright smile. Not really knowing what else to do, the party split up into carpooling groups once more as they entered the parking lot. Kari, Kiri, Becky, Germany and Japan situated themselves into Kari's car with her in the driver's seat.

"Remember what we practiced, guys?" Kari asked to Becky and Kiri once she started the ignition.

"Ready when you guys are," Kiri confirmed.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Japan questioned fearfully.

"Start the music please, Becky," Kari requested to Becky who was in the front, completely ignoring Japan's question as to not ruin their surprise.

"Okie-dokie~!" Becky mewed, picking up the used iPod that was connected to the car's speakers and scrolling through the playlist.

_What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
Oh, baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more _

Suddenly **What is Love **by **Haddaway **began blasting through the speakers, Kari, Kiri, and Becky head bopping in unison and in tune to the beat as Kari started driving out of the mall's premises. Germany sat completely frozen with the look of "WTF?" written all of his expression, Japan beginning to quake in terror for fear that Kari might accidentally crash the car on accident.

"Uh, Kari-chan…" Japan shuddered in fright. "Please, pull over. I think it is best if I drive for the rest of the way back to the apartment." He suggested politely. "I am feeling a bit nauseous because of how fast the car is going."

Understanding that Japan was obviously not feeling safe with her driving while doing such a silly antic, Kari willingly exchanged seats with Japan. She made an effort not to make eye contact, but she allowed her hand to subtly brush his as the switch was initiated. Luckily, no one noticed. The ride on the way back however, was filled with an immense awkward silence, to Becky's satisfaction at least.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for updating so early, and a special shout out to my editor Kari for helping me with this one! Now duty calls, Halloween is just around the corner!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Few Weeks Later, October 31****st****…**

* * *

_BRIIIIIIIING!_

The school bell of the World Academy rang loudly, indicating that was lunchtime for the students.

"Dudes, you ready for the totally epic Halloween party being thrown at the complex?" America hyped in his usual enthusiastic way.

"Eyup," Kiri nodded, unzipping her backpack to take out a small chocolate Nugo bar before setting it on the table so that she could remove her glasses.

"Ve? Is that really all you're eating, _ragazza_?" Italy asked with a saddened frown.

"She always ate that for lunch during the school year, even back at our last school," Becky explained as she activated her laptop, and pulled up Tumblr.

"I prefer to eat lightly before Aquatics class. Don't want to feel too sluggish," Kiri explained before taking the first bite from the crunchy cereal bar.

"You're not even going to have anything to drink with that?" Italy whined.

"Nope, I don't usually drink anything during school. I hate using my hall passes." Kiri shrugged as she swallowed her first bite. "Anyways, what's going to happen at the party? I'm kind of curious," she asked.

"This party's gonna be a blast! There's gonna be drinking, dancing, costumes, all the food you can scarf down, and super fun party games!" America replied with dazzled eyes.

"I hope those party games are kept PG-13," Kari implored as she picked up, and ate some of the cold leftover vegetables in a container. Today, Kari attended four of her classes at the World Academy and was joining the others at lunch. Tomorrow, she would take a train to a nearby medical school continue her preliminary education in health care. Upon her arrival into the world of Hetalia, she insisted on continueing her medical studies, so every other day she switches off attending the World Academy and the medical school. Her dream was to work in the field of natural medicine for young children.

"Ohonhonhon~! Not to worry, _mon ami_," France snorted. "There will be plenty of things you three lovely ladies can do at the party~!"

"Cool," Becky simply responded, her pale blue sights glued onto the screen of her computer while she moved her finger slightly down the mouse pad to scroll down the many perverted images on display.

"Kesesesese~! Now _this_ is the type of studying I don't hate!" Prussia snickered, resting his chin on Becky's shoulder while his red eyes shared the view; Hungary soon looking over Becky's other shoulder as well, giggling mischievously at all the yaoi Becky was browsing.

"Well, then it is a good thing that I have prepared my costume for the party in advance," Japan told after making sure that the vibe was necessary to say such a comment.

"What are you dressing up as, Japan?" Kari inquired curiously.

Japan turned his head and blushes slightly. "It's a surprise." Kari pouted.

"_Ja_, but it wouldn't have made a difference whether or not I even bothered to get a costume. Prussia, _und _Italy would have forced me to wear a costume anyhow," Germany complained as he took bites of his curry wurst and potatoes while switching his focus on the paper he was currently writing.

"I don't think that costumes are just for parties or Halloween, costumes are great for any occasion! Even grocery shopping, and walking around in the park!" Kari laughed.

"They're also good in foreplay. Some people have costume fetishes," Becky pointed out. The grin on Kari's face was instantly erased with this comment.

"True, though I prefer uniforms," Germany expressed plainly.

"Yeah, nothing beats military, nurse, or even maid uniforms," Kiri concurred, her head resting on her forearms that were folded on the table. "Those are the kinds I'd want to wear when I grow up, and get married~" She mused dreamily, "now I just hope that the install-at-home stripper poles at Spencer's will be a bit cheaper by then."

The entire table went silent at Kiri's last input, though Becky and Kari didn't seem to really care since they had already known she would say something so random.

"I am quite excited for this year's Halloween costume contest~!" Russia began to change the subject.

"Oh right! This year's winners are the best themed groups." Finland added.

"Who's the judge for this year's competition again?" England questioned.

"Uh…I-I am...!" Canada answered sheepishly.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm your owner, Canada!" he restated glumly.

"It's okay, Canada." Kiri assured to him groggily, "you've still got the girls and I."

"Thanks, sis." He sighed heavily.

"Yeah, we're here for ya~!" Kari smiled warmly.

"Ah! Kari-chan, what are you going as this year?" Japan asked curiously.

"I'm going to be in my Yuki Nagato costume, and it's going to be the outfit she wore when she was playing a witch in one of the Haruhi Suzumiya movies," Kari explained. "So, technically, I am dressing up as someone who's dressing up as someone!"

Japan relished at the mention of Kari wearing his most favored costume in her collection, and the bonus of the witch costume only made his heart thump.

"Don't forget everyone! Feel free to visit the best haunted house in the neighborhood tonight, it opens at nine o' clock!" America announced merrily.

"Huh, it's been a long time since I've last been to a haunted house," Kiri babbled thoughtfully. "This ought to be interesting." She giggled in dark amusement.

**Break.**

Halloween music blared loudly through the surround sound speakers of the complex lobby as all of the countries mingled, and swayed to the beat freely. Groups had gathered together that were coordinated by costume theme, preparing to be judged on stage for the competition.

"_Fantástico _costume, _chica_~! What are you supposed to be?" Spain beamed to Becky.

"I'm an undead pimp!" Becky/Pimp expressed proudly, spinning around to allow Spain to get a good look at her outfit.

Using what she had available to her, Becky/Pimp wore a fashionable suit with a chain necklace, boots, a pair of sunglasses, and two incredibly bloody gun shot wounds located on her chest and through her neck.

"What are you all supposed to be?" Becky/Pimp asked curiously.

"We're the characters of Little Red Riding Hood~!" Belgium/Red Riding Hood answered cheerfully. "Spain's the Huntsman, I'm Red Riding Hood, my big brother Netherlands is the Big Bad Wolf, and Romano's Grandma Red."

Becky/Pimp failed miserably at holding back her laughter, seeing Romano/Grandma Red dressed up like a little old lady with a shot gun making Becky/Pimp nearly bust a gut, and lurch with her arms wrapped around herself.

"I always knew you'd make a great grandma," Becky/Pimp proclaimed after calming herself down. "After all, you have no manly parts which means you are a woman. Therefore you have nubs." She added, taking another moment to laugh outloud at Romano/Grandma Red's embarrassed and completely stunned by her comment. "Hey Italy, you have more balls than your brother now!" Becky/Pimp called, running away before Romano/Grandma Red even had a chance to say or do anything.

"Ve~? Who said that?" Italy asked innocently while looking around the room for who might have addressed him.

"Oh! Japan, Germany, Italy! I like your costumes, very nice." Kari complimented sweetly. "What are you, Japan?" She questioned; the traditional Japanese omen-like costume very unfamiliar to Kari.

"I am a Tengu, a supernatural creature in my country's folklore." Japan explained. "I also really like your Nagato witch costume," he acknowledged kindly.

Kari/Yuki nodded, remembering to return to the stoic character of Yuki Nagato, but deciding to break character once more to deliver another compliment. "I also like your costumes, too, Germany and Italy," she commented towards the two.

"_Danke_, Kari," Germany grinned crookedly, proudly sporting a Roman gladiator costume while holding the chain leash and shackle collar attached to Italy's neck; Germany's Italian ally wearing a raggedy brown cloth tunic, along with wrist and ankle cuffs. "Where's Kiri?" Germany/Gladiator asked. "I thought she was with you two."

"Looking for more prisoners?" Becky/Pimp questioned back skeptically.

"_Was_? _Nein_, I was looking for Kiri because she said that she wanted to see what my new costume looked like. Why would you ask me such a thing?" he defended sincerely, looking down with his brows furrowed in puzzlement at the undead pimp.

Becky/Pimp didn't speak, her eyes that were hidden behind her shades darted over to Italy/Prisoner who was idoly fiddling with the rattling chain leash of his metal collar before switching back to stare directly up at Germany/Gladiator.

"Don't touch my little Critter, or I'll neuter you without painkillers." Becky threatened sweetly with an adorable grin.

Germany/Gladiator paled as a horrified chill ran up his spine, Italy swiftly hiding behind the larger country for dear life while quaking uncontrollably.

Kari glanced at Becky, then at Germany, trying to subconsiously reassure him of his safety. She beckoned him and Italy to follow her as she climbed the stairs to a quieter sanctuary where Kiri felt more at ease.

"Ve~! Then what are we waiting for? Come on, Germany!" Italy cheered. "Your bella will no doubt find you irresistable when she sees you in your costume~!" He sang, and eagerly led Germany along to the elevators.

On the level above the crowded party room, plenty of the shyer and calmer countries made small talk and lounged about with platters of multiple delectable entrées. After vacating the elevator with Italy/Prisoner leading the way, Germany/Gladiator scanned the array of costumed countries that had clustered within the room. Kiri sat on a nearby chair, her back slightly aching from the fact that she wasn't slouching as she normally did. With her dark brown irises locked on the exposed skin of her wrists that had been left uncovered by her black thin lace blouse, Kiri stared at the sewing needle that was punctured through the liquid latex skin that had been stitched together around her wrist. Lazily adjusting the thick black straps that loosely slipped down her shoulders, Kiri involuntarily tugged up the top of her plaid zipper corset dress; not quite accustomed to having more than just her neck and arms exposed.

As she waited patiently for Becky and Kari to return, Kiri distractingly played with the random _ahoge _she called Steve that had taken up residence on the top of her head in the midst of light brown and chocolate tinted hair. Making sure that she didn't accidentally mess up the red clip on bow that adorned Steve, Kiri removed her hand and let it settle back on her lap. Lifting her left hand to her doll like face, Kiri involuntarily restrained herself from scratching the itchy tingling sensation on her cheek; concerned that she might accidentally mess up the realistic looking stitches that stretched across her right eye, or even the stitches that extended from the sides of her bright red lips to her ears. Suddenly, Kiri's head jolts up when a hand rests on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Germany/Gladiator quickly apologized, he himself a bit taken by surprise from Kiri's immediate reaction.

"Not to worry. Sweet costume, dude," Kiri responded in a rather mellow fashion, her already stitched and somewhat bloody ear-to-ear smile becoming a little wider from her actual grin.

"_Danke_, _und _what are you dressed up as?" Germany/Gladiator replied.

"I'm a human rag doll, whaddya think?" Kiri/Doll asked, carefully standing up from her seat and slowly turning on her black mary jane high heels to give him a better view.

Germany/Gladiator's breath hitched abruptly in his throat, his blush growing warmer from seeing Kiri/Doll's curvy hourglass shape escentuated by the fitting dress, and her sturdy legs showed off from wearing her high heels along with the dress reaching her mid-thigh.

"It really suits you well, Doll," Germany/Gladiator complimented, a deep chuckle rumbling in his chest at the small joke.

"Thanks, man," Kiri/Doll giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she continued to laugh with the German.

A distance away from the two, Italy/Prisoner observed from afar along with Hungary/Prince, Japan/Tengu, and Prussia/Punya Singh; Kari/Yuki/Witch and Becky/Pimp soon joining the four.

"Ve~? How come Kiri isn't affected?" Italy/Prisoner whined, afraid that his plan wasn't going accordingly.

"I wasn't expecting her to act so indifferently, but at least it's good to know that she's not the shallow type." Hungary/Prince mused pleasantly, Japan/Tengu nodding in agreement at her optimistic comment.

"_Ja_, but you'd think that she'd at least _acknowledge _the fact that West is showing off more skin than usual!" Prussia/Punya Singh huffed disappointingly.

"I should probably explain this before you all do something that might further embarrass Germany." Kari/Yuki mentioned. "Get Germany."

"Hey, there you guys are!" Kiri/Doll greeted warmly, conviently bringing Germany/Gladiator along with her into the conversation.

Kari nodded in acknowledgement. "Germany, we must talk." She informed. "Kiri, you may be present, as well."

"Nah, I think I'm just going to go grab a drink," Kiri/Doll declined, and left the group in peace to temporarily evade their meeting.

"What is it you wanted to explain to Germany, Kari-chan?" Japan/Tengu questioned, slightly worried at the other fact that it had something to do with Kiri/Doll.

"The reason why Critter didn't really respond like Italy wanted her to, is because she's blind to physical appearance. Sort of like Kari, but Kiri is much more dense," Becky/Pimp added for Kari.

"Yeah, not only am I too short to catch innuendos and some sexual jokes, but I am so dense that those sort of things deflect off my head like bullets bouncing off of titanium," Kiri/Doll compared metaphorically. "But other than that, I'm just blind because middle school did that to me. What I have experienced, caused the thin blindfold of Asmodeous of lust to be replaced by an even thicker material that disables me from seeing only physical appearance."

Just as Kiri/Doll began to actually get into the conversation, America burst into the calm room wearing his Batman costume with his justice blue eyes dazzling with excitement.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up here? The real parties downstairs in the lobby! C'mon, everyone's voting for the best themes of the night!" America/Batman called to them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for that haunted house that's still open right now." Kiri/Doll suggested. "I really don't feel like voting, and I honestly have to say that I enjoyed seeing the themes already."

"Which one was your favorite?" Hungary/Prince asked.

"I honestly really liked Germany's theme as well as the Soviet Union's Alice in Wonderland theme." Kiri/Doll answered truthfully.

"I liked playing with Sealand, I adored his plushie costume~!" Becky/Pimp mewed.

Kari/Yuki/Witch silently stood next to Becky/Pimp and Kiri/Doll, as if to say that she would remain with them, too.

"Gidyup, horsy! Gidyup!" Becky/Pimp commanded playfully while flapping Germany/Gladiator's red cape.

Germany/Gladiator glanced over his shoulder at Becky/Pimp, looking rather questioningly at the smaller form he had come to know like an obnoxious little sibling; like he needed yet another sibling to pester him.

"Don't worry Germany, Becky sometimes does that to me too whenever I wear a hooded sweatshirt." Kiri/Doll chuckled calmly.

"You suck, horsy!" Becky/Pimp pouted, still hanging onto Germany/Gladiator as he walked along with Kiri/Doll, and Kari/Yuki. "Hey Kiri, you wanna ride Germany's pony~?" She joked, Germany/Gladiator turning red upon hearing Becky/Pimp reuse the last horrid joke he made the mistake of using.

"But I thought that Germany didn't have a pony," Kiri/Doll replied with a rather puzzled look.

"It's between his legs," Becky/Pimp hinted. At this, Kari/Yuki could not help breaking characters, and she proceeded to hide in the corner of the room.

"Silly Becky, Germany isn't riding a horse right now~!" Kiri/Doll laughed, the innuendo once again flying right over her head.

"It means his penis," Becky/Pimp bluntly said, Germany/Gladiator now hiding his crimson red face behind his hand. Kari smacked her head against the wall.

"I don't get it, what's the joke?" Kiri/Doll frowned, tilting her head to the side and scratching her cranium in confusion.

"Never mind," Becky/Pimp sighed in defeat. "Aren't you coming with us, America?" She offered.

"Oh, well-uh, sure…!" America/Batman accepted shakingly, a bit frightened by the idea of going along to a spooky house in the neighborhood. "The hero shall lead the way!" He trumpeted on their way to the elevator.

"Oi, West!" Prussia/Punya Singh called to his younger brother, gaining Germany/Gladiator's attention instantly. "When we get back from the haunted house and if your theme didn't win, you have to wear a prisoner costume for the rest of the party!" He commanded smugly.

"_Und _if you lose the bet?" Germany/Gladiator questioned skeptically.

"Kesesesesese! Who said that this was a bet?" Prussia/Punya Singh smirked wickedly. "_Mach schnell! Mach schnell_! We've got a haunted house to go to!" He pressed anxiously before Germany/Gladiator even had time to question his response, the lot already on their way to the neighborhood attraction in seconds.

**Break.**

"I can't believe I was born in America." Becky/Pimp huffed at America/Batman after they all had returned from the haunted house. "It wouldn't kill yourself to shut the f*ck up, and grow a pair of balls!" She yelled at him, irritated far beyond limit from having him practically scream right in her ear for the entire time.

"Oh geez, Becky." Kari/Yuki deadpanned, breaking character once more. She did deserve credit, however, for not once changing Yuki's stoic expression throughout the whole haunted house.

"This makes me want to go back to Germany!" Becky/Pimp complained.

"You know what, I'm just going to go grab another drink," Kiri/Doll proclaimed, excusing herself from the group to return to the second floor.

Germany/Gladiator stood awkwardly as he was left standing with Becky/Pimp, the two staring at each other uncomfortably until a wide smirk curled Becky/Pimp's lips.

"Uh, I just remembered…" Germay/Gladiator proclaimed thoughtfully, "I was supposed to check on the results of the contest!" he stated, walking away from Becky/Pimp as soon as he could before she could make things even more weird than necessary.

_That was a close one, _he thought while letting out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, West~!" Prussia/Punya Singh chimed smugly from within the crowd. "Guess who lost the bet~!"

_Ach, mein Gott. _

"Fine, whatever. Just give me the _verdammt _thing already, so I can get it over with." Germany/Gladiator grumbled curtly, holding out his hand to receive the degrading costume.

"Here, _und _don't forget to not hide while wearing it! Kesesesese~!" Prussia/Punya Singh laughed, tossing the raggedy tunic into Germany/Gladiator's face.

"I'm going to punch you in the throat for that," he snarled in searing anger and humiliation.

"_Ja, ja,_ now go have fun!" Prussia/Punya Singh ordered parentally to his younger brother, and fled to join up with India/Veer Singh.

Later when he had managed to escape Germany/Gladiator's wrath, Prussia/Punya Singh lounged on a vacant couch that had yet been taken up space by the many partygoers buzzing about. Not too long after the albino had plopped down on the upholstery, Becky/Pimp soon joined him, her mood slightly calmer than usual, most likely because of how late it was getting in the night as the party remained active. Right as she got comfortable, Becky/Pimp let herself lay on her side and lay her head on Prussia/Punya Singh's lap, a generic brotherly smile appearing on his pale expression as he gingerly pet Becky/Pimp's long dark brown hair. England/Robin scowled enviously at the smug albino that had taken heed of the Brit's glower, Prussia/Punya Singh sticking his tongue out childishly and blowing a raspberry at the obviously annoyed England/Robin.

"If there wasn't a lady present, I'd tell you to go f*ck yourself," England/Robin snarled as he grit his teeth. "And get your hands off my Shortcake, you git."

Not wanting to wake Becky/Pimp from her resting, Prussia/Punya Singh simply raised a hand, putting up a middle finger and flipping off England/Robin. Right as the fuming Brit was about to lose his temper, America/Batman trapped him in a giant bear hug; England/Robin squirming uselessly against the stronger nation's grip.

"C'mon boy wonder, there's trouble afoot!" America/Batman laughed heroically.

"Let me go! I hate this stupid costume!" England/Robin complained furiously, flailing around like a pissed off cat that was about to claw someone to death.

"Batman and Robin, away~!" He whooped, and effortlessly ran off with England/Robin shouting curses as loud as he could, the Prussian that managed to not get mauled smirking widely as he let out a scoff.

"What was all that about?" Kiri/Doll questioned worriedly, having watched the somewhat silent fight from afar.

Kari/Yuki/Witch shook her head.

"Well if England's so dang desperate to sit down, that he should've just sat on a stool or something." Kiri/Doll commented while lifting her arms up and letting them fall back down to her sides. "I'm kind of worried about England though, he's been kind of irritated more than usual. I wonder what's eating him." She added with a sad frown.

Kari turned the other way and smiled slightly, seeing through England's game like window.

"What about you? You've been a little more stressed out that usual too." Kiri/Doll claimed concernedly.

"It's complicated. Lots of work," She explained briefly.

"Yeah, that's true." Kiri/Doll sighed, looking down at her feet while mindlessly swaying side to side.

"Hey Critter, look who brought you a new pet~!" Becky/Pimp chimed from beside them, the sound of chains rattling getting a bit louder each step closer she was to them.

"Well, I guess I could always use the company." Kiri/Doll grinned with a slightly awkward laugh, looking up at Germany/Prisoner who was now wearing an identical brown rag tunic and shackles Italy/Prisoner had been wearing, even his sandals had been removed, and his generally slicked back bangs hung loosely just above his naturally stern looking brows.

"If he starts wagging his tail, don't worry, that just means he's happy," Becky/Pimp assured.

"Tail? But Germany doesn't have a tail with his costume..." Kari/Yuki quarried, her voice trailing off as she realized what Becky/Pimp meant by Germany/Prisoner's tail. Her expression deadpanned similar to that of Japan's.

"And you shouldn't pet him on the head, or that might make him a bit _too _happy," She added cautiously, Germany/Prisoner's complexion starting to flush as Becky/Pimp handed the chain leash connected to his collar over to Kiri/Doll.

"Now you two go have fun, while I go find Teacup," Becky/Pimp declared with an evil laugh.

Kari/Yuki sighed, an awkward silence floating around the three save for the muffled chitchat of the other people nearby and the soft music playing in the background. England should have just stayed with his Sherlock Holmes costume.

Suddenly Germany/Prisoner's chain rattled as Kiri/Doll lightly tugged on the leash, the tug not even strong enough to move his head in the slightest, but got his attention.

"What is it, Kiri?" The German asked his keeper.

Kiri/Doll looked up at him, no response coming from her but a hand pointing to the dance floor where some of the paired party-goers were slow dancing; Belarus/Alice and Russia/King of Hearts seeming to be the only couple dancing with a knife against the male partner's neck.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked again, looking back down at her.

Kiri/Doll simply nodded, Germany/Prisoner and Kari/Yuki gave her a questioning look from her unresponsiveness, not used to Kiri/Doll being so mute.

"What's the matter, Penguin?" Kari/Yuki inquired curiously, wondering just why Kiri/Doll was being so quiet all of the sudden.

The doll-like Asian simply shrugged her shoulders at her question, seeming to be a bit confused herself as to why she's unable to speak. Though Kiri/Doll tried to answer them, her mind ran completely blank of any words to say; leaving her to make gestures at to what she was trying to say, mainly pointing, nodding, or shaking her head, sometimes even staring excessively to show her interest in something. Letting go of the chain, Kiri/Doll decided to gently hold Germany/Prisoner's hand and lead him off to the dance floor.

Kari/Yuki noted how strange Kiri's unresponsiveness was, worried that her younger friend might have gotten strep throat again.

"What is upsetting you, Kari-chan?" Japan/Tengu asked concernedly, making Kari/Yuki jump a bit at his sudden appearance.

"I don't know what Kiri is trying to say," Kari/Yuki explained simply, adjusting her witch's hat without accidentally messing up her short lilac wig.

Japan/Tengu nodded in understanding, looking over to the dance floor and resumed watching the many dancers slowly waltzing to the romantically dark music currently playing. His dull Hershey irises glanced over to Kari/Yuki, the look in her eyes seemingly spacey as she stared dreamily at all of the people dancing intimately with their partners. After holding his gaze on her for quite some time, Japan/Tengu brought himself over to Kari/Yuki once again, nervously running his words over in his mind like a script.

"Kari-chan, would you perhaps like to join me for a dance?" Japan/Tengu offered politely yet shakily as he held out an open hand to her.

Kari/Yuki looked away. "I have never danced with anyone before. I might ruin it," Kari/Yuki hesitated, wondering whether or not to accept Japan/Tengu's invitation. Japan/Tengu shakily extended his hand in invitation, anyways, understanding her hesitations, but not caring about any mistakes she might make.

After a few seconds of consideration, Kari/Yuki/Witch lightly placed her hand within Japan's and began their dance.

Whilst both girls and their dancing partners waltzed to the rhythm of the music, both Kari/Yuki and Kiri/Doll had mistakenly mis-stepped multiple times; resulting in their partners to either get their feet stepped on, or eye contact had broken between the two.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry!" Kiri/Doll frantically apologized after she once again tripped on her high heels, scrambling to regain her balance and avoid stepping on Germany/Prisoner's bare feet.

"You're doing just fine, Kiri," Germany/Prisoner assured her modestly with a deep chuckle at her sheepishness.

"Woah, sh…!" She hissed as she nearly fell backwards, expecting herself to completely fall to the ground like what would usually happen when she found herself fumbling, but never felt the solid floor against the back of her skull. "Thanks, man." Kiri/Doll sighed in relief. "No one normally catches me before I fall, you must have some good reflexes." She added humorously.

"_Ja_, n-no problem." He replied bashfully. "Just, please be more careful next time."

"You got it." Kiri/Doll laughed, and stood back up on her feet; smiling elatedly when she caught sight of Japan/Tengu and Kari/Yuki dancing together. They were surprisingly graceful, although their fancy movements were kept to a minimum. "Glad to see you having fun, sis." She giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was late, but please enjoy~!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

The African jungles were dead silent as the soldiers traded on the lush green lands of plant life, the light crunch of leafs and twigs, along with the sounds of the wildlife, were the only sound around Germany and his fellow comrades. Germany looked over to one of his soldiers, and, upon eye contact, the two nodded in agreement to start the signal and go in. In a flash, the first gunfire's shot. One of the enemy bullets flew right passed Germany's head and barely grazed the hard surface of his military helmet. Yelling could be heard from the troops around him as they charged towards the enemy line, the deafening explosions going off as multiple soldiers' blood spattered on the moss beneath his feet. Just as Germany saw a good place to shoot down some of the enemy's soldiers, a tripwire caught onto his combat boot, the blonde German only having time to blink once before he found himself launched into the air as vines bound his ankles and wrists tightly together.

"_Helft mir!" _He managed to yell out, everyone passing by seeming to ignore him whether or not he was loud enough to be heard.

A frustrated growl hissed through his clenched teeth as Germany tried to free himself from the seemingly unbreakable vines. After tiring himself out from wriggling for what seemed like forever, he had then noticed that the violent racket had died down and gone far away from him to where only the sounds of distant explosions had been muffled within the thick brush of the forest.

"_Scheisse…_" Germany huffed irritably before letting his angel blue eyes scan the area for anything to free him from the green ropes that had trapped him.

Despite his exceptional vision, Germany barely noticed or even had the notion of the multi-legged creatures that had crawled their up the vines wrapped around Germany's bound appendages. As he continued his quick search for something useful, Germany's eye twitched at the sudden strange feeling making its way up his leg. Initially, the German simply ignored it at first before a similar sensation started down one of his muscular arms. Germany involuntarily began to wriggle and writhe at the small needle like pricks becoming increasingly noticeable on his fair skin, his eyes tightly shut as the slight pin-prick feeling began to spread all over him. Finding the strength to open up one of his eyes, Germany became paralyzed when he realized that his body was crawling with multiple giant centipedes.

"_Scheisse!_" He screeched, making an even greater effort to break free from the vines.

An aching chill ran up his spine as the long antennae of the _chilopodas_ tickled the flesh under his clothing. Finally one of the centipedes halted its movement on his chest, Germany remaining still in fear as the creature's lanky antennae swept across his chiseled pectorals. Seconds ticked by like minutes as the one centipede analyzed Germany's quaking form, the insect soon sitting up the upper section of its thorax before piercing its pincers into his skin; a sharp, burning sting shocking through his nerves.

Germany's eyes snapped wide open at the sudden pain in an instant, sitting straight up in his bed as he breathed heavily in shock. He let out a sigh of relief once he felt that there was no wound left from the creature in his nightmare, and wiped away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. Looking over on his nightstand, Germany let out an exasperated sigh when he saw that his alarm clock read seven o' clock, he had accidentally slept in and was off schedule for his daily training regiment. Standing up out of bed, he trudged over to his dresser and put on his combat boots. He placed on his navy blue cap before leaving his room while hoping that a good jogging session would be enough to take his mind off of the dream. Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster looked up worriedly at their German owner as he stomped out the door, whimpering slightly as they watched Germany leave the complex in a rather strange mood.

Returning at about nine-thirty, Germany had properly taken a shower and dressed in his usual uniform attire before strolling into the kitchen and living room. He arched a curious brow at Kiri, who had her head resting on her arms with a cup of sweetened coffee at the kitchen island bar. The ahoge she always addressed as Steve also hung rather lowly on the top of her head.

"_Guten Morgen,_" Germany greeted while gently setting a hand on her shoulder.

"_Guten Morgen,_" She greeted back with a small yawn as she rubbed her eyes. "You have a good sleep?" Kiri asked as she took a hold of her coffee mug.

"_Nein_, I had this stupid nightmare, _und…_" He stopped himself in the middle of his sentence before he could actually admit what had scared him.

Kiri turned to him in her bar stool, nodding and quietly urging him to continue.

"You wouldn't understand," he sighed audibly. "You'd probably laugh."

"Aw, dude, why on earth would I laugh at something that makes you look miserable?" She questioned. "You know you can tell me anything, and you know that I would never judge you," Kiri assured comfortingly.

"Well…" Germany started, "as long as you promise not to laugh."

Kiri nodded in agreement, focusing all of her attention on Germany as he took a seat on the bar stool next to her.

"My nightmare was sort of like a flash back to where I was fighting in Africa," he began, "_und, _I got stuck in some sort of trap where no one could hear me no matter how loud I called for help."

"It was most likely a trap set from the opposing side, right?" Kiri inquired, "it isn't uncommon for that kind of warfare to take place in such dense areas."

"_Ja,_ but then when the battle became far distant from me, these giant centipedes started crawling on me _und_ then one of them bit me." Germany explained briefly as he shuddered, remembering the feeling of the sharp prickly legs on his skin.

"You're not a huge fan of centipedes?" Kiri asked curiously to him once he concluded his explanation.

"_Nein,_ it's not really insects, it's just that…" He paused, stopping himself from revealing the real reason why it was a true nightmare for him.

"Go on, you know I won't judge." She pressed, "I promised not to laugh," Kiri encouraged empathetically.

"I can't," Germany mumbled. "You wouldn't understand," he proclaimed while looking away from her.

"I guess you don't have to tell me," she sighed. "But would it help if I told you a few of my dreams to help assure you that I understand, and can relate?" Kiri offered openly.

"I'm not really sure if that will help me with anything, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hear it," Germany accepted, expecting to hear mostly of good things from the quirky Asian.

"Well," she began. "I had this one dream where I was being chased by Elmer Fudd from the Looney Tunes, and Kari. What happened is that it started out with my older brother and I at Disney Land, then all of the sudden I found myself running along with Becky to a place that looked like half a marry-go-around, a barn, and a parking lot."

Germany's brows began to furrow in puzzlement at what he was hearing from Kiri, not really braced for such strangeness. However despite the many questions wanting to be released from his mind, he kept quiet and nodded for her to continue.

"So once Becky and I get to the building, she tells me to go up to the top tenth floor of the building to hide. However, she ends up following me up the place instead of keeping Elmer back. Next, Kari announced that she was about to enter the tenth floor right when Becky and I reached the top, climbing out a window before standing on the ledge of the barn roof." Kiri resumed, "then right as I looked down and saw Elmer on the first floor just about to enter the building, Becky pretty much football tackled me off of the roof, and used me to break her fall; which really hurt like hell by the way."

His eyes suddenly went wide at the image of Becky doing something so harmful to Kiri, the one she always warned him not to hurt for his own sake. Upon seeing his shocked expression, Kiri went on with the story.

"When the two of us got back up on our feet, we booked it right out of there when Elmer started running towards us; shot gun pointed right on me." She started again, "after that, we somehow ended up in this Mexican style outside area where the two of us hid in one of the built outside architecture that was basically some sort of stone spiral wall. Then when I tell Becky that Kari wouldn't be able to find us, but she then said that it wasn't a very promising hiding spot. So I took her advice, and looked around the corner of the end of the spiral where I saw Kari waiting for me. Before I had a chance to even get running, she greeted me, saying:

"Hello miss Kiri~"

And then shot me in the shoulder with some sort of cartoonish needle dart that had a bunch of bright green liquid in it through a sniper rifle, then I just fled in the opposite direction; Becky staying back with Kari, just seeming to talk casually."

"Kiri, you know they would never do something like that, right?" Germany interjected warily.

"I know, and this is just one of the various other dreams I've had where people I care about turned against me," Kiri added, and began where she had left off, "once another transition rolled by, I was then being pursued through a hedge maze by Elmer. Eventually, I tripped on something and I wasn't able to get back up. Thankfully I landed in front of two passage ways, one being completely pitch black, and the other was flashing strobe lights with a very insane looking Twilight Sparkle face in the middle of it."

"Huh, I suppose the convenience of those tunnels was one good thing, _und…_wait…_was_?" Germany commented, doing a double take on what she just said when he heard the name of Twilight Sparkle and the strobe lights being mentioned.

Kiri shrugged quickly to remind him that it was just a weird dream she had, and wasn't really sure of how to clarify these sorts of things to him.

"I have no idea why, but immediately without thinking, I jumped through the tunnel with the strobe lights as Elmer aimed his gun at me. Within the tunnel, I ended up in a darker dimension of where I once was. Only there was a psychotic Pinkie Pie, a bloody and mangled corpse of Fluttershy and her animals. And despite thinking that I had lost him, I turned around and faced Elmer. After simply saying:

"Hey, Elmer."

He shot me point blank in the head, and then I woke up." She concluded, Germany staring at her in utter horror and slack jawed from the story.

"I-I…" Germany stammered in his rather stunned state.

"Wanna hear another one?" Kiri offered with a suddenly glum tone in her voice. "I thought I should tell you since it involved your dogs," she added gravely.

"Uh, okay…_ja,_ please explain," Germany agreed distantly, his eyes still wide and focused on Kiri.

"Okay, well you know how Kari and I went to New York with my mom a few weeks ago?" She asked, Germany slowly nodding as he remembered the creepy wide grin on Becky's face when they had left them with _her_. "I had this dream one night where this figure took on many forms, like in one moment I'm standing by my friend, ***Anonymous***, then the next minute I'm standing by Poland." Kiri began, "then there was this man who was trying to close down my backyard for some odd reason, and sent these two girls into the yard to try and do something to shut down some sort of power engine. But I had somehow managed to dig a huge tunnel under the ground, sort of like a badger's burrow only much larger on the inside."

"Okay, _und _how does all of this relate to _meine Hunde_?" Germany questioned anxiously.

"To sum it up, your dogs ran passed me in the tunnel and out to scare away the two girls. But, then they went missing. By the end of my dream, I saw the three of them still alive, but completely skinned, exposing their muscles and bones," she explained in a saddened voice, looking down at her dangling feet to avoid having to see the distraught expression that had now shown on Germany's features. "Then as I reached out to pet one of them, I saw my hand and realized that I was also skinned alive somehow," Kiri concluded, finding it in herself to meet the terrified and concerned eyes of the blonde German.

Germany softly looked down at Kiri with the look of immense worry in his sky blue irises, gingerly placing his hands on either sides of her head and examining it for any signs of what could've caused what seemed like brain damage. After checking her forehead, and the back of her skull, he ever so slightly tilted her head to the side. Craning her neck to the side her head was leaning towards until her chin was nearly pointing to the ceiling, a loud crack snapped accordingly as her eyes rolled back. Nearly jumping right out of his skin, Germany fell backwards off of him stool when Kiri let out an unearthly, blood-chilling screech that made her sound like a demon.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Won't do it again," Kiri apologized after laughing a bit from his reaction, "need some help?" She asked, jumping out of her bar stool and tending to Germany's side with a helping hand.

"_Danke, nichts_," Germany declined politely, and picked himself up from the ground.

"Anyways, I hope you know now that I understand you." Kiri added hopefully with a smile.

"_Ja, _I suppose you have managed to persuade me," he nervously chuckled, "but seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"Don't ask me questions I don't know how to answer," she laughed with a shrugged, and sat back down on the stool.

"I guess I can tell you, at least now that you seem to understand," Germany conceded while also taking his seat, earning a satisfied grin from Kiri.

"Go right on ahead," she insisted tentatively.

Swallowing his pride, he took a deep breath and let it out before looking Kiri straight in the eyes.

"It isn't that I hate insects, but it is the fact that they feel really weird when they crawl on me," Germany admitted embarrassingly. "It even feels weird when they crawl on my hands," he added.

"That's okay, dude." She reassured him, "you, Becky, and Kari are pretty similar in that aspect, but I guess it's because you three have sensitive skin," Kiri mused, "sorry, I could be wrong about you having sensitive skin as well, I didn't mean to be offensive or anything," she added hastily, giggling sheepishly to avoid the awkwardness.

"Hey you two," Kari greeted as she and Becky entered the kitchen.

"Sup," Kiri greeted back to her soul sisters. "What are you up to?"

"We're going to the park a few blocks away from the apartment," Becky answered, "want to come with us?"

"I'll meet you over there when I'm finished with my coffee," Kiri replied.

"I might as well go with you then," Germany volunteered to Becky and Kari, getting off of his barstool before grabbing his green military jacket from the coat rack.

**Break.**

The November skies were dull with shades of grey, yet the wind was blowing only a smidge as the three arrived at the local park. Browning and aged Autumn leafs fluttered each time the wind blew them along the pavement and grass surfaces, a few faint crunches sounding as one of them stepped on the trail of leafs.

"Kiri got you with her screamo screech, didn't she?" Becky remarked with a smirk, glancing smugly up at Germany as they continued to search for a suitable spot to relax.

Germany didn't respond, too embarrassed to admit that he actually fell for such a trick. Curtly, he let out a grunt as if to silently disregard the incident.

"Well what were you even doing before that?" Becky asked again.

"Kiri was telling me a few of her weird dreams, but I seemed to have apparently made the mistake of examining her head after she told me the stories," Germany explained as he put a hand through his golden wheat blonde hair.

"Yeah, she told Becky and I about them too," Kari claimed. "I can relate to her though, everyone has weird dreams from time to time."

"_Ja_, but I never heard of anything like those kinds of dreams before," Germany proclaimed. "I'll need to ask Kiri what she does before bed, so I can narrow down what causes those kinds of dreams scientifically," he pondered.

"What you just said made you sound like a creeper," Becky giggled.

"Look who's talking," Germany and Kari retorted in unison.

Eventually, the three decided to settle down at the same place Kari went to when she needed some alone time before the last conference, all of them sitting down underneath a welcoming large, shady tree.

"So, what brought up the two stories that Kiri told you about?" Kari asked curiously once they sat in the lush grass, the question making Germany's eyes snap open just as he closed them in his reclined position against the trunk of the tree.

The girls' eyes were focused on the older German, his gaze nervously looking away from their stares as he hesitated whether it would be a good idea or not to truly tell them about his nightmare.

"It's nothing," he answered falsely, waving a hand in dismissal before once again letting his eyes shut.

Kari and Becky exchanged rather indifferent glances with each other. Shrugging off his regard before looking back to the lake, the two stared off over to the tiny island in the middle with the weeping willow slumping desolately on the deserted piece of land. Sooner or later, the gray skies had begun to clear as small patches of pure blue ripped through the thick gloomy clouds, and the air began to maintain some sort of humid warmth mixed with the chilly breezes. As Kari simply sat with her hands resting flatly on the ground, her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a strange tingly feeling on one of the backs of her small hands.

"DYAAAAH!" She yelped in surprise, practically jumping ten feet into the air while trying to shake off the creepy crawly that made the mistake of venturing on her pale skin.

"You're such a wimp, Kari!" Becky laughed hysterically as the taller brunette as she flicked the little creature off of her slender arm.

With that said, Becky carefully removed the tiny little centipede off of Kari's hand. An idea popped up in Becky's mind as she glanced towards the resting German, cradling the centipede in her palms before walking over to his oblivious form.

"Germany will show you, he's tough," Becky claimed, leaning down and setting the bug on his black wife beater.

The insect waved its antennae around to quickly skim the fabric covering Germany's stomach, and blindly began to crawl upwards towards his collar. With just barely a swipe from the tip of the insect's antennae, Germany's eye twitched. Opening his eyes from the disturbance, he looked down irritably at what was interrupting his nap. In a mere few seconds when his eyes adjusted, Germany's eyes shot wide open, and he let out a scream that rivaled a lion's roar. Back at the complex as Kiri exited through the front glass doors, the echo of Germany's yells reached her ears and instantly caught her attention.

"Oh dear me," she sighed while placing her iPod back inside her sweatshirt pocket. "Sounds like someone needs my help."

Kiri rushed to the park as she followed the sound of Germany's screaming, hearing Kari's hollering along with it as she entered the public area and over to the source of the noise. Finally after managing to jog the rest of the way without triggering her asthma, Kiri caught her breath as she stared awkwardly at her three friends. Germany continued screaming while literally flailing, and looking like a chicken that got its head cut off and was doing some sort of demented dance with his arms flailing about rapidly. Kari had been swatting Germany with a towel at an attempt to get the stunned centipede that had remained clung on the German's black wife beater, accidentally missing and ending up hitting Germany everywhere except the place where the bug was. Becky was curled up in a ball with her back against the trunk of the tree, crying hysterically in the midst of the two's panic and not really knowing what to do. She was a sensitive person at heart, she was not as tough as she made her self out to be.

"Uhhh…" Kiri mumbled with her lips parted slightly, gawking in confusion at everyone until Kari finally managed to sweep the bug off of Germany's chest.

"_Deutschland, du bist so ein Dummkopf!_" Kari yelled to the exhausted German.

"_Warum vom Teufel schlägst du mich immer mit einem Handtuch!?_" Germany retorted angrily between puffs of breath.

"_Weil ich dich zu helfen versuchte! Auch wenn du wie ein Mädchen schriest und fast mich im Gesicht schlug!_" She argued.

"_Du könntest mir nur zu halten sagen!_" He head palmed.

"_Ich hast das versucht, du dreibeinigen Hund mit Käse!_" Kari blurted out mindlessly, Germany's anger turning into total confusion at her random insult.

"_... Hast du mir einen "three-legged dog with cheese" geheißen...?_" He question in sudden puzzlement.

"_EGAL!_" Kari then yelled, giving up on even trying to figure out and explain what she had just said.

After a few minutes of regaining their breath, the quarreling duo came to a close on their argument.

"There, feel better after getting the frustration out?" Kari inquired as her expression returned to its neutral state.

"_Ja_, I guess." Germany sighed while slicking back his hair.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do such a horrible thing!" Becky cried as she squeezed Germany's solid middle.

"I forgive you," He mumbled with a soft smile. "Now let go of me, you demon child," Germany remarked as he pet Becky on her head.

Becky's heart sank at the comment.

"Aww, that's harsh, dude." Kiri chuckled quietly, openly giving the middle child a comforting hug to make her feel better, "so, can one of you please tell me what happened before I got here?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't know that Germany would panic, I swear!" Becky blurted out, "but all I did was put a tiny centipede on him to show Kari that he's tough."

Kiri's expression deadpanned, frowning a bit after managing to piece together what had occurred.

"You mean, Germany didn't tell you guys that he doesn't like bugs crawling on him?" She inquired with an arched brow.

"So that's what you were hiding!" Kari exclaimed, "you should've told us, otherwise I wouldn't have had to repetitively swat you while you were screaming like a little baby girl!"

"_Nein_,_ ich nicht_!" Germany objected as his face began turning red from embarrassment.

"_Ja, du habe es gemacht!_" Kari defended.

"Actually you _were_ screaming, I even heard you back at the complex." Kiri interjected blankly, deepening the flush that had already been showing obviously on the German's cheeks, "that's okay though, I just hope everyone's okay."

"Becky and I are okay," Kari confirmed. "I'm just not sure about this one over here," she hinted while pointed her thumb over to Germany.

"Hey!" He responded offensively.

"Relax, big guy." Kiri assured to him, "Kari's just giving you a hard time, that's all."

"Well, what should we do now?" Becky asked, the four now realizing that they had just been standing around for the past minutes.

"I honestly don't mind sticking around here for a while," Kiri replied indifferently.

"I suppose I might as well stay," Germany agreed.

"Alright, then I guess we can just settle down here again," Kari nodded, and sat down cross-legged in the grass once again.

With the decision made, the rest followed and formed a small circle.

**Break.**

Hours had passed as the quartet spent the afternoon at the park, talking, relaxing, even taking a few minutes to regain sleep they might have lost over the school week. As the skies began to darken into an almost light black, the group started on their way back to the apartment with satisfied minds, and much needed rest at six-thirty.

"Woah! Hang on a second!" Kiri cried spontaneously seconds before Germany's black boot crushed a fuzzy woolly bear caterpillar.

"What is it?" Kari asked curiously, wondering as to why the youngest had stopped them so abruptly.

"It's a woolly bear~!" The Asian squeaked cheerfully with teary eyes, carefully coaxing the fuzzy creature to crawl into the palm of her hand before standing up again, "I freaking love these cute little things!"

Germany watched as Kiri allowed the caterpillar to crawl all over her hands freely, not even reacting once towards the feeling of its multiple legs touching her light tan skin. He couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed, even a bit ashamed, at the fact that he failed to handle a tiny insect as calmly.

"Would you like to hold it, Germany?" Kiri offered, noticing that the German had been staring at her absently ever since she had picked up the caterpillar.

"_N-Nein, _I've just never seen that kind of caterpillar before," Germany stammered, immediately averting his gaze when she glanced over to him.

"Okay," She grinned. "Are you sure you don't want to hold it?" Kiri offered once again, this time extending her arms to accommodate the actively crawling caterpillar and allow it to keep going along her hands.

"I think that Germany's had enough of having bugs crawling on him today." Kari suggested while giving Germany a reassuring glance to let him know she was backing him up.

"Oh, okay~" Kiri grinned understandingly, and retracted her arms to safely cradle the fuzzy caterpillar closer.

"I'll hold it if you'd like," Becky suggested thoughtfully.

"Sure," Kiri chimed, and gingerly passed the woolly bear into Becky's hands.

Back at the complex, some of the countries were lounging about in the living room watching TV. Kari and Becky joined England, America, Prussia, Canada, and Japan in the den, casually conversing with one another about academics and whatnot. Kiri sat cross-legged and slouched outside on the balcony behind the railings, staring up lazily at the lead grey clouds that were slowly becoming black puffs on a dark blue sky. As she twisted the bottle cap off of the rock and rye flavored bottle of Faygo and took a small swig, Germany quietly approached her after exiting the glass sliding doors. A barely audible thump created by the solid tile against the foot of Germany's boots caused Kiri to whip her head around in alarm, the teenager simply letting out a relieved sigh while laughing off her paranoia as he continued towards her.

"Sup, Germany?" She greeted calmly, turning her head back to look straight out to the skies.

"_Hallo_, Kiri." He greeted in return, "Why are you sitting out here like this?" Germany questioned with an arched brow as he looked down at her.

"No real reason," Kiri replied in a laid-back fashion. "Want some Faygo?" She offered while handing the bottled soda up to him.

"_Danke_," Germany accepted, his breathing becoming a bit shallow as their hands slightly touched when he received the soda.

Hesitantly lifting the plastic bottle up to take a sip, he was met with the smooth taste of vanilla, a flavor he hadn't expected from the label of "rock and rye."

"_Das ist gut_," he commented while handing back her soda.

"Yeah, it tastes kinda like cream soda," Kiri mused in agreement, her expression going blank once again in the silence of the incoming night.

"I also wanted to apologize about giving you a concussion," he admitted with an audible sigh, "it honestly kind of scared me when the doctor's results diagnosed you with the head injury."

"Wait…" Kiri murmured in puzzlement, "the doctor said I had a concussion?"

"Y-You didn't know?" Germany gasped at her response.

"No, all I knew was that I had to have another X-ray," she answered straightforwardly.

"Oh, well…I-I'm sorry that they didn't tell you," he frowned sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it," Kiri dismissed, looking up at him with a reassuring weary grin, "at least I didn't have to go through another CT scan or something."

"Hey, what are you two doing out here?" America called with his head sticking out of the opened sliding glass door, "c'mon you two, we just made hot chocolate for everyone!"

"Alright, we'll be back inside in just a second," Kiri responded, and lazily stood to her feet.

"I guess we can continue this conversation later," Germany mumbled once Kiri and America had already disappeared back into the kitchen entrance.

* * *

**A/N: The two dreams mentioned in this chapter were actaully dreamed in the past.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

"F*CKING KRAUT!" England wailed furiously as his cup of hot tea spilled onto his lap, the sound of Germany's pistol shooting loudly nearby causing the Brit to jump in surprise.

Under the view of the balcony, Germany, Japan, and Italy were training in target practice. Slamming his book shut and setting it on the round table, England stormed off to clean himself up as he grumbled angrily. As the enraged British blonde dried himself off from the tea spill, a sinister plan popped up in his head. England's rage turned into pure maniacal determination for vengeance, his bared teeth that were clenched in frustration had now twisted into an evil smirk.

"Time to brush up on my dark magic~" He cackled menacingly, and strode back to his room. "I'll get back at that brute, if it's the last thing I do." England chuckled lowly, retrieving an ancient looking spell book and turning the dusty worn out pages.

Skimming along the old English text within the book, England placed a nimble finger on the spell he had been searching for.

"Aha, a shrinking spell will knock that German thug a peg," he declared methodically.

The tickling sensation of such a devious plan made England smirk even wider, a soft chuckle rumbling in his chest while grabbing his magic wand off the shelf. Exiting his room once the sounds of gunshot died down, England snuck out towards the den as he heard the Axis entering from the stairway that lead up to the first floor.

"I'll start making us all some pasta~" England heard Italy announce cheerfully from the entry archway.

"Very well," Germany grumbled, the sound of Germany's obliviousness making England smile like a Cheshire cat.

Peering around the arch, England recited the spell in a low whisper with the wand aimed at the preoccupied German who was busily grabbing a drink. With a few electric sparks from the pointed tip of the carved wooden wand, a blast of light burst out towards Germany.

"Scuse me, Germany," Kiri pardoned while Kari stood nearby, the two unintentionally stepping between the beam of magic and the targeted German, "may I please slip by to grab a soda?"

"Oh, sure thing," Germany nodded instinctively, and moved over to where Kiri and Kari were in his previous place.

"Sh*t!" England hissed as the two soul sisters were struck.

The Axis instantly heard the _poof_ of England's spell, instantly turning their heads to be met with the unbelievable sight of a thick cloud that seemed to have completely swallowed up Kiri and Kari's forms where they had been standing. Quickly opening up the windows to guide the mist out of the kitchen, they turned their attention back to where the girls were previously standing to make sure the smoke did not harm them.

"Holy crap," the three men heard from below them, "did you guys get taller or something?"

Upon looking down towards their feet, all thee pairs of eyes widened when their views locked on two very small figures that was no bigger than a basketball, and had the exact same features of Kiri and Kari.

"_K-Kiri-chan_, _Kari-chan, _what happened to you?" Japan stuttered, the corner of his eye twitching once he identified the doll like figures.

"I don't know!" Kari exclaimed in confusion as she took a good look at herself.

"Ve~! You look so adorable~!" Italy laughed, gently picking the little Asian up like a baby and taking a closer gander.

"Well it's a good thing that my clothes shrunk along with me," she muttered, content that her favorite hand-me-down pirate sweatshirt was still with her.

"Hey Germany, wanna hold your bella~?" Italy offered jokingly, handing Kiri over to the rather astonished looking German.

Germany stared at the chibi being held in front of him, his lips parted due to the slack in his strong jaw as he gingerly accepted Kiri in his large hands. Kiri returned her German companion's gaze, her dark brown eyes locking with his arctic blue ones as they remained completely silent.

"What should we do now?" She frowned, feeling slightly sad at the fact that she had no idea what to do with herself for the time being.

"We'll ask England if he can help, for now, just stay out of trouble," Germany proclaimed.

"No, we're going to wreak havoc throughout the complex with our unstoppable adorableness!" Kari declared, Japan walking over to the chibi.

"Since it looks like you will be in this form for a while, would it be okay if I could look after you to make sure you stay safe?" Japan requested courteously after kneeling down.

"Sure, I guess," Kari agreed casually, knowing that she had nothing better to do for the time.

"It is best if these two are supervised carefully until England can find a way to change them back," Japan suggested to Germany in a serious tone.

Germany nodded with a grunt in understanding, his normally stern expression returning after getting used to seeing the girls' transformations.

"Is there anything you want us to do?" Kari inquired, her large marble brown eyes looking up at the much larger Japan.

"Let me think," he mused briefly, "oh! We could play dress up if you would like, I think I might have some costumes that would fit you."

"Okay, sure~" she grinned brightly, carefully walking onto Japan's open palm that he offered to give her a lift.

Once the pair left, Italy resumed cooking the pasta while Germany tried to think of something for Kiri to do. Remembering that he needed to go grocery shopping again, regrettably deciding to bring Kiri along for safety reasons. It wasn't like he couldn't trust his best friend Italy to take care of Kiri, but he also didn't want a coward to babysit a chibi that could be easily crushed to death.

"I guess for starters, we can go grocery shopping," he proclaimed.

"Cool, let's go," Kiri agreed, "but you know that you don't have to actually hold me like this all the time, right?"

"A-Ah, right," Germany stuttered embarrassingly, "here, you can sit on my shoulder or something," he offered.

"Okay, I'll make sure not to be distracting," she nodded with a grin, and carefully climbed onto the German's shoulder once he elevated his hand up to the collar of his uniform jacket.

Despite Kiri's attempt to maintain balance on Germany's broad shoulder, her foot slipped off the edge of the black shoulder padding and caused Kiri to plummet down. Instinctively, Germany snapped into action and caught the doll sized Asian before she fell to the height of his knee. Fortunately for the German, Kiri's fall caused him to bend down and unintentionally dodge another one of England's spells. Deflecting off of a metal cookie sheet that was standing up against the corner of the kitchen counter, and up off of a ceiling lamp, the brightly shining spell aura hit Becky who was behind England after he had managed to avoid becoming the new target. Once Becky had been hit by the casted spell, a burst of pink light and smoke surrounded her, slowly turning into a light blue in a mere few seconds.

"B-Becky, are you alright?" England shakily questioned as the cloud began fading away. No response.

In Becky's place where she once stood, was a male figure that bore a striking resemblance to Billy The Kid's partner, Jesse James. Her once long and braided dark brown hair was now blonde, choppy and short with an ahoge on the top of her head. While her blue eyes, button nose, and other facial features mixed with the masculine forms of her male form remained. Completely baffled at her metamorphosis, Becky examined her new temporary form wide-eyed and slack jawed. Continuing to look down at herself, her hands slid down her now absolute unfeminine torso and even glancing in her pants to confirm her analysis.

"Woo-hoo! Free sex change, finally!" Becky whooped with glee, her past wish finally becoming true.

"W-Wait, what?" England blanked, his expression relaxed yet disturbed by her reaction.

"When I was a kid, I always wanted a sex change," she explained.

"Holy crap, its Jesse James the outlaw!" America yelled in surprise from the archway.

"It's Becky, you dolt!" England retorted, "but she does have quite a resemblance to the thug."

"Believe it or not, Jesse James is my distant cousin," Becky revealed, her male voice now more soft-spoken in a medium tone.

"Seriously? That's so badass!" America boasted in his usual energetic way.

"Yeah, that's why I look so much like him," Becky nodded, "I'm also related to hemp farmers, so its no wonder I'm so messed up!"

"So, what is with that hair on top of your head?" Germany questioned, lightly tugging on the ahoge that looked similar to Kiri's "Steve."

"Wait, I had one of those things?" Becky realized, and rushed to the restroom to look in a mirror. "NO! I LOOK LIKE AMERICA!" They heard her/him exaggeratingly sob loudly.

Bolting straight out of the lavatory like a bat out of hell, Becky gripped the hair in her/his fists.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF," she/he repeated frantically, and finally managed to pluck the stubbornly attached hair.

The room had fallen silent after the climatic moment, a few seconds ticking by before another ahoge popped up back on top of Becky's head like a daisy.

"NOOOO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Becky bellowed while pointing a finger to England, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Without another word said, England booked it right out of the living room. Instead of doing what the others had expected her/him to do, Becky simply stood in her/his place, laughing.

"What happened out here? I thought I heard someone screaming," Japan demanded concernedly, Kari dressed up like a baby and cradled in his arm.

"This is really degrading…" Kari murmured with her face buried in Japan's sleeve as she continued dying inside.

Becky and America couldn't help but burst out in hysterical laughter, Kiri trying her best not to further Kari's embarrassment by laughing as well, while Germany calmly closed his eyes as the corner of his mouth twitched along with his left brow.

"L-Let's just go to the store now," Germany insisted to Kiri.

"Yup, let's go while the day is still young," she agreed, the straining in her voice nearly loosening when she spoke.

Without wasting anytime, the two exited the complex.

"_Becky-chan_, what happened to you?" Japan questioned in shock.

"England tried turning Germany into a girl with a gender-changing spell, but it hit me instead," Becky explained briefly.

"Well at least your wish was granted," Kari commented.

"You know I can drop kick you now, right?" Becky acknowledged snidely.

"There will be no drop kicking in this apartment," Japan advised while protectively hugging Kari closer to him.

"And now that I'm a guy, I can do this," she/he claimed, and stripped off her/his current shirt. "FLASH-oh wait."

"Put your shirt back on, indecency insults your ancestors!" Japan scolded frantically, covering a hand over Kari's eyes along with closing his own.

"WOO-HOO! STRIP PARTY!" Becky whooped, America no longer really having anything to say due to the amount of awkwardness beginning to eat at him.

Making matters worse for the already disturbed American that confused himself on whether to think of Becky as a boy or girl, Becky groped him before running off wildly out of the den.

"What just happened?" Kari asked lowly.

"You don't want to know," Japan cringed, "now, it is time for me to help feed you."

Deciding to just play along with the babying, Kari allowed Japan to securely place her in a baby's feeding high chair with a bib placed around her neck. Retrieving a small jar of mashed peas and a baby spoon, Japan simply heated up the puree in the microwave before opening the jar.

"Here _Kari-chan_, eat your peas," Japan cooed as he offered a spoonful of the hot mush.

"No!" Kari denied playfully, Japan even slightly grinning at the pretend defiance.

"Just try it," he insisted while hovering the spoon to where Kari turned her head.

Laughing off the act, Kari ate the baby food.

"Hm, this is actually pretty good," she mused.

**Break.**

Throughout the day, Becky's antics made nearly everyone feel uncomfortable. First the fact that she/he groped America, and a few of the other countries, out of the blue after her/his attempt at flashing, then randomly kissing England as he rapidly searched for a way to change the sisterly trio back to normal, and right when things couldn't get more awkward, kissing Hungary in the midst of the chaos. Meanwhile, Poland borrowed Kiri from Germany to also play dress up with Japan and Kari. During the activity, Poland had placed Kiri in a pink frilly princess dress much to Kiri's distain.

"Pink really isn't my color, no offense Poland," Kiri grumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"That's true, pink kind of makes you look paler than usual," Germany noted intriguingly, Kari and Japan also agreeing.

"Exactly, my skin color just doesn't go with this," she added, emphasizing her point by indicating the girly shade of rose pink against her light tan skin.

"Aw, but pink looks good on, like, everything," Poland whined.

"Sorry bro, I just wasn't cut out to wear light shades of pink," Kiri told him.

"Oh alright," Poland conceded, and allowed her to change back into her usual clothing.

"I'm going to go play with the animals, okay?" Kiri requested brightly.

"Fine, but I'm going with you so nothing bad happens," Germany grunted in a firm tone.

"Mii~!" She mewed, and independently started off out of the Polish blonde's room.

Just as soon as she got up and left, Kiri had already gotten herself trapped under Romano's foot as he walked absent-mindedly down the hall. Due to the nearly crushing pressure of the generally grumpy Italian, Kiri's face was stuck in a silent scream as a peculiar squeak left her mouth. Romano, and the others froze at the sudden sound, Germany flipping his lid when he saw Romano's foot practically crushing the chibi he was responsible of protecting.

"Don't just stand there, you _dummkopf_!" Germany barked at Romano, "Get off of her!" He commanded angrily.

"Calm down, potato bastard!" Romano retorted just as irritably, "It was an accident!" Lifting his foot off of Kiri, coughing and gagging as she tried to regain the oxygen that had just been literally knocked out of her.

While the two kept arguing, Kiri sat against a nearby wall trying to ease the ache throbbing in her ribcage. Cutting their bickering short, Germany pounded his fist on Romano's head and chased the whimpering Italian off before tending to Kiri.

"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah," she wheezed with a small tear in the corner of her eye, "I think so."

Making sure not to accidentally press the spot where she indicated the pain was, Germany carefully lifted Kiri up onto his shoulder to be securely perched off of the ground.

"Is anything broken?" Germany inquired as he started walking.

"I might have a bruise on my rib later, but its nothing bad," she dismissed, kicking her feet to each of his thumping footsteps. "Which animals are we going to play with?"

"I suppose as long as I keep an eye on you, we can play with my dogs," he purposed.

"Sure, I love dogs~!" Kiri beamed, "I love all animals actually," she added with a small giggle.

Upon their owner calling them, Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster greeted them once they entered Germany's room.

"_Fuß_!" He commanded firmly to the trio of hounds, all three of them ceasing their jumping and barking, "_sitz_."

With the canines now calmed down, Germany kneeled down to their level to allow them to "inspect" Kiri as she sat in the palm of his hand. He watched cautiously as the dogs curiously sniffed at the little chibi, eventually wagging their tails and licking her face in a friendly manner after confirming that she was no threat. Once the dogs stopped practically smothering her, Kiri took a good look around the German's room. The walls were cream color with low wooden wall paneling, the ceiling a dark brown shade, with many old pictures on the wall. The furniture was neat and tidy as expected, a king sized bed perfectly made against the wall, a wooden dresser against the right side of his room, while a working desk and chair were positioned on the opposite side, and two nightstands on both sides of the mattress stood with one lamp each.

While scanning her surroundings, she noticed a closet nearby in her peripheral vision. Shrugging it off, Kiri carefully made the balancing act across from Germany's hand and onto Berlitz's solid head. From afar on top of Germany's bed, a strong looking grey cat with a German flag bow around its neck and identical blue eyes stared at Kiri as she fiddled with the German shepherd's pointed ears. Turning her head to see the grey furred observer, she simply grinned up at the feline as its tail swished from side to side. Spotting what his companion was gazing at, Germany calmly approached the cat and stroked behind its ears.

"This is, Germouser, he is _mein katze_," Germany introduced.

"He looks a lot like you," she chuckled while sitting on Berlitz's back.

Making sure not to injure herself, Kiri slid off of the shepherd's fur and landed crouching down on the wooden floor of Germany's room. Approaching the much larger cat, Kiri looked up at Germouser with curiosity. Holding up a tiny hand to the naturally glowering feline, Germouser lightly sniffed her hand before simply continuing to gaze down at her with the look of incomprehension. Germany continued observing the duo's behavior, now sitting cross-legged a little bit away from them. Within a few seconds of awkward staring, Germouser strangely enough lightly batted her on the head with his paw, almost like any other cat would to a new toy.

Kiri couldn't help but laugh a little at being pawed, finding it very amusing to be reminded of her own pets in her hometown. Though her titters didn't last long once she remembered her family, the mini smile she bore fading at the thought of her parents and older brother worrying about where she had gone.

"What's the matter, Kiri?" Germany asked with a slight frown in worriment.

"I'm starting to miss my family," she replied in a rather heart-sickened tone, "I've stayed in contact with them and all, but my heart still pretty sad most of the time."

Germany understood how it felt to miss family, especially since the Berlin Wall had once separated he and his brother, Prussia. Upon hearing Kiri let out a deep sigh, he consolingly pet her head with a reassuring grin.

"You'll be able to see them again," he proclaimed warmly.

"Really?" She beamed up at him in hope.

"_Ja,_ just like how you _und _Kari got to go to New York with your _mutter_," Germany reassured her.

"Thanks, man," she perked, "that makes me feel much better knowing that."

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted their moment, both of their attentions focusing on the closed wooden door.

"_Doitsu-san_, England finally found a spell to turn the girls back to normal!" Japan called on the other side.

Without hesitation, Germany carried Kiri in his arm and swung his door open to see Japan still holding Kari like an infant.

"Really? That's _wunderbar_!" Germany enthused, "let's get these three back to their original forms quickly."

"_Hai_," Japan nodded in agreement.

After retrieving Becky and meeting in the large living room, England prepared the magic wand and spell book to reverse his mistakes. Upon chanting the words repetitively to build up the wand's aura, the Brit flicked his wrist to throw the glowing spell to the trio in front of him. Prussia, Italy, America, Germany, Japan, and Canada gathered to watch, having to squint and cover their eyes from the bright light that shined as it took effect on the girls, a large puff of cloud engulfing the three forms for merely seconds until fading away. Once the fog cleared, America's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the scene.

"HOLY LADY OF LIBERTY, IT'S THE GRUDGE!" He shrieked in terror, literally bulldozing his way out of the living room while knocking over some of the countries that were unfortunate enough to be standing behind him like a bowling ball and pins.

Turning their heads away from the direction America had ran off in, it didn't take long to find out what the frightened American had seen before booking it out of the den. Not only were the girls back to normal and now for some strange reason dressed up in bunny girl outfits, but also Kiri's former short brown hair had become a thick somewhat wavy black mane that reached her hips while her bangs formed a chin length veil over her face. To Becky's dismay, her hair had also changed. Her once long braided dark brown hair was now just the at her shoulders, the true color of her hair now being a natural blonde shade.

"What the hell is this?" Kiri/Black bunny exclaimed with her arms raised and holding handfuls of her actual hair.

"Maple, Kiri! I never knew you had black hair," Canada marveled, "but why is it so long?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Kiri/Black bunny replied hysterically, "but at least I still have Steve," she sighed in relief once she found her ahoge that remained on top of her head.

Becky/Blue bunny stood frozen in horror, lightly gripping the ends of her now shortened hairstyle with the look of utter distraught on her face.

"NO! ALL OF MY HARD WORK FOR NOTHING!" She anguished.

Meanwhile, Kari/White bunny stood completely frozen and embarrassed beyond belief, her arms crossed to cover her chest because of the risqué costume.

"This is so embarrassing," Kari/White bunny mumbled with a cringe.

"S-Sorry, loves," England started with a nervous chuckle, "it appears that full effect of the spell has returned your genetic appearances back to their original forms, as well as the costumes being a side effect."

"Well that's okay, we can just go to our rooms and change back into our normal clothes, right?" Kiri/Black bunny questioned with a hint of optimism.

"That's the other thing," the Brit trailed off painfully, "it also seems that you three will be stuck in those costumes until the morning."

"B-But-But, wait! What if we have to use the bathroom?" Kari/White bunny stuttered, positively hating the idea of having an accident in her costume.

"Not to worry, another side effect of this spell is that your bladders will be empty for hours until the spell wares off," he informed after skimming the page of his spell book.

"Cool, I guess. At least we don't have to worry about having to hold it," Kiri/Black bunny shrugged.

"Mmm, dat ass~" Becky/Blue bunny giggled perversely, her eyes staring at Kari/White bunny's backside and puffy tail on the one piece costume.

Upon hearing Becky/Blue bunny's comment, Kari/White bunny ran to the nearest corner of the room and curled up into a fetal position at an attempt to hide herself.

"No matter how you hide there's always something for me to look at, you know that right?" Becky/Blue bunny pointed out.

"_Kari-san_," Japan calmly addressed, "would you like me to grab you some more decent clothing to cover up with?" He offered.

Too embarrassed to speak, Kari/White bunny slowly nodded. Without another word spoken, Japan exited to retrieve better clothes for Kari/White bunny.

"Ve, Kiri, your face is gone again!" Italy whined; pushing the long curtain of black to the side to reveal Kiri/Black bunny's dark almond shaped eye.

"I know Italy," she sighed, "looks like I'll need Kari to give me a haircut once she's done feeling traumatized."

"_Ja, _but now the question is where will all of that hair go?" Germany implied.

"I'll just donate it to the Locks of Love foundation," she answered instantly, "other people need it more than I do."

**Later That Night…**

Kiri/Black bunny stood outside on the balcony, her dark eyes hidden behind a black veil of hair that reached the bridge of her button nose as she stared at the full moon in the dark and partially cloudy skies. Despite the chilly November breeze blowing over the exposed skin of her face, arms, and collar, she continued to stand desolately. Soon enough after Kiri/Black bunny had left the living room, Germany stepped out onto the balcony like the night before, approaching her side bashfully because he couldn't pry his eyes away from the silhouette of her curves traced in the dark by the moonlight.

"So, Kari got around to trimming your hair?" Germany commented from his side of the railing he leaned on.

"Eyup," Kiri/Black bunny replied, feeling content to have choppy short hair again as well as long bangs to hide behind. "The sky looks so beautiful…" she grinned, completely unaware that she herself was being stared at.

"_Und _so do you," the German absentmindedly added, "I-I mean, _ja_, the sky looks very nice!" He stuttered with a red blush, continuing to gaze at the oblivious Asian as she kept her dark eyes glued to the pale glowing moon.

Over in England's room, Becky/Blue bunny looked at the fire from her spot where she was curled up in front of the fireplace. She had a book in her lap, open to a page that her blue, almost white eyes scanned. Her hair was damp from the recent shower she had taken. The fire shinned on her skin, making it glow. England bent down with a tray of tea and some scones.

He had learned that Becky/Blue bunny like his scones, and he was glad that she was back to being a female. He preferred it. Becky/Blue bunny lifted her head and smiled at him, Her blue eyes let off a look that peaceful. Her body oozed with calm, and relaxed aura. She sipped at the tea and hummed in delight.

"Delicious," she said, her body shivered from the taste. She placed the teacup on the small plate that came with it.

England smiled at her, and sat down. His facial features were relaxed and calmed not a single stress or frown could be traced on his face. Becky/Blue bunny took a breath of air and placed the book on the floor beside her. She cupped Arthur's cheek gently, and watched as his eyes widened and slowly leaned into her touched, his eyes closing slowly. He leaned his face towards her hand and kissed the palm. Becky/Blue bunny's cheeks tinted to a light pink as she looked at him.

She leaned forward, and turned her head lightly. She pressed her lips to his and was about to pull back, but a hand kept her in place. She opened her eyes to see that England had his eyes closed, and was kissing her back. Closing her eyes once more, she relaxed into the kiss. It slowly turned into a passion filled one; they poured the emotions they have suppressed up into that one kiss.

After some time they pulled away, their foreheads touching one another as they both wore smiles on their lips. England opened his eyes and stared at her, his warm green eyes seemed to mix with the fire. Becky/Blue bunny opened her eyes and pulled back slightly, using her thumb to stroke this cheek.

"I love you Arthur Kirkland," she whispered softly. Looking into his eyes.

Arthur smiled happily and pulled her into a kiss, it was tender and softly. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I love you Rebekah Altizer," he said.

Becky/Blue bunny smiled and tears nearly formed in her eyes, she crawled into England's lap and cuddled with him. His arms were wrapped around her form, holding her as she read to him. Tonight was for them. They were together. As she read, he laid kisses on her temple. That was how they spent their first night as a couple, as lovers. It was the best night Becky and England have ever had in a long time.


	28. Chapter 28

"Aquatics students, line up on the opposite side of the gym," the Aquatics class teacher instructed once the bell rang.

"So, why are we joining the PE class again?" Kiri asked curiously as she stood next to the teacher, the long black bangs that usually covered her eyes now pinned back with a hairclip on both sides of her head.

"The radiator's out, so we'll haft to merge with the gym class until we get a new one," the male instructor responded as he scanned the attendance list.

Most of the students that took Aquatics were disappointed because they'd haft to temporarily deal with a crowded class, though not all of them complained about not actually swimming. Despite not being too thrilled about having to be with the PE class, the Aquatics students seemed fairly fond of playing badminton for the class period.

"I'm never going to get used to this tank top," Kiri mumbled to herself as she readjusted the straps of her black sports wife beater for the millionth time.

"Well, look who it is~!" A familiar voice cooed from behind her, causing Kiri to turn around to see who was calling.

"Oh, hey Prussia," she greeted back casually to the widely smirking albino. "What are you doing here, do you take PE?"

"Pffft! _Nein_!" Prussia scoffed, "_mein Bruder, und _I are the Teacher Assistances," he explained.

"Sounds legit," Kiri nodded, "so where's your brother?"

"He's helping set up the badminton nets, _und _setting out the equipment," Prussia answered while indicating Germany over near the storage closet.

Kiri nodded before sitting cross-legged on the shiny hard wood floors like the other students in the class, Prussia looking down with a confused expression at her.

"Aren't you going to go talk to, West?" Prussia asked curiously.

"Maybe after stretches, but not now," she declined while going into a butterfly stretch; pulling down the legs of her black and white gym shorts to try and hide the marks on her inner thighs.

"I knew where _that_ was going," Becky remarked from beside Kiri, sporting baggy shorts that reached her knees and a loose T-shirt.

"Where was what going?" The younger Asian questioned with a head tilt.

"You know when a girl and a guy are in a closet together?" Becky hinted, knowing that Kiri should be able to catch the reference from reading "lemons."

"Eh, only a little," she replied nonchalantly, "but what does that haft to do with saying hi to Germany?"

There was an awkward pause between the three before the PE teacher called for hurdler stretches, signaling all of the students to switch positions.

"Will you guys be playing badminton with us?" Becky asked to Prussia, noticing that he was just standing blankly.

"We might as well just to show you _frauleins _how real men play badminton," he laughed.

"You might want to hold off on the insults, Bun-Bun," Becky warned while using the silly nickname she gave to the Prussian, "you obviously have never played with a girl who plays racket ball with her uncle, and gets _very _competitive."

Suddenly the PE teacher blew the whistle, grabbing everyone's attention as warm-ups ended. All over the gym, nets had been placed equally to make individual spaces for the badminton players while some of the students left to do a different activity that was offered.

"Hi guys," Kari greeted as she entered the gym.

"Hey Kari, what's up?" Kiri greeted back with a grin.

"I didn't have my medical studies today, so I thought I would drop by," she responded casually.

"Cool, wanna play badminton with us?" Becky offered.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Kari accepted; already excited to get competitive in the game.

"U-Uhm…" Kiri heard from behind her, turning around right when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Sup, Canada?" She smiled to the timid blonde.

"D-Do you think you can help me, please?" Canada requested, "I'm not really sure how to play this game, and brother America really isn't helping," he added, the red spot on his forehead being an indicator of America's less than helpful teaching.

"Not a problem, man," Kiri warmly grinned while patting Canada on the shoulder in a friendly manner, "you go on ahead and pick a space, I still need to go grab a racket and birdie."

"C'mon Kari, I challenge you to a round!" America yelled to the brunette, noticing that she had not yet found a partner to play against.

"Okay, let's do this!" Kari cheered, and took her place at the mini court on the opposite side of the net from where America was standing at the ready.

"In this badminton tournament, the side with the most points continue on to the next court, while the side with the least goes back one," the coach declared, and blew the whistle to start the matches.

In the champion's court, Germany stood racket in hand verses Becky who was the first to serve. Tossing the neon yellow colored shuttlecock into the air, her arm retracted before smacking the object with a swift hit of the racket. Germany didn't flinch as the birdie hit him in between the eyes, watching indifferently as it hit the ground with a light tap.

"Oh it is on, demon child," he deemed with a grave, icy glare.

"Bring it on, Potato head," Becky smirked daringly.

While Becky and Germany were preoccupied pulverizing each other, Kari and America had already really gotten into the competition. Kari proved to be a skillful and very strong opponent, her intense focus and determination landing her most of the points against America who was just a few points behind.

"Not bad, Kari," America laughed, "but let's see you try and hit this one!"

With a swipe of the racket, he sent the birdie shooting straight over the net. In a quick reflex, the American's challenger instantly pulling back her racket and hitting the birdie to send it back over the net. However, the head of the birdie got wedged in the racket netting; Kari accidentally throwing the whole racket along with the birdie over to America's side, resulting in the piece of equipment nailing America square in the face. Right as Kari was about to make sure America was unharmed, everyone's heads turned at the loud thundering voice of Becky.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I WAS SO CLOSE TO WINNING BEFORE YOU GOT IN THE WAY!" Becky screamed at Poland who had mistakenly jumped into her and Germany's match.

Furiously, she stormed off to calm herself down after going off on Poland, eyes looking rather shocked following Becky's fuming form as she exited the gym in a huff. Everyone then looked over at a rather winded Germany, sporting a few light bruises here and there like Becky due to being hit by the birdie so many times. The alarm from the basketball scoreboard went off loudly, shattering the eerie silence like a glass window as the players began swapping opponents. After winning her match against Canada, Kiri moved onto England while Kari went on to playing against Turkey.

"I didn't know you were left handed, Kiri," England commented as she walked onto her side of the net.

"Yup, I've always been a lefty," she crookedly smiled.

"Would you care to serve?" The Brit offered politely with the shuttlecock in his hand.

"No thanks, you first," she declined.

"Ladies come first, it is gentlemen etiquette," he insisted.

"N-No, I served almost all of the shots in my last match."

"I insist, please."

"…You know what?" Kiri finally deadpanned, crossing over to England's side of the net. "We'll settle this with a game of "rock, paper, scissors," okay?"

"R-Right then," England agreed, and got ready to settle their dispute.

Later when Becky returned from cooling off from her previous rage, her next challenger was with Russia who was the second to last court in the gym.

"Ah, its good to see that I am playing against you, Becky," Russia chuckled as she took her place on the opposite side of him.

"This ought to be interesting," Becky commented to herself, "and I even have a nice little bet for whoever wins," she added.

"_Da_? And what would that be?" Russia asked, his warm and sweet tone not even lowering.

"If you win, I'll visit you in your apartment for a tea party," Becky bargained, "and if I win, you have to be my b*tch."

Russia's smile grew at the proposition, the taller of the duelists preparing to serve underhand; Becky bracing herself for having to make higher jumps just to hit the darn thing. Right when she was all set to "battle" the Russian giant, Russia tossed the birdie up in the air and simply tapped it just enough to send it barely over the net. When the shuttlecock hit the ground of Becky's side of the court, her large pale eyes stared at the brightly colored object for a moment before glaring up at the smug Russian.

"In Soviet Russia, birdie serves you~" Russia smiled with those pure purple irises meeting Becky's gaze.

"You asshole," she simply mumbled while squinting her eyes in a scowl, "curse you and your 'in Soviet Russia' jokes."

With the deal struck between Becky and Russia, the two faced off intensely in efforts to fulfill their sides of the bargain. Kari's competitive spirit never let up during her match with Turkey, the Turkish man's strength keeping in tact as the duel continued between them. Round two seemed to last merely for a few seconds before the alarm went off for the third round to both sides of the challengers aside from Kiri and England, their play being more of the calm and easy-going nature at best.

"Good game, England," Kiri congratulated, shrugging at the fact that she lost by only one point.

"You played well too, Kiri," England nodded with a smile, and continued to remain where he stood on the court.

Rotating as the rules declared, Prussia was next to face Kiri; Becky was set to face Hungary, she and Russia unable to remember who had won due to not keeping track of points, and Kari versus Switzerland.

"Alright, Hungary," Becky spoke from her side of the new court, "I have a bet to make with you."

"Let's here it, I'm always up for a challenge," Hungary smirked playfully.

"If I win, you have to give up your yaoi collection," she claimed, "and if you win, I'll give up my yaoi."

"For how long?" The Hungarian brunette questioned curiously.

"A whole week," Becky answered, gathering her determination and strength to battle the fire that was about to set between she and Hungary.

On the other side of there gym, Prussia made the first serve over the net; making an attempt to completely spike it, but missing for the first few tries. Reacting swiftly, Kiri stepped over to the side and angled her wrist before swatting the yellow shuttlecock high up into the air. Stepping back a few paces, Prussia prepared to hit the birdie, but missed when he swung the racket due to the bright ceiling lights shining right into his ruby red eyes.

"Not bad, _fraulein_," the albino scoffed as he bent over to pick up the birdie, "but now you must face the unstoppably awesome fury that is me!"

Kiri huffed in a mix of both exhaustion and indifference to Prussia's taunting, and briefly rested the thin metal shaft of the racket on the nape of her neck before readying herself for what she expected to be a spike. Because she wasn't ambidextrous, her left forearm began to ache; to her disappointment, that was a reason why she was feeling so tired from this. As Prussia served with yet another spike to show off, Kiri momentarily spaced out due to her dwindling awareness to the game; only did she snap out of it when the Prussian began to laugh.

"Come on, girlie!" Prussia teased, "Wake up, _und _start playing!"

As Prussia continued to laugh, Kiri narrowed her dark brown eyes at him in irritation. Picking up the abandoned shuttlecock, Kiri lightly tossed the birdie up into the air, and spiked it down with much more strength than before; the head of the birdie nailing the mocking albino right in the crotch.

"Why don't you wake up!?" Kiri retorted frustratingly, watching as Prussia temporarily lurched over from the small brunt.

A few of the countries from the other courts stared in a bit of shock, never having seen Kiri speak in such a tone, or even look so annoyed.

"Reeoow~" Becky imitated admirably, Hungary laughing at the fact that the person she loathed was hit between the legs.

Even Germany paused to glance over at the slight outburst as the birdie remained in his large palm, smiling proudly at seeing Kiri act a bit more confidently than usual before going back to playing against his current opponent.

"Sorry about that Prussia," she quickly apologized, feeling guilty about accidentally hitting him. "I swear, I didn't mean for the spike to actually hit you."

"At least you didn't do that on purpose," Prussia dismissed, his tone a bit strained from the hit. "Unlike some _arschlöcher _who would've done it just to piss me off," he added.

With a shrug, Kiri and Prussia resumed playing their game along with the others in their miniature courts.

**Break.**

Nearing the end of their third round of games, Becky and Hungary kept eye contact with each other as they caught their breath, the duo's competition to see who has to give up their precious yaoi in vain because of the tie in their scores.

"Last point, winner take all," Hungary declared between heavy breaths.

"Agreed," Becky nodded exhaustingly.

Once they had recollected themselves for the last few hits of their game, Becky served the birdie over to Hungary's side with a solid swing. With her bright green eyes locked onto the shuttlecock in mid air, Hungary pulled back her arm holding the racket tightly; preparing to spike the birdie to earn the last point. The Hungarian's hit to the birdie sent it zipping straight over the net, Becky not having enough time to ready herself for the speeding yellow flash before it had made a final hit on her side of the court.

"Okay, a deal's a deal," Becky huffed tiredly at the defeat.

"Hooray, I can keep my yaoi collection~" Hungary cheered, elated that her stash was safe from being confiscated.

The final buzz of the alarm sounded to signal the last round of the badminton tournament, Switzerland being the victor in he and Kari's game, while Kiri had defeated Prussia despite her midday grogginess.

"Kiri," her Aquatics teacher called, "Switch over to Ludwig's court, he already played against Francis."

"Got it," Kiri replied nonchalantly, and swapped places with France.

"Good luck, _mon ami_," France bid as he crossed paths with the Asian.

"Thanks, man," she grinned, "good luck with Vietnam."

Outside of the gym, Becky stood in front of a rather sad looking Poland, the remorse of going off on the unexpected blonde aching her heart. Bowing her head in shame as she faced him, Poland looked at her slightly surprised by this.

"I'm so sorry about yelling at you," she said lowly, "I didn't mean to go off like that."

"I forgive you," Poland replied, "just remember to take a chill pill next time, okay?" He added.

"Right," Becky nodded.

With the apology over, Becky and Poland reentered the gym, Kari now standing at an empty court where Lithuania was supposed to be standing.

"I'll substitute for Lithuania~!" Poland beamed instantly, and ran over to the empty side of the net.

Neither Kari nor the teachers objected to the transaction, and simply went with whatever happened. With the shuttlecock in hand, Kari served it underhand over to the confident Polish blonde. As the birdie started falling down towards him, Poland prepared to send it over the net; taking a few steps back until he stood completely under the light. The yellow birdie suddenly became a flashing blur in Poland's mellow green eyes in the bright ceiling lights, startling when the shuttlecock suddenly appeared just merely inches from the tip of his nose.

"No! Not my hair!" Poland squeaked, his reflexes making him duck immediately as the birdie simply landed on the ground with the faintest tap.

Germany sighed and shook his head pitifully at Poland, Kiri letting out a snicker from the display as they took a moment to watch the spectacle.

"Well it looks like Kari and Becky are having fun," Kiri commented, looking over to see Becky and America intensely going at it.

"_Ja, _I guess we should start playing too," Germany suggested.

"Oi, West!" Prussia cut in before Germany had a chance to serve.

"_Was?_" Germany asked as his older brother approached.

On the other side of the court, Kiri stood patiently as Prussia whispered something to Germany, both pairs of eyes quickly darting over to her once in a while. Soon, the younger of the siblings turned a bright shade of pink as he began to argue in his native tongue towards his eldest. Being only a beginner in the German language, Kiri tilted her head to the side; wondering what in the world they were saying aside from the very sparse words she could identify. The argument became much more heated, both of the brothers now practically shouting at each other when frustration and what seemed like embarrassment clearly showed in Germany's sky blue irises.

"Hey, Kiri," Prussia called over to her.

"Yeah?" She responded with a small yawn.

"Germany wants to make a deal with you," the albino announced, his younger brother stuttering in shock when Prussia said that _he _was the one making the bet.

"Cool, what is it?" Kiri asked with intrigue.

"If _mein Bruder _wins, you haft to go on a date with him tomorrow since it's _Samstag_," Prussia answered, "_und _he gets to choose what you'll be doing for that day," he explained. "If you win, you get to choose what the date will be."

"Sounds fair," she nodded, "but either way, I'd still require to go on a date with him."

"_Ja_, that's the best part!" Prussia smirked, and quickly fled back to his court before Germany could plant a punch on his jaw.

"_Verdammt, _why did I let myself get caught up in this?" Germany grumbled with an exasperated sigh.

"Ready to play?" Kiri asked calmly, waiting patiently for the German to reply.

"_Ja,_ I'm ready," he confirmed, and served the birdie.

"So," she spoke after hitting the shuttlecock back to Germany, "what would your plan be if you win?"

"I'm not to sure," he replied hesitantly, easing up on his strength to keep himself at level with Kiri, "perhaps we could spend the day baking, reading, _und _even going for walks."

"Sounds like fun," Kiri grinned, a puff of air leaving her lips before hitting the shuttlecock back to Germany as it flew.

"What about you?" Germany inquired, keeping his focus mainly on the birdie flying above.

"I wouldn't have minded a good horror movie marathon, or maybe practicing Left 4 Dead more with you," she replied with a weak smile, "but that doesn't seem like your thing, so really I'd rather go with your plan regardless of whether I lose or win this bet."

Germany couldn't help but smile to himself at her predictable idea for a date, gently tapping the birdie as it made it over the net so that it landed on Kiri's side of the court where she could barely reach it.

"Oh darn," she chuckled, "those are always difficult to hit."

Watching as Kiri leaned over to pick up the brightly colored birdie, Germany mentally slapped himself when he caught a glimpse of her cleavage that was originally covered by the front of her black tank top. Straightening up to serve, Kiri paused when she saw Germany looking rather flushed with his head turned to the side.

"What's the matter, dude?" Kiri asked, concerned for her German companion when he began to cough a bit.

"N-Nothing," Germany stuttered, "I-uh-I'm just having a bit of a hot flash…"

"Need to take a break?" She offered, "You've been working pretty hard to stay in the champion's court."

"You look like you could use a rest as well," he acknowledged, noticing that she too was a beginning to get red in the face.

"It'd be best if I did to avoid getting a huge knot in my forearm, but I don't mind toughing it out," Kiri proclaimed as she wiped sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yeah, let's keep playing," she assured, and resumed to serve the birdie.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about cutting it short folks, next chapter will be better; please forgive me if this one wasn't all that good. I'll keep trying, and hopefully I will start getting into a better plot line again. Thank you.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously…**

* * *

The basketball scoreboard buzzed violently, ending the badminton tournament for everyone after the last round.

"Alright, good job today," the PE teacher called out, dismissing all of the participants to end their games.

"Good game, Germany," Kiri huffed in exhaustion, "a deal's a deal."

After drying her sweaty palm on her shorts, she extended a hand to her German opponent.

"_Ja_, you put up an adequate performance," Germany nodded, and cordially shook Kiri's hand. "I suppose I'll be expecting your company tomorrow," he grinned nervously.

"Yup, as we agreed," she smiled back, "we'll go with your plan then, just stop by my room when you're ready."

Germany nodded, confirming the arrangements before leaving to the locker rooms; letting out a lung's worth sigh in relief, prideful that he managed to handle scheduling his date.

* * *

**Present Time…**

* * *

Dressed in a comfy black T-shirt along with his uniform pants and boots, Germany stood in front of Kiri's bedroom door. He grimaced at Becky's recommendation on not dressing too formally for the occasion, especially since she knew that his "casual" attire was still too dressy. Clearing his throat briefly, he knocked on the white wooden door; the rattling of her haunted mansion "we've been expecting you" sign barely making a noise since the plastic sandwich bag wreath cushioned the stone like plaquette. In a few seconds the door opened just a crack, Kiri peeking out the side warily to make sure there was no danger.

"Hi, Germany," she greeted in a warm fashion despite her previous paranoid behavior.

"_Hallo_," he greeted back, "ready?"

"Yup," Kiri nodded, completely opening the door to reveal herself; sporting an old, loose pair of dull black skinny jeans that constantly slipped down her hips, a male black and white Call of Duty Zombie Labs shirt, and a pair of old white socks. "What are we doing first?" She asked.

"I thought we could bake a few things, it's been quite some time since I last made anything besides my usual meals," Germany suggested.

"Sounds great, I've been needing to catch up on making confectioneries for a while," Kiri grinned.

"_Sehr gut_, we will be making _Kuchen_ to start off," he instructed, "_und _right now would be an appropriate time since no one is around in the living room, or kitchen."

"Right then, let's get to it," she nodded, closing her room door and following Germany without another word.

After washing their hands, Kiri put on the last ruffled white apron; unintentionally leaving a pink frilly one left on the hanger. Turning back to face Germany as he glared in a grimace at the girly apron, she faked a coughing fit to cover up her laughter.

"Sorry!" Kiri quickly apologized, "if you want, I'll let you have this one," she offered in sincerity.

"_Nein_, _danke_," Germany brushed off in dismissal, "Let's just get to work."

Kiri quickly nodded, and obediently began to gather the ingredients that he listed off of the recipe. Throughout the cooking process, the two managed to keep the kitchen remaining clean; to both of their content, they only had to deal with small dusts of flour that hadn't made it into the mixing bowl and the left over flour that was used for rolling out the dough.

"I'm going to stretch while it's in the oven," Kiri yawned quietly.

"Okay, just don't take too long," he cautioned.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to do a few quick back bends," she assured him.

Stepping out of the kitchen and entering the living room that surrounded it, Kiri planted her feet on the carpet flooring and took a few relaxing breaths. Reaching back with her hands out, Kiri leaned back until she gripped the back of her calves.

"You're quite flexible," Germany commented, a bit impressed by her flexibility as he watched.

Standing up straight, Kiri rested her hands on her forehead, stumbling a little from the dizzying feeling.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly, wasting no time in joining her side in case she would fall.

"I'm fine," she assured him, "the blood just rushed to my head for a minute there."

"Do you need any help?" Germany offered.

"Nah, I'll live," Kiri dismissed, "let's just focus on baking the _Kuchen_."

Returning to the kitchen, they simply conversed until the first dessert was done baking. After making a few more baked goods and finished cleaning up the kitchen, Germany decided to get some reading done; Kiri agreeing to the idea by retrieving a book from her room, along with her reading glasses. Glancing over at Germany who was already engaged into his book, she then stared down at the vacant spot next to him, concerned about sitting down and interrupting Germany. Finally, Kiri decided to slump on the floor with her back against the front of the couch, and silently got comfy before opening the Zombie Survival Guidebook to begin reading.

"You can sit on the couch, you know," Germany proclaimed without taking his eyes off of the current page he was thoroughly scanning.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to disturb you," Kiri apologized as she stood up.

"_Nein_, there's no need to apologize," he interjected.

Timidly, she took a seat next to the German; readjusting her glasses for a brief moment, and resumed reading. Amidst the peaceful yet odd silence, the German's angelic blue eyes slid off his current page to take glance at the cover of Kiri's book. He arched a brow curiously from peeking at the title, slightly intrigued by the rifle and machete that were crossed over each other on the cover.

"You don't really believe in the zombie apocalypse, right?" Germany asked in a bit of an awkward tone.

"Nah, I just like the concept," she answered nonchalantly, "why do you think I play Left 4 Dead so much?" Kiri added with a chuckle. "There's also a lot of strategies in here that would probably come in handy, I don't really know in what circumstances, but still."

Germany couldn't help but smile a tinge, finding it rather amusing to hear Kiri's optimism towards what she called, future plans, or tactics. Another pause swept between them, Kiri now gazing over to Germany with a rather inquisitive look that was making itself present in her eyes.

'_I never did figure out whether or not he had sensitive skin,' _Kiri thought skeptically, _'I wonder if he's ticklish…'_

"Germany," she suddenly addressed to the German sitting next to her.

"_Ja?_" He responded, keeping his eyes analyzing the text while he listened.

"Would you mind if someone tickled you?" She wondered, "I hope I'm not being nosy or anything, I was just wondering."

Germany didn't respond, his expression deadpanned at her question. He momentarily paused to think of an answer, though no one ever really tried to tickle him when he looked back on it.

"I'm not sure how to answer that," he finally replied, looking over to Kiri who simply shrugged at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Just thought I'd ask, especially since you might have to put up with Becky challenging you to a tickle fight once in a while," she proclaimed, "and I just wanted to know that way if I ever tickle you, I won't be invading your personal space."

He gave her a funny look, wondering why Kiri was saying this stuff to him; especially at how honest she was being to him. Remembering how she normally contradicted herself for the sake of being polite, he brushed off the awkwardness of her questioning.

"That's-uh-really nice of you…" he stammered, "but you didn't have to validate yourself."

"R-Right, sorry," she grinned nervously, "I'm just a terrible liar, that's all."

"At least you're honest," Germany grinned.

"I just wanted to make sure to respect your space, especially since I know that Kari doesn't like to be tickled," Kiri added truthfully, once again going silent as an idea brewed freshly in her mind. "Tickle fight?" She requested, her whole body now facing towards him as she sat cross-legged on the couch.

Germany's brows knit together in hesitation, his ice blue eyes staring at her as she returned his gaze with a quizzical head tilt. He didn't really like the idea of being tickled, let alone being tickled by someone he fancied. Germany made the mistake of averting his gaze as a blush dusted his cheeks; Kiri swiftly dug her hands into his underarms and started tickling, the German instinctively crossed his arms to hopefully stop her moving fingertips. Germany bit his lip in an attempt to keep down his bottled up laughter, Kiri's hands escaping his armpits down to his sides where he couldn't hold back any more chuckles from escaping. Starting out with giggles and deep chuckles, the two eventually began laughing in hysterics; Kiri splitting her sides when Germany's thundering laughter became more frequent whenever her hands brushed over the sensitive parts of his torso.

Both of them were cackling in hysterics so much that their faces turned rosy, tears welled up in their eyes, and their lungs and stomachs started to cramp. After a few more titters, Germany regained his bearings just enough to where he took control. Rolling over to where he was now looming over her, pinning her hands over her head in one hand while the other supported his weight to keep from crushing the giggling Asian. Her chuckles soon died down after the tickle fight had ended, Germany still catching his breath after getting all of the laughs he held back out of his system. Once Germany had caught his breath, his complexion looked as if it was lit on fire by the time he realized what he was doing, and how they both looked at the moment.

"I always knew he was a pervert…but…" Becky muttered, unable to say the rest of her sentence, as she and Kari stood completely flabbergasted in the living room archway.

Hearing Becky's voice, the German whipped his head around to look over his shoulder. Two pairs of wide eyes meeting his own bewildered gaze, the embarrassment cutting into him like the sharpest knife on the planet.

"Pig pile," Kari chimed.

Calmly walking over to the paralyzed pair, Kari piled onto Germany's back in the shape of an upside down U; her flat stomach pressed against his spine, and stretched vertically across.

"_Nein, _get off_!_" Germany barked, his focus now on Kari as according to her plan.

Refusing to go off on the German like she did the first time he did something to upset her, Kari simply took it in her stride instead. Now with her being added weight to Germany, she now had him focusing on how to, literally, get her off his back.

"Planking!" Kari twittered as she made her body as ridged as a board, becoming a straight plank on Germany's muscular back.

"Ve~ what's with all the noise?" Italy questioned as he made a sheepish entrance, "Can I play too? I heard lots of laughing~!"

"Quick, Italy!" Kari called, deciding that since Becky had fled, the auburn haired Italian could taker her place. "Get between them!"

"Ve~! Okay~!" Italy cheered, and somehow managed to wedge himself in the gap between Germany and Kiri.

"_Weg von mir!_" Germany commanded to both Italy and Kari.

"Hey, Germany," Kiri said casually from under the Italian, "can you please let go of my hands?" She politely asked.

Before the blonde could grant her request, or even say another word, Becky stormed into the den equipped with a spray bottle full of water and a rolled up newspaper tightly clasped in her grip.

"NO, GERMANY! BAD DOG!" She scolded, whacking the German on the back of his head as Kari climbed off of him. "PUT IT AWAY, AND HIDE YOUR FACE!"

As Becky kept spraying Germany with mists of water and smacked him on the head, she managed to chase the dazed German out of the living room until she heard a door slam at the end of the hallway.

"Well…" Kiri suddenly muttered as she got off of the ground, "so much for that then."

**Break.**

Later that day within the peaceful yet cold afternoon, Becky sat on the couch with England beside her in the living room; the Brit's arm around the smaller German girl's shoulder while she was cuddled up next to him.

"I see you two have been getting along quite well lately," Japan commented in a positive tone from his seat down at the coffee table next to Kari.

"Yup, we're together now," Becky mewed.

"As a friend, I would suggest that you make sure he treats you right," Kari advised like a parent would to an adolescent, "I don't want you to end up in a relationship where you can't get out."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out," Becky assured.

"Kesesese~! Looks like, tea-sucker here got some!" Prussia teased from behind the couch while he walked by.

Becky's face drained of color and turned pale, the inability to blush making itself quite clear as she hid her face in England's chest from embarrassment.

"_Puroisen-san_, please be discreet," Japan implored sympathetically, "You are upsetting Becky-_chan_."

The albino simply cackled, his scoffing lowering by the time he reached the refrigerator for a beer.

"Pay no mind to that arrogant wanker, love," England coaxed in a comforting tone, "he's just jealous because he didn't get you with his so-called-charm."

"At least I get more chicks than you in one night!" Prussia retorted from the kitchen; England shooting him a sharp glare as he held Becky a little closer to him.

"So, I suppose you two will spend much more time together, right?" Japan asked, subtly changing the subject to calm the atmosphere.

"Only when Becky wants to," England replied considerately with a light grin.

"I'll probably need my space at times, but generally I'm a cuddle-bug," Becky added with her face now back to its usual color. "What about you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Kari questioned curiously.

"I believe what Becky is implying is that she is wondering if you and Japan will spend more time together as well," England clarified.

"I'm not sure," Kari frowned, "I've been so busy lately with my assignments that the only time I'm ever free is on Saturdays."

"I understand," Japan assured, "but how would you feel about spending today with me?" He offered, "just to relax and take your mind off of school."

Kari's thin brows furrowed in hesitation, yet there was another reason why she was considering of declining his invitation. Despite maintaining a very nonchalant yet focused appearance, Japan was hoping with immense anticipation that Kari would accept his offer.

"I'll think about it," she simply responded, waiting for Japan to nod comprehendingly before standing up and exiting the living room.

Japan's fake grin wilted into a disappointed frown, sighing heavily while his Hershey brown eyes shifted down to stare at his lap.

"Want me to have a talk with her?" Becky asked in concern.

"_Iie_," Japan declined, his tone a bit more determined than usual, "I will confront Kari-_san _on my own."

"Best of luck to you, Japan," England bid sincerely.

"_Arigato, Igirisu,_" Japan nodded, and exited the den with a proper demeanor to his stride; preparing his words to confront the issue.


	30. Chapter 30

**Continuing from the previous chapter…**

* * *

Japan's fine, black eyebrows furrowed in concentration, repetitively going over what he wanted to say for the confrontation as he absent-mindedly made his way to Kari's room. Standing before the plain white door, he hesitantly raised his hand to knock. Smoothing out his facial expression back into a straight poker face, Japan thumped his knuckles against the wood; waiting patiently until there was a familiar click on the other side of the door before it opened.

"Hey, Japan," Kari greeted.

"_Konnichiwa, _Kari-_san_," Japan greeted back, his tone firm and serious. "I-I need to speak with you, please."

Kari's neutral expression became stern at this, but she stepped out of the way anyways to let Japan enter her room. Upon entering the tidy bedroom, Kari left the door ajar and sat on the carpet with her back against the side of her bed, so that she was facing Japan who had taken a seat across from her on the floor.

"So, what's up?" she asked him.

"Ah, right," he started.

But before he could continue what he was saying, Japan stopped himself, a part of his mind telling him to refrain from expressing his disappointment when Kari declined his offer to spend time together. But he hadn't come this far for nothing.

"I—Um, first must ask you something," Japan trailed off. "It is nothing really, just pure curiosity, so please don't take offense to it, but why did you leave the door open?"

"Oh, uh, would you rather I closed it?" she offered, slightly taken aback.

"N-no that is not it. I am content with leaving it open. It is just pure curiosity since our conversation is most likely going to take a confidential turn."

"Confidential…" This was more of a statement than a question. She fidgeted a little with the sock fit tautly on her foot. "Well, I guess it is just a comfort zone problem of mine. I don't like having the door closed when… um…" she paused, "when another guy is in the room."

"Comfort zone?" Japan repeated quizzically.

"Never mind. Don't worry about it," Kari dismissed briskly, obviously not wanting to push the subject any longer. Hopefully she would clear things up later, though. "So, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"_H-Hai_," he replied lowly, the slightest look of remorse making itself apparent in his eyes. "It is about the offer I had made earlier about Saturday, and…"

Japan once again stopped himself, his guilt filled irises distractedly drifting to the wall behind Kari while he let his gaze glide shyly over her paintings and pencil artworks hanging symmetrically from the wall behind her.

"I told you that I'd think about it, remember?" Kari interjected, facial features completely blank while she spoke. She had carefully put herself back together after the awkward situation that she was in earlier and chose to convert this awkward energy into artfully articulated assertion to hide her nervousness. It was enough to intimidate Japan.

He winced internally, nodding in response before clearing his throat to start up again on his last sentence.

"I understand that," he finally responded, "but I can't help but think there were ulterior motives."

She said nothing.

He decided to just go for it. "Have you been avoiding me lately?"

Kari stared Japan directly at his soft baby face while mulling over his words like fresh apple cider.

"Truthfully…" She sighed. "I know that I've been avoiding you lately." To Japan, this was like a punch directly to the gut. She had never been this direct with him before, save for the time when she admitted her emotional struggles to him, but even then she stalled and rambled quite a bit before getting to the point.

"Ah…" He was beginning to understand now. She was obviously confused; that much he knew for sure. Of course she would be, though, since, just like him, any relationship with someone of the opposite gender that was even questionably deeper than friendship would be completely foreign. But there had to be something more…

"How so?" he continued quizzically. He was honestly curious, but he wasn't completely clueless, either. He just wanted to hear the truth spoken from her own mouth.

"That's just it." Kari said. "I like you… like, a lot. And that's what I'm afraid of."

This response hit Japan hard as if he just sprinted right into a brick wall, the shock causing his eyes to grow wide and part his lips so his mouth was slightly agape. The impact of the truth not only wiped his mind of any coherent words, but it had also pierced his heart with the power of a railroad spike. That was unexpected. Kari knew that her words had affected him, so she patiently stared at her hands as she waited for Japan to accept the true reason she had been so distant from him recently.

"Why would you be afraid?" Japan questioned, wondering as to why she feared the bonding moment they had shared in the past. Confusion he would understand because, truthfully, he was also feeling that at the moment too, but fear? Horrific, soulless, utter fear?

"It is like how I said earlier. Real love is terrifying. It is so illogical. I can't figure it out. Fear of the unknown, I guess. Now I am not saying that I am in love or anything, but I could see it getting there eventually, and that scares me even more. And exclusive of that, I have told you many of my secrets and hidden thoughts that most people don't know," Kari answered. She averted her eyes for a second before she continued. "Plus, I've been thinking about the kiss."

Ah, the kiss. That moment as sweet as the sugar concealed away in a fresh mango, caressing the lips and tickling the senses. He sure had been thinking about it, but definitely not in the worried fashion that she had been. He had been pondering it longingly, yearning for the next opportunity to sweep her off her feet and continue the beautiful painting that was the kiss. Had she been thinking the same thing, too?

If so, is that what is scaring her, the thought that she could be swept away like Cinderella by her unknown prince charming? Was she afraid to be knocked off her throne, cross off her bold nametag that screamed "Miss Independent", tear the caution tape from around her heart, and devote her life to another? Japan gazed worriedly at her as he pieced the jigsaw puzzle together but allowed Kari to continue her explanation.

"I'm afraid of real love," she repeated, whether it was for emphasis or to reassure herself was unclear. "I don't know what to do, and I'm questioning whether I truly made the right choice or not that afternoon with you."

Her saddened and thoughtful tone echoed in his ears as he took in every single word, the moment of the kiss they shared at the park before the critical world conference replaying in his mind repetitively. With each rewind of that moment, he grew steadily warier of the motives behind it. She said she feared _real_ love, so what did that say about fictional love? He was dressed as L that day, and it was obvious what she thought about him. Did that mean she only kissed him that afternoon because…?

"I was in costume…" he suddenly proclaimed, his voice at the level of mumbling so that Kari could barely hear him.

"What?" Kari asked, her expression remaining firm as she waited for him to elaborate.

Japan shrunk under the slight reaction; most of his courage had left him at this point despite already being compacted under Kari's assertion. Swallowing his worry, he cleared his throat before clarifying his surmise, and looked Kari straight into her large marble brown eyes.

"Th-The reason you kissed me !" Japan finally responded, the fact that he had to practically push the words out from his lungs making his voice sound frustrated, "_Gomennasai_, please excuse my tone…" he swiftly added once he had calmed down, "my question was, why did you kiss me even though you are afraid of real love?" Despite the little A-Ha moment he had earlier, Japan didn't want to jump to conclusions because of the rather overwhelming mood within the room.

Kari shook her head sadly at his question, the situation disabling her mind to think clearly along with the many other emotions building up.

"I have no idea what my motives were," she replied, "and I have no way to say it because I don't even know my intentions."

Japan's shoulders slumped at this received response, his intrigue still waiting for the answer he so much desired to appease his mind.

"Maybe we'll find out in due time," he optimistically purposed, "we cannot simply conjure up an explanation out of thin air."

"Right," she complied, "like you said, this sort of thing has to sometimes figure itself out."

"I agree," Japan nodded in comprehension, "and I hope we find out later when things become more clear."

"We can't get out hopes up," Kari proclaimed, "who's to say we'll ever even find out the answer?"

"I see," he mused, "then perhaps we could just, get back to this topic later then?" Japan suggested, "I-I'm not saying that we should bring this up again if you don't want to, I was just wondering if we could try again some other time when we hit a breakthrough in this mystery."

"I don't know what to do," she sighed heavily, "but maybe it's just because there's been so much going on lately."

"Is it because of the amount of school work you have been given from the advanced classes?" Japan wondered, "Because I have occasionally seen you hours after school has ended, and I couldn't help but notice you seemed a little stressed out."

"It's not that I'm stressed," Kari pointed out, "I've just been struggling with back issues and exhaustion from the lack of sleep, it puts so much strain on me that I just can't focus properly."

Japan frowned at this, his supple expression now more of a look of empathy and worry for Kari. Upon noticing the sympathetic looks from Japan, Kari quickly straightened up and decided to move the subject.

"I don't want to throw a pity party," she dismissed, "but I guess we should try to work out the fact that I've been so distant lately, huh?"

As much as he wanted to refuse the notion of changing the topic, Japan reluctantly nodded in agreement under his conscience.

"I understand that you do not really know how to answer my question," he finally said, "I just hope that this does not interfere with our friendship, and that we will no longer be so distant from each other now that we are on somewhat mutual ground."

"I guess I don't see why not," Kari grinned slightly at this comforting decision, "it might be a little awkward at first, but I'll get over it soon enough."

Japan pulled a very light yet somewhat forced smile, partially because he was pretty much dying to speak his true feelings. Though with their agreement, Japan held back the notion, and simply said something different…

"I-um…I really like " he started in a nervous fashion, "I really like how tidy and organized your room is," Japan complimented.

"Thank you," Kari replied, "but it needs a little…fixing up," she pointed out.

Once again, Japan's thin eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement at her words, tilting his head curiously as what could possibly be missing.

"Hey Japan," Kari addressed, snapping the Asian out of his thoughts, "would you be willing to help me redecorate my room? It'd be a big help."

Japan's eyes glanced over at the clock, the time reading three-thirty, the time he was supposed to meet up with a few of the other countries in order to help prepare for the upcoming Christmas party that was to be held in the complex lobby.

"I am afraid that I will need to decline," Japan proclaimed sadly, "I must hurry and go assist the others with preparations for a Christmas party, _sumimasen_."

And with a polite bow, Japan excused himself and shuffled briskly out of the room.

**Break.**

_CRASH!_

"HOLY SH*T!" England screeched, jumping right out of the chair he was sitting on outside on the front lawn of the complex when a bed fell from the sky somewhere above him.

The crack of solid wood nearly murdered his eardrums as his eyes locked onto the object that had nearly crushed him if he hadn't moved his fancy tea table and chair under a covered area closer to the building. Just as soon as he tilted his gaze upwards, the Brit had to literally leap dramatically out of the way as a dresser was next to fly out of one of the windows of the upper room levels.

"WHOEVER'S THROWING FURNITURE OUT OF THEIR WINDOW, KNOCK IT OFF THIS INSTANT!" England yelled, stepping over just in time to avoid getting hit by an end table that was flung through the same source of the other broken items that seemed intent on killing him.

"What is going on out here?" Germany demanded in annoyance at the Englishman's ruckus as he swung open the front doors.

Before England could say anything, the irritated German looked up only to nearly get hit by a falling chair. Startled and angered by this, Germany stomped his way up to the second floor towards the source of the furniture being tossed out the window. Without even bothering to knock, he kicked the door open with one broad hit to reveal Kiri and Kari holding up a vanity mirror stand, ready to haul it out of the window at any given second.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He yelled to them over the blaring metal music they were playing, Kari flailing from the startle while Kiri whipped her head around to turn her attention to Germany who was fuming in the doorway.

"Sorry, Germany," Kiri apologized, "We were trying to get rid of the clutter, and " she began to explain, "please don't be mad, I swear I was just trying to help!"

"What Critter is trying to say, is that she's helping me clean up my room," Kari intervened, "and we're doing that by getting rid of the furniture in here."

"But why would you want to throw out everything we set up in here?" Germany questioned irritably.

"I just don't like beds, and I absolutely hate having too many things in my room," Kari replied before helping Kiri push the vanity off of the windowsill.

"Hey, be careful when you're pushing things out!" Germany yelled, running over to the window to make sure no one had gotten hurt.

For some odd reason, Prussia had decided to join England out on the furniture graveyard of a front lawn, most likely to examine the pieces of broken bed, chair, and other things that had met their fate on the solid grass grounds.

"Sorry!" Kiri peeped with worry, moving away from window to hopefully avoid getting yelled at.

"Hold on," the German suddenly halted the two girls, "could I perhaps throw something out?" He asked.

"Sure," Kari allowed, "this stuff isn't even mine, so I don't see why not."

"_Danke,_" Germany pulled a little smirk of his own, and grabbed a framed painting from the wall.

Poking his head out the open window, his gaze targeted England, who was too busy inspecting the broken structure of a chair to notice Germany had taken aim at him from above. After counting down a few seconds to himself, he threw the framed picture straight down at the Brit, and made a direct hit to England's face.

"BLOODY HELL THAT HURT!" The three heard England shout from outside, their laughs mixing with the metal music as they nearly died of hysterical tittering.

"Alright, I think that's all of it," Kiri coughed out once their laughing had finally calmed.

"Yes, now I can get around to personalizing it," Kari nodded in approval at the now empty room, "thanks for the help."

"No problem at all," Kiri smiled warmly, "I guess I'll see you later, let me know if you need anymore help."

With a final farewell, Kiri exited Kari's room to go help with the Christmas party with Germany following closely as she left.

"I almost forgot!" Kiri suddenly claimed, stopping in her tracks and nearly causing Germany to bump into her.

"What is it?" Kari asked curiously.

"There was something important going on down in the lobby, and everyone needs to attend," Kiri announced.

"Really?" Kari looked puzzled toward her friend, "What for?"

"America und some of the other countries said it was a drawing for Secret Santa assignments, basically we're just picking the names of who we get gifts for," Germany informed, "now let's go before the lobby gets too crowded."

"Yes sir," the girls chimed, and left along with Germany to get assigned.

Later that night while almost everyone left to go shopping for the people they were given the task of getting their gift, Becky lounged on the couch in the main living room watching episodes of Supernatural on Netflix, not having much else to do after finding and wrapping her Secret Santa gift earlier. Out of the blue, Becky heard heavy footsteps stumbling from the hall that led to the elevator, jumping up at the noise and turning around to see who was coming into the den. Her paranoia decreased tenfold however, when her pale blue eyes were met with the sight of an incredibly drunken German that had a very out of character goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Well look who it is," Becky shouted in a jokingly irritated pitch.

"_Guten Abend, schwester~!_" Germany slurred, nearly falling over as he pulled Becky into a bear hug.

"IT BURNS!" The smaller blonde screamed, legitimately sounding as if she was in some sort of agonizing pain.

"What on earth is going on down here?" Kiri exclaimed, a large red crowbar gripped tightly in her hands ready to hit anything that came her way.

"Save me, Critter!" Becky begged, reaching out to Kiri who was standing in the archway.

"Becky, calm down, Germany's just giving you a hug," she be stilled while letting her shoulders relax.

"Make him stop!" The middle child of the sisters cried.

"Alright, alright," The youngest conceded, "Germany, get over here and give me a hug, man!" She playfully commanded to him.

The inebriated German cheered at the offer of a hug it seemed, letting go of Becky before stumbling over to practically squeeze the life out of the smaller Asian. Despite not being too fond of the scent of beer emanating from Germany's natural musk, Kiri happily hugged back for as long as he was to hold her, tolerating the fact that she disliked the rather pungent odor.

"Careful, dude! I don't want you to go on and fall over," she implored him, thankful that she gained some extra strength from weight lifting in order to keep Germany standing upright, and prevent him from falling on top of her.

"H-Hey *hic* did I ever tell you...*burp* how much you look like one of those porcelain dolls?" He proclaimed incoherently as Kiri supported him with his arm over her shoulders.

"Uh…No…?" Kiri responded hesitantly with an arched brow, "Why? Are you saying I have a baby face?"

"_Ja_! That's *hic* what it's called!" Germany suddenly furrowed his eyebrows in confusion while squinting his eyes in deep thought. "Wait…if you look like a doll, _und_ have a baby face…" a light bulb had practically lit up above his head at that moment, "Then why hasn't anyone called you, doll face?"

"I'unno, man," Kiri shrugged, "Probably because almost everyone's forgotten what my face looks like again, or I'm just not pretty enough to be called that."

"I-*hic*-I remember what your face looks like~" Germany corrected, "and I think that you have an adorable doll face~!"

"That's…uh…real nice, I guess," Kiri responded awkwardly, "Becky, can you get a couple blankets for Germany, please?" She requested.

"Sure thing," Becky nodded, getting up out of her spot on the couch to retrieve a couple sheets from the nearby supply closet.

Mean while, Germany somehow managed to slink off to the next floor without Kiri even noticing his sudden disappearance.

"Now where'd he go?" Kiri mumbled into the dark, empty air.

Her question was instantly answered when screams of terror erupted from Kari's room, followed by the thuds of something tumbling down the stairs.

"Kari didn't want a hug," Germany pouted once he hit the bottom of the staircase, his blonde head flat on the hardwood floor with his feet hanging off of the steps.

"Sorry, man," Kiri chuckled; Becky laughing hysterically at the fact that Germany took a fall in his drunken state, "Kari doesn't like being disturbed when she's sleeping. Now c'mon, let's get you on the couch for bedtime."

"_Nein, _I don't want to sleep there!" Germany whined childishly, earning an odd look from Becky while Kiri simply giggled at his unusual tone.

"Germany, it's just for tonight," Kiri assured him.

"But I don't like sleeping on the couch!" He retorted, huffing with a pout stubbornly.

"Would it help if we slept out here with you, would that make you shut up and go to sleep?" Becky offered impatiently.

"_Ja_~!" Germany grinned widely.

"Fine, I'll go get the sleeping bags and Germouser," Becky purposed.

"Thanks, Becks," Kiri sighed in exhaustion, and watched as Becky went off to retrieve the rest of the supplies.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, but I'll have to cut this short, folks. I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of plot, and humor. Stay tuned in for another chapter Christmas special next on, Sweet Mother of Hetalia!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this is late. But I decided to make this one actually **_**good**_**, so I hope you enjoy, and have a happy New Year~!**

* * *

Festive music filled the air within the main lobby of the world complex, mixed with the many laughs and chatter floating about in the midst of the jolly rhythms from the stereos. Among the crowd, America managed to weave his way through the conversing partygoers in order to reach the makeshift DJ platform, grabbing the microphone and pressing down a red button in order to convey his announcement.

"Listen up, everyone!" America spoke into the microphone excitedly, halting the music so that everybody's attention was turned to him, "Before we give our Secret Santa gifts, the hero has decided to start up a game of Dare for anyone who wants to play; meet up in the living room if you want to play along or watch!" He declared, "Which means, no truths, and no chickening out just to make things more challenging!"

"So this isn't Truth or Dare?" Kari interjected.

"Nope! Just Dare!" American exclaimed, to which Kari facepalmed.

With his usual laugh, America turned the music back on, leaping off of the DJ platform to gather players who would join him in the game he just announced. A circle had already been formed together in the much quieter living room, some willing to play, and some being involuntarily dragged into the game.

"How did I get myself into this?" Germany asked himself in exasperation while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'unno," Kiri shrugged, "maybe it's because Becky, Prussia, and Italy wouldn't stop bugging you until you actually agreed to be here?"

"Pretty much," Becky interjected with a smirk.

"Ve~! C'mon, Germany~ it's not so bad!" Italy chimed in.

"No, it sucks," Kari said flatly with a straight face, making Italy's naturally wide grin falter into a sad little frown. "I'm just kidding, Italy!" She laughed, "I agreed to play this without even having to be caught up in it, so I can't say that it sucks."

"_Yet_," Becky hinted.

"She's got a point~" Prussia agreed while cackling, "Not all dares are gonna be PG!"

"At least not in the age group you guys are in," Kiri pointed out, "but yeah, we know."

"Are you sure you will be able to tolerate this, Kari-san?" Japan inquired, knowing how Kari was when it came to the perverse kind of topics.

"I probably won't like it, but I'll live," Kari answered.

"I'll go first!" America proclaimed assertively, seeing as how no one had yet claimed first pick before speaking out to take the opportunity.

The American's deep blue eyes scanned the faces around him while rubbing his chin thoughtfully, snapping his fingers when he finally thought of a dare.

"I dare Kari to sit in Japan's lap!" He challenged, smirking at the thought of how awkward it would be for Kari to be so close to another person.

With a shrug, Kari scooted over to where Japan was sitting within the circle, and calmly sat in his lap like she was dared to. Confusion and baffled looks were met with this nonchalant action, most of the countries not knowing that Kari was only one to react towards more obscene gestures than just close contact with another person. To everyone's astonishment, she even rested her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist. Many of the counties' jaws dropped.

"Ve~! I've got one!" Italy cheered, raising his hand and waving it in the air excitedly. "I dare Japan to switch clothes with Kari!"

Everyone in the circle was bursting with laughter at the challenge, Japan's face in flames making the participants laugh harder while Kari tried not to smile, her expression turning into her typical face of disapproval instead.

"Funny," she replied, "but isn't the person who was just dared supposed to dare someone else next? That would make it my turn." Unfortunately, she was ignored.

"You'll make a pretty lady, Japan~" the bubbly Italian grinned, deepening Japan's embarrassment along with the fact that there were even a few cat calls thrown at him.

While the duo left to swap outfits within two separate bathrooms, the others continued the game until they returned. While France dared Romano to give Spain a kiss on the cheek, a rather out of place question popped into Becky's mind that was reawakened after sitting in the back of her brain for so long.

"Hey, Critter," Becky called over to Kiri who turned her head as a sign of recognition without having to say a word, "what would you think if Germany was gay?" She asked curiously.

Her question got everyone's heads turning to stare at Kiri and Germany, none of them actually knowing Kiri's perspective on sexual orientations yet. The one who seemed the most tense about her answer, was the man in question himself, his face beginning to burn bashfully because of what was asked.

"I don't see any problem with that," Kiri finally replied with a mellow smile; though in the back of her mind she wanted to say that'd she'd feel slightly down.

"Oh c'mon, that's all you're going to say about it?" America interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Kiri asked with an arched brow.

"You can't just, like, leave us hanging with that little amount of detail!" Poland added, "make it fabulous! So fabulous, that people will never question it again!"

"I could try singing, even though I'm not very good at it," Kiri suggested flatly, "but I only know one song that could really describe my opinion."

"What's it called?" France asked anxiously across from her.

"The song is called, if you were gay, from the Avenue Q Broadway," Kiri recalled.

"That's perfect!" Romano laughed, "I dare you to sing that to the potato bastard, but don't start until I get my camera to video tape the whole thing!"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Germany barked in protest, everyone seeming to ignore him as Romano got his video camera, and Kiri got her iPod and mini speakers to begin the song.

"Please just go along with this, Germany," Kiri pleaded with a sad smile, feeling a bit relieved when the German calmed down a little in order to keep the peace.

After fast-forwarding through the speaking intro of the song, Kiri then cleared her throat, and sang the lyrics.

"_If you were gay…_" she started, already motioning along with the tune.

"_That'd be okay._" Kiri shrugged.

"_I mean 'cause, hey, hah!_"

"_I'd like you anyway~_" she smiled widely.

"_Because you see,_

_If it were m~e,_

_I would feel free to say, that I was gay…_

_But I'm not gay~" _Kiri sang, cocking her head to the side while waving her finger as an added emphasis to the words.

"This is ridiculous," Germany grumbled, his reddened face now hid behind both of his hands.

"Just to along with it," Kiri said to him in a hushed tone.

"_If you were queer…" _Germany's head suddenly shot straight up to stare wide-eyed at her when the line was said.

"_I'd still be here," _she piped while pointing at the floor she was sitting on.

"_Year after year~_

_Because you're dear to me!" _This part made the German blush, while some of the countries cooed at the heartwarming string of words.

"_And I know that you…_

_Would accept me too~_

_If I told you today,_

_Hey! Guess what, I'm gay!_

_But I'm not gay~" _Kiri giggled, almost everyone chuckling along as well.

"I'm happ~y

Just being with yo~u!" Suddenly her tone turned from slightly whimsical to comically casual.

"_So what should it matter to me,_

_What you do in bed with GUYS?_"

Everyone except Germany burst out laughing, Romano especially when he got an eyeful of Germany's face looking like it was about to explode judging by how red his blush was.

"_If you were ga~y_

_I'd shout, hooray!" _She cheered lightly with a few small claps.

"_And here I'd stay,_

_But I wouldn't get in your way~_

_You can count on me,_

_To always B~e_

_Beside you everyday,_

_To tell you it's okay,_

_You were just born that way!_

_And as they,_

_It's in your DNA,_

_You're GA~Y!"_

"I AM NOT GAY!" Germany yelled.

"If you _were_ gay~" Kiri emphasized.

When she finished the song, everyone in the circle was howling and applauding; Romano and Becky on the floor dying of laughter. Despite having a lot of fun singing the song, Kiri too was slightly red in the face like Germany; only it was because she wasn't used to singing in front of people, let alone just singing in general. By the time Kiri completed the dare, Kari and Japan reentered the living room for all to see; Japan sporting Kari's maroon sweater, denim pencil skirt, and dark colored leggings, while Kari wore Japan's casual light blue kimono, pants, and dark blue robe. Once again, everyone erupted with giggles and laughter as the two took their seats in the circle, Japan being the most embarrassed out of them.

"At least Kari's outfit isn't too degrading," Kiri mused as she tried to stifle her snickering.

"I feel your pain, Japan," Germany proclaimed with a sigh.

"Heheh, yeah, sorry about that Germany," Kiri chuckled awkwardly, "but seriously, you are dear to me, man."

With a gentle smile, Germany pet Kiri's head, making sure not to accidentally squish her little ahoge in the process. Giggling happily, she then opened her arms to Germany, wordlessly offering a hug. Gazing down at her, he timidly leaned down to embrace her smaller form. Not only did his face heat up from this sentimental gesture, but also because the people within the circle were cooing from seeing Germany doing something so "unmanly" as they'd call it.

"Hey, Becky, I have a dare for you!" Spain suddenly took the floor when Kiri departed her embrace with Germany, "I dare you to give France a peck on the lips~"

As certain countries were making catcalls, Becky's genuinely pale skin drained of color from the many jives being thrown at her and France, the stubbly Frenchman smirking whilst giving England a highly taunting leer. England gave Becky an understanding, yet sad lopsided grin, trying to give off the impression that she was forgiven for what she was about to do. However behind the lip-curled façade, Becky knew that going through this dare would hurt her significant other's heart. This also caused great jealousy to burn within England, the flames growing as he watched Becky leaning in to give France a kiss. Like a bat out of hell, England lunged himself at the unsuspecting Frenchman just when he was mere inches away from Becky, sending a hook punch right into France's jaw and spiraling out of the circle.

Everyone turned to stare in shock at France, gazing wide-eyed as the French bachelor stood up while rubbing his throbbing, sore face.

"_Merde, qui fait mal_!" He cried, "Okay, Britain, it's my turn to give a dare!" France declared.

"Then so be it, you bloody frog-face!" England retorted.

"I dare you to stay away from Becky for the whole party!"

Everyone gasped at this; even England was taken aback by this sudden challenge despite being the one to allow France to make the dare.

"U-Uhm…Papa France," Canada interjected sheepishly, "T-That's a little bit much, don't you think?"

"Very well," England painfully conceded, completely overruling Canada's opinion, "how far do I have to stay away from, Becky?"

"There will be a five foot restraining order between you two," France bargained with a cheeky grin.

"Bullocks," England grumbled, and left the circle in order to carry out his assigned dare; looking back one last time to glance at Becky with a confident smile, before continuing forth towards the elevator.

"France," Kiri called in the midst of this saddening situation, "Canada just asked you a question."

"Who?" Most of the participants within the circle questioned.

Kiri frowned at this, deciding it'd be best not to speak, but abruptly point towards the spot Canada was located at within the circle; most of them seeing only an empty gap sitting between America and France.

"You sure that concussion West gave you isn't causing you to hallucinate, Frau?" Prussia questioned with an arched brow.

"Ya know what " Kiri was about to retort, but instantly stopped herself before possibly saying something that would hurt the Prussian's feelings. "Eh, nevermind."

"What were you about to say?" Russia asked curiously, wondering why she had decided to cease from speaking so abruptly.

"Nah, it's nothing," she dismissed, "I don't want to go and say something I'll regret later."

"Why? Was it something insulting?" Japan asked.

"Not really, I just didn't want to get mad," Kiri admitted, "I've honestly got nothing to be angry about, I just got a little annoyed is all."

Becky pat Kiri on her shoulder in condolence, lessening the younger's irritation almost instantly.

"Don't worry, at least you, Kari, and I see him," Becky assured her, "And that's what makes us more awesome than Prussia."

"Oi! Don't diss my awesomeness, _und _you know damn well that I am more awesome than the three of you combined!" Prussia exclaimed defensively.

"Whatever, man, just…whatever," Kiri mumbled, before casually standing up from her spot in the circle, and walking over to the refreshments area to get a drink.

"I challenge you to…and Insult contest!" Becky declared to Prussia.

"Bring it on, _kleine Fr__ä__ulein_!" Prussia accepted with a taunting sneer, "You're no match for my five meters of awesomeness!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Becky retorted, "all I heard was something about your five centimeters!"

"IT'S ON NOW!" He exclaimed in determination, "Shorty!"

"Little Man!"

"You wear underpants on your head!"

"And you lick girls' panties!"

"Hussy!"

"WOMAN!"

"Dyke!"

"Douche bag~"

"C*NT!"

There was an array of gasps before the room went completely dead silent, Prussia covering his mouth with both hands; regretting how he let that last insult slip out. Without saying anything, Becky looked down, and opened her pants.

"Yup, I do have one~!" She giggled, "And you're a d*ck because you have a penis!"

Kari looked at both of them with a disapproving glare, but mostly at Prussia for insulting her younger sister with such a vulgar word. Noticing her leering, Prussia turned his attention back to the game; hoping to shake off the dreading vibe through a different focus.

"Oi, West!" Prussia called to his younger brother.

"What is it now?" Germany responded impatiently.

"I dare you to go into Kiri's room, _und _bring back evidence you were there," Prussia challenged, cutting off Germany when he was about to reply, "But not just _any _evidence!" He quickly added, his smirk widening from his little scheme, "it has to be from her underwear drawer~"

If Germany was drinking something and had just taken a swig, he would be spewing it all over the place from the complete bombshell that had been placed upon him. Instead, he could only sit there in a flabbergasted state; his complexion flaring into a rivaling pigment similar to that of a tomato.

"Surely you must be joking," Germany scowled.

"_Nein_, _und _don't call me Shirley," Prussia jived.

Nervously, Germany looked over his shoulder to see that Kiri was preoccupied happily conversing with Cuba; the topic of ice cream and some other sort of dairy treats being the main focus for both minds at that moment.

"Prussia," Kari went off, "You are such an IMMATURE, LITTLE, BOY! At least Germany is mature enough and has enough respect for a woman's privacy to not take up such a dare and retrieve her private undergarments. Right Ger—?"

Just as Kari turned her head to acknowledge the muscular German, she realized that he was gone, off to Kiri's room to complete the dare.

She sighed in exasperation. "I had much more faith in that man than I should have."

"He knew that he wanted to," Becky scoffed with a smug grin.

By the time Germany had disappeared, Kiri returned to the circle; before even having a chance to sit back down in her spot, she turned her head from side to side as if scanning for something, a puzzled frown following this action.

"Where'd Germany go?" She asked before taking a drink of her soda.

"Uh…" Was all anyone could say, the awkward atmosphere growing more uncomfortable as the silence expanded and everyone kept throwing glances at each other; yet the oblivious Asian patiently remained quiet until someone spoke up.

"Germany's in your room," Kari finally answered to her.

"Huh, wonder why he decided to hang in there," Kiri said quizzically, pursing her small full lips thoughtfully as she innocently exited the circle once again to go find Germany.

"He's busted," America presumed bluntly.

"Most likely," China agreed.

Outside of the party, Germany stood before Kiri's wooden dresser within her bedroom; once he entered through the somewhat decorated door of her room, there seemed to be no going back for him. After quickly looking over the dresser's structure, Germany decided to start his search from the bottom drawer to the top. With each compartment that he opened, his anxiety grew; briefly skimming through every drawer, each of the articles of clothing that were contained within were folded neatly. Finally, he reached the top compartment; his hands shaky as they reached out to grasp the gold knobs before carefully sliding open the drawer. Before even risking the chance of getting caught peeking, the German warily glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the door was still closed behind him.

A shred of relief was all he had received to calm his nerves, turning his focus back to the top drawer's contents to choose what he should bring back as "evidence." His complexion progressively began to turn a shade of bright yet faded pink as he examined the many folded pairs of underpants that were situated into four sections, most of the panties being black cotton with the occasional splash of reds, grays, and blues catching his eye during the skim. What seemed to catch his attention the most, however, was a bright red lace thong that seemed to stand out among the dark colors; yet he didn't dare remove them from the drawer for a closer look. In an instant, Germany stopped himself as he was just reaching in to quickly take something, remembering the other reason he accepted taking the dare. Digging through the pocket of his slacks, he brought out the pair of panties that he had been holding onto since the last Forth of July; the pair that he had taken because Kiri had believed his little white lie.

Assuming that she would most likely want them returned, he folded the pair of undergarments so that they were in the shape of an identical square like the other pairs of panties in the drawer, and placed them on top of one of the stacks. Just as he was about to instead grab a pair of black socks within the underwear drawer, Germany whipped around when he heard a familiar click from the door. Once it swung open, the German was trapped; practically caught red handed, he even rapidly went through what he would say as an explanation…

"Sup, Germany," Kiri greeted when she entered, further increasing his distress of the situation, "need any help finding something?"

"_N-Nein_, why would you ask such a thing?" Germany stuttered, subtly trying to close her underwear drawer while her focus was still on him.

"You _are _in my room, so…yeah," she mused, "did you need to borrow anything?"

The corner of his mouth twitched as the mood became more and more awkward to him, as well as the difficulty to maintain eye contact with the shorter Asian standing in front of him. Eventually, he pulled himself together, and managed to speak despite hit paralyzed state.

"I had to bring you back something," Germany finally answered, "_und_, I was wondering if I could borrow a pair of socks."

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Kiri chuckled, "You didn't have to come all the way here and dig through my drawers, you could've just asked me to get the socks for ya!"

Germany gulped as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly at her response, glancing away shamefully as she moved towards him.

"W-Wait, don't !" But it was too late; Kiri had already noticed that her underwear drawer was open, probably realizing that it was open the entire time.

"Oh hey, you finally got my pair of panties from the dry cleaners," she chimed semi-cheerfully at the sight of her lost undergarments.

"Uh-uhm…_J-Ja_! That's why it was open!" He quickly nodded, "I was just returning your underwear!"

"Well, that's kind of you," Kiri smiled gratifyingly; the sight and sound of her total oblivion prodding his somewhat guilty conscience, "Now for those socks you needed…" she recalled, quickly removing a pair of black socks from inside the compartment, "here, just remember to wash 'em before bringing them back."

"_D-Danke_," he replied whilst acquiring the pair of socks bestowed upon him, and exited her bedroom.

After closing the top drawer of her dresser, Kiri then left her room as well, closing the door securely behind her before walking back to the party in order to return to the circle. Peeking around the corner of the archway entrance to the living room, watching with a stifled laugh as Germany presented the pair of socks to the group; mostly scoffing at Prussia when the albino went off hysterically on the smug German.

"You didn't specify what kind of evidence I had to bring back," Germany retorted after being mouthed off by his older brother.

With that over and done, Germany sat on the couch; next to Kari despite his better judgment; with Kiri soon joining him on the other unoccupied upholstery.

"You know, Germany," Kari began in a firm tone, "You it wouldn't have killed you to just let a little bit of your pride get hurt just for the sake of Kiri's privacy," she sighed, "You didn't have to accept the dare, but you did it anyways…now I have to punish you."

Germany arched an awkward brow at Kari, wondering what she could possibly do to make him feel worse about what he has done. The way she was glowering at him when she stood up from her spot on the couch, it seemed like she really was about to hit him, or worse…

"_Ich setze mich auf dich_!" she smiled slyly.

"_WAS!?" _bellowed Germany.

"_This is what I do I sit on you,_

_Sit on you, sit on you._

_This is what I do,_

_I sit on you._

_Right on you lap._" Kari sang, and literally sat right down on Germany's lap.

"AGH! _MEIN_ _DEUTSCH BALLS_!" He cried out painfully from the impact.

"_This is what I do I sit on you,_

_Sit on you, sit on you._

_This is what I do I sit on you."_

Kari stood up on the couch right next to Germany.

"_Right on your head_ BWAAAH!"

There was an abrupt crash that caused everyone's heads to turn, everyone within the den now stared in surprise at the couch that had all of the sudden been flipped over. Kari had attempted to sit on Germany's head, instead completely missing and toppling backward over the couch. Kiri, Kari, and Germany caught up in the mishap; though Kiri and Kari were laughing, Germany seemed agitated at the fact that not only did Kari cause him slight groin pain, but also made an attempt to actually sit on his head.

"That's it!" Germany exclaimed through his gritted teeth, "Just for that, I dare you to kiss Japan!"

Almost everyone within hearing range of this challenge let out a suspenseful, dramatic gasp; none of which except Japan and the person being dared herself knowing for a fact that it wasn't the first time they had kissed. Feeling a bit more free spirited than usual from her previous antics, Kari wasted no time in making her way to where Japan was, signaling him to arise from his seat on the couch opposite from the one that was still flipped over. With brisk yet delicate precision, Kari placed her nimble hands on both sides of Japan's face, and kissed him passionately for everyone to witness. This sudden action temporarily astonished Japan and the crowd, Japan's face burning up like a boiling teakettle until he got over the shock and decided to kiss back. At this time during their lip lock, nearly everyone in the crowd cheered, some even took pictures with their phones to capture this semi-rare moment.

After merely a few seconds of being stunned, Japan's lips became in sync with Kari's, fitting together sensually like puzzle pieces to create a bliss that blocked out the sound of the crowd. Even once the two departed, catcalls and congratulations continued to be thrown at them; Japan earned compliments for "manning-up," while Kari was congratulated for coming out of her protective shell.

**Break.**

"Alright, everybody!" America hollered in announcement, "It's time to pass around the Secret Santa gifts!"

There were cheers all around within the brightly colored lobby, everyone grabbing the wrapped presents from a large table in the middle of the room; retrieving the wrapped up items in order to give them to their assigned receivers.

"_Nimm dein Geschenk von mir, Deutschland_," Kari grinned while handing the German a bag, "_Ich war deinen_ Secret Santa."

"_Danke_, Kari," Germany thanked her while accepting the gift bag from Kari; "Even after all that I've done today, you still got me somethi " He stopped in midsentence right when his hand reached the mysterious thing inside of the bag.

Germany raised a curious brow, the feeling of tissue paper and something rather squishy poking at his curiosity. Taking a secure hold of the strange gift in the bag, his arm emerged to reveal a soggy, and dripping thing wrapped up in the thin tissue paper. His aqua blue eyes glanced up questioningly at Kari, hesitantly unwrapping the wet tissue; he became flabbergasted when the gift was revealed. In his hand lay a lukewarm, raw sausage, though it appeared to be a pile of ground meat with the clear casing on top of the heap of slop.

"_Fr__ö__liche Weinachten~!"_ Kari cheered, "Not only did I give you raw meat, but you also get free _E. coli_ and _salmonella_!"

"Uh, _ja_… _dankesch__ö__n_," Germany strangely grinned, rubbing the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding the "sausage."

"_Bittesch__ön~_" she smiled brightly.

Over by the buffet table, Becky met up with France to give him his present.

"Ohhonhonhon~ what a lovely surprise, _Mon cheri_," France beamed down at Becky as he unwrapped the pleasantly decorated box.

"Hope you like it," Becky reckoned, "I made it myself~!" She mewed proudly.

France couldn't contain his joy once he uncovered the handmade crochet sweater she had made for him, hugging Becky in gratitude in an instant as a way to thank her for the gift. And not too far away, just standing by the incredibly large dazzling tree; stood Kiri and Prussia, the younger Asian casually handing a somewhat well wrapped object over to the Prussian standing before her.

"Merry Christmas, bro," she grinned coolly, "I thought you might have more fun playing this than me," Kiri added while watching him excitedly tear apart the shiny paper.

"Is this what I think it is?" He gleefully asked, his ruby red eyes wide with elatedness.

"Eyup," Kiri confirmed, "It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it."

Prussia smirked widely at what he now had in his possession, ogling the front cover of the video game, Rumble Roses XX.

"How in the name of Old Fritz did you get this?" Prussia questioned.

Kiri simply shrugged her shoulders while pursing her lips, "Bought it back when I was in either freshman or sophomore year."

"I'm so proud of you, _Fr__ä__ulein_!" He sobbed with glee, and brought Kiri into a bear hug.

Somewhere away from the tree, Hungary cheerfully scurried over to Kari, her bright green irises sparkling lively as she got closer.

"I made this just for you, Kari~!" Hungary chimed, and handed her gift to Kari.

"You didn't haft to give me anything," Kari proclaimed.

"Well, I just thought that you deserved something nice this year," the Hungarian insisted, making sure that Kari would actually open the present.

Kari gave Hungary a look of disapproval before unwrapping the gift, her expression turning into an embarrassed one once she unrolled the poster scroll.

"I knew how much you enjoyed Light and L yaoi, so I made you a poster~!" Hungary giggled, and left before Kari could make an attempt to return her poster. Kari's face turned from beet red to nearly purple in a volatile concoction of embarrassment, disbelief, and anger.

"B-b-b-but I was kind of kidding when I said I like L and Light yaoi…!"

She scowled and pocketed the poster, already scheming on what kind of prank she might use it for.

During all of the commotion in the lobby, Kiri was peacefully sitting down on one of the vacant couches a little farther away from the large crowds, and where the blasting music couldn't be heard at a deafening volume.

"Uhm…K-Kiri," she heard a voice call out timidly, causing her to look up in response to being addressed.

There stood Canada, clutching something against his chest like a baby, most likely protecting it in case if he got bumped while making his away around the moving bodies.

"Sup, Canada," Kiri greeted, happy to see a familiar face join her.

"I-I got this for you," he told her, "yesterday, I went out, and handpicked these…or at least, what was left of them before the winter frost wiped all of 'em out."

Gingerly with care, the Canadian presented a bouquet of different colored wild flowers, wrapped up in a re-used Valentine's Day wrapper that took the shape of a heart at the opening.

"Aww, bro! That's so sweet, man!" Kiri smiled widely, marveling each of the flowers as she accepted the bundle in her arms. "Thank you, very much," she said to him, delicately placing the flowers to the side before hugging Canada thankfully.

"It was no problem, really," he chuckled bashfully, "Papa France suggested this really nice nearby park that still had some flowers left, and I knew how much you liked plants, so I thought I'd go find you some."

"I love 'em, Canada," she beamed up at him while caressing the many petals that held a very soft and dry texture, blissfully enjoying the sweet, earthy fragrance emanating from the plants.

For the most part, everyone seemed to had a blast during the party, despite a few mishaps like England getting completely wasted as well as Germany and a few of the other countries, the Christmas party was a success and lasted until the stroke of Midnight.

**Time Transition…**

All was now dead silent once the party had come to an end, the complex now dark as the pitch-black night skies above, almost no stars in sight and the moon was also engulfed in the dark because of thick clouds. Inside of her bedroom, Becky soundly slept in bed, her alarm clock indicating the hour of four o'clock a.m. Suddenly, there her door was kicked open by a mysterious figure in the doorway. Despite the abrupt loudness that shattered the silence like a brick to a glass window, Becky sluggishly stood up from under the warm covers to see who was intruding.

"What…where…who…?" Was all she murmured, Becky's mind still too groggy to even form a complete sentence.

"Quick, get out of bed!" America's voice commanded, his form crossing the gap between him and the foot of her bed before rushing Becky to put on a pair of sweatpants and only one slipper, then dragging her out to the front of the apartment to his car. "Get the hell in the car!"

"O-Okay…!" She fearfully nodded, and wasted no time to sit in the front passenger seat of the vehicle.

Once he got into the driver's seat, the seemingly angered America turned to look at Becky with the sternest face she could ever see; his lips parting to utter the words…

"What do you want from McDonalds?" He asked, the tension and suspense completely flat-lining after that.

Becky's fear and anxiety also dropped to that of level zero, her expression deadpanning in utter disbelief from what she just heard. Glancing down at her watch to check the time, she then slowly looked up to meet America's focused gaze.

"Dude…IT'S FOUR IN THE F*CKING MORNING, YOU F*CKING IDIOT!" Her voice rang out.

"Merry Christmas! I was your Secret Santa~!" America laughed loudly as usual.

"No sh*t!" Becky retorted irritably, and buckled herself in for the ride.

"TO MCDONALDS~!" America whooped, and began to drive off into the night.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey, Critter," Becky peeked over her laptop to look down at Kiri, who was currently sitting on the living room floor, "how long have we been here in the apartments?"

"I'unno," she replied with a shrug, "I think it's been a few months, more or less."

"Wow, it's really been that long?" Becky commented.

"Eyup," Kiri nodded torpidly, her head sluggishly looking up in response to hearing the familiar ring of the elevator, "wonder who that could be."

"A vagina," Becky guessed jokingly.

"…Human reproductive organs can't operate machinery, Becks," Kiri sighed as she slowly shook her head.

"Hey, I thought I heard you two in here," Canada greeted when he peeked around the archway entrance.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kiri greeted back casually, waving sweetly to Germany as he appeared behind Canada.

"Where have you guys been?" Becky asked, "We haven't seen you all day."

There was a sudden loud bark that sounded like it was near the elevator, startling the four of them and making Kiri laugh in amusement.

"You just got back from taking your dogs out on a walk, Germany?" Kiri inquired with a chortle.

"_Nein_, we just got back from something else," Germany answered, quickly glancing over to the source of the noise as if silently telling it to quiet down.

The two girls simply kept seated as Germany and Canada disappeared momentarily from the living room entrance, exchanging quizzical glances before looking back towards the archway. Almost out of nowhere, a blur of black suddenly tackled Becky off of the couch and onto the carpeted floor.

"Denali!" Becky cheered tearfully, curling up into a ball as the large, black dog continued affectionately nipping at her.

Canada and Germany stared in a bit of shock at the Labrador canine, also at the fact that Becky was crying joyfully from seeing her companion, and how rare it was to witness the middle child of the three shed a tear. Kiri watched with tear pricked eyes as Becky reunited with her pet, grinning slightly at the touching reunion.

"How did you guys get Dandan all the way over here?" Kiri questioned through a few light sobs.

"When I arrived at Becky's house, he was out in the backyard," Germany explained, "fortunately, no one was home."

"But won't Becky's grandparents freak when they find out that Denali's gone?" Kiri asked concernedly.

"They probably will," Becky interjected, "but they'll get over it."

"H-Hey, can't forget this little guy right here," Canada addressed with a pet carrier in his hand.

Gingerly setting the bi-colored plastic kennel down on the floor, the teenage Asian knelt down curiously, and peeked through the metal bars.

"Bart kitty~!" She cooed, wrapping her arms around the container that held a multicolored Manx. "How did you ?"

"I just told your parents that you requested me to bring Bart over here," Canada grinned slightly, "but it wasn't easy to convince them."

Kiri simply smirked and rolled her eyes, "figures," she muttered.

After a few minutes, Denali calmed down. He finally let Becky up from her fetal position. She crawled over towards the couch and sat back down on it. Only to have the dog, climb into her lap and sit down.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked, in a firmly, but playful tone, "A lapdog?"

The dog turn his head to look at her, as if to say, 'Duh, what else would I be?'

Shaking her head, she placed her head on his back, and began to pet him. She was so happy to have something related to home, especially with how much she missed it, but she would never say it out loud. Turning her head to the side, she whispered little things to Denali as tears continued to fall. In her mind she wished that England were here as well, she did not know how he would take it so well to see that Germany got her Denali, and the fact that she had a dog in her lap and crying. Kiri slowly opened the cage to let out Bart, she wanted to hold him, but decided to let him wander around the apartment in order to get to know the area, and so that he could get comfortable.

Standing up she looked at Canada, giving him a hug, "Thanks man, it means a lot to me that you did that," she sniffed, and pulled away from the hug.

"N-no P-problem, sis," he said with a shy smile and flushed cheeks.

Going over towards Germany she hugged him and said her thanks, the German patting her head with a smile on his face.

**Later that night…**

Becky looked at the clock on her phone and she noted that it has been two hours since Germany and Canada left the room. Looking over at the younger soul sister,

"Get your things, we are leaving for a few days," Becky declared out of the blue.

Kiri stared at her, and slightly tilted her head to the side, "Why, where are we going?" She asked while staring at her.

"Somewhere to think, and be alone to release our emotions," The blonde female explained briefly, despite knowing it is a weak explanation.

Kiri waited for a few seconds before nodding in agreement, and heading off to her room. Becky did the same; only she had her bag already packed for a few days now, since she had been planning this for some time. She knew that all of them needed to get away and think, as well as try to understand why they were brought there in the first place. Because knowing the Hetalia characters, they would not just kidnap random women who gave them instructions as to where they were, and information on their identities, unless, it involved them somehow. Taking a breath of air, she called Kari, and instructed her to get clothes together, no questions asked.

With the hours of midnight putting nearly the entire complex to sleep, the trio, along with Daneli and Bart, were just about ready to leave for the unknown sanctum. While Becky and Kari busied themselves with packing the luggage into a taxi that was parked behind the building, Kiri had just recently retrieved a few more items from her room, and scurried down the hall as quietly as her tennis shoes would allow.

"Ah, Kiri, there you are," Kiri immediately stopped in her tracks once she heard Germany's voice from behind her.

As calmly as she could manage, the young Asian turned around to face Germany, clutching the items in her arms to keep them from dropping onto the floor.

"Hi," she greeted blankly, her tone being the only thing to cover up the anxiety, "how are you?"

Because of the limited amount of light leaking through the archway of the living room, Kiri could barely see the stoic German's expressions, only his silhouette that was outlined by a nearby TV's glow.

"U-Uhm, _gut_, _Danke_," he replied nervously while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "b-but there's something that I n-need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" Kiri asked curiously, her mind completely forgetting about the current task at hand as she waited for Germany to speak.

Little did she know, Germany stood as a complete nervous wreck before her shorter form, his face burning red as if he were standing out in the desert on a hot, Summer day. After finally managing to swallow the lump in his throat that choked him up, his mouth opened to let finally let out what he had wanted to say.

"_I…Ich…L-Liebe_…"

"C'mon, Critter," Becky suddenly appeared, her voice tired and lacking of the usual happy tone people would generally hear, "we have to go."

"Okay," Kiri nodded, turning back to Germany with a frown, "bye-bye…" she bid glumly with a slow wave of her hand, and followed Becky out of the apartment and into the night.

And just like that, she was gone, leaving Germany standing frozen as if he was still about to say something. He felt a sudden sadness grip within his chest, along with the feeling of emptiness like something that completed him had suddenly disappeared. The sadness in Kiri's voice, however, was enough to make his heart ache painfully. Something wasn't right, he could tell just by hearing her and Becky's tone of voice, yet he couldn't do anything but stand and stare down where Kiri once stood before him. Despite his conscience imploring him to go after her, Germany's feet were stuck to the ground, his main focus being the horrible pain that was throbbing in his abdomen.

Outside of the apartment, the girls rode soundly aboard a taxi, none of them saying anything unless they had to answer when the driver would occasionally ask a question.

"So, why are three youngsters like yourselves going all the way out here?" The middle-aged taxi male asked.

"We just need to get away for a couple days," Becky answered in a straightforward manner.

"I hear ya," the man replied with a light chuckle, "sometimes I feel like I just need to get away from the misses," he went on.

Finally after a long drive until just reaching outside of the city, the taxi slowly came to a halt in front of an old, abandoned house. As they stood before the towering building, their eyes gazed in awe at the eerie and mysterious structure that was illuminated by a nearby streetlamp. Once they had paid their taxi driver and gathered their belongings from the trunk along with their pets, the three then cautiously walked up towards their rather intimidating new shelter. Their eyes were stuck on the almost monstrous-like expression of the home, the windows angled inwards similar to a pair of anger filled eyes, while the front porch resembled the jaws of a creature with razor sharp teeth from the broken wood. Despite the outside of their hideout appearing to be the stereotypical haunted house, the inside structure seemed quite plain.

After turning on an old lamp that stood right next to the archway, the house gave a more blank canvas tone compared to outside. Upon scanning the living room, every piece of furniture was covered by a ghostly white cloth, while dust and cobwebs traced the picture frames.

"Well, I guess we should claim rooms," Kiri suggested after letting out a sneeze.

"Yeah," Becky nodded, "I guess we should."

**-Time Transition/Germany's P.O.V.-**

* * *

Last night was a sleepless one for me, my mind wrapping itself around the thought of something wrong with those two, their tones were just so grim. Glancing over at my alarm clock to check the time, I grumbled irritably because it was passed my wake up routine, I ended up practically lying awake until the time my training regiment was over. Despite my better judgment, I decided to wake up and investigate why Kiri and Becky were so upset, hopefully Kari would hold the answer. After getting out of bed and going through my usual morning routine, I quickly walked to Kari's room, stopping in front of the door before knocking.

"Kari, are you in there?" I asked through the wooden barrier, no answer. "Kari, can you hear me?" There was still no answer, "Don't get angry, I'm coming in!"

Deciding to take a chance at possibly getting scolded, I grabbed the doorknob, closed my eyes shut, turned the knob, and swung the door wide open. I was immediately met with total silence, not even the slightest bit of movement could be heard within the room except for the creaking of the door hinge. Warily opening my eyes, I looked about the room to find absolutely no Kari around, only her small tea table, a bookshelf, and a makeshift Japanese futon bed. Even after looking around the whole apartment for any of those three, I had no luck finding Kari, Becky, nor Kiri anywhere.

"_Doitsu-san_, what seems to be the problem?" Japan questioned concernedly once he noticed Germany's restlessness.

"I can't find Kari," I replied briefly, "I had a question I wanted to ask her referring to Kiri _und _Becky's behavior last night."

Japan's thin brows angled upwards in puzzlement, "What was wrong with them?"

"I-I didn't know why, but they sounded really upset," I answered, resuming to walk around the perimeter again in case if I missed any possible chance of finding them, "so I thought that Kari would know why."

"Coincidentally, I have not seen _Kari-san_ all morning," Japan said as a matter of fact.

"I guess I'll go see if Becky's in her room, hopefully she'll tell me what's wrong," I proclaimed, and set off for the next place to search.

In no time I was already knocking on Becky's door, and just my luck, she didn't answer either. Recalling that Becky never seemed to mind me being in her room, I instinctively opened the door only to find that she was gone too. Then it hit me, if Kari and Becky are gone, that means Kiri disappeared with them! As soon as I realized they had run away, I nearly sprinted to find England and Japan to assist me in my investigation.

"Gone! What do you mean, gone?!" England boomed in disbelief at the tall German.

"Go see for yourself!" I retorted in my defense, "I checked everywhere for Kari _und _Becky, I can even already tell that Kiri ran away with them."

"So what do you suppose we do?" England frowned, a mix of anger and sadness apparent on his facial features.

"I'll investigate Kiri's room in case there might be clues, you cover Becky's room, _und _one of us can tell Japan that it's his job to search Kari's room," I ordered, and left to start my search.

I remembered the last time I dared to enter her bedroom, and recalled that I barely had any time to fully take in the décor. Before I knew it I was already staring down the fake, creepy stone welcome sign that she hung on the door, my sights stuck on the carved out words, "We've been expecting you." Opening the door, I took my time entering Kiri's bedroom, taking in the adjustments she had made to make it feel more like home. I shuddered at the idea of going through her dresser again when I saw the white object in the corner of my eye, and remembered that my attempt to spite Kari with my dare had failed. Disregarding the memory, I looked over to the bookshelf against the left side of the room, skimming over the contents of each shelf.

On the very top of the bookshelf stood a small tin containing a bouquet of mini lollipops called, "Dum-Dums," along with two military hats. Despite my questioning of why Kiri had decided to put a bucket of lollipops in her room, my attention was instantly captured by two military hats beside the little tin. One was a black police hat with multiple pins and buttons attached to it, assuming that Kiri had placed those on herself, and beside it was a grayish-green German officer hat. I remember the day she came back to the complex wearing it atop her head, smiling contently from finally finding military hats that fit. Suddenly I felt my smile wilt once the ache in my chest return, but continued analyzing the two items.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hang onto this for safekeeping…" I mumbled thoughtfully, and removed the German officer hat off of the shelf.

On the far side of the room right next to Kiri's bed, there was a clear colored tack that was stuck in the wall, barely able to hold all of the pieces of jewelry that were hung on it. On a closer inspection, most of the accessories were necklaces, specifically chokers. Carefully without accidentally knocking down any of the jewelry, I took the leather and rhinestone collar from the tack, recalling the time she wore it to that one mall trip after we all apologized for the mix up. This actually looked really cute on her, even a bit…kinky.

'_Nein! I shouldn't even think like that,'_ I mentally scolded myself, my face burning in embarrassment at the explicit images and fantasies swirling in my head.

Returning the collar back on the tack, I briskly snatched up the black rose choker, hoping that something a little more pure would get rid of those bad thoughts. Progressively as I held the elegant piece, my blush soon faded and a new memory appeared in my head. This black rose choker was what Kiri wore on the day she and I went to see a horror movie, the day we had our first date together…or at least, that's what it meant to me. I shouldn't have waited so long to tell her, I could've simply told her how I truly felt earlier than yesterday, but no, I had to wait until she was in a hurry. Now she's off who knows where, along with Kari and Becky.

Loosening the grip I had on the choker, I gingerly placed it around my neck, the clip managing to connect with one of the chain links. Before I decided to leave Kiri's room, I took a moment to look back at her wooden dresser. I knew I shouldn't, but I figured that if Kari's gone, I might as well do something just to spite her for what she did to me at the Christmas party.

**~Flashback~**

_"Ich setze mich auf dich!"_

_"WAS!?"_

_"This is what I do I sit on you,_ _Sit on you, sit on you._ _This is what I do,_ _I sit on you._ _Right on you lap."_

_"AGH! MEIN DEUTSCH BALLS!"_

_"Not only did I give you raw meat, but you also get free E. coli and salmonella!"_

**~End of Flashbacks~**

I felt my temples start to pulse, my eyebrows furrow, and the corners of my mouth twitch at the bitter memory. My mind was made up, so I briskly opening the top drawer of the dresser, reached it, and pocketed the first pair of undergarments that I could grab before turning too red in the face.

"Germany! Germany!" I heard Italy call, his footsteps sounded like he was running from his the rapid thumping of his uniform boots on the wooden floors.

Slamming the drawer shut, I whipped around just in the nick of time when Italy busted into Kiri's room, and instinctively hid the military hat I took off the shelf behind my back for some odd reason.

"Come on Germany, some of the others and I have decided to help you, England, and Japan find your girls~!" Italy cheered, pausing and tilting his head curiously once he realized that I was hiding something. "Ve~? What are you hiding behind your back?"

"I-It's nothing, Italy," I fibbed, "let's just go _und _start the search before it gets too late."

"Yes sir~!" Italy chimed, smiling brightly with a salute before scampering off to join the search party.

**Break.**

**-England's P.O.V.-**

It's been practically a week since the girls had disappeared, and still no leads had come in even with some of the other countries and I using every trick in the book. Germany, Italy, Japan, Hungary, and I placed posters around the city, the Bad Touch Trio asked around local bars and communities, while Romano, China, America, and Canada did a full sweep of the city leaving no rock unturned. Sadly, the longer the search lasted, the more Germany, Japan, and I appeared to neglect ourselves. And quite frankly, the others agreed that our condition has worsened since the search had started.

"Ve?! What happened to you three?!" Italy squealed at us, immediately noticing our exhausted postures and the dark circles under our eyes.

"Nothing, Italy," Germany grumbled as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"That's a lie, _und _you know it!" Prussia objected sternly to his younger brother, "You three look like sh*t, you barely eat anymore, _und _you even forget to shower!"

The albino had a point, it wasn't like the three of us were aware of our physical and mental states, and we probably looked like zombies to everyone.

"There's no time to take a break," I retorted despite the loss of much needed sleep, "Becky and her sisters could be in danger out there."

"But what if they come back and see you like this?" Italy argued, his naturally drowsy eyes now pricked with tears.

"Italy's right," Hungary stepped in, "Kari will yell at you three for not taking care of yourselves; Becky is probably going to make a fuss, and Kiri may end up really upset seeing you like this!"

The realization hit us with a tremendous force, our expressions now a mix of shock and guilt. Getting over the daze, we exchanged worried glances, wondering whether or not we decide to fix ourselves up, or keep working until we found our other halves. Japan sat in between Germany and I, his head low and his empty gaze focused on the floor, not even saying a single word.

"Alright everyone, new plan!" America announced to everyone in the meeting room, silencing everyone swiftly.

While everyone's attention was turned towards America, I heard double doors leading into the room slowly creaked open, causing my gaze to anxiously switch over to whoever was just now entering. Suddenly, everyone was staring at the same exact object of focus, the looks of surprise present on everyone's faces. Standing in the entrance with the slightest hint of emotional distress and withdrawal, were the three soul sisters, Becky and Kari standing straight while Kiri timidly stood and fidgeted behind them. Everyone was silent, it was so quiet I swear we could've heard a pin drop on the carpeted floors, or heard if somebody shifted in their seat. Taking in a deep breath, Becky stepped forward.

"Before any of you say anything," she announced, "I was the one who planned it," Becky added, her pale blue eyes connecting with mine for a moment before looking towards the crowd.

Now there was a hushed murmuring buzzing among the countries, and some questioning glances were aimed towards Becky, wondering what she was going on about. I was one of the countries who just continued to stare dumbfounded at their sudden return, wondering where the devil they had been this whole time in the back of my head.

"Sorry for worrying you all," Kiri apologized, lifting her head slightly to make eye contact with only a few of us…though with her hair in her eyes, I can't really imagine that it would count as eye contact of any kind.

After Italy and America, Japan was the next to welcome the missing lot back, unexpectedly giving Kari a hug with a warmer attitude. On the other hand, Kraut wasn't so happy…

"WHERE THE _FICK _WERE YOU?!" Germany bellowed lividly, mostly aiming his anger towards Becky.

Shrinking down at that brute's scolding, Becky's gaze remained looking down at her feet as she held her arm closely, something I rarely ever see her do. She usually stands up to Germany without a problem; I've never seen my bird act so shy.

"You want to know where we were?" She inquired in an almost choke tone, "We were hiding away just outside of the city in an abandoned house, so that we could take a break and let out all of our emotions in peace."

"But why would you want to run away? You three had us all worried sick," I pressed; sounding a bit angrier than I probably should have as I placed Becky in my chair.

For a few long seconds, nobody said a word, until a very light sniffle and sob began to make itself present in the room. Kneeling down, I saw that Becky had begun to quake, her head now in her hands as if she were hiding from us. Taking a gentle hold of her bone-thin wrists, a sight that I had never seen before was soon witnessed before my own eyes. Becky had begun to cry, remorse sending an agonizing pang in my heart for yelling at her like I had done just now, and just seeing her so upset for the first time was enough to make a stab wound feel like a pin-prick. Becky's eyes were closed tightly, looking like she was struggling to keep her emotions bottled up inside her.

Looking at the sobbing mess before me, I gently lift her up into my arms and sat down in the spot I had placed her in before she started to cry. Holding her close, I rubbed my hand on her back, tracing circles on the soft skin, humming softly in her ear, letting her know that it was okay for her to cry.

I have realized something that I should have realized sooner. My bird hides, and buries her emotions away so that she would not make anyone worry.

"I'm sorry, don't hate me..." She whispered, her voice was soft and filled with sorrow, breaking my heart even more then it was already.

Looking at her, I shook my head slightly, "Never leave me again, at least, not without telling me first," I said.

Turning my line of sight from Becky, I looked over at Kiri who was crying as well, rubbing her face with her hand-me-down sweatshirt.

"Becky will be fine," I assured to her, though I wasn't very confident in my words.

Becky's sobs soon subsided to sniffles. After calming down, she moved her head, placing it in the crook of my neck and shoulder, getting herself into a comfortable position. She knows that she would not be getting out of my grip for a while.

"You smell like shit..." She murmured.

Chuckling to myself, I knew she was already getting better, "I realized that only a few minutes ago..." I mentioned.

**-Germany's P.O.V-**

Gazing at Kiri, my eyes thoroughly examined her somber state. Looking around, I noted that everyone was greeting Kari and seeing if Becky was all right. Knowing the Brit, he was not going to let the smaller blond out of his sight for some time. Turning back to Kiri once again, I walked up to her, knowing this was my one and only chance. Approaching closer, I placed my self in her view.

"Kiri, I have something important to tell you," I informed to her, keeping my nerves steady to keep from looking away.

She tilted her head up to look up at me, and although I couldn't see her eyes, I could tell that I had caught her attention.

"What is it?" She asked in a quiet tone.

Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck, already feeling my face heat up. Turning my head away, I took a deep breath before saying what I thought would be the impossible.

"I-I love you, not in a brotherly way, or a friendship type of way..." I explained nervously.

Looking back at Kiri, she now had her head tilted to the side, like she's never heard of anything like what I've said in her life.

"I do not understand what you are saying," she explained softly, her tone is puzzled yet still tinged with left over sadness.

"He is saying that he wants to be boyfriend and girlfriend, preferably, he wants to be the boyfriend," Becky stated from her spot in the Englishman's lap, a bit of her wit apparently coming back.

England snickered a little, his hands tightening around Becky and pulling her closer. The youngest of the sisters turned her head and look back at me, a sweet smile soon forming on the features of her natural baby face.

"I love you too, man, and not in a platonic way~!" She grinned, obviously trying not to stutter and make things too awkward.

Blinking at her, I slowly began to smile, something that was a rare sight even to her.

"I am glad to hear that," I said, pulling her into a warm and welcoming hug, "_mein gott_, I missed you."

Hearing a few 'Aww's' I looked around to see most of the countries watching us, making me blush like mad, and pull Kiri closer to me. Hiding my face, I had a feeling I was going to die from utter embarrassment, yet somehow, having her with me made me feel slightly better.

Hearing the youngest giggle cutely and pat my head, Kiri returned the embrace.

"It's okay big guy," she said comfortingly.

"I have an announcement to make," Spoke out an English voice. Peeking up from Kiri's head, I my sight turned back to England who was waiting until he had everyone's attention.

Now having the floor, England continued to speak.

"After thinking about his for a few moments, I have made a way to let the girls see their friends and family again," He explained while shifting his gaze to scan us all. He had a hidden agenda, or so it sounded.

Becky pulled away from him slightly, giving him a pleasantly surprised look.

"Really?" She asked, her tone slightly hopeful.

The green-eyed man nodded confidently, "Of course," He confirmed with a smile.

Beaming at him, she wrapped her arms around him neck affectionately.

"Thank you so much Arthur..." She whispered happily.

England blinked at hearing his human name, smiling the next minute. "Anything for you love."


	33. Chapter 33

** Becky's P.O.V.**

* * *

Looking at the swirling vortex, I glanced at my Tea Cup. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked before turning my head back towards the vortex that might actually be a death trap.

I trusted England, just not when it came to magic… Something always went wrong, bringing bad luck to those within the vicinity of one of his spells. England playfully glared down at me with his brushy brows nearly knit together.

"No, it is not. You are going to end up the in the world of fairy gum drop land," he answered blankly.

I looked at him as he held a straight face. "Not funny..." I grumbled, although I tried desperately not to crack a smile.

Chuckling, he placed the old book of black magic on a table and strode towards me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me into his chest. I tilted my head up to look up at him.

"Be careful," he warned, stroking my hair with his broad hand.

I nodded and grinned. "I will. And if things go bad, I'll try my best to get back here," I promised.

While leaning my head on his chest, I relaxed against his protective hold and listened to his heart pound against my eardrum a few times before pulling away. Getting onto my tiptoes I lightly kiss his lips.

"We must get going, the classes are about to start," I explained.

He unwrapped his arms from my waist and stepped back, allowing space between us. Nodding his blonde head in agreement, he ushered Kiri, Kari, and me towards the portal.

"Text or call when you are ready to come back," England called out.

Smiling, I nodded back. "Will do, Captain!" I joked and walked though the portal.

**In the Alternate Universe…**

* * *

Once we travelled through the swirling portal to the front entrance of our original high school, I closed my eyes as the sun hit my face and the chilling breeze slapped me in the face. It felt strange to be back to the world the Hetalia countries swept us from, but I was relieved all the same.

"Holy shit, it's cold!" I shivered while holding my arms, the only warmth being a light jacket that I stole from England.

"Well then maybe next time, you could bring an actual coat," Kari suggested sarcastically with a look that said_ you have got to be kidding me_, mostly because she was better about toughing out the chills.

"But I am always cold, and I do not do well in the cold, that is why I stay inside my house," I retorted with a pout as I rubbed my arms.

"Not, much has changed since we left," she noted while placing her hands in her sweatshirt pockets. "Anyways, lets get going~" she chirped.

With a final nod in agreement, we entered our old high school through the large metal doors, the entryway to the place that I deemed as "Prison." It was a joke that a good friend and I came up with during freshmen year. After taking a left as we came in, and entered the office. I smiled at the women at the desk in greeting, before asking politely for a guest pass for each of us. Once we all signed in on the clipboard and received the nametags, I took a quick glance towards Kari and Kiri while handing them the first two.

"Meet you guys at our usual spot?" I inquired.

Both confirmed out destination, but not without announcing an addition to our visits.

"We can meet up at the school, but I am going to stop at my house first, so I can say hello to my family," she announced, "hope that's okay with you guys."

"Yeah, I plan on doing the same thing," Kiri decided, "is that okay with you, Becks?"

"Okie-dokie," I shrugged.

"Okay, so we're all agreed then," Kari confirmed, "we'll all meet back at the elementary school playground like old times."

"Yup, so I guess I will see you later," I reckoned, and watched as Kari just left the building to do what she wanted to do first and foremost.

Then I turned my attention over to Kiri, who had just finished putting on the School Visitor sticker.

"Going to meet up with some of your friends?" I asked her.

"Yup, I hope I'll be able to see all of my friends today," she chirped in a cheery tone, "Usually a couple are absent, so I can only hope that they're all here."

"Well let us hope," I replied, "see you later. I have people to molest," I explained with a sly grin and slipped off, leaving Critter to go off on her own.

After leaving the office, I walked down the hall towards the pool area, hopeful to see some of my old friends. As I continued walking down the hall, I passed two large purple double doors, and headed to the Technology Applications room, the class where it's much like being in an office; computer work, learning how to make a resume, go on a "job shadow" to simulate a real job interview, and etcetera with a smirk plastered on my face. I then began my search for someone in particular, and poked my head through the door, peered over towards the teacher, and placed my index finger to my lips as a signal to keep quiet. Switching my sights to a slender girl sporting short, brown bob that framed her face just right, dark brown eyes that practically matched her hair, and fair skin tone that had the smallest tint of tan color who was currently busy working on an assignment, I crept stealthily through the empty isle between the rows of computers and students, before making a quick turn into the row she was stationed at; sneaking up behind her chair, and wrapping my arms around her slim neck.

"Why, hello there, Wifey~!" I purred, my hands slowly reaching down to her breast like I always did when it came to her.

I felt her body stiffen. "Becky?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"No, it's your hubby," I replied, biting her ear in a playful manner.

Pulling back I watched as she spun around in her chair, and only after standing up she towered over me by eight inches. This was the girl whom I always referred to as Kayla, or my wife, while I took on the title of her husband. Aside from the dark circles under her eyes, she looked exactly the same as when I last saw her before my "disappearance" from home.

"Hi!" I chirped casually. However, without even acknowledging my greeting, she wound up and slapped me hard across the face.

I felt the sting from the back of her hand and held my now reddening cheek. I stared up at Kayla, who had tears in her usually dry eyes.

"After months of you being gone that's all you have to say!?" She screeched at me, her tone angry, broken...and nearly shattered.

I stared at her and blinked. "Yeah, that's pretty much it," I answered casually.

Though I appeared to be indifferent at the time, I was so happy to finally see my dear friend again… However, it seems like my return wasn't going to be as warm as I had hoped. Kayla glared sharply at me, and if looks could kill, I would have been ten feet under in seconds. I suddenly felt a cold chill run down my spine.

"Should I run?" I coward.

She nodded slowly like a creaking door-hinge. Her hand was raised held all five fingers up that slowly counted down as I bolted out the door, down the hall, and towards the library. I knew that was the only place that I would be safe… That is, if I had actually made it to the door and gotten into the large room. An angry wife is a very unhappy life, as they say, and even though I wasn't actually married to Kayla, it was no exception. Hearing stomps behind me, I turned to see Kayla catching up to me, rather quickly, tackling me to the ground, and pinning me down face first onto the dirty, linoleum floors.

"I am going to kill you, burry you, dance on your grave, spit on it, then bring you back to life, and do it all over again," Kayla threatened as she sat firmly on my back.

Adding to the fact that she was legitimately sitting on me, causing me to gag from the lack of oxygen, she pressed her hands against my shoulder blades so that she could keep my face planted in the ground.

"My lungs are going to explode," I proclaimed with the raspy voice of a dying fish as I tried clawing my way out from under Kayla with no prevail, "move your fat ass, I am dying!" I grunted, a sigh of relieve escaping me as I felt weight being lifted off of my back and chest, "I can breath~!" I cheered.

Sadly, my torture was just beginning. I then felt a pair of hands grasp tightly around my ankles, and begin to drag me while I was still face down on the floor.

"Your not letting me go for some time, are you?" I asked to Kayla while taking in much needed air.

"Nope, you're going to all my classes with me," Kayla chuckled darkly with a wicked, ear-to-ear smile.

"F*ck," I simply muttered, "hang on, I wanna stand up," I declared, neither of us really caring that people were giving us weird glances as they flooded into the hallway after the bell rang.

"No," Kayla denied, and continued to drag me along.

"Can't I just sleep on the couch?" I groaned in complaint.

"Nope," she laughed.

"Damn," I mumbled, "I want a divorce!"

**Back Within the Hetalia Realm…**

* * *

"Shall we follow?" England suggested with a maniacal smirk as he looked over his shoulder to the other countries behind him.

As a silent decline to his offer, they stepped back from how eerie and suspicious the vibes were becoming around the blonde Brit.

"I'm just kidding about that ridiculously cheeky grin, now lets just get a move on, we know who goes with who right?" He immediately deadpanned.

"Ja, Romano, France, Spain, _und _I will be stuck with you just to follow your _frau_," Prussia confirmed.

"While Canada, South Korea, Germany, and I will watch over Lil' Critter," America beamed.

"_Hai_, _Chūgoku-san, Honkon-chan, Suwēden-san, Finrando-san, _and myself will go along with _Kari-san_," Japan verified.

"I hope this is going to be worth the trip," China huffed, "especially since I have to approve of Kari before you decide to date her, _aru_."

"That is, if he gets the balls to ask," Hong Kong noted.

"What did I tell you about using that kind of language, _aru_?!" China scolded at the younger nation.

"Fine, sorry," he responded in his usual indifferent tone.

Once England had fully repeated the chant to summon the portal, all of them dove in one after the other. The glowing wormhole that was suspended in mid air just a few inches off of the ground then disappeared once everyone had gone through, leaving the meeting room it was reopened in completely empty and void of noise or movement.

**Later That Day After School Was Released…**

* * *

Thanks to the invisibility spell England had casted upon everyone, the groups were able to slip past security and wondering eyes as England's squad searched for Becky, stopping in their tracks once they found out what she had been doing while they weren't around. Prussia gawked at the Becky and Kayla, his ruby red eye twitching while the feeling of arousal and disturbance curdled inside of him as he watched Kayla groping Becky in public with her hands under Becky's shirt and squeezing her breasts.

"You know that I do not having feeling in my boobs, right?" She reminded Kayla with the straightest poker face they had ever seen her dawn.

"Oh, that's not what you said in the tent last summer~!" Kayla mused with an evil grin as Becky removed her hands from underneath her shirt.

"You're right, I said nothing," Becky responded nonchalantly, "besides, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate you grabbing me."

"You have a boyfriend, you of all people?" She laughed hysterically in disbelief, "Who's the poor bastard?" Kayla sighed having exhausted the air from her lungs.

"Arthur Kirkland, and he's British," Becky replied smugly before walking off down the hall once class was dismissed, causing Kayla to cease laughing and go after Becky, dragging her large, blue backpack along.

"W-Wait, you're serious?" Kayla questioned in a bit of astonishment, "How did you meet him?" She asked as they walked out of the school building and off of the clearing campus grounds, completely unaware that they were being followed by the hidden countries who had been watching and listening the entire time.

"He was the one that kidnapped me," Becky explained casually, making Kayla abruptly halt as they were strolling.

"YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH " Kayla blurted out.

"Shut up, no need to fucking yell!" Becky snapped at the women, rubbing her abused ear that was now beginning to ring from the sudden out burst, "Lets hope to God that I keep my hearing," she muttered loud enough for all to hear.

Prussia couldn't help but smirk widely as he looked to England who appeared as if he were to die of utter embarrassment.

"Kesesesese~! I smell some fresh blackmail~!" The albino chimed, further deepening the Brit's humiliation.

However, this wasn't the topic of focus for the others that followed. France was too preoccupied drooling at Kayla and all of the other girls that would occasionally walk by, his majestic blue eyes glaring lustfully at the tight mini-skirt, high heels, and low cut shirt clad teens that had been spotted one too many times.

"Hey Romano, look over there! We just walked by one of those groups of girls Kiri, Kari, and Becky would rant about~!" Spain pointed out as they passed yet another cluster of overexposed adolescents, "Why do you suppose all of the men here never pull up their pants? Aren't they embarrassed that people might see their underwear?" The Spaniard continued to babble, Romano completely blocking out everything his mentor commented on as they continued walking along the girls.

"Yes, and to be honest, I am glad I did," Becky confessed, "I have never been more happy in my life," she beamed with the look of being at peace as they walked down the cement sidewalks.

Kayla let out a chortle at Becky's retort along with an eye roll, but soon smirked down at her shorter companion.

"Have the you…you know what, yet?" She hinted.

Becky's face went from a natural pinkish-pale to a flustered scarlet in a matter of seconds, as did the Brit whose face turned twenty shades of red.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" The green eyed man exclaimed hysterically.

"No, not yet... and I don't think I want to anytime soon..." Becky mumbled looking utterly embarrassed as she stopped at a tan colored house with an America flag standing proudly on the mailbox.

"What a dump," Romano commented flatly at the empty yet somewhat torn up lawn of the small house.

The house was clean on the outside with a dirt path leading to the road, a stone pathway that lead up to the front porch, and small, baby tree in the front.

"Just needs some love is all~" chimed the Frenchman, his blue eyes sparkling with delight, "The house just needs to be repainted," he purposed, but was ignored as he went on about TLC.

"This is not the house I was expecting to see, I was thinking more of an apartment rather than a bungalow," he murmured while crossing his arms a little in disappointment.

"Lets hope that they'll listen..." Becky whispered to herself while gazing at the place she once called home.

With a distant look in her pale blue irises, they walking forward towards the front door, and opened it before entering.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, yet no one was present within the cozy little house.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked herself, her question coming out more like sarcasm.

Kayla looked down at Becky who peered around in the living room. To Becky, this house was depression, and not just because there were no real colors to spruce up any forlorn feelings.

"What a lovely place," he grinned as he stepped into the living room, his green eyes marveling at the pictures that adorned the walls.

"So, wanna tell me where you have been for the last few months?" Kayla inquired sternly, crossing her arms after placing her things on the nearest couch.

"I have been with some friends, well family I should say," she explained briefly with a smile, her blue eyes lighting up.

Becky's footsteps were quiet as she grabbed a picture from the coffee table, taking it out of the frame before placing it in pocket of the coat she borrowed.

"Where is that?" Kayla pressed.

"Hetalia," Becky stated bluntly.

"No seriously, I know you have an obsession with the anime," The brown haired teen stated in slight annoyance.

"I am serious..." Becky confirmed glancing over towards Kayla with a frown on her lips.

Prussia sat on the sofa, with the others as they watch the girls talk it out. After a little while of listening to the girls argue and talk it out, the front door opened, followed by the sound of footsteps. Everybody's attention turned to see a dirty blonde haired woman standing in the archway, staring wide-eyed at Becky as if she were a ghost. The boys could already from pictures that Becky had shown them that this was her older sister, Stefanie.

"She's beautiful!" The Frenchmen cheered, "Much better than when I saw her in the pictures~"

The air in the room suddenly felt heavy and dry around both girls, it was an aura of complete resentment. Gazing at the two girls, it was painful to wait for one to make the first move. Becky glanced up at her sister with a fearful and rather saddened expression

"Hey sis..." Becky greeted lowly.

The other female clenched her teeth as her eyes narrowed down into slits, her hands tightly balled into fists as the elder sister ran up to Becky, slamming her fist into the other blonde's cheek, and knocking her down onto her back. Just as quickly, the older pinned Becky down by her neck with a crushing force. Becky began frantically kicking her legs in a panic as her small hands gripped her sister's wrists to try and free herself. Romano raced to save Becky, but his hands passed right though them when he tried to help.

Becky's eyes were slowly starting to close, and her struggling became weaker and less frequent while her naturally pale face was losing color. Before her eyes closed in defeat, Kayla snapped out of her stunned state, and slammed her body into Stephanie's, sending Stefanie onto the floor a few feet away from Becky. Examining her state, Becky was staring at the ceiling as she gasped desperately for air. Kayla then lowered herself onto her knees to examine the smaller female for any signs of further damage.

"Becky?" She called out, pulling her face towards her own to make sure Becky was still alive.

"I think it is time to drop the baggage," she proclaimed in a raspy tone with a pained little grin.

Flinching at the pained sound of her, Kayla helped her to her feet, and watched as Becky staggered the short distance to the kitchen, passing her sister who was still on the hard wood floor. Becky grabbed a knife from the Knife holder, and limped back to the living room before staring down at her fallen sibling.

"They told me to be just like you, to be smarter, pretty, responsible, hard worker…" Becky began. "They wanted another judgmental bitch like you!" Becky spat, her eyes burning with tears, "I...I get it already, you know?" She added while gripping the hilt of the knife, "I'm clumsy, I'm stupid, I'm unattractive, I'm not intelligent like you are, I'm not social, and how could I be? I have been alone all my life up until sophomore year, and I'm only half a sibling," Becky continued as she rubbed her burning eyes to try and stop the tears that keep rushing out like waterfalls, "everyone I know chooses you over me over me. I am just a _BURDEN _to everyone. I know because I have ears, I can hear!" She wailed at her sister in hurt and pain, "Every time I try to help, I just fuck it up even more, so I give up so easily, it's not worth it. Because no matter how hard I try, it's never good enough, it was never good enough...not to mother, not to father, or our Grandparents," Becky choked out over the sobs that left her throat, "I'm s-sorry...I-I...I ruin everything, I'm sorry I made mom and dad get a divorce, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" the tears began to fall relentlessly now as the cluster of countries could only stare at the agonizing scene playing before them. "Nobody wants Rebekah Lee Altizer, I...not even I do, most of the time that is. I'm sorry I even exist, I'm sure everyone would be better off without me anyway. I mean look at me! I'm stupid, unattractive, clumsy, cumbersome, and a waste of space!" She exclaimed as her voice cracked and lowered to a hushed tone, "I'm sorry that Mom and Dad, along with Grandpa and Grandma had to deal with me. I'm sorry I'm taking up your spotlight, I'm sorry I exist... and, I'm sorry I'm me." Becky then moved her eyes from the ground to where her sister was lying, her expression now happy, truly happy, "So now it is time for me to loose the baggage, no longer will I be here..." She said giving her sister a sweet smile. "And no matter what you have done to me, I will always looked up to you, I will always love you, because you are my sister."

Grabbing her hair, she lifted it up and placed the knife to it, cutting though her natural golden locks. It was hard work to cut through the tough strands, but it was worth it. Taking a look at the large mess of her own hair in her hand, and beamed. Then Becky walked over to her sister who was still on the floor, gazing in bewilderment with her mouth slightly agape. Throwing the bundle of hair at the older blonde, Stefanie watched as it cascaded around her.

"I'm done with you," Becky simply declared before turning to Kayla with a smile, "lets go home..." She grinned. Turning around, Becky went through the hall closet that was right next to the front door, and grabbed a scarf that she proceeded to wrap around her neck, "I made a promise that if anything bad happened, I would return home," smiling she turned to Kayla, "I want you to meet Arthur~" She added, "along with Romano, Russia, and big brother Prussia!" The blonde chirped as if nothing bad had just happened.

Kayla couldn't help but gawk at the blonde for switching her mood around so quickly, but returned her grin just moments later.

"That would be awesome, because I have to approve of this 'Arthur,' before anything else happens," Kayla smirked, making a suggestive movement with her brown eyebrows, causing Becky to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, Wifey."

**Break.**

"So, Japan, how was your day with Kari?" England asked once two of the three clusters of countries met at their meeting destination.

Japan only blinked his dull, Hershey brown eyes, maintaining a poker face as he did a recap on what he had seen while observing Kari's interactions.

**Flashback…**

* * *

"_I'm a bunny~!" Kari chirped repeatedly while hopping about her former teacher's classroom. A rare, genuine smile shined as bright as the morning sun against Kari's porcelain skin. Her joy at finally being able to see her favorite teacher once more was obvious, but she was completely unaware that she was being watched, and not by her teacher who casually worked like nothing was happening._

"_I can see why you're so fond of her, Japan," China grinned. "She's so adorable, aru!"_

"_Kari-san seems to be enjoying herself now that she's back to her old realm," Japan noted with a light and barely noticeable smile._

"_She sure does," Finland agreed with an awkward chuckle._

"_How does the teacher not see what is happening?" Hong Kong asked, obviously unamused by Kari's uncharacteristically childish behavior._

_Sweden, as usual, simply stood beside the four while watching idly. Though during this time, another young man was in the room, watching with a rather frightened expression on his scruffy features. The unidentified Caucasian who was in his late-teens sported dark brown eyes, black hair that was also stubble around his jaw, a plain, white T-shirt under a black jacket, and pair of black jeans with matching sneakers. After a while of watching Kari hop around him, he suddenly opened his mouth to speak._

"_Kari," he started, "what are you doing?" _

"_I'm a bunny~" she simply replied, causing the older male to face palm._

_Later on while lounging around the classroom, the young adult was then identified as, Derik, the eldest soul brother of Kari and her younger soul sisters. Once he left to return home, Kari then decided to curl up on top of the heater while Ms. __***Anonymous***__, was out of the room. After returning and continuing her work, she had failed to notice Kari's presence for a few moments before realizing that Kari was still sitting on the heater. _

"_Oh, you're still here!" Ms.__** *Anonymous* **__laughed, shining an equally bright smile, "You're like a little wall decoration~"_

**End of Flashback…**

* * *

"Nothing much," Japan answered, deciding to keep Kari's amusing moments a secret just for her sake, "she just decided to be with her former teacher for the day."

"Well it's good to know that Kari enjoys the company of her adult peers and tutors," England responded.

However, none of them mentioned the part where Kari made a visit back to her family, under request of Japan, of course. It saddened the younger Asian country because of how happy she was to be with her brother and parents, realizing that he was practically the one who took her away from the comforts of home.

"How about you," Japan asked, "what did Becky do while you all were watching?"

Just when England was about answer Japan's question, the sounds of America babbling incoherent sentences echoed through the air. Turning their attention to the arriving countries that were sent to follow Kiri, they were surprised to see all four of them in a state of some sort of despair.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you lot?" England exclaimed.

"West, _mein gott_, what happened?!" Prussia questioned at the sight of his younger brother looking sadder than usual.

"Nothing, _bruder_," Germany fibbed, Prussia only furrowing his brows at the taller sibling.

"That's a lie, _und _both you _und _I know it," the eldest pressed.

While it was quite apparent that something was wrong due to Canada consoling America while South Korea wouldn't stop hugging Japan and China to death, Germany didn't know whether it would've been wise to tell Prussia what they have discovered about Kiri's past, especially the other reason for his sudden agitated aura that seemed to chill everyone to the bone.

**Flashback…**

* * *

_After having spent most of the day at her former high school and meeting up with some friends and her past teachers, Kiri returned to her old home after making the long walk up from campus. However, Canada, America, and South Korea kept their distance from Germany, feeling the German's enraged vibes within their souls. Why he was so upset, was because when Kiri had to say goodbye to her friends, she didn't leave without receiving one kiss on the cheek from a graduated stocky young man who went by the nick name, Cupcake, and a kiss on her head by a much taller and slimmer teenager who went by, Max. However, Max didn't count from Germany's judgment, it was only when Cupcake kissed **his** girlfriend on the cheek. All the way back to the two story home where as Becky would address it as, "Snob Hill," his cold blue eyes were focused harshly on Kiri who was completely oblivious to their presence, his mind filled with constant foreboding questions that only fueled his irritation._

_By the time they reached Kiri's former home, it was just about the stroke of five o' clock after just leaving campus at three. Thankfully, her father was there to happily greet her, surprising the countries excluding Canada due to the drastic differences between Kiri and her father. Though Canada explained to them that she was adopted, something that hadn't really occurred to most of them except maybe America. Alongside her dad; she was greeted by a chubby, brown, shorthaired dachshund, and a very big, fluffy Norwegian Forest cat that sported a lion cut and a meow like that of a kitten's. Upon entering her home with the counties following behind, the two pets began to act up in a split second towards their presence, resulting in the dog to bark up a storm and whimper, while the large cat simply began meowing more than usual as it brushed against their illusive legs._

"_I wonder what's up with them," Kiri's father mumbled with a grouchy yet puzzled look._

"_I dunno, I just thought that they're more riled up than usual," she shrugged, and crouched down to pet both the dog and the cat contently._

_Eventually, Kiri's mother returned home, elated to find Kiri sitting in the living room with her dad. After a bit of catching up, her mom excused herself to go change out of her business suit and into PJs. Once Kiri's mother had left, a question randomly popped into her head, a question that needed to be answered after being an enigma for such a long period of time. With her decision, Kiri climbed up the stairs to find her mother sitting on the bed of her older brother's room, tinkering with her iPad as usual._

"_Hey, mom," Kiri asked after a thought had crossed her mind, "when did I haft to start taking those anti-depressants?" _

_Her mother, Kristie stopped whatever she was doing on her iPad at the question, thinking for a moment as Kiri stood in front of the king sized bed of her older brother's old room where her mom usually slept; the four countries that were assigned to follow her standing by anxiously._

"_Well," the older woman began, "the pills you normally take aren't actually anti-depressants," she answered._

"_What are they for then?" Kiri questioned with a head tilt._

"_You know how you have chronic anxiety?" Her mother responded. "It connects with your depression, and that's why you take that tiny dose each day. However, your anxiety and depression has gotten better since you were little, so much better that your psychiatrist might even get you off of the medication."_

"_Really? That's great," she beamed at the news, "but that still doesn't answer my question completely."_

"_Here," Kristie__sighed, patting the foot of the bed for Kiri to sit down, "do you remember when you used to have all of those panic attacks back then?"_

"_No," Kiri answered, "and didn't you say that I was nearly diagnosed with schizophrenia?"_

"_Yeah, but what would happen is that whenever you saw those scary movie or book covers, you would think that they had taken a life of their own, and would hallucinate, causing your mind to think they're reaching out to grab you."_

_The Asian's casual attitude began to fade in this grim setting, as did the four countries that were listening to everything. _

"_Before you were in Elementary school, you would never want to go to stores because you were so afraid," Kiri's mom continued, "Later on was when you'd get these seizures where you would often collapse before getting back up. Your teachers loved you so much, that when I talked with them about what was happening, we both cried because we care so much for you…All of your elementary school teachers and I cried together because we saw a sad and scared little girl." _

_Kiri remained completely quiet, taking in all of the information as her mother resumed._

"_We knew you had so much potential, we all saw it, but we also saw how scared and sad you were," she added with a sad smile, "and because of how frequent your seizures were, we let the doctors run some tests to see if they could do something about it. But they also did those tests to try and find out what caused them, like what caused your anxiety and so forth, just the questions that we don't have answers for. That is why your psychiatrist would say that you're like a Rubik's cube, whenever we try something, we'd only be faced with a different thing. And with the fact that you've got Asperger Syndrome, that makes pinpointing the roots of your conditions much more difficult."_

"_So when did I stop all of those brain scans?" She asked curiously._

"_In the fifth grade," her mom answered, "that was when you finally said that you didn't want anymore tests done, you said it yourself…" She paused, "that's why I'm so proud of you, and I'm proud that you've done such a good job getting over such big things."_

"_Yeah, like that game Carnevil at Skate World," Kiri grinned slighty._

"_That's right, you got over it all by yourself, but I still remember when you had that mental breakdown because of it. It scared me so much, that's the reason they had it removed, other kids were reacting just as horrified to it," Her parent explained. "Halloween was the worst time for you when you were just a little girl, you wouldn't even go into stores because you were so worried that something would scare you."_

"_It's too far for me to remember," Kiri proclaimed, "what else happened?"_

"_Eventually you got better about going into stores," she started again, "but in the fourth grade, you afraid to touch just about anything, and were constantly making sure things were clean. Your teachers would go through countless amounts of anti-bacteria wipes because you would always clean your desk," the woman remarked._

"_Well, I'm just glad that I got over it all," she half-smiled optimistically._

_For a moment, all was silent besides the soft murmuring of the TV across the room. Germany mirrored his companion's slight grin, feeling slightly better from Kiri's positive comment. However, Kiri's lips then wilted back into a straight line again before turning her head to face her mom._

"_Are you sure that there was no information on my biological dad?" Kiri inquired, hoping that the enigma of her birth parents would be solved._

"_I knew this day would come," Kiri's mother sighed, "but I'll be glad to tell you…" She assured. "You already knew that your birth mom was fifteen, right?"_

"_Mhm," Kiri nodded, "but how old was the father? I honestly thought that I was made either because she and her boyfriend got too caught up in the moment, or she was raped…"_

"_I prefer to call him a sperm donor," _Kristie_ proclaimed, "it's because he was only sixteen when they made you, but the reason why I don't refer to him as your biological father, is because he wasn't there when you were born."_

"_Oh…" Kiri frowned. "I guess those two just didn't know what they were doing, huh? Like many other teenagers today."_

"_Yeah," her mother agreed, "but can you just imagine how scared she was?"_

"_I feel sorry for her," Kiri said lowly, "why wasn't he there for her?"_

"_Probably because he was scared too," she proclaimed, "it's a very stressful situation when you haft to take on a big responsibility at such a young age."_

"_True," Kiri nodded, "well, I'm glad to know that my birth mom wasn't raped."_

"_Of course she wasn't," her mom reassured, "because she loved you so much, that she gave you to a foster family before you came here to live with us."_

"_Yeah," she smiled, "she did…" Suddenly, Kiri glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost time for her to leave. "Thanks for talking to me, ma," she abruptly spoke with a nod in gratitude as she got off of the bed._

"_No, thank you for talking to me," Kiri's parent replied while seeing her out the door. "Call or text me later, okay?"_

"_Alright," she agreed, and gave her mom and dad one last hug before leaving her former home, followed by a cluster of very sad nations all the way back to the nearby Elementary school playground._

**End of Flashback…**

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	34. Chapter 34

** Continuing Off the Last Chapter…**

* * *

"WE LOVE YOU, YOU LITTLE DEMON!" America wept, tackling Kiri right when she and Kari returned through the summoned portal.

Right as the first puff of air was squeezed from her lungs, the Asian was then bombarded by the three others that followed her, causing a gagging noise to be forced from her throat.

"You guys, what the hell?!" Kiri croaked. "What's wrong? You're all freaking crushing me!"

"SHHH! DON'T CRY, LITTLE SIS; WE'RE HERE FOR YOU!" America kept wailing, somewhat giving her a clue to why they were crushing her to death.

"You heard all of it, didn't you? I don't know how y'all heard it, but somehow you did," she presumed once it suddenly clicked in her mind. "Honestly, I'm fine! Just, please let go for just a second!"

"Sorry about that, Kiri," Canada apologized. "We're just worried about you."

"I appreciate the love, dudes," she grinned warmly, "but it's all in the past, so it's all good."

"How can you say that, _Da-ze_?!" South Korea exclaimed. "You were just told so much."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, skimming the room's attendants before suddenly realizing that Germany had disappeared from the meeting room. "Now where'd Germany go?"

"U-Uh… Germany's a little angry at the moment," Canada answered nervously. "It's best not to bug him."

"Okay, but, what's got him so upset?" Kiri asked concernedly. "Was it something I did? It wasn't the fact that I never told him about my past, was it?"

"The guy's just pissed off because you got kissed on the cheek by some other dude," America bluntly explained. "Who was that guy, anyways?"

"Oh, you mean, Cupcake?" Kiri grinned. "Of all the people Germany could fuss over, it's Cupcake?" She chuckled. "It's like how Italy usually greets people, a small kiss on the cheek, plus, this is Cupcake we're talking about!"

"Well try explaining that to Germany," Canada frowned in puzzlement. "What makes you so sure that he doesn't see you as more than just a friend?"

"I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have any interest in me because he had his eye on a few of my other friends, and on top of that, he's already had a girlfriend, and he's a graduate. Therefore, I don't get a chance to see him as much," Kiri explained. "I guess if Germany's that upset about it, I'll leave him alone for a while until he decides to bring it up… I'm terrible when it comes to confrontation and when I'm the one who's confronting," she added with a grimace.

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually," Kari proclaimed, now just entering the conversation. "Either that, or he's just going to have to quit moping and just say that it bugged him a little," she added.

"A little is an understatement," Canada frowned with uncertainty.

"Perhaps I could reason with him," Japan proposed. "After all, it would not be the first time that I had to compromise with his irrational behavior."

"Are you sure, Japan?" Kiri inquired. "I mean I don't want to agitate him any further, but it just seems like something that I need to clear up."

"_Hai_, I will make sure he sees you once I am finished calming him down," Japan confirmed.

"Thank you very much, Japan," Kiri sighed in relief. "If it isn't too much trouble, please tell him to meet me in the living room once you've calmed him down."

With a small nod in response, he left the meeting room along with the others for some R&R.

"So how was your day, Kari?" She asked cheerfully.

"I had a lot of fun today," Kari beamed. "I got to see my former teacher, Derik, and my family again."

"I'm glad you had a great day back at our other realm," Kiri mused. "It felt kind of weird though after being here for so long."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," Kari pointed out as a matter of fact. "Now that you mention it, why did we actually agree to come with these countries at first? Usually I would fight for my life if someone wanted to take me into an alternate-dimension-thingy."

"Same here," Kiri added thoughtfully, "but I guess we'll have to ask later once Becky gets back."

After a few minutes of reasoning with the jealous German, Japan convinced him to meet up with the young Korean, hoping that this rendezvous wasn't anything that would make him feel worse. To his relief, Germany was greeted with Kiri's cheerful grin as she calmly sat on the couch, a clear sign that she wanted to make him feel happier rather than stress him out.

"Hello~" she warmly mewed up to him, gesturing towards the empty spot right next to her.

"Hallo," he greeted back, and accepted the invitation to sit.

"Hey, sorry about making you feel upset back in my original world," Kiri apologized in a sincere tone. "I didn't really know that you guys were watching, nor did I think that Cupcake would make such a gesture. It's been a while since I last saw him, so I wasn't expecting him to do that."

"Is that his actual name?" Germany suddenly questioned.

"No, that's just a nickname," Kiri answered. "Sort of like how you sometimes call me Doll, or how I call you Shepherd."

The two mirrored each other's grins, Germany chuckling as she giggled. Gently, he suddenly placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. Leaning down, Germany placed a small kiss on Kiri's cheek, right where Cupcake had placed one earlier that day.

"What was that for?" She asked with a blank look.

"I have rid you of contamination," he simply replied, "but there's still one place that I would like to quarantine from others."

With that said, Germany slowly began to lean down again, his eyes shut as a fresh pink blush was spreading across his face. Catching on to this, Kiri started leaning in towards him, remaining calm and allowing her eyes to close as they could sense each other's warmth when their lips were just inches apart. Germany could hear and feel his heart pounding in his head, while a chill ran up his spine at the feeling of Kiri's light breaths making his lips tingle. Paranoid that she might accidentally miss the objective, Kiri opened her eyes just a smidge, locking onto where she was about to place her lips as the gap between them was progressively closing by the second…

Suddenly Germany found himself instinctively jumping back from a loud, deep shriek that could have deafened him.

_It Bleeds. It Breathes!  
What Stands Before Us, Is Not A Machine!  
It Breathes, It Will Bleed, And It Dreams!_

The sound that frightened the living day lights out of him was coming full blast from Kiri's cell phone that she had placed on the coffee table before hand, the still completely startled German glowering resentfully at the device as if to say, _Not you again, _while Kiri answered the call.

"AW, COME ON!" Hungary and Prussia exclaimed in utter outrage from the kitchen where they had been watching.

"Hello?" Kiri greeted into the phone, completely ignoring how Germany angrily chased Prussia and Hungary out of the room shaking his fist.

"Can you please get England to open the portal again?" Becky's voice squeaked on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, gimme a sec," Kiri responded coolly before turning back to Germany. "Sorry, Germany! We can try again some other time, but right now I need to go get England to reopen the portal for Becky," she explained to the agitated German, and scurried away without waiting for him to respond.

**In the Other Realm…**

"So… how were we going to get to the complex again?" Kayla asked after the duo had been standing in the cold for a few long minutes.

"You'll see," Becky quickly answered, "I had to call Critter that way she could get Arthur to conjure up our ride."

"Our ride?" Kayla repeated with an arched brow. "What, is a car just going to pop up right in front of us and HOLY SHIT!"

As if right on cue, a wide portal swirling with colors within was presented before them, sending a chill down their spines when it blasted a large gust of wind in their faces.

"Alright, c'mon, let's go," Becky prodded at Kayla who was staring wide-eyed at the strange portal.

"Nope, nope, nope," Kayla protested. "I'm not going in there."

Becky's face remained blank, completely indifferent as she raised a hand and literally shoved Kayla into the vortex of light. After the taller of the duo went through, Becky entered the portal and found herself back in the meeting room of the World Complex, greeted with the sight of a few startled countries that were caught off guard by Kayla who was lying face down on the carpet.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Germany exclaimed at Becky, already growing impatient as she tried to explain what was going on.

"Simple. I kidnapped her," Becky responded bluntly.

"Lookin' good, Becks," Kiri complimented the blonde's newly chopped hairstyle with a thumb up signal.

However, Kari's reaction to Becky's new hairstyle was the look of imminent lividness, her light brown eyes wide as she stared blankly at the middle child.

"I'm going to kill you for breaking your promise," she proclaimed, "not just kill you, but I'm going to take a sample of your DNA after I burn you alive, clone even more of you so I can slaughter you again in a bloody rampage, them bury all of your clones in one grave, dump your ashes in the grave, then I will dance and spit on it."

"Great to see you, too, Sugar~!" Becky replied cheerfully with a bright grin.

"Seriously though, you promised that we would grow our hair out as long as we could, then shave it all off to donate to Locks Of Love when we graduate," Kari scowled.

"I know, I know," Becky retorted dismissively, "but I cut off my hair for a good reason," she added before Kari could speak any further. "It was because my sister and I got in a fight back at the other world, so I decided to display my self-being by chopping my hair since it's said that it's a girl's best friend."

The room went silent after hearing Becky's explanation, Kari's face completely unchanged yet instead she appeared calmer under her stiff posture.

"No, _diamonds _are a girls best friend," she hissed murderously.

"Nobody needs to help me up or anything, I just fell on my face is all," Kayla sarcastically claimed as she got up onto her feet.

"Hey! It's been a while since I've last seen you!" Kari greeted in a much more enthusiastic tone before hugging the short-haired brunette warmly.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you three were," Kayla said with a grin.

"We were kidnapped, I guess," Kiri chuckled with an at-peace expression, looking more like she was stoned out of her head since it was later in the day.

"So I've figured," Kayla responded as she took in her new surroundings.

"Everyone, this is Kayla," Becky presented to the wide array of countries staring in wonder at the newcomer, "in other words, this is my wife."

"Smartass," Kayla mumbled beside her companion.

"Welcome to the World Complex," England greeted politely.

"You must be Arthur," Kayla inquired, "and I assume you've been taking care of Becky for me, right?"

"Y-Yes, quite," England stammered briefly, "pleased to meet you."

"I agree~! Ohhonhonhon~" France abruptly interrupted, practically shoving England out of the way to take Kayla's hand and kiss it. "_Bonjour_," he purred.

"Yeah, hello to you too," Kayla greeted back awkwardly, waiting for France to let go of her hand before stepping away from him.

"_Pozhaluysta_, excuse France," Russia interjected sweetly, his gloved hand setting itself on the frightened blonde as he gave his generally warm grin to the newcomer. "We've been expecting you, _da_?" He added cheerfully, "We've been looking forward to meeting you, Kayla~"

"Same," she grinned slightly, not really being much of a huge fan of Hetalia like Kiri and Becky were.

"We should probably go and get Kayla's stuff, yeah?" Kiri suggested after Kayla was introduced to the few countries that were present in the room.

"I guess if I'm going to be stuck with you all now," Kayla replied humorously.

"Pretty much," Becky answered with a shrug, "but we should probably tell your parents or something while we get your stuff packed."

"Woah! Wait a minute!" Kayla halted for a moment, "Are you saying that we're going to tell my family that I'm going to live with a bunch of characters from an anime?!"

"No," Becky deadpanned, "we're going to just tell them that you're coming to live with me."

"Oh, okay…" Kayla sighed in relief, "but do you think that you could tell them for me? I'm not very good with face-to-face conversations, hopefully they aren't home so I could just call them later or leave 'em a note."

"Right then," England cleared his throat, "We'll send you two back to the other realm, but for now, one of us shall show you to your room."

"I'll show her the way," Russia volunteered, and gestured for the young brunette to follow him.

"Yeah, alright," Kayla shrugged, and followed the taller Russian out of the room.

Just outside of the door, stood Belarus, watching wide-eyed as she witnessed the two exiting the room before disappearing down the hall outside of the living room. Naturally, the young woman felt a burning mix of envy and hatred flare in her heart. Squinting her deep violet eyes in the direction they left in, she quietly followed; becoming all the more livid as Russia continued talking to Kayla, the Belarusian female's fingernails digging into the corner of the wall she was lurking just behind the longer she had to keep back her anger. Interrupting the barrage of invisible daggers Belarus was puncturing into Kayla's form as she and Russia conversed outside of her new room, Kiri walked up behind Belarus, and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"What do you want?" Belarus grumbled irritably.

"Please don't be angry at Kayla," Kiri implored, "I don't think that she knows."

"Then why was it my big brother who wanted to show her to her room?" Belarus argued, slowly becoming more infuriated.

"Because he wanted to be nice," Kiri answered after briefly shrinking from the other female's tone. "He wants to make friends, haven't you noticed how lonely he's been?"

"He doesn't need friends," Belarus denied, "as long as I'm with him, he's fine."

"Please, just wait a minute "

"_Nyet_," the other cut off abruptly. "He's just fine."

Before Kiri even had a chance to say another word, Belarus stomped off back to her room to do who knows what.

"I'm sorry Russia," Kiri murmured with her eyes looking sadly to the ground. "Sorry Kayla… I tried."

"_You aren't just going to give up on them, are you?" _The shrill voice of her conscience pressed in the Korean's mind.

_No, of course not, _Kiri replied mentally._ How could I?_

"_Then get your stupid ass over there, and talk it out with Russia and Kayla!" _She commanded.

_But_

The click of a gun having its safety switched off sounded in her brain; her conscience pretty much had a gun pressed to her head.

"_Do I have to start reopening old wounds? Go, NOW!" _The voice commanded again, this time in a louder and much more stern tone.

_Okay, fine! Sheesh, _Kiri thought, and rolled her eyes as she reluctantly prepared to interfere in the forming triangle that Belarus had created because of her immense jealousy. _ Now I just hope that I can help break up this fight, Lord knows I'm terrible when it comes to confrontation, but I've gotta try._

Explaining to Kayla about Belarus wasn't difficult, the slightly younger teen simply shrugging it if once she was informed about the obsessive country even when told that Belarus always used a knife when threatening those who got in her way.

"Okay, that's cool," Kayla nodded with a blank expression.

"Russia," Kiri addressed, "do you have anything you want to add?"

"I thank you very much for trying to help me, little Kiri," he grinned warmly, yet his face had a tinge of sadness lingering on it.

"Not a problem, bro," she replied, yet noted his hopelessness. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can convince her to go to someone else. I know a person who would be more than happy to take her off your hands."

"Who?" They both asked in unison.

"Lithuania really likes her, so perhaps I could encourage him to at least try and get her attention. The key word being try," Kiri emphasized to them.

"_Spasibo_," Russia sighed, some kind of spat echoing in Kayla's new room from something hitting the carpeted floors.

Looking down at the source, it was Russia's still beating heart that had collapsed onto the fuzzy surface, creating a small puddle of blood on contact. Embarrassed, Russia's pale face lit up with a rosy pink blush, his lively purple eyes glancing back and forth as the two younger girls stared at his misplaced organ.

"Can I have it?" Kayla asked innocently, "I really love hearts, lungs too~"

"I think he wants to keep it," Kiri insisted. "Hang on a second, Russia. I'll go get a needle and thread so we can stitch that back in. Kayla, I'll need you to get his bottle of vodka from the kitchen, if you'd please."

"Got it, I think I know where the kitchen is," she responded with uncertainty.

"Just find Becky or Kari. They ought to tell you," Kiri suggested, and left the room to retrieve her sewing box.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short, but I had a good reason for it! The reason why this was so short, is because there will be a TON of other stuff going on that we have planned for you all. Thanks for reading, stay tuned~!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A Few Days Later…**

* * *

"Dude, no way!" America gaped in awe at Becky, Kayla, and England as they entered the apartment with a few of boxes. "You've got the classic DC comics? That's awesome!"

"Yup," Becky grinned. "They're from my uncle, I just got these in the mail today."

"Are there any Transformers comics in there?" Kayla asked with a quick glance above the screen of her cell phone.

"I think so," she mused.

"Honestly, those comics will rot all of your brains," the Brit commented while shaking his head pitifully at them.

"I already sold mine on eBay," Becky joked as she flipped through a Captain America comic book.

"Same with me," Kayla added, "I sold mine for a cookie that didn't even taste very good, so I didn't get it back."

"C'mon, Britain! These are classics, old people like you should know," America laughed while tossing the thin books in the air so that they littered the floor around them.

"Don't call me old," England retorted, "I may have raised you, but that doesn't make me an elder!"

"Yeah, because isn't China supposed to be the grandpa around here?" Becky implied. "Aside from Rome and Germania, that is," she briefly added.

"I don't think that China really counts," England deadpanned.

"Whatever, dude," America huffed dismissively, and resumed looking through the piles of comic books to see what other hidden wonders awaited them.

Right after England rested himself on top of Becky as she read one of the comics on the couch, America halted the page his deep blue eyes were scanning before looking over to them.

"Did you guys hear what was going on last night?" He questioned curiously.

"What happened?" Becky asked without looking away from the thin book.

"There was a lot of thumping sounds from somewhere, and I heard voices," America explained. "It sounded like a really big argument or something."

This suddenly caused Becky and England to blush a deep red, the now shorthaired Becky bringing the comic closer to her face to cover up the embarrassment that was plainly present on her features.

"I honestly don't know why you dyed your hair black a while ago," England commented once his blush faded away.

"It's because Kari said that since I chopped my hair, I might as well change the color too, so I did," Becky answered with a laugh. "She didn't mean what she said, but I did it anyways."

"So you did it just to be a smartass?" He presumed with a thick, arched brow.

"Yeah, pretty much," Becky nodded.

Without warning, there was a sudden flash of light that temporarily blinded England and America. In seconds, England found himself face-planting into the upholstery of the antique couch; Becky had disappeared to their surprise.

"Holy crap, it actually worked," America gasped, his exclamation just barely above a mumble.

"Alfred F. Jones, what have you done!?" England yelled angrily.

"What did you do, you fuck-stick!?" Kayla screeched.

"Chill, dudes!" America coaxed. "I didn't know that it would take so long to work, in fact, I thought it was total B.S."

"Tell me what you did, before I gut you like a fish, remove your organs while you're still alive, and make you watch as I eat every single one of them!" Kayla threatened.

"Okay-Okay! Geez!" He submitted, "I used one of England's spell books to send Becky, Kiri, and Kari back into the past."

"You did what?!" England exclaimed. "You bastard, why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"I did it to see if Becky would still love you even if you're a pirate, to see if Kiri would still love Germany even when he was a sadistic Nazi, and to see if Kari will still like Japan even when he was a sexist, shut-in," America admitted.

"They could be killed, you lunatic!" The Brit fumed, completely livid over the just the thought.

"If they die, I'm murdering the both of you with a chainsaw before I have my own picnic and dance party on your graves," Kayla claimed.

"What, why me?" England questioned in astonishment.

"Because if she dies in the past, then it's your fault too!" The brunette answered with a leer.

"Fair enough, I suppose," England stammered, taken back by Kayla's erratic behavior.

**1653 During the Golden Age of Piracy.**

**(England= Present England, Arthur= Past/Pirate England)**

**(America= Present America, Alfred= Chibi America)**

**(France= Present France, Francis= Past/Pirate France)**

* * *

In a quick transition from the comfort of England's room to the wobbly surface of wooden boards under her feet, Becky took a shaky glance over the top of the comic she was currently reading; greeted with the sight of many astonished eyes staring at her while salt-hinted gusts of wind blew in her stunned face. Slow and steady she closed the comic, placed it down beside her feet, and raised her hands to show that she was unarmed.

"Ooooh …shit," Becky murmured as her pale blue eyes scanned the many heads of men that stopped their activity to take heed.

Realizing why she was constantly stumbling, Becky looked about and frowned when she found herself on the deck of a ship. However, her face drained completely of color once she head a familiar chuckle coming from behind her.

"Well, well, well, what have we here~?" A male's voice tinged with a French accent purred.

Putting on her best serious face, Becky faced the French pirate and his crew before clearing her throat.

"My name is Rebekah," she started, "I am an atonomis robotic organism from the planet Cybertron."

The entire French crew gasped in amazement at the black haired German girl, though the act didn't last very long after she began to smirk.

"Nah, I'm just shittin' you all," Becky laughed. "But I'm from the future, that's what I'll truthfully tell you; I even have proof~!" She grinned, and held up her cell phone once removing it from the pocket of her red jacket.

"Well I suppose that would explain the _moche _clothes," Francis noted. "Come, let us get you into a more suitable garb, _oui_?"

"Can't I just wear this instead?" Becky frowned.

"_Non_," Francis smirked, and led Becky to the captain's quarters of the ship.

Analyzing herself in the tall mirror, she took a bit of liking to the gown that Francis had supplied. The dress was made up of mostly a red, fiery satin material; the off-the-shoulder sleeves dawning an orange silk, while the tight bodice was a balancing gold color. Lifting up the skirt a bit in order to keep herself from tripping over the hem, her black low heeled slippers clicked against the wooden floors as she revealed herself from behind the dressing wall.

"_Beaucoup mieux," _Francis chimed with a small applause towards Becky's entrance, "if only your hair wasn't so short, I couldn't added a special touch to make that hairdo so much more _de toute beaut__é._"

"Then just give me a hat or something," Becky retorted blankly.

"A bonnet would certainly give you more of a feminine look, rather than just leaving you without one and having you go on looking like a transvestite," Francis mused, standing with a thoughtful pout and his hip out to the side for a sassy look.

"Bitch, I'm fabulous; I don't need no bonnet!" She exclaimed humorously at him.

"Ohhonhonhon~! Confident are we?" Francis smirked.

"Damn right I am," Becky whooped, "cause I've got bigger balls than you!" She stated, gesturing towards her bust.

"We'll see about that, _mon cheri_~" he chuckled darkly, stepping closer only to reach for the belt around his pants.

_KABOOM!_

In the blink of an eye, the wooden walls of Francis' room were flying past them to expose what was really happening outside. It was a calamity from British pirates slaughtering the French crew, yelling, screaming, and even the sounds of cannon and gunfire along with the sharp noise of blades.

"The fuck is going on here?" Becky murmured in bewilderment.

"Seems like little Arthur has arrived for a play date," Francis grumbled, and removed his gun from the holster on his belt.

Bolting out of the room, Francis scouted out for the captain of the invasion, and ran off to help fight and defend his ship. Caught right on the spot, Becky turned around to run for cover, but stumbled back after bumping into something that blocked her path.

"You're coming with me, love," a familiar voice stated boldly, followed by an arm wrapping around her waist.

"Wait, wha ?"

With one quick swoop, Becky was slung over the kidnapper's shoulder, and carried off briskly to the edge of the French ship. Stunned by how quickly everything passed by, she soon found herself peering down at the ocean as the person she was taken by swung over to the invading ship.

"We've got what we needed, now send them to Davy Jones' Locker!" Becky's abductor ordered to the scuffling men aboard the ship.

She watched as the French ship was getting slaughtered by hits from cannons, yet a few of the surviving opposing pirates had managed to climb aboard, including Francis.

"Persistent bilge rat," Becky heard the same voice growl, setting her down once they reached a certain part of the ship, but she was immediately locked in before having the chance to see her captor.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked into the darkness that surrounded her.

Outside of the closet Becky was hastily stuffed in, Francis went head-to-head with the captain of the British ship. Rivaling the cutlass that was rapidly stabbing at him, Francis dodged and blocked with his own sword, managing to avoid getting slashed into ribbons while throwing a couple tricks of his own into the duel.

"_Capitaine _Bonnefoy, we must go before our ship sinks!" One of the French buccaneers called out.

"This isn't over, _mon cher_," Francis laughed, taking a hold of a stray rope before swinging back over to his own vessel.

Snorting in a mocking disgusted manner, the opponent that the Frenchman fought turned his attention to the closet. Swinging open the door, he gripped Becky's thin, boney wrists and forcefully tugged her to her feet.

"Ow, you dick!" Becky frowned, but was shocked once she saw who had kidnapped her. "England?" She exhaled from seeing the familiar Brit who was clad in a red and gold coat, matching hat, and other fancy looking clothes.

"That's Captain Kirkland to you, wench," Arthur leered, but soon caught sight of the bracelet she was wearing around her wrist.

It was the exact same bracelet made up of brown leather, with a wooden rose charm dangling from it; the one he had created just to give to that special someone.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded, already feeling skeptical about the shorter female.

"You gave it to me," Becky answered truthfully.

"I don't remember giving it to anyone," Arthur responded with a bit of thought, "so that must mean… You're a spy from those no good French rats!"

"No, I just got here, I swear!" Becky retorted. "Honestly, I don't even know where I am!"

"Stow it," Arthur commanded as she tried to explain herself, "the likes of your kind are to walk the plank."

With that decided, he ordered one of his shipmates to bind Becky's wrists together behind her back, and bring her to the start of the wooden plank. Unfortunately, Becky didn't know how to swim, but had an idea to show Arthur that she knew him in the future. Keeping her eyes focused forward on the horizon of the sea, she took a deep breath, took slow steps, and began to sing along the way.

"_Flare up and burn intensely_

_And turn it into crisp from corner to corner…_

_Don't even leave a single trace,_

_And burn the souls to a crisp,_" she sang, the lyrics beginning to connect with Arthur as he stood watching while she made her way down the plank.

"_Flare up and burn intensely_

_Heed and answer to my calls, now…_

_Burn down those foolish mortals now_

_With the flaring, crimson flame._"

Repeating the chant, Becky then turned around so that she faced the stunned crew and captain, then jumped backwards down into the waters below. Once she had leaped off of the plank, it was then Arthur's mind flooded with questions; realizing that she was the only one who could answer them, and yet he let her make the leap of death.

"Retrieve the girl!" Arthur suddenly order to his shipmates, earning rather confused and surprised looks from how insane he sounded to them. "Don't just stand there like buffoons, dive it and grab her before she drowns!"

"B-But, captain " One of the pirates standing next to him objected.

"Don't ask questions, just go!" Arthur barked, gripping the man by the shoulders before tossing him overboard.

One after the other, Arthur continued to push his shipmates down into the sea, even if there was no sign of Becky anywhere. After pushing off the last pirate in line, he looked down over the side of the ship in hopes that his scrounging crew would find the person he needed answers from.

"Wow, you're really compulsive, aren't you?" Becky commented from beside him, shocking Arthur.

"W-What?!" He gasped. "How did you ?"

"I actually floated towards the ship once I dropped into the water, then I climbed up the other side while you weren't looking," she explained, "and once I got up here, I pretty much handed you all of your crewmembers to push off of the ship~"

The teenage pirate looked astonished and confused at the soaking wet Becky, taking a moment to register how she pulled off her scheme and how she actually got her hands untied.

"Also, this is yours," she stated, producing a knife from under her dress, "never trust a woman."

The dagger that Becky was holding belonged to Arthur, meaning that she had swiped it from him just before her hands were tied behind her back while he was contemplating on what she could've been after finding out she was wearing the bracelet he made.

"And now, I steal your hat~" Becky mewed, and nonchalantly removed the hat from his head, and placed it on her own.

Suddenly realized that he had been bamboozled, Arthur's shocked expression twisted into an angered one before stomping off back to his quarters; Becky following close behind.

"What are you all looking at?! Quite standing around, and get back to work!" He ordered to the stunned pirates, and resumed leaving in a huff.

**Back In the Present…**

* * *

"Woah! England, what the hell?" America yelled. "You're always going on about being a gentleman and being calm, yet you act so high-strung like you have a stick up your ass."

"Yeah, England… You were a bit of a hoser back then," Canada agreed.

"Figures," Hong Kong scoffed, "he's the same as he was back then, a total asshole."

"Hey, it's not my fault you've got similar eyebrows to me!" England retorted.

Suddenly the orb that presented Becky's current activity went foggy with a glowing ring of black, astonishing everyone since they didn't know what was going on.

"_Ingurando_, what is happening?" Japan asked with his gave fixated on one of the orbs.

"It says here that when one of the orbs turn red, it signals danger, while black means something… lewd, is going on…" England explained from his book of spells. "And judging by the black ring and the fog clouding the orb, it seems like my past self is up to absolutely no good."

"_Verdammt_, I was hoping that we'd see some action!" Prussia brooded in disappointment.

"_Si_, I wanted to see something spicier~" Spain chuckled, France giving him a high five as a sign of agreement.

"Voyeurists…" England mumbled disapprovingly with a massive red blush.

Since it looked like the fog within the orb wasn't going to clear anytime soon, the countries took it as some sort of intermission. While some decided to leave the room for their own reasons, some had decided to stay and observe the other two orbs that remained clear enough to view.

**Back In the Past…**

* * *

"All hands on deck," Arthur barked to the pirates working on the ship after exiting his private quarters. "Prepare to lower the anchor, we're nearing land."

Happy to be back in her comfier clothes that she had arrived in, Becky stumbled to keep her balance from the ship rocking back and forth lightly as she left Arthur's room. However, the red mark that the captain left of her neck stood out in the daylight thanks to the fact that Becky no longer had her shoulder length blonde hair to cover it up. It was his entire plan. Being the prideful male he is; Arthur wanted the entire ship to know that she was his territory, and was off limits to any of the crewmembers that could get funny ideas.

"So tell me, love," Arthur smirked once he saw Becky leave his chamber. "How well can you manage being in one place for a long period of time?"

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned, watching as he strode around her to where his chest was pressed against her back.

"I want you to stay aboard the ship until my crew and I have finished scavenging around the island," he explained while placing his hands on her shoulders. "I wouldn't want my delicate beauty to be damaged by something other than me, right~?"

"Nope, I'm going with you," Becky retorted.

"I will not allow you to put yourself in danger," Arthur argued, already becoming a bit irritated.

"Well too bad, I'm going anyways," she persisted.

"No you're not," he replied sternly.

"I'm going with you, dammit!" Becky asserted.

"Captain," one of the pirates from down below addressed to Arthur before he could say anything. "We're nearing land, preparations have been made to board port."

"Splendid, ready the crew," Arthur stated. "Make sure we have plenty of water and food for at least a few days, and make sure to bring shovels and my compass along."

"Aye, Captain," the man nodded, and wasted no time in carrying out the order.

"And as for you, I " He grumbled after turning around to argue with Becky, but was surprised to find that she was no longer standing by him.

"American rebellion, bitches!" Becky cheered, hitching a ride on one of the bigger pirates' shoulders.

"Blasted woman…" Arthur sighed in exasperation, sensing their bickering had clearly been solved without any further objections.

* * *

**A/N: ...F***ing pirate lingo! And if you're wondering about the bracelet, read art/Possession-of-A-Rose-348405426  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**From the Last Chapter…**

* * *

On the main floor of the complex in the kitchen, Kiri had just finished putting the finishing touches on the tiramisu cake she made for Germany, making sure to clean up after herself before presenting the treat. Grinning contently at her freshly made creation that sat proudly in the middle of a porcelain plate, she gingerly lifted it up, and strolled into the living room.

"Germany, I made you something~!" Kiri called into the den, most certainly happy to see her significant other peacefully reading on the couch.

Placing the bookmark on his current page, Germany closed his book to turn around and look at Kiri.

"I thought I smelled something _gut _in the kitchen," he grinned warmly, "_Was ist das_?"

"It's homemade tiramisu," she answered, "I hope you like it, I've never made this cake before, but I think "

_POOF!_

Right before the muscular German's eyes, Kiri disappeared within a cloud of thick smoke, leaving behind only thin layers of fading mist afterwards. Staring wide-eyed at the spot where she once stood, Germany remained flabbergasted by this sudden happening. Taking in an exasperated breath, he threw his book into the air while anger was clear in his naturally stern facial features.

"_Ich gebe auf_!" Germany exclaimed furiously, and stomped out of the living room.

**WWI Germany, 1915**

**(Germany= Present Germany, Ludwig= Past Germany)**

**(Prussia= Present Prussia, Gilbert= Past Prussia)**

* * *

It was complete Armageddon in the trenches. Bullets flew through the air from both fighting sides faster than a human could blink, and gunfire echoed next to the many explosions from spontaneously set-off landmines. Suddenly, all bellowing, commanding shrieks, and gunshots silenced as a blinding indigo orb infused electric blue appeared and stunned every soldier within the trenches. Produced by this mystically dark cloud was Kiri, standing between the borders that separated the German and French sides of their battlefield in her knee high black combat boots, aged black skinny jeans, and her highly adored hand-me-down pirate sweatshirt, all while holding the cake with both hands. Becoming aware of her surroundings, Kiri just continued to stand and look around the grim scene, jumping slightly when a stray bullet zipped through the middle layer of the tiramisu. Kiri maintained a completely indifferent expression as she stared down at the minimally damaged treat, slowly lifting her head up to gaze at the dumbfounded and somewhat frightened soldiers ducking in the hollowed tunnels. Ironically, these fearless soldiers who braved the horrors of war with dignity and honor were dumbfounded at the appearance of a lowly, out-of-place girl.

"Who shot that bullet?" She asked after taking in a calming breath of air.

Turning her head to scan the many helmet-headed soldiers, Kiri's dark brown eyes locked onto the French soldier that raised a shaking and hesitant hand in response. Keeping her veiled eyes on the quaking shooter, she stopped just short of the trench opening, glaring down at the Frenchman intensely as if telepathically driving a knife through him.

"YOU!" She growled menacingly at the frightened man, "Can you please tell me how to get out of here?" Kiri requested politely.

An awkward silence filled the gunpowder-thickened air, multiple hands of soldiers pointing to the west side of the battlefield that led to one of the base camps.

"_Merci, und Dankeschön_," Kiri grinned, and strolled in the direction the soldiers were pointing.

Walking along the dirt path lined with barbed wire, Kiri barely winced each explosion as she ventured further and further away from the ruined battlefield.

_What the hell's going on here? _She mentally questioned.

Eventually, Kiri found herself standing before one of the guarded base camps, observing cautiously at the soldiers busily scurrying left and right to aid the battle. Nervously looking around for any possible assistance, her eyes spotted a very familiar form approaching her from the other side of the gate. However, she didn't bother to get her hopes up since she was well aware of her situation. There was no mistaking the approaching albino as Prussia, especially since he was the only albino she ever knew.

"_Wer bist du_?" Gilbert demanded, astonished by the strange appearance of the foreign girl. He did not bother with any polite formalities and went to the point in informal German.

She opened her mouth to respond in the same language, but remembered… she only learned the basics of German, and she was concerned about sounding like a stupid tourist. Instead, Kiri closed her mouth, and tilted her head a little to the side, signaling that she didn't know how to answer.

"_Sprichst du Deutsch?_" He worded out impatiently.

Kiri simply shook her head from side to side, but held up the tiramisu cake in her hands.

"This is for your brother," Kiri informed in English. She took a risk at assuming that Gilbert spoke English at this time. Her comment earned a somewhat surprised look from the Prussian.

"West never mentioned anything about a _kleine_ _Fräulein _like you," he noted suspiciously. Thank goodness, he did speak English in this time plane. "Hey wait, are you some kind of drug addict? You look like shit."

"What? No, I'd never do drugs," she replied, her voice tinged with a slightly defensive tone, "and yeah, I'm already well aware of the fact that I'm not looking the most presentable."

Gilbert wasn't entirely sure what to make of this foreign life form that stood before him on the opposite side of the gate. He was hesitant on whether or not to believe her. Glancing down at Kiri's hands, he saw the cake she was holding securely.

"Why do you have a cake?" He suddenly questioned.

"This is for Ludwig, your brother," she answered bluntly. "If it makes you feel better, I could always just let you deliver it while I stand out here, Gilbert." Kiri suggested flatly.

Hearing someone he didn't even know say his name was shocking to Gilbert. His blood red eyes gazed down at the mysterious teenager as he racked his brain for any memory of this girl…boy…thing! Furrowing his brows, Gilbert unlocked the gates and allowed Kiri to enter the camp. Remaining behind her as he lead Kiri past the bustling soldiers, doctors, and nurses, Gilbert kept his focus on making sure that she wasn't a threat.

"So… if you're not a drug abuser, then are you a lesbian?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"No," Kiri answered nonchalantly, "I just usually dress like this."

Gilbert arched a curious brow down at the seemingly mellow teen, but continued walking behind her as they made their way past the bustle. Finally, after a silent and awkward walk down the identical shelters, Gilbert and Kiri arrived at the heart of base camp. After giving the command to grant them access into the building, he led Kiri straight into a blank room with nothing but a bright light, a table, and a wooden chair in the corner.

"Place the cake on that table," Gilbert instructed, "_und _take a seat."

Obliging to his commands, Kiri set the tiramisu upon the wooden table, before taking a seat on the only chair in the room. The albino stared tensely as she sat slouched, with her legs spread and her palms flat on the seat in front of her, Kiri's head tilted down as if she abruptly fell asleep. It didn't help that her bangs completely hid her almond shaped eyes, but everything about the girl seemed highly suspicious. Noticing Gilbert hadn't yet left the room and was just standing by the door, Kiri tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Is it okay if I eat this lollipop?" She requested shyly, removing a cherry dum-dum from her sweatshirt pocket.

"_Ja_, I guess," Gilbert shrugged, unable to recall whether or not there was a restriction against eating within the interrogation room, "but stay there, someone else will be here in a moment."

Grinning contently, Kiri unwrapped the candy and ate it leisurely. Returning to her original position, she resumed keeping her eyes glued to the ground. Through the one-way mirror that took up most of the left wall's space, a few more German generals stood by watching and exchanging opinions amongst each other.

"_Bruder_," Gilbert informed to Ludwig who standing before the one-way mirror, "_du bist dran mit ihr verhören_."

"_Klar_," the younger sibling sighed, "_aber sie muss ihre Haare zurück anheften_."

Digging through one of the desk drawers, another one of the generals participating in the observation managed to find two small Edwardian hair combs and placed them in Ludwig's hand. Nodding a quick thanks to the provider, he then entered the room, his senses a bit tense from having to be in the presence of a female, yet stern in order to maintain a proud stature. Making sure that the door was securely closed, Ludwig knelt in front of the strange teenager.

"Are you awake?" He asked Kiri, squinting as he tried to find her eyes behind her thick veil of hair.

Ludwig's question was instantly answered when Kiri snapped her head up, causing the blonde German to jump slightly at the swift movement, nearly knocking himself off balance if he hadn't been kneeling.

"Please pin your bangs back so that I know you are actually maintaining eye contact," Ludwig requested as he gave Kiri the hair accessories.

Remaining silent, she simply accepted the combs, eyeing them curiously as she tried to figure out how to use the items properly. Growing impatient as Kiri made a few attempts, Ludwig retained the hair combs from her hands and started to place one on the side of her head. However just as he parted her black bangs, he froze as her dark chocolate brown eyes stared directly into his striking baby blue ones. Neither of them said a word, briskly analyzing each other before Ludwig moved back, and brushed her hair back into place.

"_Sie kann sehen_," Ludwig mumbled with a generous amount of pink blush covering his cheeks and over his nose.

"Ah," Kiri suddenly spoke once there was a bit of space between them, "that cake over there is for you " she pointed over to what was now an empty table, "Wait-what happened to the… oh," Kiri suddenly felt a bit more at ease once she saw Gilbert whistle innocently and stride out of the room with the cake held in his hands.

"What were you going to say?" Ludwig questioned, preferring to ignore his older brother's interruption.

"I was going to say that I made that cake for you," Kiri sighed, "now I just hope you get a slice from the tiramisu your brother just took out of here."

"The what?" He asked again with an arched brow.

"It's a type of Italian cake," she briefly explained, "I originally made it for you when I was in the future, but I guess technically I'm still giving it to you."

Ludwig's eyes grew wide at the words Kiri spoke, his mouth open without any sort of response, only further questions about this strange being sitting right in front of him.

"What did you mean by all of that?" Ludwig interrogated, clearly thinking that this girl was insane.

"I'm afraid that you won't believe me, but I suppose I can tell you," she replied with a frown, "truth be told, I think I already know my situation."

"Well, what is it?" He demanded, "Just don't go on saying that you're an alien or some _scheisse_," Ludwig huffed with his eyes closed in agitation.

"Okay," Kiri agreed, "I'm actually from the future, but was somehow transported back here to your time," she admitted, her tone hesitant and a bit choppy.

Ludwig's eyes shot wide open, now dumbfounded by her absurd confession.

"That is not possible," he snapped at her, "what kind of drugs have you been taking, you filthy, homeless bum! You can't possibly be !"

"A time traveler?" Kiri cut off with an illusive smirk. "No, I'm personally just as clueless as to how I ended up here as you are."

"You have no proof," Ludwig retorted, his hand already reaching for the pistol hidden in the pocket of his breeches.

"You want proof?" She murmured while her hand dug through the pocket of her worn out sweatshirt. "Here."

Equipped in Kiri's hand was her most treasured, red iPod, bundled up neatly with the cord of her earbuds.

"Is this enough proof for you?" Kiri inquired in a hopeful yet somber tone, "And I guess I probably would be considered homeless, but only because I just got here and have nowhere to go… I'm pretty much lost," she added in a tone that was close to sobbing.

Ludwig paused his action to aim the gun at Kiri, hearing her saddened words echo in his mind as he just stood there and stared. Part of him was saying not to trust this strange individual, yet the other considered her to be no threat. There was a battle of his own instinctive logic, and dwindling compassion that reared its head from hearing the last bit from his newfound acquaintance.

"Wait here," he informed, and left the room, leaving Kiri alone to her own devices.

**Back In the Present…**

* * *

"YOU DID _WAS_?!" The now livid German screamed at America who was forced to explain himself after England found out he had also sent Becky back in time.

America knew that Germany would flip his lid once England snitched, the other participants in the world meeting to observe the girls through three magical orbs also trembling at the sound of Germany's rage.

"It was for a good reason, I swear!" America pleaded in fear, flinching when Germany gripped him by the collar of his light brown uniform.

"WHAT POSSIBLE REASON WOULD YOU HAVE TO SEND _MEIN SCHATZ_ BACK IN TIME?!" Germany exclaimed angrily. "SHE COULD GET KILLED, YOU _DUMMKOPF_!"

"Actually, she seems fine," Hungary interjected as a matter of fact, "take a look!"

Shifting his attention up to the orb levitating between two others, Germany released America from his unforgiving grip once he saw Kiri sitting in a room, her somber emotions covered under her short, choppy black hair.

"See, dude," America laughed, "she's still alive, and not a scratch on her~!"

"Not for long," Germany murmured through his teeth, grimacing at the memory that just bestowed his mind.

Like being in a movie theatre, the meeting room's lights were dimmed because of the orbs' white glow, everyone now silent as they witnessed the events taking place.

**Break.**

* * *

"_Was sollen wir mit ihr tun_?" Gilbert asked to his younger sibling.

"_Es gibt keine andere Wahl._" Ludwig conceded after spending moments arguing with his general officers. "_Sie bleibt bei uns_."

It seemed like hours passed by since Kiri was left alone in the interrogation room, until finally the door opened and revealed the two Beilschmidt brothers standing in the doorway.

"So it's been decided." Ludwig announced. "You will stay with Gilbert _und _I until we can figure out how to get you home."

"Thank you," Kiri responded in a soft tone, taking both siblings off guard from the sudden change in her attitude. "Sorry that it had to come down to this…" she frowned.

"Just thank Elizabeta for convincing us to take you in," Ludwig replied curtly with pink tinting his complexion.

"_Und _besides," Gilbert added, "we couldn't just leave you all alone, especially if you know us."

"Come, we need to go collect some supplies for tonight's dinner," Ludwig proclaimed, cocking his head to the side as indication that it was time to leave.

Standing up from her seat, Kiri proceeded to follow them out of the base camp. On the way to the storage unit, despite Ludwig and Gilbert earning a few glances of respect from local citizens, Kiri seemed to have earned very strange double takes from most of the people they passed.

"So…" Ludwig began thoughtfully. "We never did catch your name."

"Would you prefer to hear my full name, or just what people call me?" She inquired curiously.

"I suppose a formal introduction is best for starters," he replied with a shrug.

"My full name's Kirsten Nockleby, middle name's Kyung," she informed, "but people call me Kiri for short, or they just use one of my nicknames if they forget."

"Really? What do some people call you aside from your normal name?" Gilbert questioned.

"I'm usually called Critter, ShiniKyung, Sheep, Doll, or Penguin, and I had a few friends who simply referred to me as, Asian," she listed, "Ludwig, you usually called me Sheep, or Doll," Kiri grinned at him.

"W-Why would I call you those names?" Ludwig stammered in a flustered manner.

"Well…" Kiri muttered, "you and I are really close friends in the future, sometimes I even called you by a couple pet names " the two generals suddenly came to a halt, nearly making Kiri run into them in the process.

"_Mein_ _Bruder und _I need to gather some supplies from this storage unit here," Ludwig informed Kiri. "Wait out here, _und _stay out of trouble."

"Okay," she nodded and decided to take out her iPod.

**Looking Through the Orb…**

* * *

Just as Kiri was left alone, the orb that the countries were using to observe the past went blank, and then began to glow bright red. In a flash, everyone's eyes widened and focused on the orb as it transitioned to black, a gasp emitting from almost everybody as a shady looking man crept his way up behind Kiri. It was as though they were all watching a horror film. Some of the countries went as far to shout, "look out!" at the levitating sphere. But it was too late.

The figure swiftly loomed over the smaller Asian and placed a hand over her mouth while his arm took a firm hold around her waist. Germany held back his frantic disposition, restraining himself as much as he could to stop himself from practically jumping into the orb himself in hopes to save his struggling girlfriend. But just as the figure snatched her, his grip faltered as he cried out in pain. While they looked closer at the scene, Kiri managed to move the man's hand away just enough to sink her front teeth and sharp canines into his skin. Blood began to drip from the immense pressure.

While biting down even harder, Kiri repeatedly stomped his feet, and threw her head back to break the man's nose. Releasing her from his grip, she instantly sprung forward and away from him, spitting out the unwanted blood and thin flakes of flesh that lingered in her mouth.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG GIRL TO MESS WITH, DICKWEED!" Kiri growled angrily at the stunned man, surprising all of the countries from her sudden outburst.

"Reoww~" Kayla laughed as she witnessed the brawl.

Letting the rage she held back for so many years take control, Kiri showed no mercy as she began to pummel her attacker. The countries stared in awe and cheered as the livid Asian repetitively punched and kicked the man, not even giving him a chance to fight back.

"That's my girl," Germany grinned proudly in the direction of the orb.

After her opponent had his back turned to her, she leapt up onto him and began using the cord of her earbuds to strangle him. Instinctively, the man choked and gagged, slamming himself against the walls of the building to try to fend her off. After receiving many blows from the brick wall, Kiri released him and tumbled to the ground before the man grabbed her by the hair. Once she was standing, the man's hands placed themselves firmly on the top of her head and around her heart shaped jaw, twisting her neck to the side with a sickening crack. The cheering was killed, and so it seemed, so was Kiri as a nauseating moment passed with silence.

"I just remembered," Kiri proclaimed of the blue, her movement surprising the man, "I needed to work the cracks out of my neck!"

As she proceeded to twist her head to the opposite side and bending it left and right, releasing several _pops_ in the process, the man trembled before her as if she were some sort of devil.

"Much better~!" She grinned. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah," and sent another devastating front kick to the man's crotch. "PISS OFF AND EAT A DICK, DOUCHEBAG!"

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S POSSESSED!" America screeched from his position of spectatorship, taking out a bottle of holy water from his bomber jacket pocket before chucking it at the orb.

Unexpectedly, the sphere swallowed the vial of liquid, magically popping up into the other time plain and clinking against the stone ground. Kiri was caught off guard right as she was about to strike her attacker. Within those couple of seconds of averted focus, the man regained his stance and forcefully backhanded the side of her face. Kiri stumbled a bit from this abrupt blow, standing with her knees bent inwards slightly as she just stood idly.

"You think a slap is going to stop me?" She finally asked the man while holding the fresh red mark on her cheek.

A shiver was sent up a few countries' spines when Kiri began to giggle and scoff, sluggishly tilting her head up to reveal a wide smirk.

"That's real funny, man…" she commented, "and you know what else is funny?" Kiri asked in a mocking tone to the clearly shaken man, "THIS!"

Grabbing a hold of the back of his head, Kiri forced the man's face right into a brick wall, releasing her hold on his hair to let him fall to the ground face down. Soon what had been a small puddle became a gigantic pool of blood when Kiri's boot came in contact with the back of his head with a crushing curb-stomp; creating a sickening crack as teeth shattered while the jaw was forcefully displaced. Kiri struggled to regain her breath after using so much of her energy and bottled up rage, standing over the beaten and bloodied remains, she frowned pitifully down at him.

"Sorry it had to go down this way," she apologized, "but I didn't have much of a choice, you know? If you have a family, please tell them I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I implore you not to make up a lie to make them hate me."

Shaking her head pitifully at the man sprawled out in his blood, Kiri straightened out her sweatshirt and fixed her earbuds before looking up, her line of sight now matching with two pairs of eyes gazing in awe at the display. There stood Ludwig and Gilbert, their jaws dropped, eyes wide in shock to the point where Ludwig nearly dropped the box of supplies he held in his arms.

_Mein Gott, I'm in love! _Ludwig thought after witnessing the brutal battle.

Straightening his face, Gilbert looked around; plucking a small daisy that was growing through the cracks in the pavement before walking up to her.

"Will you marry me?" Gilbert proposed, holding the daisy up to Kiri while kneeling down on one knee.

The younger German face-palmed with his free hand and shook his head in disapproval, hiding the fact that in the back of his mind he was furiously thinking, _she's mine!_

"Sorry, dude," Kiri chuckled softly with a sad grin, "I see you more like a brother, but you'd probably have a good chance with my soul sister, Becky…that is, if you can get here away from England," she added, earning a wary look from both young generals, "No, she's not trapped over there, I'm just saying that she already has a boyfriend."

They replied with a simple shrug, followed by the sound of an agonized groan from the beaten man lying at their feet.

"So, what are we going to do about him?" Kiri asked concernedly as she stared down at the man clawing at the ground in a futile attempt to crawl away.

"There's not much we can do," Ludwig answered, "we'll just let the police handle it."

"_Ja_," Gilbert agreed, "plus, we need to get to the bar before it closes!"

_Oh right, _Kiri thought, _the drinking age wasn't raised up to twenty-one in this time,_ she recalled while rolling her eyes,_ I guess I'll just go along with it._

**At the Bar…**

* * *

"_Wer ist das_?"

"_Nein, es ist eigentlich wie, '_was_ ist das_.'"

"_Sie ist __M-Mein Schatz_," Ludwig answered thoughtfully, using the answer since it was the first thing that he could think of without giving away his uncertainty.

"_Ist sie irgendeine Kiffer_?"

"_Nein_," he replied, while in reality he was thinking: _das gibt's doch nicht!_

Questions were being thrown at Ludwig almost the instant the three took their seats at a table, the unwanted attention drawn in because of Gilbert boasting about how they just witnessed a man getting beaten half to death by Kiri.

"_Sie konnte nicht so etwas wie das getan haben_!"

"_Dann erklär wie sie fehlt nicht und ist nicht in einem Bordell_!" Gilbert argued with one of his bar buddies.

While Gilbert was preoccupied dealing with some questions from their fellow soldiers, Ludwig continued to deny most of the negative claims, occasionally glancing at Kiri who sat quietly on her barstool swinging her feet.

"We still need to patch those cuts up…" Ludwig paused with a burning red blush appearing on his face, "Doll…" calling the Asian by one of the pet names she had mentioned earlier to give a better impression while in front of his peers.

Responding to her pet name, Kiri tilted her head up and looked over to him, nodding in agreement without saying a word. Suddenly, something in her mind caught up after being delayed, how was she supposed to get home? What if she was stuck in 1915 forever? Panic began to well up in Kiri's chest and cloud her mellow thoughts, causing droplets of tears to well up within her eyelids.

"_Ist etwas mit dir? _What's the matter?" Ludwig asked concernedly, noticing a heavy teardrop plummet onto the table.

"I just realized that I don't have a way to get back home," she sniffled under her words, her eyes doing a quick scan in case any of Ludwig's friends were listening in, "the only way back is if Arthur sends me back into the future," Kiri explained.

"You mean, Arthur Kirkland?" Ludwig pressed, his eyebrows furrowing at this plan.

"One of his spells probably went wrong, which would be why I'm here," she went on, though Ludwig still stared at her as if she were going insane.

"W-Wait, hold on," he cut her off. "Are you telling me that you need that schizophrenic tea-sucker's help to get back?"

"Yes, I'm saying that I need help from him," Kiri replied. "Only, he's not an enemy in my opinion, he's a friend."

"Does he actually know you?" Ludwig questioned sternly.

"Probably not in this time period, hopefully he'll believe me if I give him a reason to," she answered in uncertainty, pausing for a moment when another thought occurred to her. "Also, thank you for letting me stay with you and Gilbert," Kiri added in a now low, mono-toned voice. "I'll stay out of the way since you two might be busy."

The young German looked at his now seemingly glum acquaintance, finding it odd how her behavior has gone from mellow and laid back, to angry and sadistic, shy and emotional, to an almost dark and servant-like attitude in such a short time.

"What are you?" He asked curiously with his brows tensed and knit together.

"You'll find out, eventually…" Was all Kiri said, and remained silent for the rest of the time they stayed at the bar.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Ich gebe auf! _= I give up

_Wer bist du? _= Who are you?

_Sprichst du Deutsch? _= Do you speak German?

_du bist dran mit ihr verhören_. = Your turn to interrogate her.

_Klar _= (In this chapter's term) Fine.

_aber sie muss ihre Haare zurück anheften. _= (In this chapter's term) but she must pin her hair back.

_Sie kann sehen._ = She can see.

_Was sollen wir mit ihr tun? _= (In this chapter's term) What should we do with her?

_Es gibt keine andere Wahl. _= There is no other choice.

_Sie bleibt bei uns _= She stays with us.

_Wer ist das? _= Who is that?

_Nein, es ist eigentlich wie, '_was_ ist das__?' _= No, it's really like, 'what is that?'

_Ist sie irgendeine Kiffer__? _= (In this chapter's term) Is she some kind of stoner?

_das gibt's doch nicht! _= (In this chapter's term) I don't know!

_Sie konnte nicht so etwas wie das getan haben_! = She couldn't have done something like that!

_Dann erklär wie sie fehlt nicht und ist nicht in einem Bordell__!_ = Then explain how she's not missing and not in a brothel!

_Ist etwas mit dir? _= (In this chapter's terms) What's the matter?


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: For those of you who have been reading along, I'm sure you've all noticed the repetition in the patterns of Sweet Mother of Hetalia's chapters. And I'm pretty sure you're all getting bored of it, I can understand that… However I should inform you all that this fanfiction was supposed to be CRACK! It was meant to be a fun little outlet for my fangirlism to keep me in check, y'all can stop reading the story, or you can keep reading; whatever you wish. Thanks for all of your support, too~!**

* * *

**From the Last Chapter, Right Before Kiri and Becky Were Teleported…**

The afternoon was peaceful within Kari's apartment, simply sharing tea with Japan with a few small treats on the side. Though they had remained very still for a while, most likely for hours. Due to the lack of movement, Kari felt a bit anxious because of her short attention span.

"I suddenly feel like dancing," Kari stated through their blissful silence. "Hope you don't mind, Japan."

"Are you feeling a bit restless, _Kari-chan_?" Japan questioned with an understanding tone.

"A little, I don't really like sitting around for too long," she shrugged while firing up her laptop.

After a few seconds, Kari's placid room was filled with the heavy beats of **Love Addict **by **Family Force 5**, the noise startling Japan at first. As the song started, Kari began to head-bang intensely to the rhythm, eventually breaking into a full on dance. Watching from his spot on the floor, Japan grinned in content to see Kari having so much fun, swinging from side-to-side with a few shrugs of his shoulders once he started getting into the music himself.

_POOF!_

Right before the Japanese man's eyes, Kari disappeared in a mysterious cloud of mist during mid-dance, leaving him completely stunned as her favorite dancing song kept playing. Sitting completely frozen in place, Japan slowly lowered his hands that he contently raised up to his chest in a slight jig back into his lap; mouth slightly open in shock.

"_K-Kari-chan_?" He stuttered, still mortified at her sudden disappearance. "_Ingurando-san_, what have you done?"

**In Feudal Japan, During the Muromachi Period…**

**(Japan= Present Japan, Kiku= Past Japan)**

**(China= Present China, Yao= Past China)**

"Kiku," Yao called with a few knocks on his younger brother's door, "_W__ǎ__ncān de zh__ǔ__nbèi_."

There was no response from Kiku, yet the wood and paper door slid open to reveal the young country wrapped up in a blue and white kimono with the blanket of his futon draping over his shoulders. Meals were the very few times Kiku would actually leave the comfort of his room, but when the other countries tried to talk to him and get him out of his bedroom, he would refuse. Even France's boss tried to convince him to leave the safety of his room by offering the company of an adorable cat, but to no prevail as Kiku barely poked his head out from behind the door only to request the presence of the promised cat. Trudging into the dining room, Kiku took his seat at the low table.

"_Itadakimasu,_" he quickly murmured, and began to eat the food Yao had prepared for both of them.

Just when Yao and Kiku were about done with their meal, there was an immense flash of light temporarily blinded them, followed by the sounds of a few footsteps thumping on the table before coming to a halt. Once the light had faded away, both pairs of eyes widened at the sight of Kari, frozen in mid-dance step with an equally shocked expression on her face. Everyone was completely silent as they all stared at each other, both Yao and Kiku obviously not expecting to see a white girl just pop out of nowhere on their table.

"BWAAAAAAAAH!" Kari screeched, and fled from the dining room to a random part of Kiku's home.

Thinking that she was an intruder, the two Asian siblings began to search the entire house for her. Sooner or later, they found her in one of the closets, panicking on the inside and shaking within the shadows that were slightly brightened by the lights shining into the small space.

"_N__ǐ__ shì shuí_?" Yao demanded, his tone causing Kari to tense up more than she already was.

"W-What?" Kari stuttered breathlessly, still freaking out about being transported into the place.

"_Anata dare_?" Kiku asked one word at a time.

"I don't understand," she replied awkwardly, "do you speak English?"

Both Kiku and Yao went silent, unable to translate Kari's words and let out a small "huh?" in response.

Thinking about another way to communicate, Kiku then came up with solution that after assessing the situation. Once the vibes calmed down between the three of them, Kiku began pointing to himself.

"Kiku," he worded along with the gesture.

"Well that's a stupid name," Kari bluntly commented, knowing that Kiku and Yao couldn't understand English.

Getting over the confusion of what Kari said, Kiku then pointed at Kari, waiting for her to state her name. However, it didn't quite get to her at first. After repeating the sign language, she eventually got the message he was conveying and mimicked the gesture before pointing to herself.

"Kari," she replied.

**Gazing Through the Orbs…**

"Oh, so that's what she said when we first met…" Japan realized.

"What can I say, she's honest," Germany sighed with a sympathetic look to his ally.

"It's a bit rude to say though," England concurred in disapproval.

Meanwhile, Kayla was too busy laughing uncontrollably at Kari's straightforward statement with Russia grinning along with her and chuckling. Turning his attention away from the three orbs, America frowned slightly when he saw Japan looking upset. It wasn't really the fact that he just realized Kari said that his name was stupid, but because she was in a place that could pose as somewhat dangerous if not wary. Setting a hand on his shoulder, Japan turned his head to meet America's apologetic gaze, even though it was unlike the arrogant country to give such a look.

"Look, I know it seems bad," America started, "but England's going to work on getting them back! You'll see!"

"The fuck, why me?!" England exclaimed. "You're the one who *Gack!*"

The fuming Brit was suddenly cut off by Germany's hand wrapping around his throat, staring into the other blonde's eyes that were frigid with anger.

"If you don't find a way to get _mein schatz und _her friends back, I'll turn you _und _that dumbass American into dog food!" Germany threatened gravely through his clenched teeth.

"_Doitsu-san_!" Japan interjected. "Please, calm yourself, you are choking him."

With a grunt, Germany released England from his hold; glowering down at the Brit as England scrambled to his feet after being dropped.

"You'd best find out how to get them back soon," Kayla stepped in, "Cause it looks like you and America are on two peoples' shit-lists."

"Alright," England huffed once he caught his breath, "I'll get started tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

After the little arrangement, everyone turned back to Kari's orb; finding that Kiku and Yao had returned to the living room part of their home, looking as if they were waiting for something. Eventually, Kari stepped out from behind the changing wall wearing a long, blue kimono with a koi fish and floral pattern, and a black sash. Japan loved how Kari looked in the kimono, and was unable to pry his Hershey brown eyes from her elegant appearance. Shuffling in the unfamiliar geta sandals, she stood awkwardly as Kiku and Yao examined her. With hesitation, Kiku patted the floor that was in front of him, gesturing for Kari to sit.

Making sure that she got the message correctly, she warily got onto her knees while facing in front of him, watching carefully for a signal. From Kiku, he simply twirled his finger in a 360 motion, wordlessly telling her to turn around so that her back was facing him. Doing as instructed, Kari turned around and rested on her knees again, wondering why Kiku wanted her to face away from him. Asking Yao to retrieve something, the Chinaman nodded before leaving the room and returning with a few hair accessories. Taking the many clips and combs, Kiku began working away on Kari's long, light brown hair.

Feeling slightly awkward at first from the sudden contact, she eventually calmed down and let Kiku continue putting her hair up into a Geisha bun. Behind her, Kiku and Yao had a quiet debate on how to hide Kari's identity if there were to be any expected guests or if they would need to go out into the village. Instead of painting white over Kari's already incredibly pale skin, they had decided to use scarves to cover up most of her face. Once Kiku had finished making up her hair, he handed a mirror to Kari so that she could see his handiwork.

"That doesn't look too bad, actually," she murmured to herself while brushing a few stray hair strands out of her face.

Japan couldn't have agreed more, the Geisha look suited her very well. Knowing that Kari was a very culturally intrigued person and found that a sophisticated style suited her best, he rather enjoyed seeing Kari dressed like a traditional Geisha. Throughout the rest of the day, Kari and Kiku had spent most of the time trying to get a good way to communicate through gestures that both could pick up on easily. Unfortunately, neither of them really knew how to communicate without unintentionally using words in their own languages, sometimes to the point where she instinctively spoke German or Spanish. Japan couldn't help but laugh to himself at the memory of bantering with Kari in his language while she spoke hers, but was slightly embarrassed at the fact that it took him up until now to know what she actually had said to him.

"_Amerika-san_," Japan addressed, "what exactly did you do to cast the spell?"

"Well…" America started.

**Flashback to a Few Days Ago…**

_After sneaking into the basement of the complex where England practiced most of his black magic, America drew the pattern that was in the book and set three little patchwork dolls that he had made to represent Kiri, Becky, and Kari in the middle. Doing what he could to cast the spell correctly, there was a bright green glow that illuminated brightly through the lines of the symbol. However, nothing happened after that._

"_Hmph! What a load of BS!" America pouted after waiting for something to occur, and cleaned up the mess so that nobody would ever know that he was there to begin with. _

_But little did America know that the following morning was when the spell kicked in, and that what he did was about to happen soon._

**End of Flashback.**

After hearing the American explain what he had done, the room fell silent aside from the echoed noises coming from the three orbs. Almost everyone had their focus turned to America, though most of them were confused or blank.

"Where did you put them?" England demanded.

"Put what?" America asked innocently.

"The dolls, where are they?!" The Brit interrogated.

"They're…" He tried to recall. "I forgot; they might be in my room, or somewhere in the trash."

"The trash?! What the hell were you thinking!?" Germany snapped, Kayla especially finding the decision horrible on his part.

"I didn't know that the spell would actually work!" America retorted.

"Then get your ass in the dumpster, and don't come out until you find them!" Kayla ordered.

"Everyone, calm down!" Japan implored. "I suggest that _Amerika-san _should search the trash bins to see if the dolls are still there, _Igurando-sand _can see if the dolls are still in the basement, while _Doitsu-san _and I will see if the dolls are in _Amerika-san's _apartment."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Kayla offered.

"You can help _Igurando-san _search in the basement," Japan suggested.

"What did the dolls look like?" She asked curiously.

"Knowing America, they probably look ugly as sin…" England answered.

"Hey, I tried to make them look cool!" America retorted defensively.

"You can't even draw," France pointed out, "so it's already apparent that your sewing is complete _merde_."

"You'd better get digging, America," Germany suggested, "those dolls could be in the dumpster by now, or even in the city landfill."

"Aw man," America sighed, "It's gonna take me forever to find them. Can't we just make three new ones instead?"

"We can try," England shrugged, "but it may take me a few days to make them, as well as gathering the supplies to do so."

"In the meantime, you'd best get digging in the garbage, _da_?" Russia interjected.

"And while we're all searching, the others can keep an eye on the girls' progress," England added.

"I'll keep you posted if something happens," Canada assured out of the blue.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" England gasped in surprise.

"I was here listening the entire time!" Canada retorted.

"Focus!" Germany barked. "We still have to go look for the ones that America made."

"Right then," England nodded, "looks like we're all clear on the plan then."

Once everyone agreed that they all knew their part, the cluster of countries split up to carry out their duties.

**Back In the Past at about 8 p.m.**

Yao had set up a spare room for Kari somewhere in the house, making up a futon in the middle of the empty space. Content with this, Kari nodded a thank you to Yao, despite the possibility that he didn't know what it meant. Once Yao had left the room, she stared down at the futon for a brief moment.

"Uuuughh…" Her voice creaked. "I don't have any pajamas."

Almost right on cue, there was a knock the door to the guest room. Sliding the door open, Kiku was standing on the other side with Kari's clothes neatly folded in his hands. Fortunately, she wore her original undergarments under the kimono to save both of them the mortification. Along with her previous outfit, Kiku had brought along a spare robe for her to sleep in underneath the folded stack. Accepting the garments, Kari gave a bow in gratitude since that was probably the only thing she knew how to thank him in his own cultural way.

* * *

**N/A: I'm so sorry about the short chapter, guys! I also apologize for the long wait, I've been out of it lately, and things have started happening. So if I have these times when I don't write for a while, I'm either very distracted by a stupid mindblock, or something else is going on. I'll be sure to keep up with my updates, and hopefully I can keep writing without making it seem like I died. Thanks for reading!**

_W__ǎ__ncān de zh__ǔ__nbèi. _= Dinner's ready.

_Itadakimasu. _= Let's eat.

_N__ǐ__ shì shuí_? = Who are you?

_Anata dare_?= Who are you?


	38. Chapter 38

**Continuing From Chapter 35…**

**Spain= Present Spain, Antonio= Past Spain**

* * *

Once the preparations had been complete, Arthur steered the ship towards the uncharted land in the distance. Waves crashed against sandy terrain along with the stem of the large pirate ship, while the Anker lowered deeper to the bottom of the sea. After rowing to shore by smaller cockboats, Arthur, Becky and his crew took their first steps upon the unknown island. Like two sides meeting on a battlefield, an abundance of dark, tall and dense jungle loomed over the team as if challenging them to enter.

"Hand over the compass," Arthur commanded, immediately receiving it into the black-gloved hand that he was holding out.

Everyone remained silent as the captain observed the needle spin and wobble until it settled on a certain direction, giving the indication to enter through the right side of the jungle's entrance. Looking back to his crew, Arthur jerked his head towards the jungle, signaling for them to follow him. However, the blonde did a double take once he noticed that Becky wasn't standing beside him anymore, somewhat panicked by her disappearance until he heard something scuffling in the sand near them.

"I just be trollin' trollin' trollin'~" Becky chirped, followed by the sound of something being hit against a rock. "I just be trollin' trollin' trollin'."

Turning to where Becky's voice was coming from, Arthur wore a puzzled frown at the sight of her sitting in the sand while absentmindedly hitting a coconut on a sharp rock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur questioned.

"By cracking a coconut on a sharp-pointed rock, I can drill a hole in the coconut to drink the milk," Becky explained logically before immediately resuming to try and crack the tough fruit.

"Give it here," Arthur commanded sternly, not in the mood to deal with any foolishness.

"No, get your own coconut!" She refused.

"Give me the damn coconut!" He demanded, managing to retrieve the fruit after shrinking her under his aggressive green glare. "Now let's go, we haven't got all say."

Smirking as they all entered the forest, Becky decided to mess with the captain to make up for the lack of amusement the trip was going to have. While trudging through a land of everlasting green, Arthur would occasionally stop to check his compass and turn back to make announcements to his crew. Eventually around the afternoon the captain signaled all of them to halt.

"Men," he addressed, "and woman… We will set up camp here tonight and "

Arthur was cut off by the snickering of his crewmembers that were brought on by Becky, who was mimicking Arthur's words while making goofy movements and expressions with her lip-syncing. Every time Arthur turned around she would struggle to keep a solid poker face, and every time he turned back around to his crew, Becky would resume making the pirates laugh.

"That's it!" Arthur snapped at both his crew and Becky. "Whatever you're doing, belay that tomfoolery at once!"

Little did the captain know that there was another cluster of pirates on the island as well, and were seeking out the same goal; finding the treasure hidden under the floors of jungle and sand. Suddenly Arthur heard a faint voice somewhere within the ferns near them, along with what sounded like multiple others prowling through the brush. Removing his gun from the holster, the young captain clicked the safety off, put his finger on the trigger, and aimed it towards the sound of the footsteps that were getting closer. Upon hearing the first click, another followed from a different gun off in the distance.

"Well if it isn't captain Carriedo," the blonde smirked with his gun pointed towards a specific young Spaniard.

"_Sí_, it's been a while since we've last seen each other," Antonio replied, looking just as confident to survive this encounter.

Following behind the Spanish captain was his armada, equally armed as Arthur's, ready to stab and shoot when needed.

"Becky," Arthur addressed, "leave so that us men can talk, would you?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Becky agreed, and instantly fled the scene.

Looking at the black haired girl as she raced away, he scoffed. Arthur still couldn't believe that he held her on his ship, but she was amusing to him. Becky continued to run through the dense jungle, the sounds of yelling, gunshots, and swords meeting fading away each step she took. But just as she had started fleeing the scene, it seemed that Antonio had planned on taking her from Arthur, and sent a cluster of his men to follow her.

Arthur tried his best to keep them off her tail; after all, he still had questions that needed to be answered, and Becky was the only one who had them. He had missed a few men, and growled darkly, he hoped that she would be okay. Becky managed to temporarily get some of the Spanish pirates off her tracks once she came to a fork in the maze of plants, and decided to take a right after hearing the voices catch up. Continuing to run for her life, half of the cluster had gone to the trail she took while the other half took a left with Arthur following them in hopes of finding Becky. Arthur managed to get ahead, but he took a higher turn and managed to find himself at a higher cliff.

Once there, he immediately began scanning the grounds below, trying to see if his poppet was nearby. Through the shade of the tall tress was the bright light of the sun; a beckon that Becky was heading towards and thought it was the way back to the beach. But instead, she skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff. Cornered, Becky swiftly looked about for anything she could use to escape as the opposing pirates approached her.

"Becky!" She heard Arthur call from above, and snapped her head up to see him standing up on higher ground near a vine.

"Mother nature is such a troll," Becky commented when she realized where the other trail in the fork led.

Arthur moved the vine and cut it, then swooped down from the cliff to rescue Becky. Turning her attention back to the pirates ready to grab her, they all turned their heads to see Arthur flying in before moving out of the way; Arthur cursing as he swung right past both Becky and the pirates. Making a quick come back, captain Kirkland turned the vine in order to swing back, and managed to catch Becky in the nick of time; even knocking some of the pirates off of the cliff in the process. Arthur held her close before letting out a sigh in relief, but looked forward only to see a hollow log sticking out and they were wrapped around it; both of them tied on opposite sides.

"Wow," she said after realizing their predicament, "way to go, Tarzan," Becky commented sarcastically.

"At least we are safe fo-" The hollow log cracked, making the British teen frown and close his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"... I hate you," Becky frowned, earning a nod from Arthur who also had a sense of self-loathing from getting her into this mess.

Those were the last things she said before the rest of the log broke off, sending them tumbling down the cliffs and into the rushing rivers below. After the long drop into the water, the two were bombarded by sharp turns that kept bumping the log into the rocks. Soon, they were floating in calmer waters, yet it had come to their attention that the ride wasn't over. Farther up ahead, more roaring waves could be heard, only there was nothing up ahead but the top of an even longer drop.

"Uh oh…" Arthur said with scared wide eyes.

"Don't tell me, we're about to go down a huge waterfall..." She presumed indifferently.

"Yep," he replied in a bored tone, almost as if he'd gone down a waterfall of death several times already.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Becky guessed.

"Most likely," He shrugged, and continued watching as they got closer to the edge.

"Bring it on," she claimed.

And finally, the log fell down the tall waterfall; Arthur screaming bloody murder for the entire island to hear while Becky cheered all the way down. On the other side of the orb, the countries stared at the two that were going down the waterfall.

"Dude, no fair! That looked like so much fun!" America whined.

"Let's do it again!" They heard Becky laugh after washing up on the beach, free from the vines that were scattered among the pieces of log that remained.

"After nearly getting killed, she actually wants to do all that again?" Germany grumbled, unable to believe how eager she was to go through such peril.

Arthur looked at the dark haired female with a flabbergasted yet exhausted expression from taking such a fall, and hearing her happily cheer like it was a fun kiddy ride.

"Blasted lass, what is your deal?" He exclaimed, his tone weak and tired as he lay on the damp ground.

"I'm an American, and we do all sorts of crazy shit!" She grinned. "Besides, your the one who decided to go all Tarzan on me," Becky pointed out.

"American?" Arthur asked while still staring at her, frowning heavily as his thoughts went back to the little child awaiting his return.

"Yup, born and raised," she chimed, but then noticed the sad look upon Arthur's face in an instant.

"_We _need to get going," he declared, and quickly stood up from the sand.

"Okay," Becky nodded, and carefully got up to her feet without falling back into the sand. "Where are we going?" She inquired.

"Back to the ship," Arthur grunted as he dried off his soaked hat, "then we'll start sailing back to port."

"Port?" Becky repeated with a puzzled look.

"Home," he simply answered, and led the way back to the jungle in order to find his crew.

Oddly enough, most of his men were still alive with merely a few wounds. The first mate had announced that they chased off the Spanish armada for the time being, and were ready to continue searching for the buried treasure that was located in the heart of the dense jungles.

"Change of plans, men," Arthur announced to them, and earned a few odd glances. "We're leaving this island, and returning home."

"But sir-!" One of the men spoke up.

"What is it?" The Brit grumbled.

"The Spanish pirates took the rest of our resources, mainly our food," another explained.

"Well then we'll take whatever we can from this island, even if it means slaughtering some of the wild life and chopping down the trees," Arthur commanded firmly. "Night fall has yet to come, so we're going back into the jungle to hunt."

"Aye aye, sir!" The remaining crew obeyed, and followed he and Becky into the maze of dense green.

**Break.**

"Whine! Whine! Complain! Complain!" Becky bellowed as they trudged deeper within the jungle.

"Will you knock it off?!" Arthur barked. "We're nearly done, just try to keep up for a little while longer."

"But I'm tired!" She playfully whined, causing some of the crew members to laugh since they knew that she was just messing around with Arthur.

Stopping in his tracks, captain Kirkland let out a deep sigh. With a bit of consideration, he gave in.

"Fine," he finally submitted, "get on my back."

Once Becky was happily riding on Arthur's back, the crew managed to hunt a few birds and boars, and then gathered a few other native fruits. Eventually as they started to exit the jungle, Arthur jumped slightly at the sound of hissing somewhere along the rainforest floor.

"Blimey!" He gasped, trying to step carefully in case if it was a venomous snake.

"What is it?" Becky asked anxiously.

"I don't know, I-I can't see!" Arthur panicked a bit.

"Captain, don't move!" His first mate implored in fear. "There is a nasty devil of an arachnid near you."

Arthur's bright green eyes frantically scanned the ground, making sure that Becky's feet were above the floor in case. Pretty soon, his eyes spotted a brightly colored spider that had to be approximately the size of his palm at least.

"Oh my god, it's so cute!" Becky chimed while peering over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was about the same size as a treasure chest," he huffed, already feeling a bit tired from all that had happened.

"That would be adorable~! Can I give it a hug?" She asked innocently.

Arthur took a brief moment to think about it…

**His Thought…**

After letting Becky off of his back, she stood before the gigantean arachnid. Spreading her arms out, the dark haired female wrapped her arms around its small cephalothorax. Even though it was a gentle squeeze, green ooze began erupting from the creature's abdomen and spilled all over Becky. Dropping the now dead spider, she looked down at herself to inspect the damage before turning around to face Arthur and his crew with her slime covered arms spread out.

"Want a hug, Arthur?" She inquired through chuckles, yet her face showed a bit of disgust due to being splattered by spider innards.

He didn't respond, but instead turned on his heels and trudged away from all of them.

**End of Thought.**

"… Just stay on my back, love," Arthur decided.

"Okay, the spider's already gone anyways," she shrugged, and they resumed onwards.

By the time they returned to the ship, dusk had already turned the sky a fiery red and orange as the scorching sun began dipping behind the ocean horizon. The crew had already started getting to work on getting the ship sailing back to port, carrying a hefty haul of fresh fruits, and meat that was ready to be skinned and served. Standing on the quarterdeck of the ship, Becky managed to open one of the crates of fruit that was brought on board and started digging through it.

"Scurvy awareness!" Becky cheered outwardly to Captain Kirkland's crew as she stood behind a freshly imported crate of tropical and citrus fruits. "Vitamin C, bitches!"

Picking up a few oranges from the top of the heap, she began chucking them at random crewmembers, most of the round delicacies bouncing off of the heads they were thrown at. Arthur watched the black haired girl from his cabin, chuckling a little in amusement at the fact she cared about the lazy crew. Shaking his head with a sigh, he turned and ordered his crew to get ready for the overnight sail. The crew began to scatter into action after being given their orders, Becky laughing out loud at some of the men tripping over the fruit that were lying on the ship's deck. Reaching into the wooden crate for more throwing ammo, a coconut made it into her reach, poking at Becky's curiosity as to who she would throw that special fruit at. Arthur strode along the main deck, making sure that everything was going in order.

His eyes narrowed in concentration, keeping a look out for any crewmembers that were just lounging around. Nodding his head, he watched as his crew went to work on the sails and the anchor. He then let out a satisfied grunt, pleased to see that the boat moved at a steady pace towards their destination. Becky caught a twinkle in her silver-blue eye once she locked her sights on the pirate, pulling her throwing arm back so that she could aim. After a few more seconds of making sure that Captain Kirkland was going to stay in place, she threw the coconut right at him.

Upon feeling something collide with his back, he winced at the slight pain, and nearly toppled over himself. Turning around, to see what had hit him, it was a coconut that was now rolling around the wooden boards. Frowning, he picked it up before tracing it back to who had thrown it, and saw that it was Becky who was behind the fruit crate. Glaring at her, he walked over with the coconut in hand; she as going to get what was coming to her.

"Oh shhhhhit..." Becky squeaked as her eyes widened in fear and her smile wilted, "to the bat cave!" She called out, and bolted away from the angered young Brit.

Instead of wasting his energy on running, Arthur walked after her. Slightly amused at the mention of, "the Bat Cave," whatever that was, and reached out for her once he got close enough.

"Nyooooo!" She mewed in protest, waving her hands to slap away his extended one.

Grabbing her by her the back of her coat, he Arthur drug her to the bedroom he owned. He had abandoned the coconut a while ago, knowing that she would try and break free from him; he needed two hands just to keep a good grip on her struggling form, she seemed rather flexible as Arthur kept having to pry Becky off of anything that she clung onto.

Nothing could describe the woman; she was always changing his perspective. Unfortunately for Becky, her lack in strength was the setback to her chances of escaping the pirate's clutches. Yet along the way, crewmembers stared as Becky would claw and grip everything and anything she could grab on the way to his room. Getting tired of stopping, Arthur picked up the woman and threw her over his shoulder before getting into the cabin. He then proceeded to throw her onto the bed, an evil smirk plastered on his face as he crawled onto the mattress.

"Lets see how you like the pain," he cooed, and pinned her down.

"Ooh, kinky~!" She playfully commented, being the little submissive masochist she was.

Arthur immediately stopped, completely confused from hearing such a comment that he never heard before. Usually women feared this type of thing, but she... Never mind this was Becky. Sighing to himself, he latched his mouth onto her neck and started lightly biting; making sure that it would leave a mark. Feeling the sensation against her sensitive skin, Becky arched up into the invading pirate looming over her smaller form; enjoying what she believed to be a much more special type of 'branding.'

"Okay I am done." He said after pulling back and sitting on her hips.

He wasn't going to give it to her, he figured it out already; the way her body works, and he was going to enjoy messing with her.

"Aww," Becky whined with a pout, "you suck," she added, trying her best not to laugh, "now get off me, you dirty hobo!"

"Dirty Hobo?" Arthur questioned with an arched brow, and got off her to sit on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other in an elegant fashion. "That's a first," he muttered before glancing over to her. "What is wrong with you women?" He asked. "How in the hell did I fall in love with you?"

"Because I'm awesome," Becky replied arrogantly.

"I doubt it, I'd never fall for such...a creature such as yourself." He retorted, and flicked her forehead in a playful manner.

"I love you too~" Becky snickered, and kissed the young captain on the cheek.

Arthur then rolled his eyes in response to her antics, and scooted against the wall; pulling Becky into his lap and holding her there.

"So, why is it you love me?" He asked curiously while running a hand through her hair.

Becky thought for a moment, pondering the many reasons she loved this man.

"The fact that we balance each other out, for one," she claimed, "then there's how funny I think it is to fuck with your head."

"I see, funny, I was thinking along the lines of how spunky you are, and how you forgive so easily," Arthur mused. He knew that she loved to cuddle and secretly, as did he. "We will be heading back to England, I have a meeting in a week," he confessed. "I have to talk with the Queen, you'll be staying at my estate with my younger brother, Alfred," Arthur stated, unable to prevent his lips from pulling into a soft and rare smile as he thought about the tot.

"Okay," Becky agreed, not really caring since she was too busy enjoying the intimacy.


End file.
